Demon Nightmare
by FennFeatherDragon
Summary: [SD Gundam] The gundamforce meets up with a princess gundam named Fleur. Her home of Skylark is under attack by mercyless demons. Can the gundam force stop this living nightmare before it's to late? Complete!
1. The Buring City

A sky blue gundam with white-feathered wings on the side of her helmet, purple flames on her chest, a pair of white-feathered wings on her back, and a tiara on her head, rushes into a city engulfed in flames. There is a black smoke covering the sky called demon dust blocking out the sun. The brave yet scared female gundam hides behind a building as demon darts by her. She begins to think to herself, "Alright Fleur just take this a step at a time." Fleur looks up toward a burning castle that was her home, "All I have to do is get into my room undetced and get the item that will save my Skylark from these retched demons. Man, I thought being a princess was going to be easy." Princess Fleur navigates her way through the city without being seen.

"Alright so far so good," she thought. Fleur hears swords clashing from below her. She looked down and sees a white and gold gundam with golden feathered wings fighting the traitor EagleEye. Eagle Eye had lead the demons right into the city without anyone noticing. He is a black gundam who is now the demon king.

"You are becoming quiet an annoyance to me Phoenix," EagleEye growled, " Why do you protect those weaker than you?"

"Because I will not allow any of my loyal subjects to die at the hands of evil." Answered Phoenix.

EagleEye hit Phoenix with the broad side of his sword knocking him to the ground. EagleEye snickered as he raised his sword above Phoenix's chest, "Time to die you highness."

"NOOO! Papa!" Fleur shouted accidentally.

"What the…" EagleEye spun around, "Princess Fleur!"

Fleur released her mistake far to late, "Oops," she said sweatdropping.

Eagle Eye smiled evilly, "Perfect…destroy her my minions!" Every demon that is destroying Skylark turned its attention towards Fleur.

"NO!" shouted Phoenix jumping to his feet, "get out of here at once Fleur! Leave! Now!"

Fleur shakes her head, "Not yet. I can save Skylark trust me!" She flies into the burning castle, breaking a window.

"Demon General!" shouted EagleEye, "Bring me the princess."

"Yes, milord," Demon General, a black and sliver gundam with batlike wings, flies off after Fleur.

Eagle Eye turns toward Phoenix, "As for you, I'll let you suffer instead."

Fleur franticly flies through the blazing inferno up to her room at last. She coughs a little while looking around her room. She spots the white a gold box that she was looking for, "Found ya! Now to get out of here." She grabs a purple cloak from her king-sized bed and puts it on. As she heads toward the door, Demon General kicks it down as Fleur stumbles backwards in surprise.

Demon General eyes the white and gold box that is now on the side her waist on a belt, "Ah, so this is where the sprit hid it. Now," Demon General looks at Fleur, "…be a good little princess and just give me the box and you will live to fight another day, or, lose it in a fight to the death."

Fleur backs up toward the balcony; "The old sprit entrusted me with this item. No way am I going to give it to you damn demons." Fleur flies off as fast as she can from the balcony back into the flame engulfed city trying to get away.

Demon General is right behind, "Get back here you brat!"

Fleur ahs almost reached the main gate when she heard a voice talking to her in her head, "Do you have the sprit energy box?" asked the voice.

Fleur replied, "Yes, but I still don't see why the demons want it."

"The sprit energy inside the box is the only thing that can stop the demons now," explained the voice, "and once is has finished forming, you must guide the new spirit back to Skylark."

Fleur was confused now, "New spirit? And what do you mean 'back to Skylark'?"

"All will be made cleared in time," replied the voice.

"Gottcha!" Demon General grabbed Fleur's right foot.

"Hey! Let go!" just as Fleur slashed Demon General with her retractable claws, they both flew into a dimensional portal.


	2. Arrival in Neotopia

"This is so boring," complained Guneagle.

Shute groaned from Gunbike's sidecar, " Will you stop complaining Guneagle."

"Seeing as how no one has attacked Neotopia in a year means that we are correctly performing our duty Guneagle," said Captain while riding on Gunbike

" I can't believe I'm about to say this but I'm with Guneagle on this one," said Gunbike, "It _has_ been somewhat boring here since we stopped the Dark Axis."

"Aw, come on guys," Shute said cheerfully, "We should be enjoying the peace. Although you would think that something would happen by now." Shute laughed at his joke for only a few seconds. Next thing they all knew, a dimensional portal appeared in the sky a few blocks away, "What the…I was just kidding!"

Captain took command, "It doesn't matter if you where kidding or not Shute, We must take them down!"

"Dude, finally some action!" exclaimed Guneagle happily.

Don't get to excited," Gunbike cautioned, "we don't even know what we're up against." They all sped off toward where the portal was spotted.

Demon General slid across the cement but quickly recovered from Fleur's attack. He looks around puzzled, "Where did this sunlight come from? Humph, no matter I'll just kill Fleur."

Fleur landed closer to the dimensional portal's origin also confused, "Where are we? Guess I'll find out later, after I take out Demon General."

Captain and the others had arrived on the battlefield. Guneagle readied his weapons as captain jumped out of Gunbike, "Halt! I have been issued a special permit to use this firearm in the defense of Neotopia. Lay down your weapon and with draw at once!"

Demon General looked over at Captain, "What the…where in demons name do you come from!" While Demon General was distracted, Fleur rushed in and slashed him again, "Oof! Cheap shot!" Demon general drew his sword and attacked back hitting Fleur a few feet away.

"Wait, who's the good guy?" asked Guneagle.

"Good question," replied Shute.

Captain came up with a plan, "We can't take any chances, we will have to disable both of them. Guneagle, take the black gundam; I'll take the blue one."

"Roger Captain," Guneagle charged Demon General and Captain locked onto Fleur.

Guneagle drew his beam sword; "I'll show you not to invade my city!" He attacks Demon General. Demon General blocks his attack and flies higher.

"Just who do you think you are you little punk! I've taken an entire Kingdom! You can't defeat me!" shouted Demon General as he brought his sword down on Guneagle. Guneagle dodged his attack. They began to continuously attack one another.

Captain began to fire his beam rifle at Fleur trying to knock her out of the sky, "Last chance. Surrender now!"

"You're making a terrible mistake!" Fleur said to Captain from above, "If I am destroyed then all hope for saving my home of Skylark is lost."

"Why should I believe you?" asked Captain.

"Because it's the truth." replied Fleur. Guneagle fell past them and smashed into the ground. Guneagle was quickly back on his feet and in the air again.

Demon General laughed evilly at Fluer, "Hope? What hope? All hope was lost when the spirit disappeared and abandoned all those he swore to protect! The demons shall reign supreme over your followers princess. This is the dawn of a new era! Long live King Eagle Eye! Long live the demons!" Demon General continued his evil laughter.

"So you're the bad guy!" shouted Shute.

Demon general stopped laughing and swallowed loudly, "Heh heh, I…I was just kidding. Honest," he smiled nervously.

Captain and Guneagle raised their beam rifle and aimed at Demon General, "No point in begging for mercy," said Captain, "FIRE!" Captain and Guneagle fired multiple times on Demon General. Then another portal opened.

Demon General quickly flew toward the portal, "I'll be back you annoying gundams!" He disappeared.

Shute stepped out of Gunbike's sidecar, "Way to go guys! Hey…huh…what the…she's gone!"

"What?" asked Captain.

"The princess gundam, she gone!" explained Shute.

Guneagle rolled his eyes; "There's gratitude for ya. We save her life and she doesn't even thank us."

Captain scanned the area real quick; "Well she didn't go back through the portal. She must be hiding somewhere in the city," he conclude, "let's get back to SDG base, maybe they can track her."


	3. Friend or Foe?

Fleur had flown off while they we're fighting Demon General and is now hiding in an alley. She needed some time to pull herself and her thoughts together. "Okay," she thought to herself, "let me get this straight. I got the sprit energy box, somehow a dimensional opened, Demon General and I went through it, I fought Demon General, then those gundams showed up out of no where, I know I'm not on Skylark right now, but, then where am I and why did I hide inside a dumpster. Man, this is embarrassing." She climbed out of the dumpster and began to clean her pure white-feathered wings. She knew it would take a while to clean each and every feather. Then she brushes herself off and tries to figure out where she is, "If I just knew where a dimensional transportation device was I can get out of here," she took the box off of her belt and opened it slightly. A brilliant bright purple light shone from within the box, "…and hopefully save Skylark."

"Who's down here?" shouted someone.

"Yikes!" Fleur jumps back into the dumpster.

A mobile citizen police officer looked down the alley, "No point in hiding. I heard someone down her. I saw the light! Come out with your hands up!" The police officer starts down the alley. Fleur sits in the bottom of the dumpster praying that he will just go away. Then she could find a better hiding spot. The police officer walked up to the dumpster and slowly opened the lid. Fleur took a risk and sped out of the dumpster and flew toward the docks.

"Whoa! What the heck was that?" said the surprised officer; "I must've scared a cat."

Fleur was now hiding under a pier holding on to it with her claws, "That was far to close. I have to be more careful." She slowly sneaks her way back into Neotopia.

Meanwhile at SDG base Captain, Shute, Gunbike, and Guneagle have just returned and where talking to Chief Haro.

"Yes, I see," said Chief Haro, "Your knowledge of their fighting strategy should prove helpful later on. Right now we are trying to locate the blue, feathered gundam. We can't let him destroy the city."

"Her, Chief Haro," Captain corrected.

Chief Haro gave Captain a strange look, "Excuse me Captain?"

Captain cleared his throat; "The black gundam called the blue on a princess so that would make her a girl gundam."

Chief Haro nodded, "I see… anything else any of you would like to tell us?"

Captain started, "Well sir, we are 99.9 positive that the black gundam is evil and 99.9 sure that the princess gundam is a friend."

"I trust that you are not just saying that because she is a princess," said Chief Haro.

Shute replied, "I assure we aren't saying that sir. The black gundam did say something about him taking a kingdom called Skylark and the princess said she was the only hope for her kingdom and would not allow any more lives to be taken."

"Come on chief this one is obvious," said Guneagle, "The princess is the good guy, umm, girl.

Gunbike revved his engine and reared up on Guneagle, "Don't get cocky ya punk! For all we know this could be a trick rookie!"

Guneagle raised his arms in defense; "Ye…yes sir." Gunbike dropped back down.

"There is only so much that we can do here," said Chief Haro frustrated, "Guneagle, patrol the airways. Captain and Gunbike, Check the streets, Shute you look everywhere else and ask around. Maybe some one saw this gundam."

"Yeah everyone who watches the news has seen those new gundams," said Bell Wood. Bell Wood, Kao-Lyn, Julie, and all of the other SDG operatives are watching the news on the monitoring screen.

Captain, Shute, Chief Haro, Guneagle, and Gunbike turn their attention towards the screen. A news reporter is covering the story; "Earlier today two new gundams appeared next to the downtown factories in a flash of light. Here is what our camera mange to capture." The screen shows the last half of the fight, "Who are these new gundams? Are they friends or foes? Did the Dark Axis have one last trick up their sleeve? And can Captain Gundam defend our city from this new threat? Stay tuned for more later." After watching the report, the gundams rush back to the city.

"Oh that's just perfect!" said Fleur scarcatiscaly, "Now I'm public enemy number one," she growls and shakes her head. "Just when you think things can't get any worse." Fleur had watched the news report from behind a trashcan. She was about o fly off when she heard an engine revving. Instead she hid under an overturned cardboard box.

Gunbike came around the corner, "Who's there? Where are you?" Gunbike quickly looked around, "Guess I was hearing things," he continued down the street.

"Note to self," said Fleur, "When hiding, keep quite." She got out from under the box; "I have to get out of this city somehow."

"Any luck yet Guneagle?" asked Captain.

"Not yet. What about you Captain?" replied Guneagle.

"Negative. Gunbike, what about you?" Said Captain.

"Nothing so far," said Gunbike

"What about you Shute? Did you find out anything?" Asked Captain

"Nope, no one has seen anything except the fight on the news," replied Shute.

A police officer walked up to Shute, "If I might of any help, I did see a strange purple light come from an alley."

Shute got excited, "Can you take me there?"

"Sure thing," the officer leads Shute back to where Fleur was hiding earlier.

"Thanks," Shute begins to explore the alley like a detective. He looked behind trashcans, in empty boxes, and by the dumpster. Next to the dumpster Shute finds a white and gold box Fleur accidentally dropped earlier but didn't notice.

Shute picked up the box and examined it, "Who would throw away a beautiful box like this? Hmm…I wonder what's inside." Shute slowly opened the box and the purple light shined brightly on Shute's face, "Whoa! That hurt… Wow! What on earth is that?" Shute looks at the beautiful crystal with a shiny purple something encased within it, "Amazing…It…it's beautiful what ever it is. I better bring this back the Blanc Base. It might be a clue to one of those gundams." Shute closes the box and calls Captain on his communicator, "Captain, I think I have found something that the princess gundam may have dropped."

"Well done Shute," replied Captain, "everyone return to Blanc Base."

"Roger Captahhhhhhhhh!" screams Shute.

"Give me that box!" demands Fleur. Fleur jumped from the rooftop and is dive-bombing Shute with her wings spread claws out, and a look of anger in her eyes. She is ready to slash Shute into ribbons. Shute turns on his roller rocket skates and avoids her in the nick of time.

Shute runs for his life with Fleur close behind him, "Captain! Heeeeeeelllllllllp meeeeeeeeeeee!" screams Shute scared half to death.

"Get back here kid!" Fleur flies closer and closer to Shute. She doesn't want to hurt him but she will if she has to. Fleur is within grabbing distance when Guneagle appears and kicks Fleur out of the air and away from Shute . Fleur slides a few feet on the pavement.

"No one attacks by buddy!" Guneagle shouts at Fleur.

Shute turns around and faces Guneagle, his heart going a mile a minute, "Thanks man I owe you one," Shute and Guneagle faced Fleur as she staggered to her feet a bit dazed.

Fleur shakes off the attack, "Today just isn't my day." She hears something coming from behind her.

"Yee-HAW! Y'all didn't plan on leaving us out of the fun did ya?" said Gunbike. Captain is riding in Gunbike. They almost hit Fleur but she back-flips out of the way they stop next to Guneagle and Shute.

"Shute are you alright?" asked Captain

"Not worry I'm fine," replied Shute.

"I guess we were wrong to think that you are the good guy," said Captain to Fleur.

Fleur starts to get frustrated; "I _am_ the good guy. That human's the thief."

"What?" shouted Shute, "I'm not a thief!"

"Don't play dumb," said Fleur, " you _are _a thief. You _stole _my box! Okay look, I don't want any more trouble. Just return the box and you will never see me again."

Guneagle replied, "Why should we believe you? How do we know that you're not going to try and kill Shute again or destroy the city with it?"

Fleur replied calmly, "First off, I have nothing against this city and I wasn't going to kill him. Second, the item inside the box will help me save my home of Skylark."

"Stop worrying about Skylark and worry about your life!" said a voice from behind Fleur. They saw Demon General standing a few feet away with his sword drawn, "Tsk tsk. You where so worried about one foe you forgot about me. I thought that was a little too easy getting inside the city. Now… your time has come Fleur!" He body slams her then pins Fleur to the ground. Demon General raises his sword above Fleur's gunsoul. Fleur sinks her claws into his wrist and kicks him off. He lands on his back.

"Ow! Grrrr…you just don't know when to give up do you?" Said Demon General getting back up.

Fleur jumps up and flies a few feet off of the pavement, "What are you doing here Demon General!" she demands.

"You show know that answer by now princess. Where is the box?" asked Demon General.

Fleur smarts back, " Don't you know _that _answer. I will never give it to you."

Shute got a crazy idea. Maybe he could distract Demon General long enough for Fleur to attack, "Hey Demon General guy!" Shute shouts, "Looking for this?" He holds up the white and gold box.

"What are you doing kid?" Fleur shouted.

"It's mine!" Demon General sped towards Shute at an alarming rate. Suddenly he stopped. Fleur grabbed him by his bat like wings.

"Leave… him…a…lone!" Fleur clawed, punched, and kicked Demon General away from Shute.

Demon General is stunned by her attack, "What are you doing…they attacked you!"

Fleur laughed, "Sometimes friends get off to a rough start. Perhaps they will help me take you down."

"Of course we'll help our friend," said Captain jumping off of Gunbike. Captain and Guneagle fired their beam rifles at him.

"Not again!" Demon general tried to dodge the attack but gets hit multiple times.

Fleur jumped in front of them, "Hey boys don't steal all of the fun."

Guneagle and captain stopped firing, "Sorry," said Captain, "why don't you finish him."

Demon General was a little woozy from the attack, "Thank goodness they finally stopped…whoa, whoa, whoa, ahhhhhhhh!" Fleur grabbed him by the ankle and sent him flying back through the portal.

"And don't back!" shouted Fleur, "Hmm…that was pretty fun actually."

"Nice job you guys, " said Gunbike.

Shute walks over to Fleur, "Here, I believe that this is yours." He hands her the box, "Sorry about taken it. I was just curious that's all."

Fleur took the box, "Thank you," she opens it, smiles, then closes it again, "Sorry about attacking you earlier."

Shute laughed, " Don't worry I'm use it. I've been in worse situations before. Oh wait a minute we haven't been properly introduced yet. My name's Shute."

"I am Captain Gundam."

"The names Gunbike"

"I'm Guneagle, the coolest one"

Fleur giggled at Guneagle's comment; "I'm Princess Fleur of Skylark." They all bow to Fleur, "I know this sounds crazy, but, do you guys know where I can find a dimensional transportation device?" she asked.

Captain nodded, "We know where one is, just follow us."

"Are you serious?" asked Fleur some what stunned.

"Dead serious," said Shute, "Come on."

"Things are starting to look a lot brighter," said Fleur following close behind them.


	4. A Kinght, a Samuri, and the Dark Axis

Demon General falls out of a dimensional portal inside a tall, dark, gloomy castle. Some shredded tapestries hang on the walls covered in demon dust. The long and narrow windows show a dark starless night outside with an almost full moon shining brightly in the sky illuminating a lonely wreaked city with demons walking about. Many buildings are nothing more than a pile of bricks, stone, and some burnt wood.

Demon General gets back to his feet and shakes him off, "I am really beginning to hate those blasted gundams and that annoying princess," he growled. Demon General realizes where he is and swallows hard, "Not again."

A dark figure approaches him from the rear. Demon General turns around and sees a tall, black, demonic, gundam with angry red eyes and a long sliver sword by his side peering down at the frighten general, "You have failed me once again," said the figure with a dark, powerful voice.

Demon General nervously replies, "Lord Eagle Eye, your highness, sire, please forgive me. It…it's not my fault it's those gundams that are helping Fleur. If they weren't there then…." Demon General is cut off as a dark hand of demon magic appears and grabs him from behind.

Eagle eye growled at his frighten follower, "I've had enough of your excuses to last me a lifetime!" Eagle Eye snaps his fingers and the hand begins to electrocute Demon General.

Demon General shouts out in pain, "AHHH!…zzzztttt…zztt…OWWWW!…zzzzttt…zzzzzt…zzt…zztt…

MERCY!" The hand stops and drops him to the floor smoldering.

Eagle Eye is beyond furious, "Have you forgotten your mission? I need Princess Fleur dead! I need the item inside that spirit crystal destroyed!"

Demon General painfully gets back up, "Is that what's inside that box?"

Eagle Eye growls at him again, "Do you want the demon empire to fall Demon General?"

Demon General answers quickly, "Of course not sire! In fact I'll try even harder now!"

"Good," said Eagle Eye, "but I am no longer relying on you to finish this job alone. Instead, I have called forth some reinforcements. They call themselves the Dark Axis."

Demon General holds back a laugh, "The Dark Axis? Sounds like a bunch of wannabes."

Zapper Zaku steps out from the shadows, "We ain't wannabes you piece of slime!"

Grappler Gouf follows, "We're out for revenge on the Gundam Force."

Destroyer Dom steps out with his gallop right behind him; "It's time we destroyed those gundams!"

"The four of us against those gundams," said Demon General, "I like those odds."

"And that's not all we brought," said Zapper Zaku, "Zakos! Scramble!" "Zako, Zako!" A hoard of Zakos surrounds everyone.

Eagle Eye chuckled, "You've exceeded my expectations already Dark Axis. However there is on minor problem." Eagle eye snaps his fingers again and a cloud of demon energy hovers over the Zakos. In an instant the cloud enters half of the Zako army turning them into black demon Zakos, "Perfect," said Eagle Eye, "now my Demon Dark Axis, destroy those gundams."

Meanwhile back in, Neotopia, the gundams have reached SDG Lab C.

"What is that?" asked Fleur

Captain responded, "The dimensional transportation gate device."

Fleur looked at it strangely; "Does it work?"

"Last we checked it did," said Shute.

They approach what looks like a tower with spinning mechanisms. Shute and Captain begin to look for Bell Wood as Fleur marveled at the devices sheer size.

Shute called out, "HEY BELL WOOD! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Down here!" said a muffled voice from below them. Shute and Captain stop their search and turn toward where the voice came from. A circular section or the walkway is lifted up as a human climbed out.

Bell Wood faces the gundams, "So, what do you guys want from me this time?" He spots Fleur, "What the…oh I see now. You want use my device so you can get home, right Princess Fleur"

Fleur looks at Bell Wood, "How did you know my…."

"Word travels fast in the SDG," Bell Wood answered before she finishes.

Fleur nods, "_Can_ your device get me home?"

"No problem princess." Bell Wood replied, "Just give me a few minutes and you'll be home in no time." Bell Wood strolls over to the control panel and begins to prep the device.

Shute walks over to Fleur, "Hey, Princess Fleur."

"Just call me Fleur, okay?" she asked.

"Fleur then, what's in the box?" Shute asked.

Guneagle added, "Good question. Did you really have to attack Shute over it?"

Fleur replies, "It's the key to saving my homeland. I must to get back to Skylark."

"Strange," said Captain, "your story sounds like Zero's and Bakunetsumaru's."

Fleur questioned them, "Who's? Wait, let me guess, long story right."

Gunbike replied, "Exactly."

A dimensional rift appeared above the device. Sparks and back dust began to fly from the purple black swirl in the sky.

"Huh? I didn't do that," said Bell Wood. Bullets rained out of the rift, "AHHH! Help me Captain!" Bell Wood ran for it.

"Zako! Zako! Zako! Zako!" regular and demon Zako soldiers landed in front of the device.

Captain grabbed his beam saber, "I hope these Zako's don't mean that…"

"I'm baaaaaack! With reinforcements." said Demon General.

"Zapper Zaku landed in front of the Zako hoard, "What's wrong Captain? You look surprised to see us."

"You didn't forget about us did ya?" asked Grappler Gouf.

Destroyer Dom looked around, "Duh… where that knight and samurai."

Zapper shouted a Destroyer, "Who cares! Just be thankful it's just Captain and that rude flying gundam."

"Who are these idiots?" asked Fleur.

"Our old enemy the, Dark Axis," said Captain.

Guneagle stared in shock, "I thought we got rid of you guys!"

Zapper Zaku answered, "True you did defeat us last time but with the demons and King Eagle Eye on our side there's no way you can stop us!"

"Eagle Eye is nothing more than a low down traitor to the crown of Skylark!" Fleur spat, "He'll pay for killing my loyal subjects!" She charges the Dark Axis when Zapper took this chance and fired on her with his gattling gun. Captain pulled Fleur out of the line of fire.

"Are you alright?" Captain asked, "You need to be more careful with these guys." Fleur shook off the shock and is somewhat embarrassed by letting her guard down.

Grappler took command; "Alright lets turn these gundams into scrap metal!"

Everyone with a gun begins to fire on them. Shute and Bell Wood duck behind Gunbike for cover. Captain and Guneagle returns fire trying not to hit the dimensional transport device. The moving parts begin to spin faster and faster as an alarm went off. The Dark Axis is almost hit by sparks that fly from the device.

Demon General snarled as he looked up toward the device, "Stupid piece of junk. It's beginning to annoy me," he draws his sword and flies toward the top of it. Fleur sees the opportunity and flies over the Dark Axis and aims for Demon General. She kicks him away from the device.

Demon General chuckles, "That wasn't very lady like princess."

Fleur scoffs, "I'm done being a lady for now. On the battlefield, I'm a warrior of Skylark." Fleur's claws cover her hands as she attacks Demon General. Demon General blocks her attacks and tries some of his own as they fight dangerously close to the device.

Bell Wood looks out from behind Gunbike, "Hey be careful! That alarm means it can't take much more abuse! Are they even listing to me?"

"I doubt it," replied Shute, "Fleur is to busy with that Demon General guy to worry about anything else. Captain has his hands full with the Dark Axis trio and Guneagle can't use his missiles at such close range."

Gunbike answers next, "I'm no good. My weapons would in up destroying it. Where are Zero and Bakunetsumaru when you need them?"

Grappler kicks Captain into the control panel, "Not so high and mighty now are you Captain." The alarm gets louder as two portals appear in the sky, one blue and one in flames.

Bell Wood and Shute rush to the control panel and see a large warning sign on the screen. The device's moving parts start going faster and faster.

Shute looks at the screen again and shouts for joy, "Talk about a miracle!"

Captain gets up, "What do you mean Shute?"

Captain got his answer as two gundams flew out of the portals. Zero the Winged Knight came from the blue on and Bakunetsumaru the Blazing Samurai, along with his faithful steed faithful Entango, rode out of the flaming portal. Both of the portals close right behind them as they land next to Captain. Guneagle flies behind them.

"Oh, crap," said Grappler.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" shouted Zapper.

"What are these gundams doing here?" asked Destroyer.

Fleur looks at the two gundams, "Who are they? Maybe they are on my side seeing as how the Dark Axis didn't seem to please to see them." She was distracted long enough for Demon General to kick in the back of the head. She fell towards the gundams and did a mid air back flip to avoid them and stay in the air.

Demon General notices the quivering Dark Axis and sees Zero and Baku, "Who in the demon kingdom name are you two!"

Zapper stutters, "The…they're the guys who defeated the Dark Axis. This is the entire gundam force!" The Zako soldiers made a hasty retreat.

Demon General shakes his head sadly as he flies in front of the trio, "Well I'm upset. I thought the gundam force was more than just three gundams from different dimensions. This will be an easy victory."

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me, Zero the Winged Knight and Savoir of Lacroa. You flatter yourself."

Baku draws his swords, "I am Bakunetsmaru, the Blazing Samurai from Ark. My blades will make you regret your arrogant ways."

Fleur glances back and forth between the knight and the samurai, "Zero and Bakunetsumaru? These two are allies right Captain."

"Don't worry Fleur they're on our side," Captain replied. Zero and Bakunetsumaru look at Fleur and give her a once over.

"Whew! Your kinda cute," said Zero.

"Stick around after the fight gorgeous, "said Bakunetsumaru.

Captain gave an ordered to his teammates, "Come on team. We have to get these guys away from the trans-dimensional device!"

"Roger!" shouted Zero and Baku. They both charged Demon General. Baku jumped into the air and crossed his swords. Demon General perryed the attack. Baku landed behind him and charged again. Demon general had his hands full trying to block Baku's double sword attacks.

Zero flew behind him, "Have at thy villain!" Zero brought his blade across Demon General's back.

Demon General flinched a little, "You dirty back stabber! I teach you listen you won't for…Ouch!" Baku begins to slash Demon General's side. Now he had Zero to dodge on his left and Bakunetsumaru to dodge on his right. Demon General begins to get flustered and slams his hand on the ground causing two black crystal columns to appear on either side of him and uppercut Zero and Bakunetsumaru. With Zero and Baku momentarily stunned he flew high into the sky, "You gundams are really beginning to tick me off," Demon General growled.

Grappler Gouf shouted to him from down a far walkway near a portal, "Let's get out of here why still can! We need a new plan to take all of them!"

"What? No way!" Demon General shouted back, "My plan's working!"

"Sure about that?" Fleur flew a few feet away from him with her arms crossed, "Feather Ninja Star!" With one powerful flap of here wings, thousands of white feathers appeared by magic and raced toward the Demon General. Demon General tries to scurry towards the portal, but gets cut by the magic feathers in the process and so does the already damaged device. The device collapses into a pile of rubble. The Demon Dark Axis hurries through portal and they disappear. Fleur lands next to Captain and the others.

Bell Wood got on his knees, "My no not my device again!" he begins to cry.

Everyone sweatdrops, "I guess you guys are stuck here for a while."

Bakunetsumaru walks up next to Fleur, "I must admit, that was quite an unique attack brave warrior."

Zero hovers next to her, "What is your name fair maiden?"

"Princess Fleur of Skylark," she answers.

Zero takes her right hand and kneels before; "It was quite an honor to be fighting with you Princess Fleur. I am Zero the Winged Knight. For you milady." Zero snaps his fingers and a violet princess rose appears, "Even though it fails in comparison to your beauty, I do hope that you will except my humble gift."

Fleur takes the rose, "Rise and thank you fair knight."

"You haven't changed on bit have you Zero," said Baku

"Is thou implying something Bakunetsumaru," said Zero as he got up.

Fleur walks pass them and down the walkway. She sniffs the princess rose and glances back at her new found friends.

Captain stopped Fleur, "Wait don't leave yet princess."

Fleur stopped, "Why shouldn't I? The device is destroyed, thus I have no way home."

"Why don't you join the gundam force Fleur?" asked Shute.

Captain nodded, "Your knowledge of the demons will prove useful." Zero is secretly praying that she won't leave.

"I'll think about it," Fleur flies a few feet into the air then turns around and faces the gundams. She winks at them, "See you on the battle field."

Zero reaches out to stop her but stops himself, "See you later Princess Fleur."

Bakunetsumaru speaks next, "Next time those guys show up, I positive she won't be too far behind."


	5. A New Alley

Please review after you read this. I want your opinion on my fanfic.

Back at SDG base, Chief Haro welcomes Zero and Bakunetsumaru back and listens to their story about what happened at the device.

"So the Dark Axis has returned seeking revenge," says Chief Haro, "and just when you think things can't get any worse."

Captain tries to cheer him up, "Well…at least we have an alley with knowledge of the demons."

Chief Haro nods, "That's something I guess. Julie, how is the search for Princess Fleur coming."

"We can't seem to locate her," Julie answers, "I think she's blocking her signal somehow."

Shute replies, "Weeeeeelllllllllllllll Fleur probably has a lot to think about. I mean we did attack her yesterday."

"You attacked a princess!" shouted Zero in shock, "How could you attack her!"

Captain calmly replies, "We didn't know that she was a princess at the time Zero."

"Come on lets face it," said Guneagle, "Fleur doesn't want our help. Why should we keep fighting Demon General."

Captain gives him a death glare; "The demons are working with the Dark Axis. The friend of an enemy is an enemy. We will continue to help Fleur since the enemy of our enemy is our friend."

Guneagle recoils in fear of his leader, "Forget I asked that okay."

Baku gets an idea, "Instead of going around in circles, why don't we just wait for an attack." A siren goes off. The radar indicates that the Dark Axis is in the middle of the city. Everyone scrambles to the scene.

"Bwahhhhh hahahahahaha! Now this is more like it," said Zapper Zaku shooting his guns at everything in sight.

Demon General watched from above, "Are you sure that this will work?"

Grappler Gouf replies, "It always worked before. Hey you get back here!" Grappler chases a mobile citizen.

"Cause chaos, gundams come! Duuuh ha ha ha!" said Destroyer Dom joyfully shooting his arsenal.

"I still say this is a waste of time. Whoa!" Demon General dodged Captain's beam rifle, "Well, well, well. You were right."

"So we meet again," said Captain.

Demon General looks among the gundams, "Where's Fleur?"

Bakunetsumaru answers, "Why should it matter. We're your opponent."

I guess Fleur didn't join up with them," said Zapper, "Ah, whatever. Zakos! Attack!" the Zakos march up to the gundams but are knocked down by a speeding object.

"You boys started without me?" said Fleur, "You're no fun."

"Princess Fleur," said Zero, "are you alright?"

Fleur scoffs, "Drop the knightly act. I can take care of my self."

Grapper says, "Well the gundam gang's all here. Demon Zakos begin stage 2!" The black Demon Zakos get a ball of magic in their hands and fire at the gundams. Zero, Guneagle, and Fleur fly higher to avoid the attack as Captain jumps off of Gunbike and Baku jumps of Entango and charges them. Gunbike, Shute, and Entango get away quickly.

"Alright team lets take them out!" ordered Captain.

Demon General laughs, "You fools fell into my trap!" Two of the magic energy balls hits Captain and Baku in the stomach. They get stopped in their tracks as the magic glues their feet to the ground and begins to drain their energy.

"What's…happen…ing?" strains Captain.

Baku tries to free himself, "I …can't…move."

The Dark Axis trio and the Zakos laugh triumphantly as Demon General explains, "That demon magic is slowly draining your energy. As soon as it's low enough I'll take your gunsouls. The reason you can't move is so that you can't fight back. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"They can't but we can!" said Zero.

"Hang in their Captain we'll get you out," said Guneagle.

Shute shouts, "Hurry guys!"

Grappler gets nervous, "I forgot about the fliers."

"Man you guys are useless," said Demon General. He pulls out three open circles and tosses them at Fleur, Zero, and Guneagle. They easily dodge them. Unknown to them, they turned around.

"What was that?" asked Fleur

"That was pointless," said Guneagle.

Zero scoffs, "That was it. What kind of attack was that?"

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Gunbike.

Guneagle and Fleur turned around and the rings coming back at them. They dodged them again but the third ring clamped on around Zero's neck. Zero instantly lost the ability to fly.

"Zero crashed into the ground, "Ow! What just happened? Why can't I fly? What's on my neck?" The demon magic grabs Zero and begins to drain his energy.

"A flight restrainer!" said Fleur.

"A what?" asked Shute,

"A flight restrainer. It prevents flying gundams from doing so," explains Fleur. Zero starts to think 'oh great'.

Demon General caught the other two flight restrainers, "Begin stage 3!"

The Dark Axis opens fire on the trapped gundams. Zero creates a magical shield as bullets, missals, and everything else they had rained down on the shield.

Shute looks on in horror, "You guys have to get out of there! Come on! You can't give up!"

Fleur gets an idea, "Guneagle we have to take out the Zakos that are causing this."

"Roger!" They both fly into the swarm of Dark Axis Demons. Demon General cuts them off and attacks them. They retreat.

Demon General chuckles, "What's wrong Fleur? Not getting flustered are ya? Can't blame you if you are. You have no way of getting home. Your precious kingdom belongs to the demons. Not to mention that your friends are…."

"SHUT UP!" shouts Fleur, "They are alive! I will get home and I will save Skylark!" Fleur grabs Demon General but instead Demon General hurls Fleur into Captain, Zero and Baku. The demon magic traps Fleur as well.

Guneagle fires on Demon General, "Tell me which Zako is forging this magic!"

"I'm not telling," said Demon General.

Gunbike fires on of his missals at Demon General, "I believe you will tell us."

"Never!" shouts Demon General.

"Okay I'll do this the fun way," Guneagle fires his missiles at the enemy hitting all of them. Someone manages to deflect a missile back at the gundams just as Zero dropped his shield and leaned on his sword. It explodes in the middle of Captain, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, and Fleur.

"Oh no. What have I done!" shouts Guneagle. There is a lot of smoke and none of them are in sight.

"You freed us Guneagle," says Captain. He is on his back in front of Gunbike dazed from the blast. Zero did a face planter a few feet away with the flight restrainer still on, Baku hit a near by building upside down, and Fleur was laying on her stomach a few feet away from Baku.

"Captain your alive!" Shute hops out of Gunbike and helps Captain up.

Fleur gets up and shakes her head, "I've heard of lucky shots but that is ridiculous."

"At least we're still alive," said Bakunetsumaru getting back to his feet.

Zero stood up, "We might be alive but I still have this stupid thing on my neck!"

Fleur rolls her eyes, "Hold still, I'll get it off." Fleur picks the lock with one of her feathers. The device falls off.

Zero begins to hover again, "That's better. Thanks."

Multiple shots are heard as Zapper shouts, "Get off of me you titanium twits!

Grappler shouts back, "Hey gear head will you stop shooting!"

Demon General growls, "All of you are use…How did they get out of those traps!"

"Simple," Captain begins to bluff, "with teamwork."

Zero follows the bluff, "…and friendship."

"Which is something you villains will never understand," said Bakunetsumaru finishing the bluff.

"Alright guys," said Shute, "Show them the true meaning of teamwork!"

Captain, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru said together, "Gundam Force Triple Attack!" Fleur and Guneagle quickly got behind Gunbike.

Zero started, "Magical Violet Tornado!" The blue magic circle of mana appeared and shot out a rose petal tornado.

Bakunetsumaru attacked next, "Sacred arts, Bakunetsu, Tekyo-ken!" His swords formed a flaming x.

Captain finished the attack, "Soul Drive Activate!" He did his super Captain punch. All three attacks hit the Dark Axis and sent them threw the portal.

Before they go threw completely, Zapper Zaku pulls out a bomb, "Let's see who get see the last laugh." He tosses it at them.

"Sweeeeeet! I love watching that attack!" shouted Guneagle.

Fleur was impressed, "Wow, I'll have to rethink my opinion of you guys."

"Excellent job to all of you today," said Gunbike.

"YAHOOO! Yeah the gundam force wins again!" shouts Shute.

Something catches Captains attention, "Huh? Where's that sound coming from?"

"What sound?" asked Baku.

Captain replies, "A beeping sound."

Zero looks around confused, "I don't here nor see anything that would make a beeping sound."

Shute walks over to Captain, "Are you feeling alright buddy?"

"I am 100 fine Shute," reassures Captain.

"OUCH!" the bomb hit Guneagle on the back of his head and landed in front of everyone. Everyone stares at it wide-eyed. KABOOM! The bomb explodes and sends them flying. They are all partially burned. They crash on SDG base's main runway.

"Okay, I sick of explosions now!" said Fleur.

Captain gets to his feet, "Is everyone okay?"

Shute coughs, "Yea, I'm fine."

Baku gets up, "I think so. Entango!" Entango runs over to his master and nuzzles him. Baku pets his faithful companion.

Zero replies, "I'm okay."

Gunbike groans, "I'll be fine. I'm just getting to old for this."

Guneagle gets up, "I'm fine."

Fleur looks around and sees the city below them, "Umm…guys? Where are we?"

Captain looks around; "We have landed at our base Fleur."

"Your base?" asked Fleur.

Shute smiles, "Yep, welcome to SDG base."

Zako, Zako, Zako! Zako Zako Hour.

Z1: Greeting ladies and gentlbots. Today's meeting is all about.

Z1&Z2: Who is this new gundam? (Crowd cheers)

Z2: Wait zako!

Z1: What is it zako?

Z2: The other guy isn't here zako.

Z1: Hey your right where is he.

Z3: Coming zako! (runs in out of breath)

Z1: Finally, we need to do this show zako.

Z2: Hey, why are your painted black zako?

Z3: That's because I am one of the demon zakos but more on that later.

Z1: As I was saying we are talking about this gundam. (picture of Fleur appears)

Z3: That's an easy one zako.

Z2: Well tell us then zako zako.

Z3: This is Princess Fleur from Skylark. Her main weapons are her claws that can only be used at short-range combat zako.

Z2: and they hurt if you get hit trust me.

Z3: Anyway, Fleur also has a pair of white feathered wings on her back and the two long slender wings on the side of her helmet help her fly at almost the speed of sound. Her only long-range move is her feather ninja star zako. Her ninja stars can cut through anything and if they hit or miss they will always return to her by turning around and attacking from behind zako.

Z1: So in short Fleur is a princess gundam that lost her homeland to the demons a.k.a. the guys who are now helping us.

Z2: I do have one more question zako.

Z1&Z3: What is it zako?

Z2: What do the demons want with a white and gold box? (Z1&Z2 look at Z3)

Z3: I…have no idea.

Z1&Z2: Zakoooooo!

Z1: You're a demon now aren't you?

Z2: And you don't even know what they want with a box!

Z3: Well I think it has something to do with if Fleur finds out how to use the thing inside the box then the demons are doomed or something like that. All I know is that King EagleEye told us to bring it to him and that's good enough for me.

Z1: Good point. Anyway for the future of the Dark Axis,

Z1, Z2, &Z3: Zako solders fight! YAAAAA!

I have now hired the announcer Zakos to help me explain stuff. For now on there will be a Zako Zako hour in each chapter.


	6. SDG Base

All you Guneagle fans are going to hate me when this is done. I'm saying sorry now. Please don't kill me.

Fleur looks around at the giant structure, "SDG base? Well, I'm impressed."

Captain, Shute, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Guneagle, Gunbike, and Entango start to walk down the runway. Fleur quickly follows them. At the end of the runway the Gundiver squad welcomes them.

The Gundivers salute, "Welcome back Gundam Force." They see Fleur and bow to her, "A welcome to you to Princess Fleur."

"Who are you guys?" Fleur asked.

Captain answers, "This is are Gundiver squad. The seven of them make up our underwater fighting unit." After the explanation something grabbed Fleur's wings from behind.

"Unhand me!" Fleur spins around and sees Kao-Lyn and his little helper bot behind her.

Kao-Lyn apologizes, "Sorry about that Fleur. I didn't mean to scare you. Woo hoo hoo! Allow me to introduce my self, I am weapons specialist and gundam repairer Kao-Lyn." Kao-Lyn begins his crazy karate moves as the robot imitates him. Fleur stands there somewhat scared and confused by the crazy old man.

Fleur tries to shake it off, "Why did you sneak up on me?"

"Simple princess," Kao-Lyn replies, "Your wings."

"My wings?" asked Fleur confused starting to wonder if he has a fascination with wings.

Kao-Lyn nods, "Your wings are very different from Guneagle's in both shape and the way they work."

Guneagle gets confused, "Beside the fact that her wings have feathers and mine don't what's the difference?"

"Why the way you fly of course," Kao-Lyn replies, "Guneagle, you fly like an airplane and Fleur, you fly like a bird."

"Big whoop," says Guneagle, "the same principles apply."

The gundams and Shute are about to walk off and meet with Chief Haro when Kao-Lyn comments, "I still don't see what good a girl gundam is."

Fleur stops and faces him, "you would be surprised at how good a girl fighter is on the field."

Captain gets Fleur's attention, "Fleur. Chief Haro wishes to meet with you."

"WHAT! You lost again!" shouted EagleEye after learning of their latest defeat. Zapper, Grappler, Destroyer, and Demon General are getting electrocuted, "Your mission is pathetically easy! Destroy Fleur and bring me that box! How hard is that?"

Zapper gets up; "The Gundam Force is a powerful foe."

Grapper ads, "Yeah, the Dark Axis fell thanks to them."

Eagle Eye growls, "Prefect. I ask for warriors and I get weaklings. Be thankful that I have a backup plan."

"What is it King EagleEye?" asked Demon General.

EagleEye chuckles, "Surly you haven't forgotten about tonight." Eagle Eye point to a window where a full moon is shining brightly through the demon dust cloud.

Destroyer Dom looks at it, "Duh…pretty moon."

Zapper asks, "A full moon? What's the big deal?"

Demon General's chuckle turns into a evil laugh, "This is prefect! Now my demon powers will be magnified!"

"Exactly. Now, take this to protect your demon form," commands EagleEye.

Back on SDG base Chief Haro and Fleur meet face to face.

"Glad to finally meet you in person Princess Fleur," said Chief Haro.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Chief Haro," Fleur replies.

Chief Haro begins his speech, "Now princess Fleur. Do you promise to help defend Neotopia from both the demons and the Dark Axis? In return we will help you return to and regain your homeland. Knowing full well that you must give up any information about your home as needed."

Fleur nods, "Of course."

Chief Haro salutes, "Then I officially welcome you to the Gundam Force. I do believe that your information on the demons could prove quite handy. I look forward to fighting with you in combat."

An alarm goes off and ruins the moment.

"Hate to spoil the moment but a gate has appeared in the base's airspace," said Julie.

"What?" shouted Chief Haro, "Put it on screen."

The screen shows a powerful demon warrior with glowing red eyes, pitch-black armor, a 5ft wing span, and a bloodstained sword in his right hand. The demon is surrounded be a black ora field. It kind of looked like a psycho gundam.

"Who on earth is that?" asked Bakunetsumaru.

Fleur recognized the warrior, "That's Demon General in his full demon form!"

"What?" asked Captain, "That's Demon General."

"That doesn't look like Demon General princess," said Zero.

Fleur explains, "There must be a full moon on Skylark, but he shouldn't be able to hold his demon form in the sun. This doesn't make sense."

Guneagle grabs Fleur by arm, "Figure it out later. We need to stop him before he finds SDG base." They head to the main runway. Guneagle steps onto his laughing platform, "Guneagle laugh sequence ready. I'm out of here." Guneagle is catapulted down the runway and into the sky. Fleur jumps of the side of the base and joins him.

Demon General continues to fly close to the base, "There's no point in hiding. I can smell your gunsouls. Now come out come out wherever you are." His voice sounds more menacing then before. Guneagle shoots him from behind.

"We're right behind ya!" said Guneagle.

Demon General laughs, "It's not polite to sneak up behind gundams like that," he looks around, "Just you two? Guess the others will have to wait to die."

"Cut the chit-chat," said Fleur, "How are you able to stay like that?"

Demon General answers, "Since you will die soon I'll tell you." He holds up a black jewel that is incased in sliver, "So long as this stays intact I can't change back until the full moon sets."

"No problem," said Guneagle, "I'll just break it."

"Guneagle stay back!" shouts Fleur.

Guneagle looks at her, "Huh? What's wrong? He just told us how to beat him."

Fleur replies, "Charge into this battle and you could die."

Demon General looks at her, "What's this? Do I detect fear in your voice?"

There indeed was fear in Fleur voice. Facing I demon is no laughing matter.

Demon general continues his joyful teasing, "What's the matter Guneagle? Your not scared are ya? Or are you just a rookie who needs everyone to tell you what to do and what not to do and always save you? No wonder she doesn't think you can't beat me."

Guneagle snapped, "What? I'll show you whose weak!" he charges at Demon General.

"Guneagle! NOOOO! You'll get killed!" Fleur shouts. Demon General slashes Guneagle multiple times all over his body. Guneagle didn't even have a chance to attack back. Guneagle crashed inside of SDG base, both of his wings cut off, his jetpack slashed, and oil and fuel leaked from him.

"Guneagle!" everyone at the base shouted. All of the gundams except Fleur rush to him.

"Guneagle wake up!" pleads Shute, "Come on say something!"

This is all Guneagle managed to say; "I…got…to…cocky…a..gain." his system shuts down. He isn't dead yet but he is dangerously close and severely damaged.

Demon General laughs triumphantly as Fleur stares in disbelief, "Guneagle, you're an idiot," said Fleur She turned and faced Demon General, "You monster! You'll pay for that!" she charges Demon General while he is detracted and blinded by victory.

"What the… Hey! Let go of me!" Demon General shouts.

"Gladly," Fleur holds the jewel in her hand ready to crush it.

Demon General can't believe his bad luck, "Hey now, lets be reasonable. You really wouldn't do that would you?"

"Watch me," Fleur shatters it with her bare hand.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" shouts Demon General as all of his demon powers get drained from him by the bright sunlight. He returns to his regular self. After he sees what has happened to him he looks at Fleur who is cracking her knuckles. Demon General swallows hard, "He…hey there Fleur. Heh heh." Fleur isn't amused and has a look of wanting to kill on her face. Demon General takes the hint and flees.

Fleur flies back into SDG base just in time to see some of the robot helpers carrying Guneagle into the infirmary and cleaning up the spilled fuel and oil, "Is Guneagle going to be okay?" she asked.

"After some major repairs he should be fine," says Captain.

"What happened?" asked Zero.

"What are talking about?" asked Fleur.

"Demon General," said Shute, "He went from big bad demon back down to a weak annoyance."

"He is a Demoniac Gundam," Fleur replies.

"A what?" asked Bakunetsumaru.

Fleur explains, "He was a gundam but now that he has a demon crystal inside his gunsoul, he is a half demon half gundam. Lets just say we're lucky that no one was killed this time."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR

Z1: Greetings lady and gentlbots today's meeting is all about

Z1, Z2, Z3: Our beloved Demon General! (Crowd boos)

Z1: Zako zako!

Z2: Demon General is a powerful warrior for the demons and his main weapons include a sword and demon magic.

Z3: Powerful warrior? Yeah right. Didn't you see how easily he was defeated?

Z1: Well he did look pretty powerful today zako.

Z2: Yeah why doesn't he just stay in his powerful form.

Z3: because we demons can't. We can only turn into our powerful forms during a full moon.

Z2: That stinks zako zako.

Z1: Anyway what about this guy (picture of EagleEye appears)

Z3: This is King EagleEye ruler of the demons and is the most powerful one of us all zako.

Z2: The most powerful. Why doesn't he go and fight then.

Z1: probably the same reason Commander Sazabi didn't go and fight until the end.

Z2: Probably. But what is a demoniac gundam and how do you become one zako?

Z3: A demoniac gundam is… wait Fleur explained that one so I not going to. How you become one is simple. Go to the demon king and ask him to inject your gunsoul with a demon crystal. Then you become a demon and gain cool powers.

Z1 &Z2: Cool powers wow that is neat.

Z3: Yep but the zako where possed by a demon so don't get them confused. Even though we do have cool powers

Z2: Yeah, yeah, we know don't rub it in.

Z1: Anyway for the future of the Dark Axis

Z1, Z2, & Z3: Zako soldiers fight yeah!


	7. Trouble on the Tracks

I've been meaning to put this somewhere so I'll just put it here. I do not own SD Gundam. The only thing I do own is my characters I made up so don't use them unless I say you can.

"Come on Fleur you can't beat yourself up over what happen to Guneagle," said Shute.

Captain nods in agreement, "I'm 100 sure that he will make a full recovery."

"I hope so," replied Fleur. She flops back onto Shute' house's roof. Everyone is down at Shute's house trying to plan for the next attack. Captain and Shute are trying to cheer Fleur up, Zero watches from his usual spot on the roof. Bakunetsumaru trains below them while Zero occasionally puts roses on the ends of his swords.

Fleur sighs, "I'm just wondering, if they used a demoniac gundam, what kind of demon will they use next."

Baku stopped his training and looked at Fleur puzzled, "What do you mean 'what kind of demon will they use next'."

"Are there many different kinds Princess Fleur?" asked Zero.

"Yes, unfortunately," Fleur replies, "the best way to classify them is as a lesser demon or a greater demon. Lesser demons include regular, posser, and human demons. Greater demons are demoniac gundams, black metal beast, gundam slayers, and the demon king."

Shute asks, "So what's the difference between a lesser or greater demon."

"You sure you want to know Shute?" Fleur asked.

"The more we know about them the better our chances are Fleur," replied Captain.

Fleur sits up; "Well…lesser demons eat human's and their souls while greater demons eat both humans and gundams plus their soul or gunsoul."

Shute looks like he's going to be sick, "Sorry I asked."

Fleur continues, "The only similarities are that the full moon amplifies their powers and sunlight drives them away usually."

"Well at least that explains his power boost," said Zero.

Fleur adds, "what's worse is that he was only a half demon."

Bakunetsumaru gets a little nervous; "If he is a half demon I'm not looking forward to fighting a full demon."

"Like everyone I know is back home," Fleur whispered to herself.

Zero looked at her, "Did you say something princess?"

Fleur shakes her head, "It isn't important." Fleur flies off toward the city.

Zero watched her fly off, "Wait! Was it something I said? Fleur! Princess Fleur! Come back!"

Baku laughs, "Nice going Zero! May you should work on your lines some more Romeo!" Baku continues to laugh at Zero's discomfort.

"Shut up Bakunetsumaru!" Zero shouted.

Captain watches Fleur fly off, "That was strange."

Shute looks over at Captain, 'What was?"

"Fleur whispered something about her home then flew off. How peculiar," explained Captain.

Kekiyo looked up from her computer; "There's no need to worry you guys. Fleur just went somewhere to think. She has a lot on her mind right now more than likely."

Fleur had begun walking down the railroad tracks lost I a daydream unaware of her dangerous situation, "Lucky, Azrul, Joey, Amy, Techno, Rex. Are you guys even alive? Did you make to the village in time? Are y'all okay? How many did make it? How many where…eaten?" she sighs, "So many questions in my head and no clear answers," she opens the white and gold box, "And how am I suppose to use this thing? I guess…all I can do is hope for the best and expect the worse." A train whistle snaps Fleur out of her daydream. She turns around and sees a train engine barreling toward her. She back-flips to the top of the train just in time to avoid being hit.

"I can't look! Did I hit someone?" said the train frantically. Fleur realizes that she is standing on top of whoever talked.

"Don't worry you missed her Big Brother," said a second engine.

"Thank goodness," said the first engine, "What where you thinking walking on the tracks? Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

Fleur blushes, "Sorry I wasn't thinking."

The second engine spoke up, "Hey, I know you! Big Brother, it's Princess Fleur!"

Fleur looks behind her at the second engine, "How did you know my name?"

Big Brother replies, "Are you sure Little Brother?"

Little Brother replies, "I'm positive! You're the talk of the city Fleur! Didn't you know? You're famous!"

"Wow! We're in the presence of royalty!" said Big Brother, "In order to make up for us almost hitting you we, the train brothers of Neotopia, shall escort you back to the city."

Zapper Zaku is wearing a flying contraption and is following behind the train, "There she is. Without those other gundams around this will be a piece of cake. Now to get that box a become a hero!" Zapper runs into the top of a tunnel. He slips down with a bruised ego, "Note to self, watch for tunnels."

Zero begins to grow restless, "Where is she?"

Captain walks up behind him, "Is something wrong Zero?"

"Ahhh!' Zero was startled, "Captain! Don't sneak up on me!"

"Sorry Zero," said Captain, "I just want to know why you are so restless."

Baku speaks up; "You're still worried about Fleur aren't you?"

Zero snaps back, "Of course I'm worried about her! 'Tis a knights duty to protect royalty!"

"Will you relax!" shouts Baku; "Fluer is fully capable of protecting herself!"

Zero shouts back, "I can't help it! It is what I was trained to do! I can't change the way I was raised!"

Baku argues back, "For once in your life could you stop being so over protective of every girl you meet and relax. Girls can fight trust me."

"What? That's like someone asking you to stop being a samurai!" Zero counters.

Shute tries to stop the fight; "Hey will you guys cool it! Bakunetsumaru, you know Zero can't change the way he acts if his life depended on it! Zero, you know that Fleur can fight. She doesn't need someone protecting her. Besides, If there was any trouble, SDG base would let us know."

Zero bows his head; "You're right Shute. I need to stop worrying about her. Besides, she has enough going on as it is. She must fell awful not being able to help her homeland. I can remember that feeling all to well." Zero shutters at his bad memories of Lacroa; "Thank mana I managed to save my home after those many years."

Baku remembers his what happened on Ark, "I was pulled away from my home when they needed me most. Forced into exile here in Neotopia. Good thing I did save my home before it was to late."

Shute nods, "Yeah. When the dark Axis came to Neotopia and stole captain's soul drive, I didn't know what we were going to do or what would happen. At least we got your soul drive back and stopped Commander Sazabi."

Captain agrees, "If you think about it, Fleur's story is kind of like ours all rolled together. We know what can happen so we are already prepared." Captains alarm went off, "Guess we'll find Fleur later."

Meanwhile Fleur is lying on top of the engine as the scenery goes by. She hears bullets being fired and turns around to see Zapper Zaku close behind them, "What are you doing here?"

Zapper laughs, "It's quite simple. EagleEye has promised me demoniac powers in return for that box and your soul drive. And the best part it that it's just you, me, and a couple dozen Zakos." The Zakos cheer from behind Zapper.

Fleur jumps to her feet and scoffs, "I don't need them to take you down." She is about to jump into the air when Big Brother stops her.

"Don't jump!" They go threw a tunnel.

"Thanks," replied Fleur. Zapper ducks under the tunnel this time.

Now Fleur flies in the air a few feet above the engine, "As I was saying, you can't defeat me."

"And what makes you think that?" asked Zapper. His reply was a shot from behind by Captain. Fleur and Zapper see the gundam force knocking Zakos off of the train.

"What?" shouts Zapper surprised, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Gunbike, Shute, and Entango show up beside the train, "She is a magnetic for trouble," said Gunbike.

"I wouldn't call Zapper Zaku trouble," said Shute, "I call him a nuisance."

Zapper turns toward the human, "You'll pay for saying that you organic!" Zapper aims his gun at Shute but is knocked down by Fleur's claws which destroy the fling contraption. Zapper lands in between Fleur and the others.

"Princess!" Zero says relived. He flies over to Fleur, Are you okay milady."

Fleur nods, "Yep I'm fine and will you please just call me Fleur."

Zapper Zaku stumbles to his feet, "You want be fine in a few seconds.'

Zero looks down at Zapper Zaku, "That is the worse threat I have ever…."

"Lookout!" shouts Fleur as she lands on Little Brother. Zero turns around and…WHAM! He hits the tunnel. (LOL) Zero slides down and he lands in front of Captain and Bakunetsumaru.

Captain and Baku help him up; "Are you okay?" asked Captain.

Zero rubs his head, "Ow, I can't believe I did that again."

Baku laughs, "Don't worry, I don't think your girlfriend saw that."

Zero glares at the musha, "What are you talking about? Fleur isn't my girlfriend!"

"Okay this is getting really old really fast," Zapper runs past Fleur and stops on top of Big Brother. He holds up a black jewel surrounded by sliver, "Remember this?" He places on top of Big Brother. There is a quick flash of black light. Zapper stands back up, "I hope this works. Come on you posser demon. Take over this train."

"A posser demon!" shouts Shute.

"That's right. I thought I would even the playing field," said Zapper.

Sparks cover Big brothers body, "Wait! What's…happening…to…me?" The demon takes over Big Brother's body. His eyes turn red and his body becomes black, "LONG LIVE THE DEMONS!" shouts the evil train. Evil Big Brother increases his speed to a dangerously fast pace. The gundams felt to jolt from the increase in speed.

Little Brother becomes fearful, "Big Brother. What's happened to you? Oh, this is going to make a mess of the schedule."

Captain takes command; "Quickly we have to stop him." Everyone races to Zapper Zaku.

Zapper Zaku laughs triumphantly, "This is prefect! You do know the plan right?"

Evil Big Brother replies, "Yeah I know crash them into the gas works. Just hang on to my demon crystal and don't drop it."

"I know, I know, because it's your life source if it's destroyed so are you," said Zapper annoyed.

Little Brother sees the gas works and quickly slams on hid emergency brakes. They barley make it around the bend, "That was close. I hope my brother gets changed back soon."

Shute, Gunbike, and Entango are the first to catch up with the engines; "The first one's possed by the demon. Destroy that jewel and get rid of Zapper Zaku. Move it ya slowpokes!" commands Gunbike.

"I got him," Fleur charges Zapper but gets punched in the face and sent backwards.

"You can't get me Fleur!" shouts Zapper.

Fleur rubs her face, "You aren't suppose to girls!"

Zero flies towards Zapper, "I'll teach you to show respect towards fair maidens." Zero slashed Zapper with his sword. Zapper Zaku is hurled into a portal but he drops the crystal in front of the evil train. Evil Big Brother crushes his own demon crystal.

Spark once again cover his body, "This can't be happening! Arrrrghhhh! I hate you gundam force!" They get a quick glimpse at the demon before it turns into whips of smoke.

Big Brother is confused and somewhat shaken, "What happen? It felt like I would never be happy again."

Little Brother shouts, "Emergency brakes! Quick! We're going to crash! They both put on their emergency brakes trying to slow down as sparks fly from their wheels.

Gunbike gives everyone a nasty reality check; "It's no good. The station is just ten miles away. You'll never stop in time!"

Big Brother gets an idea, "Little Brother disconnect. The cargo can slow you down before you crash. Just let me get destroyed!"

Little Brother refuses, "No way bro. I would rather die then not ride the rails with you."

Fleur is touched by the brothers statements, These brothers share such a close bond." Then she jumps down in front of the trains and pushes all of her weight against them.

"What are you doing Fleur!" shouted Shute, "You'll get killed!"

Fleur replies while sparks fly from her feet, "I know all to well…the bond…that siblings...share. I won't…let the demons…destroy theirs."

The other gundams jump down and help her.

"Have y'all lost it!" shouted Gunbike, "Get out of there before they crash!"

Captain replies, "We won't…allow them…to crash!"

Zero adds, "We can't… let those…minions of…darkness win!"

Baku is pushing with all of his might; "We…have to…stop them."

Shute nods, "Yeah! The Gundam Force can never give up!" His triumphant shout was enough to activate Captain's soul drive and make Captain's boasters fire up and make his wheels spin faster then ever before, "Come on team we can do this!" The train charges ever closer to the station.

"Five miles left," warns Shute, "four miles, three, two, one." The station comes into view. The trains are still going way to fast. The stationmaster has cleared the rails of all other trains and makes the train brothers continuously switch rails in an effort to slow them down. Gunbike and Entango jump onto the station platform and follow closely.

Shute sees a brick barricade at the end of the tracks, "That's not good! Hurry and stop or you'll get squashed!"

Big Brother gets real nervous, "This is it."

Little Brother is scared, "Nice knowing ya."

They get closer and closer to the brick barricade when the brakes begin to screech and finally stop the trains a few feet away from the barricade.

Shute jumps out of Gunbike and runs to them, "Captaaaaain! Captain! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"We're fine Shute," Captain replies as they jump out from in front of the trains and onto the platform.

"I thought you guys where goners," said Shute.

Big Brother sighs in relief, "Thank goodness that's over."

"Thank you Gundam Force, and especially you Princess Fleur," says Little Brother.

Gunbike chuckles, "I said it before and I'll say it again. You guys are crazy."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR

Z1: Greetings ladies and gentlebots today's meeting is all about.

Z1, Z2, & Z3: What is a posser demon zako! (crowd cheers)

Z1: Zako zako!

Z2: A posser demon is the only type of demon that can take over someone's or something's body.

Z3: In fact that is how Demon Zakos where made zako zako.

Z2: Sooooo you're not a true demon zako.

Z3: Actually…umm…you see…well…uh

Z1: Just answer the question zako.

Z3: No I'm not a true demon.

Z1 & Z2: (bounces all over the place) (stop and glare at Z3)

Z2: you lied to us zako.

Z1: you said you were a demon zako zako.

Z3: I never once said that I was a demon all I said was that I had cool demon powers.

Z2: Whatever faker.

Z3: Lets talk about something else like this (picture of demon crystal appears)

Z1: This is a demon crystal, which is basically a demon's life source zako.

Z3: The demon crystal must be kept well guarded for if it is destroyed so is the demon it belongs to

Z2: Okay, explain this one then. Demon General had a demon crystal that Fleur destroyed so does that mean that he is no longer a demon zako.

Z3: Not true zako. In fact that was a fake created my the King EagleEye so that he could fight in broad daylight so long as there is a full moon on Skylark. Once destroyed the fake crystal could no longer protect his full

demon form so he was forced back to his original form zako. Now do you understand?

Z2: actually I'm even more confused

Z1: Figure it out later. For the future of the Dark Axis,

Z1, Z2, & Z3: Zako soldiers fight! Yeeeeaaaaaah!

Yes, another chapter done R/R please.


	8. An Underground Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own SD Gundam just my characters

Neotopia enjoys a rare day of peace.

"What do you mean it isn't fixed yet?" shouted Fleur at the half-fixed dimensional transport device.

Umm…never mind.

"For your information it isn't easy to fix something that got sliced, diced, and blown up!" shouted Bell Wood.

Fleur shouts, "What part of 'I have to get back to my homeland' don't you understand!"

Bell Wood replies, "I swear you're worse than Bakunetsumauru!"

Fleur shakes in frustration, "Grrrrr! Where's Techno when I need him?"

"Who or what is Techno?" asked Bell Wood.

"One of my best friends who understands the importance of finishing a task," Fleur replies.

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Bell Wood.

Fleur replies, "You're a genius aren't you? You should know."

Bell Wood shouts back, "In case you haven't noticed, when people pressure me I can't concentrate and I lose interest. Besides, it isn't going to get fixed any faster with you standing here Fleur!"

Fleur growls, "Istea pordum canstey!" (in case you're wondering she just cursed in Skylarkain) She is about to fly off when she sees Bakunetsumaru and Entango standing at the end of the walkway, "I guess you heard that fight Bakunetsumaru."

"Half of Neotopia heard that fight," Baku replies. He walks over to Fleur, "Don't worry, it'll get fixed eventually. Besides Bell Wood is more stubborn then my horse Entango.

Entango neighs in disapproval.

Bakunetsumaru and Entango are walking toward the outskirts of Neotopia far, far away from the trans-dimensional device as Fleur flies above them.

"I wish he would get it through his thick skull that I am the last hope for Skylark," said Fleur.

Baku looks up at her, "He could never understand what it's like to get pulled from your homeland against your will. I, however, know that felling all to well."

Fleur lands next to him, "You do Bakunetsumaru?"

Baku nods, "I remember when the Dark Axis invaded my homeland of Ark. I was bravely charging into battle and the next thing I knew I ended up here. I was cast out of my homeland when my comrades needed me most. He couldn't understand that I needed to get home."

"What happened to your home?" asked Fleur.

"The device was fixed finally and I returned to my homeland before it was too late and saved it," replied Baku.

"Wow," said Fleur, "I guess, you do understand what it's like to be unable to help your friends or your family."

"Your family?" asked Baku.

Fleur replies, "It's nothing. I don't want you to worry about."

Baku says, "I'm not and nether should you. If your friends and family are as strong as you are or stronger then there is no reason to worry."

Fleur fells a little better, "Your right Baku, I shouldn't worry. Thanks."

"That's what friends are forahhhhhhh!" the ground beneath them collapsed.

They land in a cave with a little bit of light leaking through the hole they fell through. Rocks, dirt, and a few trees cover most of the hole while Entango's neighs can be heard from above. Baku and Fleur get to their feet little bit shaken. Fleur starts to scrape the dirt out of here wings.

Baku looks up at the hole, "Talk about ruining the moment." He examines the various objects blocking their path to the surface.

Fleur looks at the debris, "I think we can get out the way we came in." Shute appears at the mouth of the hole.

"Hey! Are you two okay?" Shute asked.

"Yeah we're fine. What are you doing here?" asked Baku.

Shute answers, "I heard the cave in on my way home from school. Don't worry I'll get you out." The ground under Shute shifts and he falls in on top of them, "Ow."

"Brilliant plan Shute," Fleur said sarcastically, "Now kindly get off of me."

Shute gets off of them when an explosion shook the ground. More tress fell on top of the hole completely blocking their way out. They hear Entango gallop away.

"Oh, that's just prefect!" shouts Baku, "We're trapped down in the dark and my horse ran off!"

"Not for long, said Shute.

"You can Entango back?" asked Baku. Shute and Fleur swaetdropped.

"No," said Shute, "I have a flashlight." He turns on said flashlight. Shute looks around the cave. There are two ways to go, "Hmmm…left or right. Which way to go?" A shrill high-pitched shriek comes from the left path.

"GHOST! RUN AWAY!" shouts Bakunetsumaru.

Fleur stops him, "First off, ghost howl not shriek. Second, that was probably a demon. Third," she slaps Baku then drops him, "If you run off you want be able to tell where you're going."

Baku rubs his cheek; "You didn't have to slap me."

Shute begins to shake; "If that was a demon I say we go right."

Baku glares at Shute, "If was a demon then we must go and stop and you're coming since you have the flashlight."

The group starts down the left tunnel. It seems to go on forever.

"Are we there yet?" asked Baku.

"No," replied Shute.

"Are we there yet?" asked Baku.

"No," replied Shute.

"Are we there yet?" asked Baku.

"NO," replied Shute.

"Are we there yet?" asked Baku.

"Shut up!" shouted Shute.

"Sorry," said Baku, "Are we there yet?"

"Do you see any demons?" asked Fleur.

"No," replied Baku.

"Then stop asking!" shouted Fleur.

In a cave at the end of the tunnel Destroyer Dom and a human demon stand waiting.

"You sure this will work Siren?" asked Destroyer Dom.

"It is so far," replied Siren, "Those fools are walking right into my trap." She steps out of the shadows and the only things visible are her eyes. D. Dom shines his light on her, "Are you even there?"

Siren shields her eyes, "ACK! Yes I'm here! Now get that thing out of my face! Here, I'll do this so you'll stop asking." She surrounds herself in a black flame. The human demon looks like a pale female human with a black, sheared tank top, black short shorts, sliver shoes and socks, short spiky black hair, a black collar and wrist band, and is wearing her sliver and black demon crystal as a necklace, "you know how much I despise the light. Now to make sure that they come, fire a missile right there." D. Dom joyfully fires again causing another explosion.

The explosion feels like an earthquake as more rocks rain down on them

Baku recovers first, "That last one was powerful, we must be close."

Fleur agrees, "Lets keep moving. Hurry up Shute!"

Shute is five feet behind them scared half to death, "Can't I just give you guys the flashlight and wait here?"

"Sure, if want to become demon chow," answers Fleur.

Shute changes his mind, "Wait up!" They reach the cave where D. Dom and Siren are. As they look around, all they see is dirt and rocks.

Shute sighs in relief, "Look like no one is here lets go!"

Baku prevents him from leaving, "Not yet. Some one is hiding I can sense it."

Shute swallows hard, "Why did I check that cave in? I should have just kept on going."

Fleur looks at him, "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to die or lose my soul!" shouts Shute.

"You won't, "replies Baku, "Shine your light over there."

The flashlight illuminates a section of the rock wall at a time. Shute spots something. Baku draws his swords and Fleur's claws come out. They slowly walk to the object planning a sneak attack. They get within inches of it and are ready to strike when something gives them away.

"NOW!"

Destroyer Dom jumps out and blinds them with his light. Siren sneaks around behind the gundams and grabs Shute. Shute drops his flashlight and screams as Siren prepares to eat his soul. Shute struggles to get free but it's no good. Fleur gets her sight back and slashes Siren. Siren screams and drops Shute as Baku jump kicks D. Dom knocking him out. Shute falls to the ground and almost hyperventilates.

Fleur asked, "Are you alright Shute?"

Shute replies gasping for air, "She…she almost…ate my…my soul."

Bakunetsumaru sees Siren, "Wait a second you're a human!"

"WHAT?" shouts Siren, "I'm NOT a human, I'm a DEMON! A human demon to be precise. How dare you even consider me to be something that is lower than apiece of filth! I'm not some fragile human like that kid!"

Shute recovers and jumps to his feet, "First off I'm not a kid! Second you demons are the pieces of filth!"

Siren laughs, "Why thank you. I never got a complement from my dinner before. In fact I'm glad that you think that I am a piece of filth. It will make it more humiliating when I kill you." She charges Shute. Shute picks up his flashlight and shines it at Siren. Siren covers her eyes and screams in pain.

Shute laughs, "Who's weak now? You can't even stand a little flash light." Siren lets out a high pitch shriek shattering the flashlight's bulb. Shute looks at his flashlight in horror.

Now the cave is only illuminated by Siren's flame, "Now you know why they call me Siren." Siren uses her demon magic to pin the gundams against a wall. They struggle to get free as motorcycle's engine his heard from the tunnel. A light is shining in the tunnel as well. The light blinds Siren again. Being unable to concentrate on the magic, the gundams are released. Captain, Gunbike, and Zero appear in the cave.

"Captain!" shouts Shute.

Captain jumps off of Gunbike and greets his best friend, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah we're fine, replies Shute.

Zero flies to Fleur and kneels before her, "I am glad to see that you are unharmed milady."

Fleur replies out of habit, "Rise, loyal knight." Zero gets to his feet as everyone looks at them questionably.

Baku asks, "How did you know we were down here Captain?"

Captain explains, "I got a little worried when Shute didn't arrive home from school on time, then Entango showed up without you so we knew something was wrong."

Baku nods, "So that's why Entango ran off. Smart horse."

Siren escapes into the shadows and does that shriek again. Everyone covers their ears and groans in pain.

Siren chuckles, "I love living up to my name. Now Fleur, just hand over the box and I won't steal your friends soul."

Fleur answers, "I'm getting tired of you demons asking me to do that. The answer will always be no!"

Siren shrugs, "Suit yourself." She uses her demon magic to try and trap everyone. They dodge the attacks while looking for an opening.

Destroyer Dom recovers and sees the fight, "Gallop, fire full arsenal!" Everything in at his disposal fires at the gundams.

"How are we suppose to stop her?" asked Zero.

Fleur replies, "Either destroy her demon crystal or have the Spirit of Skylark show up."

"I guess we can count out the spirit one," said Shute.

Siren knocks Captain away from Shute, "That's right puny human. The great King EagleEye has destroyed the spirit. Your faith is sealed. No one can stop the demons now!" The white and gold box on Fleur's belt begin to glow brightly. It opened by itself and shot out a brilliant purple light that knocked over D. Dom and his gallop and hit Siren.

"OW! It burns!" Siren jumped away from the light then sniffed the air, "What the heck? Tha… that box. It's impossible. The…there can't be a new spirit can there!"

"What?" asked Fleur.

"A new spirit? Is that possible?" asked Baku.

"I thought a spirit couldn't return once it was destroyed," said Zero.

Captain looks at the box, "Is there another one?"

D. Dom asked, "Duh… is that a bad thing?"

Siren finally gets it, "That sly old spirit. I forgot he made another spirit crystal. That must be why Eagle Eye wants the box. So he can change it into a demon crystal." Siren jumps at Fleur. Fluer doesn't notice Siren since she is looking at the box.

"Fleur look out!" shouts Zero

"Behind you!" shouts Baku.

Gunbike fires at Siren knocking her down, "Darn it Fleur! Pay attention!" Fleur snaps back to reality.

Siren hits the wall of the cave, "You guys are really annoying me now." She does another high-pitched shriek. This time it caused a cave in.

"Look out!" shouts Captain.

"Heads up!" said Shute

"RUN!" shouts Fleur. They scatter to avoid being crushed. After the rocks stop, sunlight falls into the cave. The gundam force climbs onto of the rocks and looks for Destroyer Dom and Siren. They see D. Dom run through a portal and Siren's slightly demon crystal. Siren lies face down in the dirt and rocks with the sun on her face. Her left leg is pinned under a rock.

"What are you waiting, an invite?" asked Siren, "Please, just destroy my crystal and end my pain. I dare not face Eagle Eye defeated. Please, just make it quick." Fleur stomps on the crystal and grinds into the rock. Siren and the crystal vanish into whips of smoke. They stand there and watch her vanish into then air as a gunprrey arrives to pull them out of the cave.

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR

Z1: Greetings lady and gentlebots today's meeting is all about.

Z1, Z2, & Z3: What the heck is a human demon?

Z1: Zako Zako!

Z2: As you can see a human demon is a demon that could pass as a human. Their diet consists of mainly human souls zako zako.

Z3: They only eat human souls since they are unable to digest gunsouls zako. Gunsouls are too powerful for them zako.

Z1: Right but what do you mean mainly human souls zako.

Z2: Well they also eat the human if they are really hungry zako.

Z1: A demon eating a human! Maybe FFD should upgrade this to a PG13 fic.

Z3: Actually she is still at PG but just barley.

Z2: Moving on. I wonder why Siren wanted a mercy death zako.

Z3: Well think about it zako. If she had come back Eagle Eye would have killed her anyway zako zako.

Z2: Guess she wanted to fall at the hands of the gundams zako.

Z1: Anyway for the future of the Dark Axis. Zako soldiers fight Yeah!


	9. Black Metal Beast

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. (gives reviewers cookies)

Baku: COOKIES!

FFD (me): (hits Baku) You have to earn your cookies.

Baku: Can't I have one. I'm starving.

Shute: You're always hungry.

Baku: Fighting demons is hard work.

Zero: You still don't have to eat 24 hours a day.

Captain: You guys do realize that we are taking up space talking like this.

Fleur: You said the longest sentence Captain.

FFD: Okay, every one shut up so we can get to the story! And I don't own SD Gundam

The gundams plus Shute are back at Shute's house thinking about their encounter with Siren and what she said. It seems the longer this nightmare goes on the stranger things become. The white and gold box is sitting on the table open for everyone standing around to see.

Fleur carefully examines the crystal inside the box, "I wonder if this thing could actually be a new spirit. I always that the spirit would be this huge awesome beast not a crystal."

"Maybe the crystal is kind of like an egg Princess Fleur," said Zero.

"A spirit egg?" said Fleur, "Don't make me laugh."

Captain says, "It is actually quite possible Fleur. A spirit from Zero's home was once inside an egg."

Shute looks at Zero, "Where is Fenn anyway Zero?"

Zero replies, "Back on Lacroa waiting for me I guess."

Fleur looks at them confused, "Fenn? Who or what is Fenn?"

"A sacred beast of Lacroa," answers Zero.

Fleur shrugs, "Good enough for me, but I doubt that this crystal is an egg. It might be the spirit's life source. And it's lying in wait for just the right time."

"The spirit's life source?" asked Baku, "Sounds kind of crazy for a crystal to be something's life source to me."

"It's not that crazy at all Bakunetsumaru," replied Fleur, "In fact a demons life source is contained within a crystal. That's why we have to shatter it for the demon to die."

Shute looks at Fleur confused, "Is that why Siren asked us to crush her crystal." Fleur nods. Shute understands now, "At least that explains why she vanished after you crushed it."

Fleur suddenly thinks of something, "Hey Shute there's something I've been forgetting to tell you."

"Really? What?" asked Shute.

"No matter please don't ever touch a demon crystal with your bare hands. If you do, then you will become a human demon," said Fleur.

Shute shouts in surprise, "Wh-WHAT? Why are you telling me this now!"

Fleur blushes, "I…umm…forgot that you weren't from Skylark till now." Shute facefaults, "Geeze thanks."

"YOU IDIOT!" shouts EagleEye at Destroyer Dom, "You had an advantage and you didn't use it!" He begins to electrocute D. Dom.

After a few minutes he releases him.

D. Dom gets on his hands, "Duuuuh…me sorry EagleEye. I thought Siren had things under control."

Zapper, Grappler, and Demon General watch from a distance.

Zapper speaks first, "Glad it's not me for once."

Demon General shakes his fist, "Grrrr… I can't believe we're losing to some annoying gundams!" Destroyer Dom is hurled passed them my EagleEye and he lands on top of some Zakos.

Grappler growls, "The problem is that goody-goody gundam force. Hey Demon General, isn't their some kind of demon that eats gundams?"

"Hey goo idea," said Demon General, "Why don't you go tell it to Eagle Eye?"

Grappler looks at him confused, "Tell him what?"

Zapper Zaku hits, "Your idea to have a demon eat the gundams buckethead!" Zapper and General shove Grappler in front of EagleEye then quickly hide.

EagleEye turns around and sees Grappler, "What do you what do you want!" he growled angrily.

Grappler gets nervous, "I…I've just th…thought of a bri…brilliant plan to g…get rid of those gu…gundams. Wh…what if I take a demon to Ne…Neotopia to devour those gundams."

EagleEye chuckles, "You can actually think huh? Very well then, which black metal beast where you planing on taking with you?" This question caught Grappler off guard. As he stumbled around for an answer, two voices spoke.

"We shall go!" A black a sliver hippogriff, sliver on the front eagle half and black on the rear horse half, and a solid black griffin appeared. They were both wearing red sunglasses. They bowed to EagleEye from behind Grappler Gouf.

EagleEye spoke, "Excellent. I see that you two also have sunglasses so you can see your dinner in the sunlight. How very wise, unlike some others I can name." Demon General begins to whistle softly.

EagleEye glares at Grappler, "Don't fail be again Grappler Gouf."

"You got it," Grappler walks toward to portal, "Okay who are you guys?" he asked in a whisper.

The hippogriff answers first, "I am Iron Beak."

"And I am Steel Claw," answers the griffin.

"Demons Detected at the Peace Park!" shouted Captain. Fleur grabs the box and closes it as they race off to the park. When they arrive, it was anything but peaceful. Humans and mobile citizens ran for their lives as they heard snarling and growling coming from the park. Grappler Gouf was on a high perch watching the mayhem.

"Up there!" shouts Zero; "There's Grappler Gouf!"

Captain asks, "What has he done to cause so much chaos?" His answer came in the form of Iron Beak and Steel Claw lunging at them roaring and snarling, "Lookout!" they mange too dodge them barely.

"Oh, no," said Fleur, "Grappler brought _two_ black metal beasts!"

"Black metal beast?" asked Baku, "They don't look to friendly."

"They aren't," said Fleur, "They love eat gundams."

Zero says, "Then we must stay on our guard my friends."

"Don't even bother, said Grappler, "You guys have no hope for victory."

Shute shouts back, "There is always hope, no matter how small!"

"Whatever organic!" Grappler gives the command, "Iron Beak! Steel Claw! Lunchtime!" The two black metal beasts jump at the gundams once again roaring.

"Everyone scatter!" commands Gunbike, "And don't get eaten by these bozos!" Captain jumps off of Gunbike and fires at Steel Claw. Steel Claw dodges the attack and tries to take a bite out of Captain. Captain dodges Steel Claw. Steel Claw sees a new target and charges Gunbike.

Shute screams, "Move it Gunbike!" Gunbike tries to get up to speed.

Steel Claw laughs softly, "You should practice what you preach old timer." Steel Claw sinks his teeth into Gunbike's right missile launcher and tears it clean off.

"EEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW! DANG NAB IT THAT SMARTS!" shouted Gunbike as loud as he could.

Captain looked at his old instructor, "Gunbike! What happened?"

Gunbike answered still in extreme pain, "That monster ate my missile launcher!"

Steel Claw swallows half of it, "Yum! I must admit, Neotopia gundams are actually quite tasty. Hey Iron Beak! Come try this!"

Iron Beak stopped chasing Bakunetsumaru and Entango and ran over to Steel Claw. He eats the other half, "Mmmm… not bad Steel Claw. Sure is a nice taste from Skylarkain gundams." He eyes Zero and Bakunetsumaru hungrily as he licks his beak, "I wonder what a Lacroain gundam taste like and maybe even an Arkain gundam."

Grappler shouts at them from above, "Will you two hurry up and eat them already! Just make sure you bring me that box!"

"Yeah, yeah! Keep your armor on!" said Steel Claw. He resumed casing what is left of Gunbike.

Iron Beak turned his attention towards Zero and Bakunetsumaru. Iron Beak took flight and aimed at Zero. Zero summoned his sword and slashed Iron Beak with it. The sword made a deep cut that healed instantly.

"What!" said Zero, "How did you heal so fast?"

Iron Beak chuckles, "We demons are the top link in the food chain. We can't remain injured for very long." Iron Beak attempts to slash Zero but Zero hit him with his Lacroain Crescent right in the stomach.

Iron Beak crashed with a loud thump; "Lucky shot." Baku draws his swords and attacks him multiple times.

Iron Beak fakes a laugh, "Hey stop tickling me!" he swats Bakunetsumaru a few feet away.

Captain fires his beam rifle at Steel Claw trying to keep Gunbike for getting eaten some more. The only problem is that the shots fail to leave a mark on him and he dodges half of them.

Captains rifle stops firing, "I'm out of ammo."

Steel claw takes his chance and lunges at Captain, "To bad, you're mine now!" Captain throws his beam rifle at Steel Beak but misses, "So long gundam!" Steel Claw opens his mouth ready to eat Captain alive when Fleur dive bombs Steel Claw and sinks her claws into his neck. Steel claw screeches as Captain, Gunbike, and Shute get away, "Thank you!"

Steel Claw jumps around and snarls at Fleur, "Grrraaghhh! Get off of me!" Steel Claw rakes Fleur off of his neck with his paw, flinging her a few feet away. Steel Claws neck heals almost instantly.

Captain, Fleur, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Shute, Gunbike, and Entango regroup in a tight circle. Iron Beak and Steel Claw walk in a small circle around the gundams, deciding which on to eat first.

Grappler laughs triumphantly from his perch, "Give it up gundams. You can't win!"

"We need a plan," growled Gunbike.

"We have a plan," said Captain, "destroy their demon crystal."

Shute asked nervously, "Um…exactly how Captain?"

"Not sure," he replied.

"Do you have a plan Fleur?" asked Zero.

"I think so," she said, "Hey, Baku. How long can you stay on something that's trying to knock you off?"

Baku answers, "As long as I need to."

"Can you make him rear up?" she asked.

Baku nods, "Sure thing."

Fleur nods, "Alright, you take Iron Beak and I'll take Steel Claw. Captain and Zero, when they rear up, attack their chest where their heart should be and destroy the crystal." Everyone nods in understandment.

Grappler shouts from above, "This time we will win!" Iron Beak and Steel Claw charged and quickly closed the gap.

"NOW!" Bakunetsumaru and Fleur jump on their backs and hang on tight.

Steel Claw snickers at Fleur, "I didn't know that you where so eager to die." He begins to jump around and tries to buck her off. Iron Beak jumps around wildly trying to toss Bakunetsumaru.

Zero sees a chance and attacks Steel Claw, "Lacroain Crescent!" The blue surge of magic energy hits the griffin square in the chest right over his heart. Steel Claw lets out a horrific roar and clutches the wound with his paw. He looks down at his strong chest and sees his own demon crystal glowing inside of him.

Iron Beak stops trying to toss Baku momentarilyand stares in shock wondering how a gundam from Lacroa knew where to attack a black metal beast. Captain takes this opportunity and fires at Iron Beak also hitting him square in the chest.

Iron Beak roars in pain, "How dare you? You're demon chow now!"

"I don't think so," Bakunetsumaru yanks up on Iron Beak's wings stopping his attack and exposing him once more. Captain takes aim and destroys his demon crystal.

Iron Beak choked and gags and with his final breath he says, "Curse you, choke, gundam, gag, fo…rce." He hits the ground like a ton of bricks and Baku quickly jumps off of him and lands near Captain. Iron Beaks body turns into whips of smoke and vanishes into thin air.

Steel Claw started in disbelief ignoring his exposed demon crystal, "You…you killed my best friend!" he shouted.

"Welcome to my world!" Fleur yanks up on Steel Claw's wings as Zero shatters his demon crystal with his sword. Fleur flew off of him and flew next to Zero. Steel Claw wavers a little bit but gives in and vanishes into thin air peacefully.

"…I'll just leave now. Bye!" Grappler quickly ran through a portal.

"Yahoo!" shouted Shute; "You guys thrashed those demons! Way to use teamwork!"

Fleur sighs in relief, "Thank the crown no one was killed or eaten. I'm actually surprised that we lived to tell the tale of how we beat two black metal beast."

Gunbike revs his engine, "Not get eaten? Speak for yourself."

Captain looks at Gunbike, "Are you going to be okay?

"Yep," answered Gunbike, "It's nothing some work can't fix. Besides, Guneagle's probably lonely in the infirmary."

"Hold it right there. Please don't move!" said a female's voice. The gundams see Mayor Margaret Gathermoon followed by her two butlers Prio and Leonardo.

Mayor Margaret is sketching something, "I hope you don't me drawing your battle." She turned the picture around so that the gundams could see, "Well, what do you think?" The picture should an intense scene from the fight.

"Wow your good," said Fleur.

"Are you okay mayor?" asked Captain.

Prio answers, "Not to worry Captain Gundam. We were hiding from those… things safely inside the mayor's statue." He gestures to the ferris wheel statue behind them.

"That was quiet a show you put on back there," said Leonardo, "I guess we should count ourselves lucky to have a gundam with a vast knowledge of the demons. Thank you Princess Fleur." Prio and Leonardo bow to Fleur.

Mayor Margaret nods, "Just do me a favor and teach those demons and perhaps these gundams a thing or two about girl power."

Fleur reply, "I'm already giving them a very hard lesson."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR

Z1: Greetings lades and gentelbots. Today's meeting is all about,

Z1, Z2, & Z3: The powerful black metal beast! (crowd boos)

Z1: Zako zako!

Z2: As you can see a black metal beast is a very strong and powerful warrior that loves to eat gundams zako.

Z1: Strong and powerful beast? Yeah right. The gundams defeated not one but two of them zako zako!

Z3: True but they had a tough time doing it.

Z2: Yeah you do have a point. Are there many different types of black metal beasts zako?

Z3: Yes actually. Along with the griffin and hippogriff there are also dragons, phoenixes, centaurs, pretty much any animal can be a black metal beast but the mystical one are the strongest of the black metal beasts. Do you see zako zako?

Z1: Okay question number 2 zako. Why was their demon crystal inside of them instead of being on a necklace looking thing?

Z3: All greater demons have a demon crystal inside their chest where their heart should be zako zako. The demon crystal is their life source so if it's destroyed so are they zako zako.

Z1 & Z2: Zako!

Z1: But why don't lesser demons do that zako?

Z2: Well zako it quite simple.

Z1: So tell us zako zako.

Z2: Umm…well…you see…I…uhh….

Z3: You have no idea do you zako?

Z2: No I don't zako.

Z1: Well that was a waste of time zako.

Z2: Well why did you ask me zako? Ask FFD she wrote it.

Z3: Because I know the answer zako.

Z1: Then why didn't you say that sooner zako.

Z3: You didn't ask zako.

Z1 & Z2: (hits Z3 on the head)

Z3: Ow! Hey that hurt zako zako.

Z2: Just answer the question already zako!

Z3: All right, all right zako. A lesser demon wears their demon crystal like a necklace because they don't have enough demon energy to keep it in side of them however greater demons do zako zako.

Z1: Works for me. Anyway for the future of the Dark Axis. Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!"

Note to self, work on Zako Zako Hours. Anyway here's this chapter. I think I might need to upgrade it to PG 13. Review and tell me what you think.


	10. Memories I Wish to Forget but can't

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. Sorry people reading this but there isn't much fighting here.

Fleur flies around the city on demon patrol since Guneagle is still getting repaired. Things have been pretty slow since the black metal beast attacked. It just didn't seem right to Fleur.

She landed in the park, "This isn't right. Where are they? Something is terribly wrong. I just know it."

"I still say you're overreacting!" shouted Shute.

Captain is with him, "seeing as how the attacks have come to a dead stop, I estimate a 23 chance that they will attack today."

"In other words there's still a chance," smarted Fleur.

Zero flies up behind her, "Do not let worry overwhelm you milady. Those demons do not stand a chance against my swordsmanship. In the mean time let us enjoy the peace.

Fleur sighs, "Do you honestly realize how much easier that is said than done. For me anyway."

"I know how frustrated you are Fleur," said Bakunetsumaru, "but, until Bell Wood's device is fixed, you can't return home."

Fleur shakes her head, "I fully aware of that. What I'm worrying about that since the demons aren't attacking us," she paused to rid her mind of people screaming in agony and bad visuals, "then, I fear the worse for my home and everyone there."

Something sped towards them at an alarming speed, "Guess who's baaaack!" It shouted.

Zero ducked as Guneagle flew over his head. He did a quick flip and faced his friends."

Shute shouts joyfully, "Guneagle! Your back!"

"How are you felling Guneagle?" asked Captain.

"Better than ever Captain," replied Guneagle, "but DUDE! I finally get fixed and there's no one to attack. I've missed way too much action. Talk about a bummer."

Zero preached the young gundam, "There is much more to life than just fighting Guneagle. You need to take time to enjoy the finer, simpler things in life. For all you know they could be gone tomorrow."

Baku growled at Zero, "With an enemy that can eat you alive there's no time to enjoy ridiculous simplicities of life."

Zero scoffed, "Were you not enjoying peace on Ark after we saved your home Bakunetsumaru."

"What do you mean by we?" spat Baku, "I saved my home and continued training for an even stronger threat."

Zero shook his head sadly at his comrade, "Bakunetsumaru you need to relax," he snapped his fingers, "stop and smell the flowers for once." Five roses appeared on Baku's head.

"Will you stop doing that!" Baku shouted as he chased Zero, "Stop those annoying flower tricks! Hold still!"

Captain, Shute, Fleur and Guneagle sweatdropped as they watch Baku chase Zero.

Guneagle sees the brighter side, "Well, at least we have some entertainment now."

Fleur smiles and laughs a little bit, "You haven't changed one bit have you Lucky?"

Guneagle looks at Fleur confused, "Uh…Fleur? Whose Lucky?"

Fleur realized her mistake, "Gahh! Guneagle! Guneagle that's what I meant to say," she answered, rather quickly.

"…ooookay," said Guneagle, "Whatever. Hey Fleur. Let's see who's faster. You or me"

"Sure thing," agreed Fleur.

Guneagle said the rules, "First one to Neotopia tower and back wins. Ready…set…GO!" They raced off into the city.

"Odd," said Captain, "Why did Fleur call Guneagle Lucky?"

Shute ponders for a minute, "Guneagle…Lucky…Guneagle…Lucky. She couldn't have slipped up could she?"

"I estimate a 0.0235 chance that she could," conclude Captain. They hear Zero scream in pain.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" shouted Zero as he stomps out the fire on his cape.

Baku laughs triumphantly, "Take that! Knight of Lacroa." Baku walks over to Captain and Shute plucking the roses off of his head.

Guneagle and Fleur sped through the city. Guneagle took an early lead dodging the buildings and flying over and under walkways. Fleur follows him closely as they weave through the city. As they raced a few people screamed and hit he pavement as they flew close. Fleur got tried of being in last place and grabbed Guneagle's right foot. She tossed him behind her. Eager to keep the lead, Fleur tries to fly even faster. Guneagle catches up to Fleur and does a friendly body slam. Fleur returns the blow. As they continue to body slam each other they reach Neotopia tower. Fleur kicked off of the side as Guneagle was forced to circle around it. They headed back to the park.

Captain sees them approaching, "Fleur is in the lead for now but Guneagle can still catch up and pass her."

"Come on Guneagle!" shouted Shute.

Guneagle and Fleur landed and skid past the gundams leaving deep ruts in the ground.

"HA! I win!" they shouted at the same time, "No you didn't, I did!"

"Guneagle won," said Shute.

Zero shakes his head, "Wrong, Fleur is victorious."

Captain settles the fight; "Actually it was a tie."

Guneagle and Fleur both Shouted at him, "WHAT!"

Captain explained, "You both landed at the same time. Therefore it is a draw.

Guneagle growled, "Dude! Are you serious!"

Captain nods, "100 serious

Guneagle couldn't believe it, "Aw man. Feel lucky I lost ground on that turnabout Fleur."

"Whatever," said Fleur.

Shute looked at Fleur, "Speaking of which, why did you call Guneagle Lucky?"

"It slipped," she answered hastily.

"How?" asked Guneagle.

Fleur starts to get irritated; "I made a mistake. Everyone does."

"Actually," said Captain, "It is highly unlikely that someone could confuse Guneagle and Lucky." A vein started to throb in her head.

Baku asked, "Is he someone from Skylark?"

Fleur snaps, "He just some guy! Okay! Will you guys drop it! I messed up! Okay!" Fleur angrily flies off.

Zero shakes his head; "Perhaps we should not have pried into her private life."

Baku ignored Zero, "What? Did I say something wrong? What did I do?"

"You made her snap," answered Captain.

Baku swaetdropped, "That's not what I meant. What I meant was that maybe Guneagle reminds Fleur of someone from her homeland."

Shute nods, "We should find her and talk to her before she gets to depressed."  
"I'll go," said Guneagle, "So long as I'm not one the receiving end of her claws. I just got done with repairs and I don't want to go back any time soon."

"What!" shouts Zero, "we shouldn't be messing with a princesses business."

"She's our friend Zero," said Shute, "and friends help each other when they need it."

Captain looked at Zero and Bakunetsumaru, "Fleur is going through the same thing you two have already experienced. I estimate a 94 chance that if Fleur heard your two stories, she would then gain the confidence need to continue on with this difficult journey of hers."

Zero sighs in defeat, "Your right Captain. Besides, I can't stand to see her like this."

They track Fleur's signal to a beautiful lake surrounded by a forest and some wild flowers. Fleur is on her knees staring into a lake looking at her reflection. The white and gold box is sitting next to her along with a stone with something scratched into it. A tear rolls down her cheek and it falls into the lake.

Captain is the first to spot her, "Are you okay?" he asked. Fleur used her wings to cover her face so that they don't see her crying. Everyone looks at her in concern. They slowly walked towards her.

Shute asked, "Hey, what's wrong Fleur?"

Fleur sniffles, "Please…just, leave alone."

"Come on you can tell us," said Bakunetsumaru.

"I said go away," Fleur replies holing back tears.

Zero looks at the stone hoping to get a hint as to what Fleur is crying about but is unable to read it.

Guneagle speaks next, "If this is about us asking about Lucky…than sorry."

Fleur shakes her head; "It's not that."

Zero changes the subject, "What is written on this rock Princess Fleur?"

Fleur lowers her wings and rubs the tears from her eyes, "What do you guys see?" she asked.

Shute scratched his head, "Is that a trick question?"

"When you look at me," said Fleur, "What do you see?"

Zero, being the closest, answers, "I see a beautiful young princess, with armor as blue as the sky, pearl white wings like an angles, two long slender white wings on the side of her helmet, but a look of sadness in her light purple eyes. What troubles you milady?"

"I guess I would have to tell you guys eventually," Fleur looks at the rock, "It says "In loving memory of Queen Aquarmia, a true gundam warrior.'" Fleur almost cried after she read it.

"Queen Aquarmia?' says Zero, "Wait! Was she…."

"… my mom? Yes," Fleur answers. She sniffles and rubs her eyes again, "I guess I should tell you guys the full story now." The scene fades into a flashback.

A tall white marble castle overlooks a city filled with life, joy, and happiness. The city is surrounded by a high wall with a solid steel gate as the only way in or out. Many paths stretch from this gate leading into beautiful, lush green fields or deep into a forest where birds sing joyfully. Many citizens roam the city's streets and paths. Teenagers race on hoverboards, gundams playfight, and little kid humans and gundams play together. There is no pollution, no chaos, and no crime. The entire world seems peaceful as everyone just enjoys life without a care in the world. Fleur is also enjoying a carefree life with her best friends in the entire kingdom, Joey, a blonde haired, green eyed 17 year old who is wearing a castle servant outfit; Amykia, Amy for short, a 16 year old girl with brown-blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, hazel eyes, and is wearing blue jeans, a white tank top, and a vest; Techno, a guy gundam with red, white, and green with yellow lighting bolts armor, by gundam standards still a teenager, an excellent inventor who has created many useful objects, and has brown eyes; and Rex, a 19 year old human with short black hair, blue eyes, and has the strength to lift a gundam up over his head. Joey, Amy, Techno, and Rex are trying to catch Fleur as she runs through the city.

Joey is the first to catch up to her, "HA! I have you now Fleur."

"I don't think so," Fleur flies straight up the side of a building.

Techno is on a hover board as he dive-bombs Fleur from above, "You aren't the only one who can fly!"

"True but my wings don't short out," Fleur cuts a few wires on the hover boards engine.

Techno and his hover board crash onto a city street, "Dude! Not cool or funny!"

"Then why am I laughing?" asked Fleur. Then she hit an invisible force field. Fleur crashes onto the street while Joey and Techno laugh at her. They go over to Fleur and help her up.

Amy walks out from behind a building, "Did you forget about my powers?" she asked.

Fleur rubs her head, "Yeah I forgot that you where psychic

Rex finally catches up to them, "You guys move to fast."

"Whatever slowpoke," replied Joey.

Amy laughs, "Hey Techno maybe you can invent some running shoes that make you super fast."

Techno thinks about it, "I could try."

Fleur says, "Thank the spirit for the peace so far. Hey lets make a promise here and now. To each other."

" What kind of promise?" asked Rex.

"A promise to remain friends, to help each other, and stand together against the odds," said Fleur.

"And to not abandon each other even in our darkest hours," adds Amy.

Everyone agrees to the promise. They say good bye to each other as they head home to prepare for the celebration later that day.

Gramps, who is technically Joey's granddad but everyone calls him 'Gramps', greets the two friends at the castles entrance, "Fleur you need to head upstairs with the rest of your family and Joey I need you help with tying together a few loose ends in this castle." Joey and Fleur say goodbye as Fleur first runs to her room to put on her tiara and robe then she runs to the first floor balcony where four more gundams are that are waiting for her.

A small aqua green gundam with a fish like tail, ocean blue eyes, wearing a robe and a tiara runs up to Fleur and hugs her, "Yay, big sister's here." The small gundam only came up to Fleur's waist.

Fleur picked her up, "Hey there Azural. Miss me?" Azural nods.

"Took ya long enough," said a gundam who looks exactly like Guneagle wearing a crown with a four leaf cover shaped jewel in it and a robe with a four leaf cover on it.

"Shut up Lucky," said Fleur.

"Behave," groaned their mom, an aqua green gundam with blue eyes and a fish like tail also wearing a crown and a robe. She was shorter than both Fleur and Lucky and only came up to the shoulder of the gundam that she is standing next to.

A white and gold gundam with gold feathered wings, flames on his arms and legs, a crown on his head, kingly robe on his back, and a sword at his side named King Phoenix surveys the kingdom of Skylark from his roost.

Aquarmia looks up at him; "The almighty kings watches over his territory." She laughed at her joke.

Phoenix looked down at her, "I merely watch over that which I have sworn to protect."

Fleur put down Azural and walked over to her father, "You worry to much Papa," she said looking up at him.

King Phoenix chuckled and patted Fleur on the head, "I believe that I worry just the right amount. Especially with you running all over the kingdom every day."

Aquarmia looked up at her eldest child, "Could you be a little less adventurous? I don't want Azuarl imitating your dangerous behavior. She does look up to you ya know."

Prince Lucky looked at everyone in the city, "Wow. There sure are a lot of people. It looks like the entire kingdom is here."

Fleur teased him, "Aw, is to many people for little Lucky."

Lucky glares at his older sister, "Stop calling me that! I'm taller than you and I'm not the youngest!"

"1/2 an inch doesn't count," countered Fleur.

Phoenix changed the subject; "You will get use to this sight my son. Remember, one day you will have to take my place as king."

"I know, I know," replied Lucky.

The hour of the celebration arrives as. Lucky stands to his father's right as the girls stand to his left.

King Phoenix addresses the people in a powerful voice, ""Loyal subjects of Skylark!" everyone stops what they're doing and bows to the royal family.

King Phoenix continues his speech, "Rise, and rejoice! 4,000 years have passed since the times of old when the demons ruled with fear! Let us not forget the mighty Spirit of Skylark who slain the demon king. Soon we will no longer fear the night! The kind spirit continues to proudly protect us from those minions of darkness! For many years to come there shall continue to be peace among all man, gundam, and beast. Skylark shall continue to be a place of paradise!"

The crowd cheered loudly and chanted, "LONG LIVE KING PHEONIX! LONG LIVE KING PHEONIX!"

Phoenix nods and smiles at the joy he has brought to his beloved home and loyal subjects, proud to be a kind and gentle ruler. Then cries of joy o not last long as an evil demoniac laugh came from behind the royal family. Everyone looks up and gaps at the sight of a black and ash gray gundam standing atop a tower of demon magic.

The gundam snickers, "You FOOLS! The spirit no longer protects you for he has been slain."

Phoenix draws his sword, "What are you talking about? Who or what are you?"

The gundam laughed again, "I am Eagle Eye, king of the demons. The demons have made me their ruler. As for the spirit he's gone and died at my hands. Now, it is time my demons, for us to come forth from the fiery pits of hell and once more rule the surface world!" Eagle Eye made a ball of concentrated demon dust and realized it into to air. The ball exploded as the pitch-black dust covered the sky and blocks out the sun. Panicked screams where heard in the darkness as a few people and gundams turned on a light source.

"What's the meaning of this!" command King Phoenix.

Eagle Eye chuckled, "Demon don't like sunlight." With that millions upon millions of demons swarmed the city. People scream, little kids cry out, as the some gundams and humans start fires to fight off the demons with but it's no good. The demons swat the fire away as it catches several buildings on fire. Blood splatters the street as everyone flees to the gate. Not wanting to miss out on the 'fun', Eagle Eye attacks Phoenix. Phoenix blocks then shout in Skylarkain for everyone to flee to Dracion village. He tells them not to stop no matter what. Dracion village was many miles away and demons can't understand Skylarkain when it is spoken so that made it a prefect place to hide. The royal family plans on joining the crowd running away from the blazing city but they are cut off.

Eagle Eye kicks Phoenix off of the balcony ad on to the pavement below. Eagle Eye then grabs Queen Aquarmia around the neck with his demon magic. Aquarmia struggles to get free and to breathe. Fleur, Lucky, and Azural, who are already part of the way through

the city, hear the crash. They see their father on the ground and their mother fighting to get free.

Eagle Eye spoke loud enough for them to hear, "You know Aquarmia, ever since I have become a demon I've developed an appetite for gunsouls and your smells, delicious."

Aquarmia's eyes shrink in fear as blue lines appear on her face, "Wh-WHAT! NO! Please don't eat my gunsoul!" Eagle Eye grabs her gunsoul and rips it out of her chest. Mecha blood drips from the hole in her chest as Aquarmia says with her last breath, "Fleur, Lucky, Azural…take care of…each…other." She falls to the pavement dead.

The world seems to shatter around the royal gundams.

Phoenix's eyes burns with a furious flame, "YOU MONSTER!" He flies back up to Eagle Eye and attacks him ferociously. He sees his children standing there in shock, "Get out of here NOW!" Fleur, Lucky and Azural come out of it and charge to the gate dodging demons as they went.

The flash back continues as Fleur's voice is heard narrating, "Something told me to go back and go get the white and gold box, the spirit energy box. I went back to the castle, saw my dad one last time, grabbed the box, got chased by Demon General, then the next thing I knew I was Neotopia."

The scene fades back to reality. Fleur is on the brink of crying after reliving that night when the Demon Nightmare started. Everyone looks at her in disbelief. Captain and Guneagle are wide-eyed and lost for words. Shute has his hands over his mouth also lost for words.

Zero turns his head away from Fleur, "I…I had no idea princess."

Bakunetsumaru feels her pain, "You where forced to come here when everyone needed you most." Baku almost cried.

Fleur sniffles again, "I've broken every promise I had ever made while I'm here. Plus I am unable to grant my mothers dieing wish while I'm here.

Captain finally says, "Your homeland was taken from you and you're unable to help your friends or family. Do you have a plan Fleur?"

Fleur grabs the spirit energy box and pulls out the crystal, "If I can learn how to use this, then there is a small chance for saving my home." She held it up to the sunlight as it made little rainbows on the ground and inside of itself. She returned it to the box and looked at the mini shrine she made for her mom, "Can you guys leave me alone for awhile?"

Shute answers, "Sure. Take as long as you need." As the gundams turned to leave, Guneagle stopped and asked Fleur one more question, "Does your bro really look like me?"

Fleur nods, "You two could be twins."

Two zakos had watched and heard the entire thing. They have been hiding in a bush for a while and they waited for the gundams to leave.

"Ah so that's why Eagle Eye wants the box zako," said the first zako.

"Perfect zako. Now lets go tell Eagle Eye what she said about where they are hiding zako zako," said the second zako.

Zako1 stopped Zako2, "Wait zako. If we get the box we'll be heroes zako zako."

"Hey, good idea zako," said Zako2, "We'll just wait for Fleur to fall asleep." After many hours of waiting the zakos fall asleep. The sun sets as a crescent moon and stars dot the nighttime sky. Fleur is lying on her back admiring the stars with the box back on her belt.

Something disturbs a few branches in a tree. Fleur quickly dismisses it for an owl. Then the tree rustles again. This time Fleur sits up and looks at the tree. She examines its branches as her old fear of demons was rekindled. She had never stayed out after dark before since that is when demons hunt. The tree moves again and something speaks quietly as it stumbled. Now, Fleur is scared and she jumps to her feet as she shouts, "Alright who's up there? Show yourself!"

The zakos woke up startled and hid deeper in the bush, "Do you think she saw use zako?" asked Zako2.

Zako1 looks out from under the bush; "She is looking at a tree not at us zako. I don't think she saw us zako zako. Even though you where snoring loud enough zako."

Zako2 glares at his comrade, "You're one to talk zako."

Fleur slowly advances toward the tree, "I know someone is there. Show yourself!"

"Fear not fair princess. For 'tis only I, Zero the Winged Knight," Zero flies out of the tree and lands next to Fleur, "For you milady." A violet princess rose appears.

Fleur sighs in relief and takes the rose, "Thanks, Zero." She returns to her spot and continues to stargaze. Zero walks over to her and looks at the sky.

"They're beautiful," said Fleur.

Zero looked at her, "What are princess?"

"Those… diamonds in the sky," replied Fleur.

Zero looks at the sky confused, "Do you mean the stars?"

Fleur looked at Zero confused, "Is that what they're called? They're amazing whatever they are."

Zero sits down next to Fleur; "Have you never seen stars before?"

Fleur shakes her head, "Just the moon. And it usually meant that the demons were coming."

"Princess Fleur," said Zero, "I'm sorry."

"For what," asked Fleur.

"For…everything that you have been going through," explained Zero.

Fleur turns her head away from him, "I know Bakunetsumaru went through this but how could you understand what it feels like."

"Because my home of Lacroa was stolen from me by the minions of the Dark Axis," Zero replied.

Fleur sits up and looked back at Zero, "It was?"

Zero nodded, "That is one memory I wish I could forget. When the Dark Axis invaded my home and petrified everything. My comrades and I fought bravely but in the end, we were defeated. I was the only one left, thus, I was cast out of my home in order to find a way to save her and reverse the petrifaction process. After 2 long painful years I succeeded."

"Wow," said Fleur, "I guess you do understand. Fleur ponders for a minute, "2 years, by then the demons will have regained control of Skylark and it will be to late."

Zero puts his hand on Fleur's head, "It is never to late Fleur. You just can't give up. If you give up then your home doesn't stand a chance."

Fleur rested her head on Zero's shoulder, "They probably think I'm dead by know. They might have even forgotten about me."  
Zero wraps his arm around Fleur; "Do they care about you?"

Fleur shrugs, "I would hope so."

"Then they have not forgotten about you," said Zero, "In fact they are probably wondering where you are."

Fleur smiles, "My little sister probably is. She thinks I'm the greatest person on Skylark. I can't let her down. And my friends could never forgive me if I gave up. I just don't know what I'm going to do. In a way, I'm thinking up a plan as I go."

Zero smiles, "Just do me a favor and don't give up okay."

"Hey, Zero," said Fleur, "Do you think of me as a friend, a damsel in distress, or as something as else."

Zero replies, "That one's easy. You are my friend."

"Then could you stop calling me princess and just call me Fleur?" she asked.

"Okay," Zero stands up then helps Fleur up. Then Fleur kisses Zero on the cheek. Zero blushes then rubs his cheek where she kissed him.

Fleur blushes a little, "Thank you Zero. I needed someone to talk to."

Zero grabs Fleur's hand, "Come one lets get out of here. Everyone is worried about you." They begin to walk off together holding hands.

The zakos saw them leave and begin to get nervous.

"We're losing our chance zako!" said Zako1

"Quick! We'll attack before it's to late," said Zako2. They sneaked up behind the gundams and reach for the box. Zero spotted them and kicked them away. Fleur turns around and sees the zako on the ground.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good plan zako," said Zako 2.

Zako1 pulls out a machine gun, "Okay you two, just hand over the box and no one gets…" Fleur and Zero attacked them and the zakos hit a tree, "…hurt zako."

Fleur shouts at them, "Get out of here zakos!"

The zakos say in unison, "Yes ma'am!" They run through a portal.

Sorry guys no Zako Zako Hour this time. I couldn't think of anything --0.

As for Zero and Fleur, maybe I run with that for a while. Next chapter major violence towards both gundams and demons. Plus the definition of girl power. That's all I'm saying. I can't give things away.


	11. Duel! Sliver Death vs Princess Fleur!

Caution! Major violence towards demons and gundams ahead you have been warned. Yes it is a PG-13 fic now. I just couldn't seem to keep it PG. Now to the story.

Guneagle and Fleur are fighting each other in the training arena while Captain, Zero, Shute, Bakunetsumaru, and Chief Haro watch. Fleur and Guneagle are evenly matched as they practice both short and long range attacks. After sparring for an hour, they start to get tired.

Chief Haro talks on the intercom; "Do you two need a break?"

Fleur replies out of breath, "Nah, I can go another hour."

Guneagle answers, "I haven't even broken a sweat yet."

Captain comes on over the intercom; "You might want to stop soon Guneagle."

Guneagle looks at him, "What for Captain?" Guneagles jets turn off suddenly, "Oops… ran out of gas." He plummets toward the floor but Fleur grabs his hand. After placing him on the ground, Fleur heads toward the exit.

Guneagle shouts after her, "Hey get back here! I'm not done yet!"

"I'm not fighting you with an unfair advantage," replied Fleur, "After you refuel we'll spar again." They all exit the training arena.

Captain catches up to Fleur, "Your reflexes have increased by 5, speed by 10, and strength by 7."

Fleur smiles, "I'm getting better."

"Against Guneagle," said Bakunetsumaru, "In one hour you and me will spar." Fleur agrees to train with him.

Zero hovers next to her, "You truly have become a better warrior over these pass few months."

Shute lazily walks around the base, "It's kinda strange. The attacks have come to a dead stop."

"Don't jinx us again Shute," said Gunbike.

Meanwhile back in Demon Skylark, Eagle Eye is talking to a sliver demon, "…you think you can handle this?"

"One gundam is no trouble at all milord," replied the demon, "Many have tried but all have failed. I am unbeatable."

"I would hope so," said Eagle Eye.

The sliver demon draws his sword and runs his fingers up the blade, "One little slice and goodbye Princess Fleur." The Dark Axis trio and Demon General are talking in a corner.

"Can we trust this guy to do this?" asked Zapper Zaku.

Demon General answers, "Sliver Death is the greatest gundam slayer of all time. He can kill anyone with just one hit."

"He looks all bark and no bite to me," said Grappler Gouf.

Sliver Death heard them; "I have killed millions before. Fleur will not live to see tomorrow."

Back at SDG base, Fleur is giving Zero and Guneagle lessons on speaking and writing Skylarkain. Zero and Guneagle are writing something as Fleur watches them.

"There finished," said Guneagle handing the paper to Fleur.

"So am I," said Zero doing the same. Fleur quickly read both papers and smiled, "Yes, very good you two. Keep going at this pace and you might be able to speak it fluently." Zero asked, "Why is your language useful in battle?"

Fleur answered, "It's kind of strange actually. Demons can read and write it but if spoken they can't understand it."

Guneagle was confused, "Well…that makes very little almost no sense."

Bakunetsumaru walked out of a door and friendly punched Fleur, "It's been one hour. Time for you and me to spar."

Zero glared at him, "Is training the only thing that you care about?"

Baku answered, "Fleur needs to train and get ready for the next attack." Fleur and Guneagle moved far away from Zero and Baku.

"There is more to life then training you know," said Zero.

"True," said Baku, "Like keeping your weapon prepared for battle. Not that you would know anything about that Zero."

Zero asked angrily, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You never clean, polish, or sharpen that rusty piece of steel you call a sword!" shouted Baku.

"I'll clean it on you insolent hide if you're not careful!" shouted Zero.

Shute broke up the fight; "Will you guys grow up! If you're going to fight go to the training arena."

Captain looked at Shute, "That might not be such a good idea Shute. If you remember, Zero and Bakunetsumaru nearly destroyed the training arena along with half of the base when they got into a fight last time."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," said Shute. Something catches his eye, "Huh? What's that?"

"What's what Shute? Is something wrong?" asked Captain.

Shute replied, "I thought I saw something."

Guneagle looks around, "Where?"

Shute points to the sky, "Up over there."

"Was it a bird?" asked Fleur. Shute shook his head.

"I don't see anything," said Bakunetsumaru.

Zero looks at the human, "Perhaps the sun played a trick on you."

Shute shrugs, "I guess. Yeah that's probably what happened."

Something flew towards the base aimed at the gundams. They dodged it as the arrow lodged itself in the side of the base. A note was tied around it.

"An arrow?" asked Shute, "How did an arrow get up here?"

Fleur takes the note off of the arrow. She reads the note with increasing interest, "So be it," she said. She drops the note and flew off of the base. "Don't follow me!" she shouted then disappeared.

Zero shouted, "Princes Fleur! Wait! Come back! Where are you going?"

"What was that all about?" asked Shute.

Guneagle picked up the note, "This thing is written in Skylarkain."

"Can you read it?" asked Captain.

Guneagle replies, "Sure no problem. It says, 'Princess Fleur, My name is Sliver Death, a gundam slayer. I here by challenge you to a duel. None of your friends are to follow. I will be waiting atop the highest tower in this city. Fail to show yourself and your friends and family will pay with their lives. Also, bring the spirit energy box. I do believe that it is worth fighting for to the death.'" Guneagle stared at the note in disbelief.

"So," said Bakunetsumaru, "a demon called Sliver Death has challenged Fleur to a duel to the death."

"Quickly," said Zero, "we must follow her and make sure she doesn't get killed."

"No!" said Baku, "That would be unhonorable. If Fleur wanted our help then she would have asked for it. Besides she told us not to follow her."

"To bad, "said Captain, "We're following her."

"Yes!" Zero smiled.

"Captain!" shouted Baku, "Where is your sense of honor?"

Captain replies, "Not to help but to watch."

"What!" shouted Zero.

Baku disagreed, "No! We can't follow her!"

Captain gave Baku a death glare, "That's an order Bakunetsumaru."

Atop Neotopia tower, Sliver Death eagerly awaited Fleur's arrival. The Dark Axis trio and Demon General were sitting on a floating platform near the battlefield.

"Do you think she'll show?" asked Zapper Zaku.

"Don't worry she will," answered Demon General.

Grappler Gouf had his doubts, "If he can take out the entire gundam force then I'll be impressed."

"Duh…this going to be fun! Gundam go smash! Hahahaha!" laughed Destroyer Dom.

Sliver Death looked at the sky, "Ah, here she comes now." Fleur landed opposite of Sliver Death ready to fight.

"I assume that you are Sliver Death," said Fleur.

"Aye, princess. I am he," answers Sliver Death. He looks around, "Good. I see that none of your friends have followed. Now, where is the box?"

Fleur holds it up, "Right here."

"Open it, and no funny business," commanded Sliver Death. Fleur opened the box. Sliver Death sniffed the air then nods as Fleur quickly shuts it and places it back on her belt.

Fleur glares at him, "Now as for my friends and family. They better not be dead."

"They are alive as far as I know," answered Sliver Death, "I give you my word that I have not harmed them."

Fleur scoffs, "I don't trust a demon's word."

Sliver Death snickered, "Oh really? I thought you trusted one every day."

"Shut up!" spat Fleur. Chief Haro's gunperry flew in carrying Chief Haro on top of it, Shute and Captain on one side, and Bakunetsumaru and Entango on the other side. Guneagle and Zero flew beside it.

"What are they doing here?" asked Zapper Zaku.

Grappler shouted, "I thought that they wouldn't show up!"

Sliver Death chuckled, "I was hopping that they would come to watch actually. It saves me the trouble of hunting them down later."

Chief Haro talked into a megaphone, "Attention demon! Retreat now while you still can you have been warned!"

"Stay out of this guys!" shouted Fleur; "This is my fight, a fight between two warriors to the end. None of you are to interfere!"

Zero looked at her shocked, "But…Fleur."

"Shut it Zero!" said Baku; "We must let Fleur fight this battle alone."

"I hope Fleur knows what she's getting herself into," said Captain.

Fleur removes the box from her belt and tosses it at Shute, "Catch!"

Shute caught the box and looked at it confused.

"Yo! Fleur!" shouted Guneagle, "What are you doing?"

Fleur tells them, "If I lose this fight, give the box to Sliver Death. And not a minute later."

"What? You're not serious are you?" asked Shute.

Baku nods, "It will be done."

Sliver Death chuckles, "Making sure I don't pull any fast ones huh? Okay then. Shall we get started?" Sliver death draws his sword. Fleur nods as her sliver claws come out and cover her fingers. They get into their staring poses.

Every second feels like an hour, as the two warriors don't move an inch. Both were waiting for an opening. Then Sliver Death charged at Fleur at lightening speed. Fleur doesn't move an inch as the gap between them shrinks at a dangerously fast rate. Sliver Death raises his sword and slashes Fleur across the chest near her gunsoul.

Sliver Death smiled; "Game over. I win." His arm began to hurt. Fleur slid out from under him with mecha blood dripping from a cut on her chest just above her gunsoul. Her claws were stained with demon blood.

"I'm still standing," Fleur taunted.

Zapper Zaku shouted, "You missed! How could you miss! She was three inches in front of you!"

"That was way to close for comfort," said Shute.

Captain nods, "If she hadn't moved at the last second this fight would have been over."

Sliver Death looked at his injured arm, "Interesting, so that's what my blood looks like. I must say I am impressed Princes Fleur. No one has ever dodged that attack except your father."

"Like father, like daughter," said Fleur, "So… are we going to fight or just talk for a while."

"We shall fight," Sliver Death ran at Fleur again but Fleur took flight. Sliver Death jumped into the air right behind her. Their battle became a midair dogfight as the sliver weapons flashed in the sunlight. Each dodged the others attack and they growled in frustration. Many civilians had gathered around the tower to watch the fight. Everyone seemed to have a growing interest in the two warriors as they darted around Neotopia tower with increasing speed.

Fleur and Sliver Death charged at each other once more from either side of the tower. Their left hand grabbed the opponent's neck and the right hand threatened to crush the opponent's life source. They hung over the middle of the ground with 100 stories of air separating them from the ground. Fleur's wings were the only things holding them up.

Sliver Death spoke, "We appear to be at a stalemate."

"Then draw your sword,' said Fleur.

Sliver death chuckled, "I won't make that rookie mistake. If I draw my sword you'll crush my demon crystal or drop me."

Fleur gets an idea; "True…you can't fly can you. You can only jump really high." Fleur she folds her wings back and they plummet to the ground.

Sliver Death laughed at her foolery; "Do you really wish to die this much?"

Fleur answers, "If I am to die today, you're coming with me."

"What are they doing?" asked Bakunetsumaru.

Guneagle answers, "She is performing the chicken maneuver."

Zero watched in horror, "Doesn't she know how dangerous that is?"

Shute was confused, "What's that?"

Captain explained, "It is a very risky maneuver that fliers perform. She must be planning to let go of sliver Death at the last second a fly to safety. If her timing is off by even a nanosecond she could die."

Grappler Gouf asked, "So what happens if they both die? Do we steal the box while they're not looking?"

Demon General smiled evilly, "Sliver Death won't die. But Princess Fleur will be history."

The crowd around the tower screamed and gasped in terror as Fleur and Sliver Death fell faster and faster. Soon they become a streak of blue and sliver in the sky. They both slammed into the street below with a tremendous force. Smoke rose from the impact and piece of concrete and asphalt scattered the street. Fleur didn't let go of him in time.

Everyone is struck with fear as neither one appears. Seconds tick by taking hope for Fleur to still be alive with them. Something came out of the smoke and rubble. It was Sliver Death and he was heading towards the gunperry covered in scratches.

"The battle is over. I have won. Now give me my prize human boy," demanded Sliver Death.

"It's not over yet," Fleur body slammed Sliver Death. The attacked propelled them back to the tower. Fleur got back up somehow with all of her scratches and her right ankle broken from the impact.

Captain scanned Fleur's condition; "She took a major injury from the impact. I estimate a…."

"Don't say it Captain!" said Zero; "We don't need to know numbers to determine the out come of this fight."

Baku agreed, "Let's not count her out yet. She is still standing."

Sliver Death got up and growled in frustration, "Damn you Fleur! You just refuse to die don't you! Looks like I'll need to turn you into scrap metal!"

Fleur replied, "Do whatever want you me. I will never give up. Besides you sword broke from the impact. You don't have a weapon anymore."

"You really shouldn't underestimate your opponents Fleur," said Sliver Death. He pulled out some ninja stars and flicked them at Fleur but missed badly.

"You need to work on you aim," said Fleur.

Sliver Death smiled an evil grin, "Who needs aim when you have magic?" The ninja starts turned around and attacked Fleur from behind. Fleur evaded this attack but the stars then stared to attack from all angles. She couldn't keep up and continuously got hit. The ninja stars criss-crossed her body leaving a multitude of scratches and breaking both of her wings. Fleur fell to her knees as every inch of her screamed in pain.

"Now to finish this," Sliver death drew a dagger from up his sleeve and ran towards Fleur. He jumped into the air high above Fleur and aimed the dagger at her neck.

The Dark Axis trio and Demon General cheered for joy, "We're going to win! Yahoo! Take her! Show her the meaning of pain!"

The Gundam Force shouted, "Lookout! Move! Get out of there! Run! Damn it, Run!"

Fleur looked up and saw Sliver Death high above her. She held up her left arm in defense. A searing pain runs the length of her arm as blood drips onto her face. Then she gets kicked in the stomach, bounces off of her shoulders, and lands face down on top of the tower.

Captain watched in horror, "This is not good. That last attack went through her arm on side to the other and extends from her wrist up to her shoulder."

Zero's eyes shrunk with fear, "Princess Fleur! NO!"

"Come on get up!" shouted Shute.

Bakunetsumaru shouted, "If have to get up! Come on!

"You still have a chance! Get up!" shouted Guneagle.

"Duh he did it! He beat the gundam!" shouted Destroyer Dom.

Grappler was surprised; "We won? We won! We actually won! Yahoo!"

"Hey Sliver Death!" shouted Demon General, "Steal her gunsoul, grab the box, and let's get out of here."  
"Patience general," said Sliver Death, "I wish to savor the taste of victory."

"Don't savor it to long," said Zapper Zaku, "Hurry and finish her. Trust me on this."

Fleur laid on top of the tower as mecha blood began to pool around her and sparks flew from her scratches. Fleur began to thin to herself, "Mom, Papa, Lucky, Azural, Joey, Amy, Techno, Rex, please forgive me. I have no more energy left to fight. I've failed all of you. I've broken every promise I ever made to all of you. I have no choice but to give up. I'm sorry." Fleur began to cry softly when she found herself somewhere deep within her mind.

Voices from her home where talking to her, "So that's it huh?"

"You're just going to give up?"

"I thought you were a great warrior."

"How can you call yourself my daughter."

"I know that's not my best friend talking."

"What happen to fighting until the end?"

"You can't give up."

"Everyone is depending on you."

Fleur replied, "I know it's just…I can't do this by myself. I can't go on."

She saw her friends walking toward her, "Your not my yourself," said Joey.

"Our bond of friendship keeps us together," said Amy.

"Even if we aren't there physically," said Techno.

"You can always depend on us," said Rex.

Then her little brother and sister appeared, "Besides, you're our big sister," said Azural.

"You've helped us out a bunch so now we'll help you," said Lucky.

Her father appeared; "Ready to finish this fight?" asked Phoenix.

Fleur nods, "Yes, but how will I finish it? I'm out of moves and severely damaged."

"So you do not believe in yourself is that it?" asked a mysterious voice.

Fleur answered, "No…it's just that…well…maybe…I guess it's…yes."

"Then how can you expect your friends to believe in you if you can't believe in yourself?" asked the voice.

"They have probably abandoned me by now," said Fleur.

The voice replied, "Then explain why they are cheering for you."

The Gundam Force and citizens of Neotopia are chanting, "Get up Princess Fleur! Get up Princess Fleur!"

Fleur was surprised, "They haven't given up on me. Then I'm not going to give up on myself. I will die standing."

"You won't die today but you do need to get up in order to use your secret weapon," said the voice.

Fleur nods, "I'll do whatever it take." The scene is back at the battlefield.

The crowd is still chanting and Sliver Death is taking his time walking over to Fleur.

"Why do these fools waste their breath one that ridiculous saying. I guess I just finish this now," said Sliver Death.

"Hang on Sliver Death," said Fleur, "I'm not down for the count yet." She propped herself on her right arm. Then used her left foot to push herself up after slipping a bit. Fleur flinched in pain but she was standing again. She had her right foot at an angle as to not hurt her ankle any more and her left arm hung at her side useless.

Zapper Zaku shouted, "See? I told you so! Jerk!"

The crowd cheered, whooped and hollered as Fleur got up and the gundams sighed in relief.

Sliver death became more infuriated, "You damn gundam! Don't you know the meaning of give up! Why won't you die!"

Fleur replies, "I'm not going to give up and I will live to die another day. Besides, I have an ace up my sleeve." Her gunsoul began to glow brightly. A strange white light surrounded her. Her scratches disappeared, her wings, ankle, and arm became fixed. Next her claws grew longer and stronger, blue flame marks ran up her legs, the wings on her helmet became longer, deep dark, almost black purple spikes emerged on her back and run from the top of her helmet all the way down her spine, her wings become larger and stronger. Last a thunderous roar is heard.

"Oh crap! You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Demon General.

Sliver death took a few steps backwards, "This can't be happening!"

Fleur, in her new form, looked at Sliver Death, "What's the matter? You look scared." Her voice was sly and powerful instead of soft and sweet.

"Who are you? What are you?" asked Sliver Death nervously.

Fleur laughed, "Your memory must be bad. I am Princess Fleur. You challenged me to a fight to the death. As for what I am, I am a demon's worst nightmare."

Sliver Death was scared out of his mind, "A-a de-demons worse ni-nightmare. Do you mea-mean that you are the...the…."

"…Spirit of Skylark? Close but not quite," said Fleur, "You see, after your King, EagleEy,e killed the old spirit, he gave me one of the last remaining shards of his spirit crystal. As for the other shards, they went to the new spirit witch is currently forming inside it's own spirit crystal. That's what's in the box. The old spirit has in trusted me with carrying out his duties until the new spirit is born. I'm Fleur's alternate ego so to speak."

Sliver Death is scared for his life, "A-a new spirit! Oh shit! I'm in way over my head! As a matter of fact…I QUIT!" Sliver Death tried to run away but Fleur cuts him off.

She smiled, "This is a fight to the death remember." Sliver Death ran in the opposite direction but was stopped by a barrier Fleur had formed. Sliver death turned around and was kicked in the face and burned slightly. Then Fleur dive-bombs him but Sliver Death rolls out of the way.

He jumps trying to get away from her, "This chick is crazy!"

"Oh am I?" Fleur flew behind him and hammered Sliver Death on the shoulders with her fists. Sliver Death hits Neotopia tower hard. He painfully got up and was then slashed by Fleur and his demon crystal was shattered.

"Game over," said Fleur landing in a cool style.

Silver Death said with his last breath, "Impossible! I'm unbeatable! I can't lose!" he vanished into a cloud of smoke.

Fleur then faces the Dark Axis trio and the general, "Tell Eagle Eye what happened here. Then tell him that he's next on my list."

They shook with fear, "We'll do whatever you want just don't hurt us!" they fled back through a portal. Fleur powered down to her regular form with all of her injuries. All of Neotopia cheered and chanted Fleur's name in celebration. The gundams where jumping for joy.

Even Captain was celebrating, "Even with the odds stacked against her she still won!"

Guneagle was doing midair flips and rolls, "Princess Fleur you totally rock dudette!"

Shute was doing a victory dance, "YAHOOOOO! She did it! So glad she's one our side now!"

Bakunetsumaru was jumping up and down, "Way to go Fleur! A true warrior to the end! HAHA!"

Zero was also doing midair flips, "Excellent job Princess Fleur!" The gunperry flew towards Fleur.

Fleur looked up at them and shouted, in her normal voice, "What's up guys?"

Chief Haro asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

Fleur nodded, "Don't worry, I'll be just fi…." Fleur held her head. She became dizzy from blood loss and she passed out. Zero caught her.

Chief Haro radioed the base, "Have medical ready for our arrival. Fleur is down I repeat Fleur is down!"

Zako Zako Hour!

Z1: Greetings ladies and gentlebots today's meeting is all about.

Z1, Z2, & Z3: The duel between Sliver Death and Princess Fleur!

Z1: Zako zako!

Z2: Sliver Death is a gundam slayer and is one of the best there is zako.

Z3: You mean _was_ one of the best zako. Princess Fleur defeated him after turning into that mega freaky gundam thing.

Z1: You mean her spirit gundam form zako?

Z2: Whatever it was it gave me the creeps.

Z3: Ditto zako.

Z2: Let's take some time now to review there injures zako zako. Sliver Death had a multitude of scratches and Fleur also had a multitude of scratches along with a broken ankle, two broken wings, and a slashed arm zako.

Z1: Hmm… that doesn't make sense zako. The odds where in Sliver Death's favor and he still lost zakoooo. (cries)

Z2: There, there zako. Don't cry. I think something must have kicked in and saved her life.

Z1: (stops crying) Of course something kicked in zako! That spirit gundam thing kicked in zako! (growls)

Z3: I do have one more question zako. What did she mean by a new spirit and why did Demon General get scared by that roar.

Z2: That's two questions zako. Pick one.

Z1: We have time for both. The new spirit is another Spirit of Skylark and that roar was the old spirit roaring. They recognized that roar and fear hit them like a ton of bricks.

Z2: So demons are only scared of the spirit and now they're probably scared of Fleur. I'm so glad I'm not Zapper and the others right now zako.

Z3: I agree with you there zako.

Z1: anyway for the future of the Dark Axis, Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!

Finally I get this chapter done. I didn't know fight scenes where that hard to write. Fleur gets a new power, defeats Sliver Death, then passes out from blood loss. What happens next? Wait and see. Review while you're waiting.


	12. Two Vengeful Demon Brothers

So anyway Fleur is beaten up and some demons come for revenge not to mention a very short romance scene. Glad y'all like my story so far. And I do not own SD GundamForce just Fleur. (Skylarkain translation in these)

The gunperry ride back to the base was felt uneasily long. Guneagle has flown ahead to make sure everyone at the base was ready to help Fleur while the other gundams and Shute tried to wake her up.

They finally got back to SDG Base and into the medical bay. Once there, Kao-lyn did a quick scan of Fleur while jumping around and does cartwheels.

"I'm terribly sorry Chief Haro," said Kao-lyn, "But there is nothing that I can do to help Fleur. If we knew even a fraction more about Skylarkain gundams then made I could partly fix her but right now her prognosis looks grim. However the good news is that the bleeding did stop."

"That's something I guess," said Chief Haro

Shute asked, "Are you sure that there's nothing that you can do Kao-lyn?"

"I'm terribaly sorry Shute my boy," answered Kao-lyn, "There is nothing that I can do except hope and pray."

Guneagle got angry, "Dude! Are you kidding me? Even after all of that Fleur might still go down with that damned demon!"

"Clam down Guneagle," said Captain, "Fleur will tell us what we can do if she wakes up."

"You mean when she wakes up," said Zero.

"No," replied Captain, "If she wakes up."

"When she wakes up," said Zero angrily.

"If she wakes up," answered Captain slightly frustrated.

"When!"

"If!"

"When!"

"If!"

"When!"

"It's an 'if' and you know it Zero," said Captain ending the argument.

Zero growled and said under his breath, "When she wakes up."

Bakunetsumaru got idea, "If her technology is similar to that of my nano skin system. Then she should fully recover in about a week or so."

"Do you really think so Bakunetsumaru?" asked Shute happily.

Baku nodded, If my theory is correct."

Zero looked back at Fleur, "For once I hope that Bakunetsumaru is right." Fleur stirred slightly. She groaned and opened her eyes about halfway. Her vision was blurry and she was unable to see straight. She closed her eyes.

Captain ordered, "Pull yourself together Fleur."

Fleur opened her eyes again and still couldn't see straight. She blinked and everything swam into focus. The gundams and Shute were standing over her.

"Cap…tain…Zer…o…Baku…net…su…maru…Gun…eagle…Shute?" said Fleur weakly, "What happen? Where am I?" She wekly tried to sit up but Zero pushed her back down.

"Take it easy princess. You're lucky to be alive," said Zero. Fleur obeyed snice she was to weak to fight back.

Captain answered her questions; "Right now you are inside SDG Base medical bay. You passed out from blood loss after you won the fight. You sacred us back there."

Shute asked, "Just out of curiosity how did you come back online?"

Fleur rubbed her head, "I loss to much blood so a safety feature kicked in. After my systems sytem replineshished it I came back. I was playing dead, basically. How did I defeat Sliver Death?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Guneagle, "You turned into this weird powerful gundam. You called yourself a spirit gundam."

"In the name of the crown what are you talking about?" asked Fleur

"Well what's the last thing you remember?" asked Shute.

Fleur thought, "The last thing I remember is that Sliver Death was winning and I was laying face down in my own blood. Then my friends from Skylark…I could hear them…they told me not to give up…my brother and sister said I could still win…then some mystery voice…said I had one more trick left…I got up and felt a huge surge of energy and power…I got up…then nothing. I heard Sliver Death scream in terror and that voice talking…then I saw you guys and passed out. That's it. I'm sorry but I can't remember what happened after I got my second wind."

"Don't worry yourself over it Princess Fleur," said Zero, "You won and are still alive. That's all that matters right now."

"So how are you going to fix yourself?" asked Bakunetsumaru.

"Fix myself?" Fleur's reboot made her forget about the injures until Baku asked. Pain hit her like a ton of bricks. She screamed and grabbed her left arm as sparks flew from her wounds, "Damn it. I hate when it when that happens."

"What the hell was that!" asked Baku surprised.

"A rude reminder," replied Fleur, "(Magic golden feather power form all the lands come to my hands)" The Skylarkain spell caused a golden feather to fly from her left wing and into her right hand.

Everyone in the room took a few steps backwards in surprise.

Fleur said another spell, "(Wizards and witches from my land I ask you to give power to this object in my hand. From brightest day and darkest night come to me o healing light)" The golden feather glowed brighter and spun faster and faster as if it was dancing on top of Fleur's gunsoul. The one feather became many. Then each feather first covered her scratches, then some made a long chain and wrapped themselves around her right ankle, left arm and wings the elaborate display of magic was over as quickly as it began. The golden feather glowed as they began to fix her. Fleur sat up right and looked at the golden light show covering her body.

"DUDE! That was AWESOME! How did you that?" asked Guneagle and Shute together.

"That was very amazing," said Captain.

"Interesting," said Zero, "Do all Skylarkains know magic?

Bakuntsumaru was hiding behind Captain, "H...how did you that!"

"We have to learn magic and golen feathers have many uses," answered Fleur.

Julie walked in, "You wanted to see about something Chief Haro sir? Whoa! Fleur is that you?"

"Were you expecting a demon?" asked Fleur.

Julie smiled, "Glad your feeling better Fleur.'

"We'll discuss it outside," said Chief Haro. He and Julie walked off as Fleur made a mini heart around them and snickered. Julie saw it and stuck her tongue.

"Girls," groaned Kao-lyn as he left.

"How long will it take for you to heal Fleur?" asked Captain.

Fleur did a small calculation in her head; "I'll be fully recovered in about a day."

Captain nodded, very well then, "Shute, Zero, Bakunetsumaru. We will go to the training arena. We need to be prepared for the next attack."

"All of you?" asked Fleur nervously.

"Is there a problem," asked Captain.

Fleur quickly said, "No not at all. What makes you say that?" Fleur didn't want to admit it but she didn't want to be left alone right now.

Zero picked up on it, "You guys go. I'll stay here and keep Fleur company."

Captain shrugged, "Suite yourself Zero."

Captain and the other left. They met Julie talking to Chief Haro just outside the medical bay.

"It will be done sir," said Julie. Chief Haro returned to his post.

Captain asked Julie to do a favor for him, "Julie, I want you to find out why Zero wanted to stay behind with Fleur." Julie was a little confused by the request but did it anyway. Julie walked back into the medical bay and saw Zero talking with Fleur.

"Zero, can I have a word with you?" asked Julie.

"Sure thing," Zero hovered over to Julie and behind a wall near Fleur's bed, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Actually Captain asked me to find out why you wanted to stay behind with Fleur," said Julie.

"I already told him to keep Fleur company," answered Zero.

Julie sighed, "You can't fool me Zero. There is more to it I know. I promise that I won't tell Captain your real reason."

"You promise?" asked Zero.

"On the SDG I will not tell anyone else," Julie reassured him.

Zero took a deep breath and whispered, "I've never told anyone this before but ever since I laid eyes on her I…I can't explain it. It's just that…I can't take my eyes off of her. Everytime I see her I get butterflies and her voice makes my gunsoul race. I…I've never felt this way in me life. It's almost impossible for me to leave her side. Oh mana what's happening to me."

"Aw how cute," said Julie, "Zero, you're in love with Fleur."

Zero blushed, "I'm what?" He forgot that Fleur was there

Julie explained, "You're in love with Fleur. You're not just protecting her because she's a princess but also because she is your true love. How romantic! Two gundams from different worlds falling in love. It's so lovely."

"What!" shouted Zero. "No! 'Tis nothing like that! One kiss proves nothing!" Zero quickly covered his mouthguard, "Forget I said that."

Julie giggled, "Don't worry Romeo I won't. But you should tell Fleur if she didn't here us talking." Julie left the medical bay

Zero hovered back over to Fleur and saw that she was blushing.

Fleur looked at Zero shyly, "Umm…Zero? I…I heard you to talking. So do you?"

Zero made a violet princess rose, "Yes. I love you Fleur. I've loved you from the first day we met. For you milady." He offered her the rose.

Fleur accepted it and sniffed the beautiful rose; "I love you to Zero."

"Fleur," Zero moved in to give her a kiss. He gave her one with their mouth guard on. Zero pulled away and gently stroked Fleur's head. Then an alarm went. Both of them snapped out of it

Zero growled, "Damn it why now?"

Fleur sighed, "Now what?" Zero hovered over Fleur and went to a computer. Zero turned it on trying to figure out what happened.

Captain came on the screen, "Zero! A gate has appeared here at section Z-96," a map of Neotopia appeared showing sector Z-96 on the far outskirts of Neotopia, "Get up to the launching deck now!"

Zero looked back at Fleur and then said, "Not going happen Captain." This could be a trap. Therefore I shall stay behind and guard Princess Fleur."

"Whatever pansy!" said Bakunetsumaru from behind Captain, "I guess your scared of the Dark Axis trio and Demon General." A vein throbbed in Zero's head, "I am not afraid of them! Remerber what happen last time Bakunetsumaru!

It's Zero's lost!" said Chief Haro before a fight broke out, "Captain! Shute! Guneagle! Gunbike! Bakuntsumaru! GO!" Zero turned of the computer.

"Why did he give in so easily?" asked Fleur. Zero shrugged.

A small demon laughed from the underside of the base, "So long gundams. Thanks for leaving Fleur unprotected." The black and sliver spotted demon looked like a human with cat like ears, tail and whiskers. He was riding on top of another demon.

"Can I eat some metal now MimicCat? Huh? Huh? Can I? Can I? Please bro. Oh come on!" pleaded the second solid black demon, which is bigger than MimicCat and looked like a human crossed with a dragon. He has the tail, wings, and claws of one and two long fangs sticking out of his mouth, one of which was broken in half.

MimicCat smiled at his brother, "Patience Fang, my hungry little brother, you will get to eat our big brothers murder soon. I must first locate her with in this fortress."

"Okay I'll wait," said Fang. Fang was holding on to the underside of the base with his claws.

MimicCat thought up a plan, "Those gundams came from above so we will enter from below. Fang bite a hole in this fortress." Fang obeyed and tore a hole big enough for them to go through. The demon brothers navigated their way through the base's framework working their way up undetected. Fang and MimicCat came to a solid wall of steel.

Fang smiled, "Can I eat that to brother?"

"One second," MimcCat placed his hand on the wall. His demon magic made a one way window that only he could see through. A camera, a computer, and a SDG GM officer were on the other side

"This will be easy," said MimicCat, "Fang bite through, this wall, take out the camera, then eat the helper robot." Fang ripped a hole in the wall then attacked the camera. MimicCat jumped through the hole and pounced the officer. After pinning him, MimicCat copied his appearance. The Fang ate the officer alive.

"Excellent job Fang," said the disguised demon.

Fang licked his lips, "Thanks. But I would much rather eat a Gundam instead of these empty calories. My stomach is starting to hurt."

"Who's down here?" shouted someone. Fang jumped back through the hole and used demon magic to cover it up while MimicCat stayed cool.

Gundiver 5 came around the corner, "Who screamed?"

"That was me," lied MimicCat, "The camera exploded spontaneously and scared me."

"Okay," said Gundiver 5, "Are you okay?"

Why wouldn't I be?" asked MimicCat quickly.

Gundiver 5 answered, "I thought that all SDG GM officers had a blue eye plate not red."

MimicCat forgot to change his eye color, "It…it's nothing to worry about." Gundiver 5 gave him a suspicious look and walked off.

"That was smooth," said Fang sarcastically while coming out of the hole.

MimicCat changed into his original form, "Shut up and watch my back." He used the computer to search through SDG bases files. He opened the camera file. Every camera inside of SDG base came up. The various cameras showed people working, talking, the Gundiver squad patrolling the base, and Zero talking to Fleur.

"Pay dirt!" said MimicCat, "Now where is camera 153? Medical bay? Okay where's that?" It was on the opposite side of the base from where they were, Are you ready to cause some chaos Fang?"

"I thought you would never ask," replied Fang. The brothers smiled evilly as they came up with a plan.

Meanwhile at sector Z-96, Captain was fighting Zapper Zaku, Bakunetsumaru had Grappler Gouf, Shute and Gunbike were running from Destroyer Dom, and Guneagle was fighting Demon General.

Captain was firing at Zapper, "Why are you attacking here?"

Zapper was fighting back with his machine gun, "What makes you think I'm telling you?"

Grappler was having trouble hitting Bakunetmaru, "Arrgh! Stupid samurai! Hold still!"

"I don't think so," said Baku. They went into a close range sword fight.

Destroyer was chasing Gunbike but he couldn't hit them, "Stupid gun. Come back here human!"

Shute taunted him, "What's the matter? Are we to fast for you slowpoke? Nah nah nah na-nah nah! You can't catch us!" Shute blew a raspberry.

"Okay that's it!" said Destroyer, "Gallop, fire!" missiles shot out of his weapons gallop.

"Two can play that game!" Gunbike fired his missiles at Destroyer's.

Demon General and Guneagle, were in a mid-air dog fight using their sword/beamsaber

Demon General snickered, "So where's Fleur? Oh, wait! I remember. She got her ass kicked by a demon!"

"And he still lost!" shouted Guneagle. Everyone continued to fight unaware of the danger that SDG base was in.

Back at the SDG base, Gundiver 5 walked up to Gundiver 1, "Gundiver 1, I believe that there is a demon somewhere inside the base."

Gundiver 1 looked at his brother, "Are you sure Gundiver 5?"

"90 sure," answered Gundiver 5.

Gundiver 1 radioed the other Gundivers and Zero, "Zero and Gundiver squad report!"

"Gundiver 2 here."

"Gundiver 3."

"Gundiver 4."

"Gundiver 6.'

"Gundiver 7."

Zero talked through a communicator Captain had given him, "Zero here."

"Alright everyone listen up! There is a 90 chance that a demon could be up here so stay alert. I don't want Chief Haro knowing this until we are certain or if Captain returns."

"Roger!" answered everyone. Fleur gave Zero a concerned look as she held the spirit energy box close to her.

Zero kept his communicator on standby, "Don't worry those demons won't get. I promise."

Just as Gundivers 1 and 5 went their separate ways, Fang jumped out from inside the base. His demoniac cackle rang throughout the base, "Delicious! There's a gundam buffet up here."

"Code red! Code red! A demon has appeared on the base!" shouted a mechanical voice.

Fleur was terrified, "A demon! Up here? This isn't good."

Zero reassured her, "Fear not milady. One demon vs. eight gundams places the odds in our favor. I'll be back." Zero flew out of the medical bay to help the Gundivers.

Fang's glowing red eyes looked at the gundams hungrily, "Mmmm…eight gundam. This must be my lucky day."

Gundivers 1 and 2 jumped towards Fang with their lances ready to attack. Fang kicked away Gundiver 2 and bit Gundiver 1's lance in two before swatting him away with his tail. The other Gundivers caught them.

Gundiver 1 looked at his lance, "How did he bite it in two?"

"In two?" asked the other Gundivers in unison.

Fang spat out the piece of the lance that he was chewing on; "It's quiet simple really. I am Fang the youngest of Trio Trouble. I am a gundam slayer and Sliver Death was by biggest brother until Fleur killed him! Now it's just me and my other brother."

"Trio means three," said Zero, "Where is your other brother?"

"I don't know where MimicCat is and frankly I don't care!" Fang attacked the gundams. The Gundivers scattered while Zero attempted an attack. He swung his sword at Fang but Fang dodged the attack and knocked Zero into a wall with his fist. The Gundivers tried to attack but Fang flew out of the way.

Chief Haro radioed Captain, "Captain Gundam! All of you are needed back at the base immanently! A demon is up here! Hurry!"

"Oops," said Zapper Zaku, "It looks like we've been found out. Although it is a little to late!"

"You guys are decoys!" said Captain.

"Yep," replied Grappler.

"We have to get back there now!" said Bakunetsumaru.

"I don't think so!" said Demon General. They started a more furious attack.

Guneagle radioed the base, "You guys need to hang in there a little longer. WE have to take care of these four dumbells first."

"I don't know how long we can keep going," replied Chief Haro.

MimicCat's plan was going perfectly. He used the chaos that Fang caused to slip into the medical bay undetected. First order of business, he jammed the door by smashing the control panel. Now Fleur was locked inside with him.

"Princess Fleur you are mine," MimicCat stayed into the shadows as he creeped towards Fleur. Fleur pulled her knees up to her chest, her ankle has healed al the way even though the feathers are still covering her wounds. Fleur shook from fear as she constantly checked her surroundings. The box sat in her right hand and her left arm still lay at her side useless. The fight outside wasn't going so well and she was to weak and to severely injure to fight off a demon.

Fleur began to sing a slow soft lullaby to try and clam down, "Hush now little one there is no need to be scared. You are safe here in my arms. Nothing will hurt you, nothing you get you, drift away into a peaceful sleep. There is no reason to be scared. I will always be here to protect; you are safe in my arms. The sun will come up tomorrow, all evil will vanish. You will always be safe here in my, arms." Fleur sniffled a little bit. The song use to be sung by her mom when Fleur was very young. Her head shot up when she heard someone clapping.

MimicCat stepped out of the shadows, "My what a lovely singing voice you have. To bad that was last time you will use it."

Fleur yelped in fear, "Who are you? What do want with me?" The demon smiled and cracked his knuckles.

"I am MimicCat. You killed my brother. Prepare to die," MimicCat pounced towards Fleur. Fleur was to frighten to move or scream. This was it. She was going to die. Fleur closed her eyes and ducked. Then MimicCat yelled in pain. Fleur opened her eyes and saw a white force field surrounding her. The spirit energy box had opened itself. MimicCat was on the floor with a gash in his side. Demon blood spilled onto the floor from the gash.

MimicCat got up painfully, "What the hell hit me?" The force field changed into a white ball of energy.

"Oh son of a…." the white ball rammed into MimicCat with a tremendous force. MimicCat crash through the wall near Fleur's bed, then another wall, then through the medical bay's wall and into Fang. MimicCat and Fang flew backward and left a dent in the wall.

"What just happen?" asked Gundiver 1.

"Not sure but I'm not complaining," said Gundiver 2.

"Who's that?" asked Gundiver 3.

"It's another demon," answered Gundiver 4.

"He must be the last member of Trio Trouble," said Gundiver 5.

"Whoa! What's that?" asked Gundiver 6 pointing at the floating white ball.

"A ball of energy according to my scanners," said Gundiver 7.

"Did Fleur do this?" asked Zero.

Fleur climbed out of the medical bay through the holes MimicCat made, "What happen?"

Zero looked at Fleur, "I was going to ask you that and what are you doing out of bed." Fang and MimicCat recovered.

Fang hit his brother on the head, "You messed up! How did you get thrashed by a princess?"

MimicCat grabbed his brother, "She has powers man! She can control the spirits power! We are doomed!

Fang punched his brother, "Pull your self together! Eagle eye defeated the spirit remember?"

Zero and the Gundivers looked at Fleur.

"Hey, don't look at me. Look at the crystal in the box," said Fleur. Then the crystal pointed a thin line of light at the ball of light. The ball pulsated and began to stretch and grow. It made a tall figure with the head of a dragon, a short powerful neck, the body of a phoenix, long spikes running down its back, two arms with hippogriff like hands, the hind legs of a griffin, and a tail that ended in a club. The strange creature let out a thunderous roar at the demon brothers. The brothers grabbed on to each other out of fear and started at the creature wide-eyed. Fleur, Zero, and the Gundivers saw that the crystal was projecting the creature and decided to play along.

Fang and MimicCat screamed in unison, "It's the Spirit of Skylark! He lives! AHHHHHH!" They ran as fast as they could away from the base. The fake spirit chased them growling.

Guneagle was carrying the others back to the base at top speed, "I hope we not too late."

Baku was riding on Guneagle's back, Guneagle was carrying Captain and Captain carried Shute. MimicCat and fang darted by them screaming then disappeared through a portal.

"Where those two demons?" asked Captain.

"I think so," said Shute, "What were they running from?"

Baku saw the fake spirit on the runways, "Maybe that thing! Lookout Guneagle!" Guneagle tried to stop but he was going to fast. Captain put up shield up in front of Shute as they skid down the runway while the fake spirit disappeared.

"Uh…where did it go?" asked Bakunetsumaru. They let go of each other and looked around the base. They heard Zero, Fleur, and the Gundivers laughing a few feet away.

Zero laughed, "Did you see the looks on their faces!"

Gundivers 1 and 2 mimicked Fang and MimicCat, "AHH! It's going to eat us! RUN!" they continued laughing.

Fleur laughed, "I don't know how the crystal did that but I'm sure glad that it did!" Captain, Shute, Guneagle, and Baku marched over to Zero and the others thinking that they were laughing at them, "So it's funny that that crystal scared us!" Zero and the other stumbled backwards in surprise.

Zero snapped back, "We were laughing because those two demons got scared by a fake spirit!"

Captain apologized, "Oh…sorry about that."

Shute looked at the beaten up base, "Whoa, what happened here?"

The Gundivers answered, "Long story Shute."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR

Z1: Greetings ladies and gentlebots! Today's meeting is all about, The brothers of Sliver Death! (crowd boos) Zakozako!

Z2: Sliver death's brothers are called MimicCat and Fang. MimicCat can change into anything he wants and Fang can bite through practically anything zako.

Z3: Also Sliver Death, MimicCat, and Fang were also known as Trio Trouble. The three brothers worked together to slay many gundams and were feared throughout all of Skylark zako zako.

Z2: But then Fleur used a new trick and made the Spirit of Skylark appeared zako.

Z1: Correction zako, Fleur didn't make that creature appear the crystal inside that box we've been trying to get did. Do you see zako?

Z2: Oh I see it now zako.

Z3: I can't believe that a fake spirit zako scared off Fang and MimicCat. What a couple of chickens zako zako.

Z2: Well you have to admit that that thing was kind of scary looking zako zako.

Z1: Za...

Z3: ...ko

Z1: Anyway for the future of the Dark Axis, Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!

A romance scene, two fight scenes and why did the crystal pull that trick? Only I know and I'm not telling. And what do you know two full-blooded demons actually survived. Well this mistake come back to hunt them? Maybe, maybe not. Review please. More reviews more chapters. Holy ! 1:19 AM! I better go to bed.


	13. The Crystal's Secret

Unlucky Ch.13. Well I hope it isn't unlucky for me.

"How can you two call yourself Silver Death's brothers!" roared EagleEye at Fang and MimicCat.

MimicCat begged, "Please sire. Forgive us."

"Silence!" shouted EagleEye, "You two are gundam slayer and are suppose to be the best in the land. Looks like I was proven wrong."

Fang pleaded, "Bu…but sire. Demon General was telling the truth! The spirit has returned! We had no choice but to run!"

"I've heard enough!" EagleEye conjured a ball of black fire. The ball hit MimicCat and Fang and exploded. Once the smoke cleared the demon brothers had vanished.

EagleEye rubbed his head, "I'm surrounded by idiots. Any sensible demon could tell that thing was a fake."

Zapper Zaku shivered, "Not exactly merciful is he?"

Grappler Gouf agreed, "It kind of makes you wonder way he hasn't destroyed us yet."

Demon General scoffed, "The only reason you three and those Zakos are alive is because you have information for an even bigger plan."

"General! Zapper! Grappler! Destroyer! Get in here!" demanded EagleEye.

The said foursome ran into the throne room and said in unison, "At your service King EagleEye, Lord of Demons and Darkness!"

EagleEye told them his plan, "Take every Zako soldier you have and go to SDG Base. Discover the truth behind this fake spirit thing, or better yet, bring me the crystal intact."

"I take it that you have fully recovered," said Captain.

Fleur was stretching near the runways minus the golden feathers that were on her body, "I'm a little stiff but yeah."

"You had a close call yesterday," said Zero, "You need to take it easy."

Fleur looked at him, "You sound the knights back home."

Shute asked, "Can you still fly?" Fleur flexed her wings and flew about 10 ft. into the air.

Bakunetsumaru smiled, "That was a fast recovery. I do believe that you're ready for the next attack."

"Fleur," said Chief Haro, "Can I show you something?" Everyone gathered around a big computer screen, "Now Julie."

"Roger Chief Haro," Julie brought up the last part of Fleur's duel with Sliver Death on the screen. It showed Fleur face down on a pool of her blood with all of her injuries.

Fleur didn't like the sight, "Do I really have to watch this Chief Haro?"

"Yes," he answered.

Captain explained, "We are trying to see if your memory will recall the last part of the duel." Everyone watched the screen as the white light surround Fleur. Then her spirit gundam form appeared.

"Now do you remember?" asked Baku.

Fleur started at the screen wide-eyed, "I…I see it but I can't believe it nor remember it." Everyone else facefaulted.

Shute got up first, "Well, I guess we can't force you to remember it, but, It'll come to you sooner or later."

"Huh?" Captain looked around the base, "Hmmm…where is that coming from?"

"Where's what coming from?" asked Shute.

Captain replied, "I just heard a faint humming noise."

Baku looked around, "I don't hear anything."

"Neither do I," said Zero.

"Nor I," answered Fleur.

"Perhaps one of my sensors were malfunctioning," concluded Captain, "It's gone now whatever it was."

"Zako! Zako! Zako Zako Zako!" a hoard of Zako soldiers swarmed the base and opened fire.

"Get down!" ordered Captain. He returned fire.

Guneagle joined the fight, "Jeez! Who invited the party crashers!"

"O Mana! Come to me!" Zero's shield and sword dropped from the magic blue circle. Zero knocked a few Zakos away.

Baku drew his swords, "Scared arts! Bakunetsu! Whaahhh! Tek-no ken!" The flaming x scorched a row of Zakos.

Fleur slashed several with her claws, "Don't you guys ever give up?"

A Zako machine gun fell at Shute's feet. He picked it up and fired rapidly, "Hey, this is fun. Eat this Zakos!"

Zapper Zaku jumped in, "Goodbye gundams!" He shot at random targets.

Destroyer Dom blasted away, "Yeah! Me cause big boom! Ha ha ha!" The base turned into a literal war zone. Humans and patrol officers ran for their lives but many got caught in the crossfire.

Grappler was being held up by Demon General form the sidelines, "Our plan is working! Lady luck is on our side today."

"Let's finish this before our luck goes bad," said Demon General, "Single out Fleur and I'll do the rest."

"You got it," said Grappler. Demon General dropped him inside the base. Using the Zakos as cover, Grappler got close to Fleur.

"What's up toots?" Grappler attacked Fleur.

"No one calls me 'toots'!" Fleur countered his attack but Grappler blocked, "I guess you don't the meaning of give up."

Grappler smirked, "Who gives up when they're winning?"

Demon general swooped in and snatched the box off of Fleur's belt, "Victory in the name of the demons!"

"NO!" Fleur tried to chase him.

Grappler pinned her, "I don't think so princess."

"I'll get it back!" Guneagle broke away from the Zakos and grabbed Demon General's wing.

"What the hell?" said Demon General, "Not you again. Let go!" Demon General tried to get free.

"Not until you give be the box!" Guneagle tried to wrench it out of his hands.

"Not on your life," Demon General kicked Guneagle in the chest. Guneagle responded by kicking Demon General in the stomach. Then Demon General punched him in the face. Guneagle let go of his wing but held onto the box. Then Guneagle punched Demon General in the jaw. They both tugged on the box while spiraling higher into the air.

"Persistent little pest aren't you?" Demon General drew his sword, "In that case, die gundam!"

Guneagle quickly drew his beam sword and blocked the attack, "I'm not dying today!" Guneagle used the guns on his head to temporary blind Demon General. Demon General released the box and Guneagle sped back to the base.

Demon General recovered, "You damn teenager. I'll kill you!" Demon General quickly caught up to Guneagle and hit him again.

"You still want to play general?" asked Guneagle, "Okay then, let's play!" Guneagle flipped onto his back and fired at Demon General. Demon General evaded the attack and elbowed Guneagle in the back. Guneagle accidentally dropped the box and Demon General grabbed it upside down.

"HA! I win" Shouted Demon General. Then the box's lid opened and the crystal tumbled out.

They both went wide-eyed, "Oh no!" They chased after the crystal trying to beat one another.

Guneagle radioed the base, "Catch the crystal! It fell out of the box and is heading towards the base!"

"Hey you morons!" shouted Demon General, "Catch that crystal! EagleEye wants it intact!" Fleur tried to get it but she was still pinned by Grappler.

"I got it!" said Captain.

Zapper tackled him, "I don't think so. Get it Destroyer Dom!"

"Duh, okay," Destroyer sped towards the runways but Zero and Bakunetsumaru tackled him.

"Hurry Shute!" Zero and Baku shouted in unison.

Shute and some Zakos fired at each other trying to prevent the other from getting there. Everyone was in a stalemate and the crystal was going to shatter upon impact unless someone caught it. The Chief Haro ran past everyone and caught the crystal in his hat right before it hit.

"Phew, that was close," said Chief Haro. He took the crystal out of his hat and placed said hat back on his head. He became lost in its wonderment.

"Lookout chief!" Guneagle scooped up Chief Haro just as Demon general slammed into the runway.

"Thank you Guneagle, "said Chief Haro. Guneagle placed Chief Haro back on the base then Demon General attacked again. Guneagle blocked his attack as Chief Haro ran for it.

"Zakos! Get him!" ordered Demon General. Several Zako soldiers began to chase Chief Haro.

"Julie! Catch!" Chief Haro tossed the crystal to Julie. Julie caught it and gave Chief Haro a weird look. Then the Zakos switched their attention to Julie and she ran. Julie tripped after a few seconds and the crystal flew out of her hands.

Zapper caught it, "The crystal is mine!" His victory was short lived as Captain body slammed Zapper and got the crystal and ran.

Captain noticed something wired about it, "The humming noise. It's coming from the crystal. But why?" captain would have to figure it out later since Zapper was chasing him wile firing his gattling gun.

Shute dropped the machine gun, "Captain! Over here! I'm open!" Captain tossed the crystal at Shute but Grappler Gouf intersected the toss.

Grappler held it up, "At last we've won!"

Zero kicked the crystal out of his hands, "Not today villain!"

Destroyer stomped Zero and grabbed the crystal, "Pretty crystal."

Bakunetsumaru hit Destroyer with a flying kickdrop and snatched the crystal, "I'll take that."

"Give me that crystal!" shouted Demon General.

Fleur flew into view, "Baku! Over here!" Baku tossed the crystal towards Fleur. As soon as the purple crystal touched Fleur's hands, it began to glow brightly. The humming changed into a slow, audible bass drum beat. A flute accompanied the drumbeat. Then other woodwind and string instruments joined. Next a trumpet is heard followed by other brass instruments. Lastly a multitude of percussion instruments and a chorus joined in as the beautiful song rang throughout the base.

Fleur couldn't believe it, "That song. It's the spirits song. I've never heard played so beautifully before." At the end of the song a loud howl came from the crystal and a bluish-white light covered the base.

Demon General was freaking out, "No! it can't be! That crystal contains to new Spirit of Skylark, and it's hatching!" Demon General, followed by the now frighten Dark Axis trio, hid just out of the gundams view. The entire gundam force watched in amazement as the crystal's form changed. Another bright light blinded everyone who was watching. After the light faded, a small, catlike creature, minus the whiskers, laid in Fleur's arms. The new spirit was white with a purple crystal embedded in his forehead and he had bright sliver marks on his ears, back, sides, four legs, and a single sliver ring on each of it's two bushy tails and bright blue eyes. The spirit was only one foot long and let out a small, high pitched 'mew'.

Fleur's eyes lit up, "You're so adorable!" she hugged the baby spirit. The spirit smiled and rubbed his head against her gunsoul.

Shute took a long look at the spirit, "He's kin of cute."

Upon hearing 'adorable' and 'cute', the Dark Axis looked up from their hiding spot.

Zapper was embarrassed, "You have got to be kidding me."

Grappler couldn't believe it, "We were scared? Of that thing!"

Demon General, who had been pleading for his life, looked up from the hiding spot. His face turned red, "What the… we were scared of a pint size furball! Talk about embarrassing." The young spirit didn't like Demon General's last comment. The spirit opened his mouth and shot a bluish-white light as the foursome. The remaining Zakos hid behind them as the blast sent all of them through a portal.

Zero chuckled, "He may be little but he already packs a punch."

"I'm just glad he's on our side," said Baku.

"Great," groaned Guneagle, "just what we need, another fuzzball." The spirit glared at him.

"Uh…Guneagle," said Captain, "You might want to apologize."

Guneagle laughed, "What for? He's on our side. What's the little guy going to do? Bite me?" The spirit smiled, leapt out of Fleur's arms, and bit Guneagle on the wrist.

Guneagle screamed, "OW! I didn't think he would do it! Call him off!"

Fleur was laughing, "Guneagle learned his lesson. Let go of him Skylar." Skylar released Guneagle and ran back into Fleur's arms.

Shute raised his eyebrow, "Skylar?"

Fleur nodded, "Yep. That's what I named him. Skylar, the New Spirit of Skylark."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR

Z1: Greeting ladies and gentlbots! Today's meting is all about…

Z1, Z2, and Z3: The New Spirit of Skylark, Skylar! ( crowd boos and yells)

Crowd: (throws random objects up on stage.)

Z1: Hey! Whoa! OW! ZAKO!

Z2: Please! Whoa! Stop this! Zako Zako!

Z3: Aaaahh! Hey! Take it up with FennFeatherDragon not us! Zako!

Z1: The only reason that we are discussing Skylar is because he is now a greater threat than the gundams zako.

Z2: What? A greater threat? He just a newborn zako zako

Z3: Right, a newborn with the old spirit's power zako.

Z1: Can I continue?

Z2 and Z3: Go right head zako.

Z1: Today Skylar was born at SDG base and demonstrated an immense amount of power zako.

Z2: And he's just a baby zako. When he grows up his powers will increase zako.

Z3: You mean if he grows up zako.

Z1 and Z2: Huh?

Z3: Well think about zako. Now that the new spirit has been born EagleEye will destroy just like he destroyed the old spirit zako zako.

Z2: There's just one problem with that zako.

Z1: And what's that zako zako.

Z2: The gundam force will be protecting the new spirit at all cost zako.

Z3: Good point zako.

Z1: Anyway for the future of the Dark Axis, Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!

Tell me what you think.


	14. Kidnapped

I'm back. The poll is now closed and Demon General's shorten name will be D.G.

Shute, Captain, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, and Fleur are gathered around a patio table at Shute's house with Skylar sitting on the table looking at them.

Fleur said, "Who knew that a spirit could be so cute?"

"Well, he is still a baby spirit," said Zero.

"Yeah," said Shute, "A baby spirit with a powerful attack."

"Along with sharp teeth and claws," said Captain, "Remember the bite Skylar gave Guneagle an hour ago? Turns out that his claws and teeth went strait through the outer armor and into the thinner inner armor."

"That's what he gets for insulting the little guy," said Baku. Skylar mewed in agreement. Then Skylar jumped onto Bakunetsumaru's head and mewed in his face and appeared to smile.

Baku laughed, "Hey, I think he likes me." Then Skylar jumped to Zero, smiled and mewed, then he went to Captain and did the same thing, then to Shute and repeated, and finally he jumped to Fleur's shoulder and rubbed his face against her cheek.

Shute asked, "What was that all about?"

Skylar stopped what he was doing as Fleur answered, "I think he was thanking us for saving his life back at the base.

"Huh?" asked Baku confused, "How could he remember that? He wasn't even born yet."

Captain answered, "It is possible for Skylar to remember an event a few minutes before he, 'hatched'."

Zero watched the little white spirit play with some butterflies, "Such an innocent spirit. It's strange how much he reminds me of Fenn."

Fleur looked at Zero confused, "Who's Fenn?"

"Huh?" asked Zero surprised, "Oh that's right. You weren't around then. Fenn is the sacred feather dragon, a spirit beast from my homeland of Lacroa."

Shute added, "Fenn was a cute blue fuzzball but then he transformed into his true feather dragon form."

Baku asked Zero, "What's Fenn doing now anyway."

Zero shrugged, "He's probably searching for me back on Lacroa."

Skylar chased the butterflies into a bush several feet away from everyone else. He heard some rustling coming from the bush. Being curious by nature, Skylar stuck half of his body into the bush to investigate the sound. Then something clanked and rustled the bush again. Skylar went deeper into the bush when fire erupted close to the spirits face. Skylar yelped and darted back to Fleur. He jumped onto her shoulder and shook like a leaf.

Fleur picked up the frighten spirit and tried to clam him down, "What's wrong little guy? Did something scare you?" Skylar gestured toward the bush.

"The bush?" Captain scanned the area, "My scanners are not detecting any Dark Axis or demon activity in the area."

A sad cry came from the bush, "Fenn! Fenn! Feeenn! Feeeennnn!"

"What the!" shouted Shute.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Baku.

"Fenn!" Zero flew over to the bush, "Fenn, where are you? Fenn!" Fire erupted from the bush, almost hitting Zero.

He dodged, "Fenn, it's okay. It's me." Zero searched threw the bush and found a beaten up blue fuzzball in side a small metal cage. Fenn looked up at Zero with his big sad eyes as if he was asking Zero to free him from this tiny prison.

Zero used his magic to destroy the cage, "what in Mana's name happen to you?" Zero picked up the frighten spirit. Fenn, happy to be back in Zero's arms, nuzzled Zero's gunsoul.

Captain shouted, Zero! Report!"

"'Twas only Fenn my compatriots." Zero flew back to them carrying Fenn.

Baku asked "What happen to him?"

"Why is he in his cute form?" asked Shute.

"I wish I knew," Zero replied.

"So that's Fenn, huh?" said Fleur, "He's cute." Skylar gave her the puppy eye look, "Don't worry Skylar. You will always be the cutest to me Skylar."

Zero used his cape to try and clean Fenn, "I'll have you clean in no time Fenn."

Skylar jumped onto the table and mewed at Fenn, "(Why did you attack me?)"

Fenn flew to the table and replied, "(Sorry about that. I thought you were going to attack me.)"

S: "(Why would I attack you?)"

F: "(Cause some nutcase gundam kidnapped and said something about demons.)"

S: "( Don't worry. I'm the exact opposite of a demon. My name is Skylar, the New Spirit of Skylark and this is Princess Fleur.)"

F: "(My name is Fenn the Feather Dragon. I am one of the five spirits of Lacroa.)"

S: "(Nice to meet you. Was that gundam who attacked you black and sliver with bat like wings?)"

F: "(Yeah do you know him?)"

S: "(His name is Demon General. Him and the other demons are working with the Dark Axis. But how did you get to Neotopia?)"

F: "(The Dark Axis? That isn't good. As for how I got here, the DA trio and D.G. brought me here. I burned them and landed in that bush.)"

"I wonder what they're saying" said Shute.

"If we knew, then we could find out what happened," said Zero. The fur on Skylar's back bristled. His body became tense as his ears flatten and he growled at a pasture were Entango was grazing.

Fleur looked at the field, "What's wrong Skylar?"

Baku took a quick look around, "Nothing out there but Entango and some grass."

Captain's head lit up, "Dark Axis activity detected in the vicinity!" Entango whined in distress. Zapper and Grappler were trying to wrestle Entango to the ground.

Grappler held on to Entango's midsection, "Stubborn horse! Hold still!"

Zapper had Entango in a headlock, "Whoa boy! Heel! Don't you want to be a demon?" Zapper had a demon crystal necklace around his wrist.

Baku draws his swords, "Get away from him!"

"Surprise from above!" D.G. dropped a smokescreen capsule. The gundams were blinded by the smoke as Shute and the two spirits coughed.

Fleur commented, "This is low, even for a demon.

Shute coughed, "This smoke, it's knockout gas." Shute hit the floor unconscious.

Destroyer Dom's outline appears and picks up Shute, "I've got the human!"

"Leave Shute alone," Captain swung at Destroyer but misses. Electricity crackles as Entango's outline changes and his neighs turn demoniac.

Fear struck Bakunetsumaru's face, "Entango!"

Chains rattled from above and Fenn's outline disappears.

"Fenn!" Zero franticly searches for his spirit. The chains also grab Skylar as his claws rake across the table.

"Skylar!" Fleur uses her wings to blow away the smoke.

"After them!" Captain and the others chase down the foursome.

"We did it!" shouted Destroyer Dom. The unconscious Shute was flinged over his shoulder.

D.G. chuckled, "It's about time we used a demon tactic." Fenn is trapped inside a small fireproof cage and is chained to Skylar who has a muzzle on his head and his paws are chained together. They are being carried by Demon General.

"We should do ambushes more often," said Grappler Gouf riding on the black and grey Demon Entango.

Zapper Zaku is on a hover board, "Now to call EagleEye and…hey!" The communicator is shot out of his hand. Zapper turns around and sees the gundams, "Great, here come the party crashers." Captain sped down the path followed by Bakunetsumaru who is leaving a twin trail of fire behind him. Zero and Fleur are flying overhead.

"Quick in here!" D.G. and the DA trio go through a tunnel. The gundams follow close behind. The tunnel leads to the bridge were Ashuramaru and Bakunetsumaru fought each other.

"This place looks familiar," said Zapper as they reached the end of the bridge.

"Who cares?" growled Grappler, "We need to deal with these gundams now." He hopped off of Demon Entango. D.G. chained Fenn and Skylar to Entango's leg and destroyer dumped Shute in front of Entango. The gundams appeared on the bridge.

"What did you do to Entango?" demanded Bakunetsumaru.

"Where's Fenn?" commanded Zero, pointing his sword at them.

"Skylar better be alive!" shouted Fleur brandishing her claws.

Captain pointed his gun at them, "There better not be a single scratch on Shute."

"Cool it gundams," said Zapper, "they're alive for now. As for the horse, we decided to give him a demon makeover."

D.G. snickered, "It was almost to easy to kidnapped your pet dragon knight. Now Princess Fleur, tell us the spirit's secrets."

"His what?" asked Fleur confused.

"You know," said D.G., "were does he get his powers from?"

"Do I look like a monk or something?" asked Fleur angrily, "How am I suppose to know?"

"You control the spirit don't you," answered D.G. confused.

Captain fired at them, "Shut up and return our friends now Dark Axis!"

Shute heard him and woke up, "Ca…Captain?" Demon Entango placed his hoof on Shute's back and snorted at him. Shute's eyes shrunk in fear, "AHHHHHH! Demon!"

"Shute!" shouted Captain.

"Excellent," said Grappler, "Now the human can watch us kill you guys!

The DA trio opened fire on the gundams. Captain and Zero put up their shields while Baku and Fleur deflected the shots. D.G. conjured some demon magic and fired at the gundams.

"Heads up!" warned Fleur dodging a concrete slab.

Zero dodged some flying rocks, "Haven't seen that trick in a while."

Demon General chuckled, "As the full moon grows near, it increases my demoniac power." Captain fired at them and Zero used his magic against D.G.'s magic. One of Captain's shots hit the demon crystal around Entango's neck. Entango changed back to his normal color, shook his head, and moved his hoof from Shute's back.

"Entango you're back," said Shute. Entango looked at him confused. Shute came up with a plan, "I'll explain later. Can you break that chain?" Entango broke the chain connecting him to the spirits. Shute picked up Fenn and Skylar and climbed onto Entango's back, "Okay Entango, get us back to the gundams." Entango neighed and got the foursome's attention. First, Entango took out some revenge on Zapper and Grappler, then he rammed Destroyer, and finally, stomped on D.G. Entango galloped back to the gundams with Shute holding on for dear life. Shute climbed off of Entango somewhat shaken.

"Entango, my faithful companion. Are you okay?" asked Baku petting him.

Captain walked up to Shute, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Shute, "But how do we free these two?"

"Allow me," Zero freed the two little spirits. Fenn immediately flew to Zero and Skylar jumped into Fleur's arms.

"My sweet little Skylar," said Fleur hugging him, "Thank goodness you're alright."

Zapper was rubbing his head, "Why is it that everything seems to go our way then something bad happens?"

Grappler brushed himself off, "We must have bad luck or karma or something." Fenn and Skylar decided to take out some revenge on the foursome. They jumped in front of the gundams and nodded at each other. Fenn shot his fire and Skylar shot his energy blast. The two attacks spiraled together and charged at the enemy.

"Run!" shouted Destroyer Dom. They tried to run but the combo attack knocked them back through a portal.

"That was quite an impressive maneuver back there," said Captain, "It appears that Fenn and Skylar have become fast friends." The spirits nodded. Every on was heading down the path back to Shute's house.

"I hope supper is ready when we get back," said Shute, "I'm starving."

Baku laughed, "You and me both."

Fleur looked at the setting sun, "I wonder what will happen tomorrow."

"Tomorrow comes soon enough," said Zero, "Let's not worry about it until it arrives."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR

Z1: Greetings ladies and gentlbots. Today's meeting is all about…

Z1: Z2, & Z3: Why can't we ever win zako!

Z1: Zako Zako!

Z2: We have used every last resource and we still can't win zako (cries)

Z3: There, there zako. Don't cry. Surly we have at least one more trick up our sleeve zako.

Z2: We don't have sleeves zako zako.

Z1: it's a figure of speech zako. But I agree with Z2, we don't have any moves left.

Z3: Come on zako we must have at least one more trick. (an explosion is heard)

Z2: What was that zako zako?

Random demon: Come back here you tasty snack!

Z3: I do believe that that is our next move.

Z2: We'll just have to wait and see won't we zako.

Z1: anyway for the future of the Dark Axis

Z1, Z2, & Z3: Zako soldiers fight! YEAH!

There you have go. Ch. 14. As for that explosion during the Zako Zako Hour…That will be made clear in the next chapter. R&R please.


	15. The Little Water Princess

I don't own SD Gundam. Wished I did. So anyway here's Chapter 15

"You pathetic excuses for warriors!" roared EagleEye, "You can't even pull off a simple ambush attack!" Zapper, Grappler, Destroyer, and D.G. fell to the ground smoldering from their electrocution.

Zapper pleaded, "please forgive us. It's not…."

EagleEye cut him off, "Silence! Time after time you four continuously fail me! All of you are worthless piles of shit!"

Grapper begged, "This next plan wi…."

"Your plans never work Grappler Gouf!" snapped EagleEye, "For now on you four will follow my plans exactly or parish."

D.G. said nervously, "Of course sire. After all you are the most powerful and smartest demon of us all."

EagleEye scoffed, "Save your breath. Flattery doesn't work on me." A roar, then a high pitched shriek, and an explosion is heard outside the castle. EagleEye groaned, "Now what?" he flew up to the main balcony that over looked the city while the foursome scurried through the heavy front doors. The multitudes of demons in the decaying city were aiming at the same target.

"I've got her!" said a male human demon wearing sliver clothes with black chains. He jumped from atop a building and landed on the scared street below. The demon hissed in pain. "Damn, that thing's sharp."

A gray gundam slayer scoffed, "Amateur. Let me show you how it's done." She pointed a bow and arrow at the street from a half-destroyed walkway. A beam of energy shot up from the street and knocked over the demon, "Clever little bitch," the gundam slayer snarled.

"Allow me," a battle scared black metal dragon thundered through the rubble and destruction. He breathed fire on the target. A girl screams as a sewer pipe from under the city brakes and sprays water on the dragon's face. The dragon coughed and sputtered.

A young girl's voice is heard, "Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap! They were right, I'm going to die!" A very young girl aqua green gundam with a fish like tail, what looked like a fish's spine running down her back, a wave pattern that decorated her body, and a gold tiara on her head slides in front of the foursome with a triton in her right hand.

Grapper shouts, "What the? That's a gundam!"

D.G. added, "A kid gundam!"

The young gundam faced the foursome and gasped as fear struck her ocean blue eyes.

EagleEye chuckled, "I remember you." The female kid looked up towards the castle's main balcony. Her eyes froze on EagleEye, the kid's gunsoul hummed faster and faster. She took a few steps back, placed the triton on the underside of her tail with magic, and tried to run out of the city. EagleEye jumped from the balcony and landed on the gundam's tail, forcing her to fall flat on her face. EagleEye flipped the girl onto her back and grabbed her around the neck. The young gundam struggled to get free but was too weak.

EagleEye enjoyed the kid gundam's suffering, "What's the matter? You're not scared are ya?" The gundam didn't respond but instead froze with fear. He smiled evilly, "I assume that there is only one reason you were foolish enough to come here. You want to see your big sister again, don't you Princess Azural."

Back in Neotopia, the gundams are relaxing in an open field. Captain and Shute are looking at clouds, Baku is polishing his swords, Zero is lying on a lower tree branch, and Fleur is sitting higher in the tree petting Fenn and Skylar.

Shute sighed, "I could get use to this."

"Get use to what Shute?" asked Captain.

"The peacefulness. It's been awhile since we have been able to just enjoy life."

Captain was confused, "Enjoy life?"

Shute tried to explain, "Well yeah it's…uh…okay it's simple. Today is a peaceful day without any Dark Axis attacks. So we can just relax and enjoy our lived without worrying about them."

"But Shute," said Captain, "The Dark Axis could attack at anytime. Are you sure that it is safe for us to delete them from our memory.

"What? No, I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is that we should…uh…," Shute groaned in frustration.

Baku tried to explain, "What Shute is saying is that we should just enjoy the fact that they aren't here and enjoy the peace."

"Oh, I get it now," said Captain.

Zero looked down at Baku from his branch, "Since when do you preach about peace Bakunetsumaru?"

Baku snapped back, "I was explaining to Captain not preaching about it knight!"

Shute sighed a mushroom cloud, "Here we go again."

Before Zero could say anything back, Bakunetsumaru kicked the tree, causing Zero to fall flat on his face spread eagle. He also unknowingly knocked Fleur from her resting place higher in the tree.

Baku laughed, "Take that!" Fenn and Skylar fell out of the tree and landed on Zero.

Then Fleur fell almost out of the tree, "Ahhh! Oof!" she caught herself on a low branch using her left ankle, "Phew, okay who's the smart guy?"

Baku looked up at the upside down princess, "Sorry Fleur. I didn't mean to knock you out of the tree."

Fleur smiled, "No problem honest mistake." She dislodged her foot and landed gracefully on the ground.

Zero got up, "You'll pay for that Bakunetsumaru!" They drew their swords and started to fight each other. Fleur quickly got Fenn and Skylar and flew over to Shute and Captain.

Captain watched the two warriors, "I guess some things will never change." He noticed that Fleur was looking at the sky with a worried look on her face, "Is something wrong Fleur?"

Fleur shook her, "Just thinking about things that's all."

'Don't worry they're fine," said Shute, "And besides, Bell Wood is working as fast as he can on the Trans-dimensional device."

Captain's intercom lit up, "Dark Axis activity detected!"

Zero and Baku stopped fighting, and followed.

Zapper was randomly shooting his machine guns, "What in evils name is taking them so long?"

Grappler watched for the gundams, "We've taken half a city block. Where are they?"

"Duh, maybe they're not coming," said D. Dom.

"Just keep blowing stuff up," said D.G., "They'll come eventually. He was holding something behind his back.

"Gundams approaching North by Northwest!" announced Grappler.

Zapper stopped firing, "Took them long enough."

Captain jumped out of Gunbike, "Attention Dark Axis! You are to…."

Destroyer interrupted, "You are to lay down your weapons and withdraw at once. We know your speech Captain. Why do you bother saying it?"

Captain was surprised by his comment, "Well I…uh…I…um…good question why do I bother saying it?"

"I never thought I say I say this but I'm glad you guys showed up today," said Fleur.

"What are we? Your personal punching bags!" demanded Grappler.

Baku answered, "Pretty much." Shute, Fenn, and Skylar tried not to laugh.

"What's your half brained plan this time?" asked Zero.

"Watch it knight," said D.G., "We were wondering if Fleur would remember a certain gundam." He showed them the aqua green gundam they had captured. The sunlight showed that the unconscious gundam's armor was banged, scratched, dented, and dirty.

Fleur's eyes shrunk in fear, "AZURAL! Azural, can you here me! What have you done to my little sister?"

D.G. snickered, "She wouldn't hold still so EagleEye had to knock her out." The Zako's cheered.

All the commotion woke up Azural. She opened her ocean blue eyes half way since the bright sunlight blinded the young princess, "What happen?" she asked softly, "Where am I? Where did the sun come from? Is big sister here?" she shook her head slowly.

Demon General noticed, "Ah, the sleeping gundam awakes."

Azural's eyes shot open. Even thought all she saw was his feet, that was enough for her, "AAHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKK! DEMON!"

The kid gundam failed around trying to get free.

"Hang on Azural! I'm coming!" Fleur darted towards her sister but Zero pulled her back, "Zero! Let go!"

"There's no point of you getting turned into scrap metal," said Zero. The Zako swarm opened fire. The D.A. trio laughed triumphantly and joined in the fun while Azural watched the strange gundams fight back.

D.G. shouted, "There's one way to end this! Hand over Skylar and we'll give you the water princess!"

"Well that's out of the question," conclude Shute.

"What are we going do then?" asked Fleur, "She's just a kid. I can't let her die."

"Don't worry," said Gunbike, "I have a plan. Listen up." The gundams agreed to his plan.

Captain, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, and Fleur attacked the Zako swarm while Gunbike fired his missiles to create a smoke screen. Fenn and Skylar used the smoke to sneak around the Zako hoard.

"Duh, what are they doing?" asked Destroyer Dom.

"Causing trouble that's what," answered Grappler.

Zapper targeted the gundam, "Since they don't want to trade, we'll fight instead. Fire!"

D.G. sighed, "I don't know what they're planning but it won't work we have the upper…," something was pointed at the back of his head, "…hand?"

It was Guneagle with his beam rifle, "Jeez! Kidnapping Fleur's little sis? That's pretty low. Even for you guys."

"Azural thought she knew this gundam, "Lucky?"

"Damn," D.G. growled, "I wasn't expecting this."

"Sorry princess I'm not Lucky, I'm Guneagle," he said, "But don't worry. I'll get you outta this."

D.G. reached for his sword, "I highly doubt thaOUCH!" Skylar sunk his teeth into D.G.'s right arm. Guneagle put away his beam rifle, got out his beam saber, cut the chains that were binding Azural, caught her, and flew off. D.G. ripped Skylar off of his arm and tossed him. Fenn caught Skylar and they flew to safety.

D.G. rubbed his arm, "Damn annoying two-what the hell?" He just now realized that Azural was gone, "Get back here!"

"Man, and I thought Bossanova was slow," said Guneagle. He looked at the little princess in his arms, "Are you okay?"

Azural nodded and said in a shy, timid voice, "Thank you." She saw the battlefield and the ocean, "Can you take to the water over there please?"

"Do you have a plan?" asked Guneagle.

"Somewhat," she replied, "Watch out!"

D.G. charged at them, "Don't let them get away!" The D.A. trio aimed at Guneagle but they were attacked by the gundams first.

"Dude!" Guneagle rolled away from Demon General, "Get him off of me!" Captain shot down D.G.

Guneagle placed Azural by the water's edge, "Whatever your plan is you might want to do it quickly."

The water princess jumped into the ocean a got her triton from her tail, "I hope this works."

"Guneagle! Where's the little princess?" asked Zero kicking away a few Zakos.

Guneagle joined the fight, "She said something about a plan involving the water."

Bakunetsumaru used the Tek-no-ken on a group of Zakos, "What's she planning Fleur?"

Fleur used karate on a Zako, "Could be anything." A wall of water rose from the ocean.

"Who or what the heck is causing that?" asked Zapper

"Zako?"

"Frrenn?"

"Mew?"

The wall of water suddenly charged at them.

"Quick! Make haste!" shouted Zero flying off with Fenn and Skylar.

Shute raised an eyebrow, "Make what?"

"Run!" yelled Captain, jumping into Gunbike.

"Move it Entango!" shouted Baku as his steed ran at top speed.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Grappler. Everyone ran or flew as fast as they could trying to escape the rushing wall of water. The swarm of Zakos were hit first, the D.A. trio and finally the water 'grabbed' Demon General. Next something prevented the water from hitting the gundams. Instead the water turned around and 'jumped' into the air. The gundams stopped and saw Azural with her triton in hand and the wave pattern on her armor glowing.

"Strange," said Captain, "How is it that your sister is controlling the water. Is she using magic perhaps.?"

Fleur shook her head, "It's not magic. Water is her elemental power. She can manipulate it whenever she needs to." Azural pointed the triton at the ground then spread her arms. The water obeyed slamming the Dark Axis into the ground and then separated into two walls of water with the dark axis in the middle.

"Is it over? Asked D. Dom, "I'm feeling sea sick." Azural put her hand together and pointed at the sky. The water came rushing back to the Dark Axis.

"You just had to ask," said Grappler. The water engulfed them and shot them up into the air.

Zapper screamed, "Open Zakrello gate!" They disappeared into the gate and Azural put the water back into the ocean.

Then she put away her triton and giggled, "That was fun." The gundam ran over to Azural until they were about 10 ft. away. With out the chains on her they saw just how battered the kid gundam was.

Fleur steeped forward, "Are you okay Azural?"

Azural turned around and saw Fleur but couldn't believe it. She thought to herself, "Is that really her? Is she really alive? That gundam looks like my big sister. Sky blue armor with purple flames, white feathered wings, and even her sliver claws. I guess I could try?" Azural asked aloud, "Is that really you big sister?"

Fleur was caught off guard by this comment, "Of course it's me. I can understand you asking that. It has been many months since we last saw each other." Fleur sighed, "Te, akosu ishaka moruut ka torsay zukas ngoring shyla ea t gzke?" Captain, Shute, and Bakunetsumaru gave Fleur a weird look.

Guneagle slapped his head, "Dude, why she say that?"

Zero chuckled, "I find it rather sweet."

Shute asked, "I'm assuming that was Skylarkain, so what did she say?"

Zero translated, "She said, 'So even after all this time you're not going to give me a hug?'"

"Oh I understand now," said Captain, "Since demons can't speak Skylarkain that was the best way for Fleur to convince her sister she is who she says she is."

Tears formed in Azural's eyes, "Fleur it…it really is you!" Azural ran up to her big sister and hugged her around her waist since Azural only came up to Fleur's waist. Azural cried tears of joy, "I knew it! I knew it! You just had to be alive! You just had to be!"

Fleur picked up her little sister and returned the hug, "Thank goodness you're alright. I thought something terrible had happen to you." Fleur tried to choke back her tears, "But it doesn't matter what I thought now. You're safe and that's what matters."

"Aw, that's so sweet," said Shute. Fleur put Azural down and Faced her friends. Azural hid behind her sister and looked at the strange new gundams.

Fleur giggled, "Don't worry Azural. These guys are my friends. They're going to help us get Skylark back from those demons."

Captain stepped forward, "Greetings Azural, My name is Captain Gundam."

"My name's Shute."

Zero bowed to the princess, "I am Zero the Winged Knight and this is Fenn the Feather Dragon."

"I am Bakunetsumaru the Blazing Samurai from Ark!"

"I'm Guneagle your savor." Azural giggled at his comment. Then Skylar appeared at Azural's feet and mewed.

"How could I forget?" said Fleur, "This is Skylar the New Spirit of Skylark."

Azural picked up the little spirit, "A new spirit? He's cute! And so is Fenn." Fenn flew up to Azural and nuzzled her making her laugh a little, "Hey, I have plenty of attention for both of you."

Fleur smiled, "Welcome to Neotopia little sis."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR!

Z1: Greeting ladies and gentlebots! Today's meeting is all about…

Z1, Z2, & Z3: Fleur's little sister Azural! (crowd boos)

Z1: Zako zako!

Z2: Azural is Fleur's one and only sister zako. But just from looking at them you wouldn't think that they were related zako zako.

Z3: That's the truth zako. First off Fleur can fly and Azural can't. Second, they look nothing alike. Third, Azural has a tail witch is somewhat disturbing zako.

Z1: Well get use to it we have to deal with her now since D.G. dropped the ball again and lost us the battle zako zako.

D.G.: (hits Z1) What? I did not!

Zapper Zaku: Yes you did! You practically gave her to Guneagle!

Grappler Gouf: Now we know the problem. It's you! EagleEye should fry your circuits!

D.G.: Wha- why me?

Destroyer Dom: 'Cause you're a gundam.

ZZ & GG: Exactly!

DG: I'm a DEMONICAN GUNDAM! There's a difference!.

ZZ: Whatever gundam!

DD: I still say that we should blast him!

GG: Go right ahead D. Dom.

DG: (runs off stage with DA trio running after him)

Z2: Let's hurry and finish this before they come back.

Z1 & Z3: Good idea zako.

Z3: Azural has what's called an elemental power. Elemental powers include water, fire, air, earth, and electricity zako. In order to have an elemental power you must be born with one zako zako. (they hear DG getting coming back)

Z2: We better end the show now!

Z1: Anyway for the future of the AHH!

ZZ: Hold still!

GG: I got him!

DG: Leave me alone!

DD: Fire!

Aw, sweet sister moment and the DA trio torturing D.G. (evil grin) R&R please.


	16. The Prince and the Warrior

Back at Shute's house, Keiko and Sayla have made the gundams and Shute some riceballs as a snack.

"WHOA! It's a mountain!" exclaimed Shute.

His mom nodded, "We thought you guys would like a little afternoon snack."

"Thank you ma'am," said Captain.

"Yummy, sweet delicious, RICEBALLS!" Bakunetsumaru stuffed five of them into his mouth.

Zero scolded him, "Bakunetsumaru! Show some self-control! You are in the presence of royalty."

"Lighten up will ya?" said Fleur snatching two riceballs from the pile before Baku got them. She started on one of them and tossed the other to her little sister Azural. Azural stared at the riceball in her possession. There was nothing wrong with it besides the fact that riceballs don't exist on Skylark. Her powerful hunger forced her to take a bite.

"This is delicious!" Azural stuffed the rest of it into her mouth and started to grab a few away from Baku. She reached for the last riceball but Bakunetsumaru beat her to it.

"To slow," he tossed it into the air but Azural jumped up and grabbed the last one.

"Mine!" she shoved it into her face.

Baku said sarcastically, "That was lady like."

Azural came back with, "You'd be hungry to if you hadn't eaten in two months!" This took everyone by shock.

"T…two months!" said Fleur wide-eyed, "What on earth has happen? Is food really _that_ scarce?"

Azural looked at the ground, "And so is fresh water. I…I rather not talk about it big sister."

Fleur sat on her knees next to Azural so that they could see eye to eye, "Please tell me little sis. I need to know what has happen."

Azural shook her head, "Uh-uh! No way!"

Fleur turned her sister's head towards her own, "Please Azural? If you tell me, I'll tell you what has happen here."

Azural nodded, "Otay." She swallowed, "Remember when the city caught fire and Daddy told us to run? Well, the demons chased after us."

The scene cuts to a flash back in Skylark.

A large city is engulfed in flames as millions of Skylarkains flee into a dark forest under a starless night sky with only a half moon shining high in the sky. The cackles of demon laughter ring and echo throughout the kingdom as they mercilessly slaughter both humans and gundams. Panicked screams filled with fear and dying howls are heard in every direction. Human and mecha blood both stains the ground and forces the rivers to run red. Only a couple hundred thousand reach the entrance to the second largest city by square miles, Dracaion Village.

Once there a gundam who looks like Guneagle named Prince Lucky flies above his subjects in the village, "Rocket! Have your knights count the survivors."

"At once your majesty," said Rocket, and knight gundam who is captain of the guards.

A few minutes later, Rocket returns to Prince Lucky, "Sire, the census shows that only 500,000 have made it here. Most are between the ages of 5 and 29. Only a small handful of both humans and gundams are 30 and older."

"500,000!" shouted Lucky, Out of 10.8 million! What of my sisters?"

Rocket swallowed hard, "Princess Azural is alive and is currently roaming the village but we can not seem to locate your older sister, Princess Fleur."

Lucky whispered under his breath, "Shit! First mom, then dad, and now Fleur. What else could go wrong."

A human coughed and bowed to Lucky. It was a monk. "If I may your majesty," the monk started, "After consulting with my fellow monks along with the priests, priestesses, and professional demon slayers, we have concluded that until the demons are vanquished this sun blocking demon dust will prevent us from seeing the light of day ever again. We are trapped in a never-ending night."

"So basically, the sun won't rise again until we take out every single demon," said Lucky wondering why he asked what else could go wrong.

"Or until the spirit of Skylark somehow comes back to life and uses his powers to vanquish the demons," the monk replied.

Rocket chimed in, "Sire, what shall we do to insure the survivors safety." While Lucky continues to talk to Rocket and the monk, Azural wonders the city trying to find a familiar face in the crowd. She hears four very familiar voices, Fleur's best friends

"Please tell me that you're kidding me Joey," said Amy, a brown haired, hazel-eyed human girl.

"Why would I joke about that?" asked Joey, a blonde haired, green-eyed, human boy.

"I never thought that she would die like this," said Techno, a male red, green, and white gundam with yellow lighting bolts on his body.

"She was our best friend," said Rex, a black haired, black-eyed human boy, "Why did have to go and die on us Fleur!"

"You're wrong!" Azural appeared next to them, "You're all wrong! Fleur is alive! She just has to be!"

Joey sighed, "Azural…there's a 99.9 chance that she's dead."

"Then there's still a chance," said Azural.

Rex shook his head, "Fleur is strong no doubt about that. But she's not _that_ strong. It would take a miracle for her to still be alive."

"Everyone lost someone," said Amy, "We just need to except it."

Techno looked at Azural, "Do yourself a favor and move on with your life. Right now we need to figure out how we're going to survive."

Azural glared at them, "She's alive. I'll prove it." Many months passed and many more died. The sun has not risen on Skylark and now the once beautiful kingdom is nothing more than a cold, lifeless, barren wasteland with bones scattered around. Food and water has become scarce. Thousands died from either, starvation, thirst, or they committed suicide. Azural decides to leave the village and search for her sister.

Scene fades back to Shute's house.

Azural sniffled, "We have begun to call this the Demon Nightmare. That's what it feels like. I was so scared when I left to try and find you."  
"But you cam anyway," said Fleur hugging her little sister, "Thank you you courageous little gundam."

Azural blushed, "Aw, Fleur." she giggled, "Okay now tell me your story! Please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh pleeeaaassseee!"

Fleur laughed, "Okay okay! Clam down."

"Why did I get air patrol?" grumbled Guneagle, "What a bore. It's not like anything is going to happen." He sighed as he flew high above the city.

Chief Haro radioed him, "Guneagle, a small gate has appeared in your area. I want you to investigate it before I call the others."  
"Whatever Chief," Guneagle searches the Neotopian skyline for anything out of the ordinary, "What am I suppose to be looking for? A zako?"

"That's a pretty good trick Guneagle," said Julie over the radio, "How did you do that?"

Guneagle was confused, "Huh? Do what?"

"Make your signal come from two places at once of course," said Kao-lyn.

"Dude, what on earth are you talking?" asked Guneagle.

Julie answered, "Your signal is coming form the east of Neotopia Tower and from the south of it at the same time."

"Okay." said Guneagle, "First off, I'm east of the tower and second are you sure that the computer isn't…."

"Burn in hell demon!"

"What the? Holy!" Guneagle dodged a beam saber, "Dude! Who or what was that?"

His attacker looked just like him. The lookalike faced Guneagle, "Dude, are a mimic demon or something?" The gundam also sounded like Guneagle.

""What! I'm not a demon!" shouted Guneagle, "How do I know that you're not a demon mimicking me?"

The lookalike chuckled, "E work aro cinetant ougefd. (I know the ancient tongue.)

Guneagle said in surprise, "You know Skylarkain? Well that answers two things. Manly that you're not a demon."

The lookalike gave Guneagle a look of surprise, "You can understand it? Then you're defiantly not a demon. Who are you?"

Guneagle pulled out his beam rifle, "My name is Guneagle of the GundamForce. Now who are you and why are you here?"

"Careful dude," said the lookalike also pulling out a beam rifle that was similar to Guneagle's, "You're not the only one with a gun. As for who I am and why I'm here, I can't tell you that Guneagle."

Chief Haro whispered into Guneagle's radio, "Disable him and bring him back to the base. We can question him here."

"Understood," Guneagle fired at the lookalike. The lookalike dived into the city and returned fire. Guneagle chased after him.

The two gundams weave through the city and only used their beam rifles when they had a clear shot. Neither one wanted to harm a bystander. After a few minutes they both flew high above the city.

"You're pretty good," said the lookalike.

Guneagle smiled, "If it wasn't for that thing on your head we could be twins."

"You mean my crown?" asked the lookalike.

"Whatever," replied Guneagle, "Now who are you and why are you here?"

"I already told you that man," he said, "I can't tell you."

Guneagle got out his beam saber since his beam rifle ran out, "Okay, we'll do this the hard way." Guneagle charged at his lookalike but the next thing he knew, the lookalike had jammed his crown over Guneagle's eyes and flew off.

"Oh for the love of...That is one rude gundam!" shouted Guneagle as he blindly flew around.

"WOW! You defeated a gundam slayer!" said Azural excitedly, "That proves it. You are the strongest gundam in Skylark."

Fleur blushed, "Ah, come on. I'm not the strongest but I think that I am one of the strongest."

"Quit being so modest will ya?" said Shute, "You're lucky to be alive after that."

Captain added, "Shute does have a point. If that, thing hadn't appeared when it did. You would probably be dead by now."

"But I still can't remember what that thing is," said Fleur embarrassed.

"You'll remember it big sis," said Azural, "sooner or later."

"Stop worrying about past victories," said Bakunetsumaru, " if what Azural said is true then we will need to be at our very best in order to save your home."

Azural said in a worried voice, "I hope we can."  
Zero presented her with a princess rose, "Even if hope is all that we have to go on it will be enough for the gundam force young princess." Azural was trying to figure out what Zero had just said when Guneagle crashed into the table and accidentally knocked Fenn and Skylar into a bush.

The crowd was still stuck on his head, "Gahh! Get off! Let go of me!" he continued to try and remove the crown from his head.

"Guneagle! What happen?" asked Captain.

"Captain?" asked Guneagle, "Thank goodness it's you. Okay get this, I was attacked by a gundam that looked just like me, then I tried to disable him, and the next thing I know, the dude jams his crown over my eyes! Where am I anyway?"

"At my house," said Shute.

"Maybe I can get it off," Fleur wedged her claws in between the crown and Guneagle's. head. She couldn't pull it off, "A little help please." Zero, Azural, and Shute helped Fleur pull on the crown while Captain and Bakunetsumaru pulled on Guneagle. After a few minutes of pulling and straining, the crown popped off and everyone fell backwards.

Guneagle rubs his head, "Thanks. I was getting a headache from that thing." Fleur studied the golden crown in her hands. There was a very predominate four leaf clover shaped emerald in the very center of it along with many other jewels.

"Let me see," Azural stood up on her tail in order to get a better view of the crown, "It kinda looks like Lucky's crown. Maybe he came here looking for us and attacked Guneagle?" The sisters broke out in laughter.

"I highly doubt that little sis," laughed Fleur.

"Believe what you want I know what I saw," said Guneagle, "Hey, where are those two furballs?" In response Skylar bit him and Fenn torched him, "OW! Call them off! Call them off!" Guneagle flew up a few feet. Skylar went over to Azural for some attention and Fenn flew up to Zero.

"You asked for that," said the Winged Knight.

Captain's head lit up, "Dark Axis activity detected."

"Where did that gundam go!" growled Zapper Zaku.

"He has to be here somewhere," said Grappler Gouf, "At least D.G. isn't here to screw things up again."

"That's true," Zapper replied, "See anything yet D. Dom?'

"Duh, no gundams yet," answered Destroyer Dom. The D.A. trio was wearing flying contraptions and they were searching Neotopia's outskirts for Guneagle's lookalike.

D. Dom asked, "Is Prince Lucky even in this dimension?"

"He has to be," growled Grappler, "This is were the gate opens to."

"Hmm…what was that?" asked Zapper. He looked behind him, "Oh great! Here comes the GundamForce!"

Captain and Shute were riding in Gunbike, Bakunetsumaru is riding Entango, Azural is using her tail to hop right behind Gunbike while carrying Skylar, Zero was flying over head with Fenn, and Guneagle and Fleur flew next to Zero.

"There they are," said Captain, "Alright Guneagle and Fleur. Get up there and take them out. We'll catch up later."

"Roger Captain!" Guneagle and Fleur flew higher in order to reach the trio's altitude.

Zapper laughed, " This is to prefect. Only two of them can fly high enough to reach us."

"Our orders are to find Prince Lucky," growled Grapper, "let's forget about them and find him."

"But I want to smash the gundams," D. Dom whined.

Zapper agreed, "I'm with Destroyer on this on. Besides, we out number them and Demon General isn't here either. We actually have a chance of winning!" The D.A. trio flew towards Guneagle and Fleur.

"So it's just those three huh?" said Fleur.

"Piece of cake," said Guneagle, "I'll take on Zapper Zaku and Grappler Gouf and you get Destroyer Dom." They flew towards their intended targets.

"Bring it on punk!" shouted Zapper as he opened fire on Guneagle.

Guneagle easily dodged the onslaught, "Let me show you how it's done!" He shot his beam rifle at Zapper.

Zapper dodged, "Is that the best you can do?"

Time to say goodnight gundam!" Grappler fired his arm missile at Guneagle.

"I don't think so," Guneagle fired his own missile at Grappler's. They exploded on impact creating a cloud of smoke.

"Duh, hold still!" Destroyer Dom was having trouble locking onto Fleur. She was zipping by him to quickly.

"What's the matter?" she asked, "Am I to fast for ya?" She continued to close in and scratch him every few of passes.

Destroyer growled, "Now you're annoying me!" He predicted were Fleur was going to show up next and managed to punch her square in between the eyes.

Fleur recoiled from the attack, "That was a cheap shot."

"Cheap but effective," Destroyer Dom took aim at her once more but she flew off. Frustrated, D. Dom. chased after her.

Guneagle was having trouble dealing with Zapper and Grappler, "Aw, man. This is not looking good for me. Hurry Captain I need backup!" Zapper shoots him from behind while Grappler sucker punches him.

Zapper chuckled, "What's wrong gundam? Can't you handle a simple skirmish? Hey!" a beam rifle shot hits him in the shoulder.

"Leave him alone Dark Axis!" It was Captain on a gunperrry with Shute and Gunbike. Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Entango, Azural, along with Fenn and Skylar were on another gunperry.

" And just when you think things can't get any worse," Grappler sighed.

"Thanks Captain I owe you one," said Guneagle as him and Fleur flew in between the gunperrys.

"Oh that's just great," said Zapper, " Now we have to deal with all of them!"

Baku shouted, "What are you lowlifes up to now!"

D. Dom replied, "We're looking for Prince Lucky."

Zapper and Grappler shouted at the same time, "Destroyer!" Zapper put his hands over Destroyer's mouth, "Shut up!"

That caught Fleur's interest, "Say that again."

Zapper panicked, "Wh…what? He…he didn't say anything."

Grappler shook his head, "Nope, nothing. Nada. Zip."

"Prince Lucky?" asked Azural, "Why are they looking for our brother?"

"Good question," said Fleur.

"Why are they after your brother I wonder," said Zero.

Shute said, "You think that they would be after you two and Skylar."

"We'll find out later," said Captain, "Right now you two need to take care of them and then we'll find Prince Lucky.

"You got it," Guneagle thought back to earlier and whispered to himself, "Even tough I think we've already met."

Zapper chuckled, "What are you guys blind! WE still outnumber ya!" Zapper laughed in triumph when, as if it came out of nowhere, something shot pass everybody at a seriously high speed.

Shute looked behind them, "Whoa! What was that?"

"It was fast whatever it was," Bakunetsumaru commented.

"Nice going Zapper!" said Grappler hitting him upside the head, "You jinxed use again."

It came back rapidly firing at the Dark Axis, "Alright who wants a taste!" It sounded like Guneagle but he was right next to everyone else. The D.A. trio flew higher in order to dodge the attack.

"I know who it is," Guneagle held out his arm and clothesline the mysterious warrior. It managed to recover and hovered next to everybody. It was Guneagle's lookalike.

"Ha! So I was right!" shouted Guneagle pulling out his beam saber.

The lookalike turned around, "What the? Aw, man not you again." He pulled out his beam saber. Everyone else's eyes bugged out.

"Since when does Guneagle have a twin!" shouted Bakunetsumaru.

"He doesn't!" replied Captain in shock.

"You're the jerk who blinded me!" shouted Guneagle.

"Ever hear of self defense copycat!" the lookalike shouted back. The D.A. trio flew back down to the gundams altitude.

D. Dom asked, "Are there two Prince Luckys?"

The lookalike shouted, "That's King Lucky to you three!" Lucky accidentally reveled himself.

"You're Lucky?" Shute asked.

Lucky glared at him, "_King_ Lucky you disrespectful human." Guneagle was about to say something but Fleur butted in.

"King?" she asked, "Since when did you become a king?"

Lucky stared in disbelief at his long thought dead sister, "Fleur! Dude, now I'm seeing things."

Grappler looked at the perfectly identical gundams, "So which one's Lucky?"

"We'll just capture them both," said Zapper, "FIRE!"

"Will you three get outta here!" shouted Guneagle and Lucky at the same time as they fired a missile at the trio. They quickly ran through a portal.

Guneagle turned back to Lucky, "As I was saying earlier when we first met, why are you here?"

"I came for my little sister Azural," Lucky answered.

Azural was surprised, "For me?"

"Well, yeah," said Lucky, "You're the only family I've got left. And what are you doing hanging around with these losers a Fleur copycat, and two fuzzballs?" Zero had to hold Fenn and Skylar back.

Azural snapped back, "These guys are my friends, that _is_ our big sister, and those two cute fuzzballs are powerful spirits."

Lucky sighed, "Azural, it's been, who knows how long. Fleur. Is. Dead."

"Uh, hello!" said Fleur, "I'm right here. Fully functional!"

Lucky growled at her, "You have some nerve playing with us like this! Stop imitating my dead sister and show your true form!" He charged at Fleur but she dodged barely. Then Guneagle came up behind Lucky and hammered him in the back. Lucky turned around a punched Guneagle. He swung again but Guneagle shot high into the air. Lucky followed him with everyone else bringing up the rear.

Lucky and Guneagle were high in the sky with all of the clouds exchanging firepower and body blows. They were evenly matched as Guneagle hit Lucky with a 1-2 punch. Lucky came back with a roundhouse kick. Guneagle recovered, got Lucky into a headlock, and disabled all of his missiles. Next, Lucky elbowed Guneagle hard in the stomach and got free. Then he disabled all of Guneagle's missiles. Guneagle saw SDG base close by and force both him and Lucky into a death spiral aimed at the base. They both crashed into SDG base and scared half of the workers.

Bellwood, who had just hit his head on a wall, saw the two gundams fighting, "Whoa! I must have hit be head pretty hard 'cause I'm seeing double."

"You're not the only one," said Julie. The rest of the gundams and Shute arrived at the base.

Chief Haro demanded, "What the hell is going on here Captain!"

"Long story sir," Captain answered.

"Seriously dude! What is your problem!" asked Guneagle.

"If you just let me take my little sister back to the safety of Skylark then there won't be a problem!" answered Lucky

Azural quickly snatched Lucky's crown from Shute, ran up to Lucky, and the crown over his eyes, "That will clear things up and safety of Skylark my tail!" Lucky unjammed the crown from his head and placed it comfortably on his head.

Zero spoke next, "At least now we know who's Guneagle and who's Prince Lucky."

"Who's Lucky?" asked Chief Haro.

"My little bro," answered Fleur, "or as I like to call him Little Lucky."

Lucky knew that only Fleur would even dare call him that, "Okay I'm convinced. You're Fleur. Just don't start that stupid chant." Azural quickly stepped behind the nearest gundam, Baku.

"Chant? What chant?" Fleur asked innocently, "Oh you mean this one?"

Fear struck Lucky's eyes, "Don't do it man. Don't do it!"

Fleur said in a teasing voice, "Little Lucky, Little Lucky, tiny little baby Luck-y." Everyone who heard it broke out in laughter. Some were down on all fours beating the ground.

Guneagle laughed, "Dude! Now that's embarrassing!"

Lucky blushed and the roared at Fleur, "That's it! I'm going to rip every single feather out of your wings!" he started to chase Fleur around the base.

"I'm happy to see you to Lucky," said Fleur running off.

Azural shook her head, "Surprisingly, I've missed this."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR!

Z1: Greeting ladies and gentlebots. Today's meeting is all about,

Z1, Z2, & Z3: Guneagle's lookalike Prince Lucky! (demons in crowd surprisingly cheer)

Z1: Zako zako!

Z2: Prince Lucky is Fleur's little brother and Azural's older brother. Also, he is the heir to the throne of Skylark zako zako.

Z1: So what did EagleEye want with him zako?

Z3: I can answer that zako. Prince Lucky has a (duct tape covers his mouth)

Z2: I guess FFD doesn't want us to say it just yet.

Z3: (rips of duct tape) ZAKOOOOOOOO! Damn that hurt zako.

Z1: Would you like to tell us anything else about him zako?

Z3: Not right now zako. I don't want to have to do that again zako zako.

Z2: Just out of curiosity zako. What happen to Demon General zako zako?"

DG: I got cut from this chapter what does it look like happen!

ZZ: He's over here!

DG: Uh…gotta go! (runs off stage)

(DA trio runs by after DG)

Z3: Does that answer your question zako?

Z2: Not exactly what I was looking for but good enough zako.

Z1: Anyway for the future of the Dark Axis

Z1, Z2, & Z3: Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!


	17. Lucky's Dark Secret

Next chapter! Behold my evil side. (evil grin).

I don't own SD Gundam Force. Just Fleur, her siblings, Skylar, and anyone else I add.

It has been a few days since Lucky made his appearance in Neotopia. Now with another gundam helping, things start to look brighter in the mist of this Demon Nightmare. Or is this just the clam before a storm.

Guneagle sat down near the runways of SDG base, "Another day of peace." He yawned out of boredom.

"Sure is on heck of a change, dude," said Lucky sitting down next to his new best friend/twin Guneagle, "I've forgotten what the sun looked like." He stared off into the endless blue sky.

"Enjoy it while you can bro, said Guneagle, "It feels kinda of weird having a twin now. Even if it was coincidence."

Lucky nodded in agreement, "Even though technically we're not, I have to admit it's great having brother after living with two sisters forever. Well, someone who's close to a brother anyway."

"Hey Lucky," said Guneagle getting up, "You wanta hang out again and go flying tonight. There's a full moon so there will be plenty of light, man."

"Sure thing bro," said Lucky also getting up, Sounds like fu…d-did you say a that there will be a f-f-full moon t-tonight?" he asked somewhat sacred of the answer.

"Well yeah," answered Guneagle, now confused, "Is something wrong dude?"

Fear filled Lucky's eyes as the sounds of humans and gundam screamed and shouted as they each fell to the ground one by covered in blood, "A f-f-f-f-FULL MOON! NO! Not here! Not now! NOO!"

"_Yessss. Tonight your friendsss die!"_

"Shut up man! Leave me alone!" Lucky ran into the base with his hands on his head, "Go away! Get lost!"

"Lucky!" Guneagle chased after him

Zero was standing in the hallway daydreaming while petting Fenn. The little feather dragon gently purred in the knight's arms. Zero snapped out of the daydream when he heard Lucky yelling, "What in Mana's name is going on?" As an answer, Lucky ran down the hallway a rammed into Zero. Zero landed flat on his back with Fenn floating over him. Lucky, however, stumbled slightly and kept on running.

Zero got back to his feet and shouted, "Watch were you're going Guneagle!"

"I'm Guneagle!" the said gundam raced by them eager to catch up with Lucky.

"Fenn?"

Zero looked at his fellow Lacroain, Fenn, and then in the direction the two gundams ran, "Might as well see what's going on." He hovers down the hallway after Guneagle.

Further on down the same hallway, Bakunetsumaru is in his room cleaning his twin katanas, "Soon my swords will be ready for battle. I must take my time if it is to be pre…," he heard some indistinct shouting and fighting outside his door, "What's causing all that racket!" Baku placed the sword he was cleaning on a table in his feudal Japan style room and walked over to the door. Before he opened it, something crashed into the said door. Baku opened it and found Guneagle at his feet in a dazed state, "Are you okay?"

Guneagle sat up and shook his head, "He's going to pay for that."

"Huh?" Bakunetsumaru saw Zero flying down the hall, "Hey Zero! What's going on here?"

"I'm trying to figure that out as well," he replied.

"WHOA! What the?"

"That was Shute!" said Baku. He ran down the hallway leaving his swords behind followed by Zero and Guneagle. Next thing they saw was Captain trying to wrestle Lucky to the ground.

Zero asked, "What happened here Shute?"

Shute stumbled his words, "I-I don't know. Lucky just came here shouting, well more like screaming something about demons and the full moon."

Captain kept his hold on the gundam prince, "Lucky! Listen to me. There is no reason to fear a Neotopiain full moon. It's...a harmless space rock that has been captured by earth's gravitational pull and reflects sunlight."

Lucky continued to struggle under Captain's iron hold, "I don't need I science lesson! I need to get out of here! And you guys need to get out of here before it's too late! Before the demon reaches his full power at the last chime of midnight!"

"What's going on down here?" asked Fleur. She came around the corner with Skylar on her shoulder and Azural right behind her. They saw the awkward scene of Captain wrestling Lucky in the middle of the hall.

"I thought training wasn't until later," said Azural.

"Umm…can someone tell us what's going on?" asked Fleur

Guneagle answered, "Dude, your brother is whack! I mention the full moon and he freaks out." At the words 'full moon' Lucky yelled and tried even more desperately to escape. Fleur walked up to Lucky, slapped him across one cheek, and backhanded the other one. Lucky stopped panicking and Captain let him go.

Lucky thanked his older sister, "I need that."

"No problem," smiled Fleur, "What's troubling you?" Lucky whispered something to her. "Don't worry about it okay Little Lucky?"

"Don't call me little," said Lucky, "I'm taller than you."

"Half an inch doesn't count, "she replied.

Shute asked what everyone was wondering, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Lucky answered to quickly, "Oh, and Guneagle. I don't feel like flying around tonight. Sorry man."

Guneagle shrugged, "No problamo. Could've just said that."

Mean while at the demon strong hold, EagleEye was surprisingly in a good mood, "This is far to prefect to past up," he chuckled, "I haven't felt this happily in centuries! He began to do a very poor dance, " La de du! La de da! I'm such an ingenious guy! Oh, la de do! La de di! Tonight those gundams will die!"

"Uh…sire?"

"Bwahh!" EagleEye jumped in surprise. He turned around and saw the DA trio and D.G., all of which were giving him a very strange look, "What do you four want!" EagleEye snarled.

Zapper Zaku answered, "You called us in here for something."

"I did wh-oh right right right. Now I remember," said EagleEye, "there is currently a demon named Demonico stationed in Neotopia. Tonight, you four will meet up with him and attack the gundams but don't kill them nor the spirit. I want to enjoy that. Tell Demonico that he can eat that human boy's soul."

"Not to question your plan," said Grappler Gouf, "but did you say tonight?"

EagleEye smirked, " Yes, indeed I did say tonight. For only one reason, there is a full moon in Neotopia tonight unlike here in Skylark." He looked over his shoulder at the crescent moon high in the demoniac night sky, "Once Demon General and Demonico reach their full power at midnight, it will be far to easy to overpower those gundams. Now go and get ready for tonight!"

"Yes King EagleEye!" The foursome turned on their heels and walked out of the castle while EagleEye started to sing another annoying song. They walked throughout the decaying city as various demons strolled about.

"So how long has Demonico been in Neotopia?" asked Zapper.

D.G. shrugged, "A few days now I guess."

"Where we going to fine Demonico?" asked Destroyer Dom.

D.G. chuckled, "It'll be much easier then you think."

"Just make sure that he becomes a full-fledged demon tonight General," said a pale sliver human demon with spiky dull white hair wearing various chains and spiked wristbands. He was dressed in a blood red shirt and some baggy black denim jeans. The human demon was casually picking his teeth with a bone.

The general replied, "No monks, no priestess, no priests, plenty of souls. I say he will become one Gerome."

Gerome walked past them holding the bone toothpick in his mouth, "Thrash them hard for my late twin sister Siren."

"What's 'make sure he becomes a full-fledged demon' suppose to mean?" asked Grappler.

"Not to give anything away," said D.G., " but I am only one of two demoniac gundams."

Lucky stood on the runway watching the sun set and the stars come out. He checked his internal clock and sighed, "19 hundred hours. Only four more hours until midnight." He saw the full moon that was beginning to appear. Lucky felt a strange but familiar tightness in his gunsoul, "Why here? Why tonight?" The young prince sighed again and decided to take the long way back to his room. In doing so, he passed by the break room where Zero and Bakunetsumaru were arguing over something while Fenn watched from the coffee table. He didn't catch it but Lucky didn't care, "I hope that is the worst fight tonight," Lucky said to himself. He walked on as two SDG mobile GMs tried to settle the fight." Farther on down he over heard his sisters in the training room. Lucky looked through one of the windows and saw Fleur teaching Azural how to fight in close-range fights with Skylar and Julie in the training room control box watching, "I guess you would've learned it sooner or later lil' sis." He then turned right down another hallway toward the dorms.

Shute then greeted the depressed prince, "Hey there…." Shute looked at Lucky's crown, "…Lucky. Why the long face?"

"It's nothing Shute," Lucky replied.

Captain then placed his hand on the other gundam's shoulder, "Just remember Prince Lucky. We will always be there to help you. Especially your sisters."

Lucky's gunsoul tightened again as he whispered under his breath, "You won't be saying that after tonight." They went there separate ways, Captain and Shute were going to try and stop Zero and Baku, and Lucky continued is walk feeling as if he was on death row. When he reached his room he heard Guneagle listening to the radio. He quickly entered his room and held back his tears, "Please Guneagle, I beg of you. Forgive me."

"No school means I get to spend the nights here at the base," said Shute happily as he flopped on a bed in Captain's room.

Captain sat down on his own bed opposite of Shute's, "I must admit that the base is a lot more fun and more bearable with you up here."

"It is?" asked Shute.

"Captain nodded, "Whenever you are at school it seems that time slows down since I am to remain here until school hours are over. Then I can go down to your house and 'hangout' as you say."

Shute did his usual smiling laugh, "Glad I'm not the only one who thinks time slows down during school. Being best friends with you makes fighting the Dark Axis and the demons all worth while."

"So…you do not have any regrets about the day we met?" Captain asked.

Shute shook his head, "None what so ever. Why?"

"No reason. I…I just wanted to make sure is all. What emotion is this?" asked Captain.

Shute smiled, "Its called 'concern'."

"Hey Shute," said Captain, "Do you have any thoughts about today's events? You know with Prince Lucky saying 'I need to get out of here, you guys need to get out of here before it's too late. Before the demon reaches his full power at the last chime of midnight' and 'You won't be saying that after tonight'."

Shute though about it for a second, "Well, yeah a little bit but Fleur told Lucky not to worry so we shouldn't worry either."

Captain nodded in agreement and then looked at his clock, "11:03pm. We should be asleep. Chief Haro wants everyone awake by 7:00am."

"Okay," Shute yawned, "G'night Captain."

Captain walked over to the light switch, "Good night Shute." Then, as if on cue, a siren rang through out the base waking everyone up. Shute and Captain rushed toward the main deck.

"What the hell's going on here?" asked Bakunetsumaru. Him and everyone else were at the main computer.

"I was kinda hoping you would know," said Guneagle.

"Is this someone's idea of a joke?" asked Zero clearly angered. Fenn looked ready to burn the person who woke him up.

"Now _that's_ a rude wake up call," said Fleur with Skylar on her shoulder half-asleep. Azural yawned and gave a half-hearted nod in agreement.

Lucky was the last gundam to show up, "Okay who's the wise guy?" He didn't look to well. His face and parts of his armor were tinted a slivery gray color.

"Got them," said Julie who was quickly typing on a keyboard, "Dark Axis activity in central Neotopia."

Everyone raced into central Neotopia using the street lights along with Captain's, Gunbike's, Guneagle's, and Lucky's headlight to see where they were going. When they were about 500 ft. away from Neotopia Tower, Chief Haro came on Gunbike's communication screen , "Chief Haro to Gundam Force do you read me over."

Shute, being the closest, answered, "Gundam Force here. Is something wrong Chief Haro?"

"Let's just say that there will be a minor inconvenience," the chief replied, "We managed to tap into some security cameras around the city and got this." Everyone gathered around the screen as it showed a security camera spying on Zapper Zaku as he lazily walked by. Then the screen flipped to another camera recording Grappler Gouf jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Then a third camera was watching Destroyer Dom zoom down a street. Chief Haro came back on, "And here's that minor inconvenience as was talking about." The screen showed a fourth camera getting attacked by a black gundam with glowing red eyes then static.

" Rewind and freeze frame," said Captain. The tape rewound and froze showing the gundam getting ready for an attack.

"DEMON!" shouted Azural jumping behind Gunbike.

Fleur's eyes shrunk with fear, "Oh no! It works here to?" Lucky began to shake like a leaf in a hurricane.

Guneagle knew who it was, "Th-that's Demonican Demon General!"

Chief Haro returned to the screen and sighed, "I was afraid of that. If a full fledged demon is wondering around here at night with a full moon, then you must do everything in your power to destroy him before someone gets hurt."

"Understood Chief," said Captain. The screen went blank. "So…ideas? Anyone?" Captain asked.

"Just on question," said Bakunetsumaru, "How are we suppose to defeat a demonican gundam without getting killed?"

"We could just destroy his demon crystal couldn't we?" Zero asked.

"They know how to kill ussss Lucky. Quickly, we musssst sstrike firsst." Lucky tried to ignore the voice in his head. 

"We could," said Fleur, "so long as no one has a problem with having to kill the gundam as well."

"Why?" asked Shute, "Is the crystal close to his gunsoul?"

"More like in his gunsoul and he'll probably thank you for it," said Lucky. _"I heard that!"_

"Are you okay big brother?" asked Azural, "Your armor is sliver and your eyes are turning red."

" Yeah I'm fine," Lucky replied quickly, "We just need to get rid of the General before midnight or else his powers will peck until sunup."

Captain nodded, " Right. Shute, Gunbike, and I will check north. Fleur, Azural, and Skylar, head west. Zero, Bakunetsumaru, and Fenn, you three will go east. Guneagle and Lucky, scan the south and the skylines." Everyone went in there assigned direction.

"Nothing over here," said Captain, "Zero, Bakunetsumaru, any luck?"

Zero was using a combination of his sword and magic as a light source. Bakunetsumaru was riding Entango while carrying the radio and Fenn was riding on Zero's head. "Nothing yet Captain," Baku answered.

Captain then called the princesses, "Fleur, Azural, anything?"

Fleur is using her golden feather as their light source while flying a few feet above Azural who is holding both Skylar and the radio as security devices, "We haven't seen anything yet Mr. Captain," Azural replied.

Captain sighed, "De ja vu. Guneagle and Lucky, have either one of you seen anything?"

Guneagle answered, "Everything is crystal clear up here Captain. But, dude, I'm seriously getting worried about Lucky. He doesn't look to good." Guneagle looked over at Lucky whose armor was now a dark sliver color.

"Keep an eye on him," said Captain, "and if necessary, take him back to the base."

Shute sighed, "Man this is taking forever. Plus there's only sev…make that six minutes left 'til midnight."

"Don't give up yet Shute," said Gunbike, "Remember what's at stake if we don't find them."

"Me found you!" Destroyer Dom jumped out of nowhere and fired at Gunbike.

"Hang on!" Gunbike darted down a side street with D. Dom close behind them.

Meanwhile on the eastside.

"We've been searching for 25 minutes," grumbled Zero, "And there's only 5 minutes until midnight. Where are they?"

Those cowards would always rather hide instead of fight," said Bakunetsumaru, "Show yourself Dark Axis!"

"Well…if you insist," Zapper Zaku fired at them from above. Zero quickly put up a shield around them."

"Where's Demon General?" asked Zero.

Zapper replied, "Probably getting that secret agent he was talking about."

Over on the west side, Fleur and Azural continued to search the streets. Fleur sighed as she flew by a clock, "11:57. Great," she landed next to Azural. Skylar then jumped from Azural to Fleur and mewed.

Azural grabbed her sister, "Can we go back to SDG base now please?"

"Not yet," said Fleur, "We need to find that demon first."

"Hello ladies," Grappler Gouf jumped out of the shadows, "Time to meet your dismise."

Fleur picked up Azural and flew off with Grappler chasing them.

"Aw, dude," groaned Guneagle, "Everyone else found the DA trio. Looks like we get D.G. bro."

"Damn it," said Lucky, "That's the last guy I want to see." His gunsoul was feeling tighter by the second along with the rest of his body. His breathing had sped up.

"Are you okay Lucky?" asked Guneagle. Lucky just nodded.

"_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, midnight grows nearer with each tick, tock, tick, tock."_

Lucky growled, "Shut up man! Leave me alone!"

Guneagle gave him a weird look, "Yo, dude! Where the that come from?"

Lucky just realized that he had said it out loud, "No where, nothing. Uh…sorry bro."

"_Oh yes Guneagle. I'm nothing. I'm just the last thing you'll see before you die. Right Lucky?"_

"I said be quite!" Lucky shouted at the voice in his head.

"Okay! You are officially freaking me out! Who are you talking to?" demanded Guneagle.

"Yes Prince Lucky. Who are you talking to? Would it perhaps be Demonico?" Demon General appeared in front of them as if he had jumped from the shadows themselves. His 5-foot wings pounded the air in front of the two gundams. His glowing red eyes bore down at them, "Ah, the full moon. It's so beautiful isn't Lucky? Or should I say Demonico?"

Lucky snapped, "I'm not a demon! I'm Prince Lucky heir to the throne of Skylark!"

D.G. chuckled, "Still trying to run away from your destiny are we?"

"Ok two things," interrupted Guneagle, "One, what are you two talking about and two, who the hell is Demonico?"

"Oh? He hasn't told you yet?" asked Demon General with a threatening tone, "No matter. You'll find out in 3…2…1." BONG! A clock close to them began to chime. All of the gundams, Shute, and the Dark Axis trio heard it and said in unison, "Midnight!"

"I'm gone!" Guneagle flew away from D.G.

"Wait for me," said Lucky with his hands on his head.

Demon General laughed, "Go ahead and run! Midnight's already here!" BONG! He began the demon chant, "On this night demon power reaches its full might!" BONG! D.G. chased them into the city, "Gather the hatred from this land! Let it fuel your soul!" BONG! The gundams regrouped with the DA trio close by. D.G. continued, "Above us the moon shines bold and bright!" BONG! "Letting demons charge into this night!" BONG! "Don't let a single mortal see the morning's light!" Lighting cracks and thunder roars as the clouds began to spiral around the moon as a warning to all, suffering ahead. "We'll let Neotopia know!" BONG! "That demons conquer the night!" Lighting cracked around them again and the thunder roared like a dragon.

Shute asked scared to death, "Wh-what's happening? What's going on? Wh-what's he saying?"

"The-the demon chant," answered Lucky on his knees, "Hur-hurry. Run!"

Baku asked, "What's wrong with you Lucky?"

His eyes flashed red as he faced them and screamed, "GO NOW!" his eyes returned to normal as his gunsoul sparked. BONG!

D.G. chuckled, "Hearing shouts of pain and despair!" The freak thunderstorm continued.

Lucky said the next line, "It-it's music to my ears!" BONG!

D.G. smiled, "Show these mortals your full might!"

Lucky seemed to be smiling, "Seeing them run in fright oh what a delight!" BONG! His armor was slowly turning from white to sliver and black.

Then Demon General and Lucky said at the same time, "Humans and gundams are fools for running for their life! Their souls are mine tonight!" BONG! Lucky stood up laughing evilly as the white parts of his armor turned sliver and the color parts turned black. His eyes turned red with a burgundy background and his mouth changed so that it appeared to have fangs, and his golden crown stood out from the rest of his body. Lucky then shouted in delight as the clock chimed midnight, BONG! "LONG LIVE THE DEMONS!"

"Wh-what happen to him!" asked Shute.

Guneagle looked at him in disbelief, "He's a…a…a…."

"…a demon." Finished the now demon Lucky, "or even more precise, a demonican gundam."

Captain pointed his beam rifle at him, "Who are you and what have you done to Prince Lucky?"

"They call me Demonico," he replied, "as for Lucky, you're looking at him."

"Lair!" shouted Azural, "You're not my big brother!"

"Deny it all you want but I am Lucky's demon side. The concentration of all the evil in his heart."

"That isn't so!" shouted Zero, "Prince Lucky is no more a demon than I."

"Lucky is noble and honorable," said Bakunetsumaru, "he can't be a demon."

Demonico chuckled, "He's been a spy this entire time. I know everything he knows. Your strengths. Your weaknesses. Everything I need to know about you."

"He won't let you get that information!" shouted Fleur.

"Keep dreaming," Demonico laughed, "But enough talk. I can't wait to kill you all!" Demonico lunged at them but Demon General stopped him.

"Hold it!" said D.G., "EagleEye wants the pleasure of killing them. He said you could have the human boy."

Demonico grumbled, "Sheesh he's no fun. But since it is a direct order, I just kill Shute.

Shute froze with fear. He forgot how to run and jump back into Gunbike's sidecar.

"Let's move it!" shouted Captain. He pushed Shute into the sidecar as they sped off down the street with the DA trio and both demons right behind them.

"We can't keep this up forever," said Bakunetsumaru who was riding on Entango.

"We should get out of here. Now!" said Zero.

"NO!" commanded Captain, "If we leave that puts the entire city at risk."

Fleur spoke nervously, "Yeah just on problem. Which one of us can honestly keep this up until daybreak?"

"Not me," Guneagle chimed in, "I'll run out of fuel long before then."

"This is great!" shouted Zapper happily, "It's so exciting to watch those gundams run in fear for a change."

Grappler agreed, "I could get use to this."

"Duhh…me to!" said D. Dom.

"I've waited to long for this moment," sighed Demonico, "Tonight, I become a full fledged demon. And no one can stop me this time."

D.G. grinned at the younger demon, "Just make sure you have his soul in your hands and out of his body before you kill him or the soul will get away."

"Piece of cake," said Demonico.

"What are you waiting for Guneagle an invitation!" shouted Gunbike, "Fire at them!"

"Uh…r-right," Guneagle flipped over so that he was flying backwards. He pulled down his blue visor, "Aiming…t-target locked." The cross hairs were placed directly in the middle of their pressures so that all of them would get hit. Something deep down inside of him told Guneagle that he was about to fire at his best friend Lucky instead of an enemy, "Aw, man what's wrong with me? Come on Guneagle you can do this. Just fir…just fi… just…I-I can't do it! I just can't fire at him. Sorry Captain."

"What do you mean you can't fire at him!" shouted Captain angrily.

"Demon or not he's still Prince Lucky! I can't fire at by best friend!" shouted Guneagle in defeat. Fenn and Skylar decided to try and hit them but they had the same problem as Guneagle.

Shute reached for his backpack, "I've got an idea," he pulls out his voice changer and points it a Zapper Zaku, "I hope this works." He speaks in Zapper's voice, "Open the dimensional gate!"

"Do I honestly sound like that?" asked Zapper. Before he got an answer, the dimensional gate opened in front of Zapper and the others. It pulled everyone in except Demonico who narrowly avoided it.

Demonico turned sharply to avoid it, "Man he's smart."

Shute laughed, "Four down one to go!"

"That's going to be the last thing you do Shute," Demonico dived bombed Shute. The boy screamed out of terror. Captain manages to pull Shute out of the sidecar and into his lap just before Demonico landed on the sidecar and ripped it off.

"Eat pavement demon!" Gunbike sideswiped Demonico forcing the demon to do a face planter and tumble onto the street.

Demonico pushed himself up as the gundams sped away, "Now you're really beginning to piss me off."

"Are you okay Shute?" asked Captain.

Shute, who was sitting in Captain's lap, replied, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Fleur, who was carrying Azural, looked behind them, "At least we have some distance between him and us now."

"True but not for long," said Bakunetsumaru on top of Entango, "He's getting up." Demonico was back on his feet and began to fly after them once more.

Zero looked over his shoulder, "Does anybody have plan?" he asked.

"I've already radioed for help," said Captain, "He better show up soon."

"Demonico's coming!" shouted Azural.

"Time to die," Demonico reached out for Gunbike when he was shot at from above, "OUCH! Grrrr… who did that?"

"Gundam Force up here!" it was Chief Haro on his white gunperry, "Hurry!"

Everyone jumped or flew into the gunperry's side openings closed. Chief Haro shot at Demonico one last time and jumped into the gunperry, "Damage report Captain Gundam." said the chief.

Captain answered, "Gunbike's sidecar has been ripped off and…Prince Lucky turned out to be a demonican gundam, sir."

"Care to explain this on Princess Fleur?" asked Chief Haro.

Fleur was trying to comfort her little sister, "I… rather not sir." She didn't even bother to look at him. Skylar looked up at her and softly mewed.

"Why Lucky?" asked Guneagle, "Why didn't you tell me!" he slammed his fist against the gunperry's side, "Why (BAM) didn't (BAM) you (BAM) tell (BAM) me (BAM)!"

Captain grabbed his arm, "Because if he told you then you would've had to turn him in Guneagle." Guneagle yanked his hand out of Captain's and leaned against the side of the gunperry.

Shute asked, "Now what?"

"We will perform a total base lockdown," answered the chief, "no one will get in or out of the base until I say so. That will keep us safe until sunup."

"What about the city, sir?" asked Captain.

Haro sighed, "We won't be able to protect Neotopia tonight."

"What!" shouted Shute, "What do you mean that we won't be able to protect the city to night? We are the Gundam Force aren't we. We can't just let a demon roam around freely. You should practice what you preach Haro!"

Chief Haro backhanded Shute, "Do you think _I _ like this plan Shute?" shouted Chief Haro, "And furthermore there's no point in putting your lives at stake against something that will eat each and everyone of your souls."

Shute growled and headed for the much smaller side door, "I'm not letting that demon eat my family and friends." He opened the door and stepped halfway outside.

Bakunetsumaru asked what everyone was wondering, "What are you doing Shute?"

"You'll see," said Shute. Then he shouted at the top of his lungs, "HEY DEMONICO! I'M UP HERE! COME AND GET ME IF YOU CAN!"

Captain quickly pulled Shute back inside and closed the door as Demonico ran into it, "Are you crazy! What were you thinking Shute?" demanded Captain.

Shute smiled, "I was thinking that we could just dodge and hide from Demonico inside the base. How hard could that be?"  
"That's suicidal!" shouted Zero.

"That's the smartest thing I've heard all night Shute," said Fleur

"Fenn?" (Huh?)

"Mew?" (What?)

Captain and Zero stared at her wide-eyed.

"As a matter of fact," said Fleur, "that's brilliant! You guys just need to follow our demon dodging tricks."

Baku thought it over, "That is smart. If we keep Demonico locked inside the base than Neotopia will be safe. Shute you're a genius. But will we be alive after all of this."

Azural giggled, "We're still alive aren't we?" They formulated plan.

"Open the side panels," said Fleur.

Chief Haro sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing." He opened the side panels of his white gunperry.

Demonico, who has been tailing the transport, saw this move, "Big mistake," he flew at the gunperry.

"Now!" Captain shouted. The gunperry went up on its right side. Everyone except Demonico slid out of its right side and onto the runways. Demonico on the other hand flew out of the left side as the gunperry went into its hanger. Captain and the others scattered in opposite directions around the base. An electric force field came down around the base trapping everyone, including Demonico, in side the base.

The demon chuckled as he watched everyone scatter, "You can run but you can't hide! I'll find all of you before sunrise." He began to hunt them down.

Bakunetsumaru ran as fast as he could, leaving a trail of fire behind him. He soon found himself inside the training room, "Okay, I should be safe in here for awhile. I can't believe I ran away from him." He sighed, "A true warrior would have stood his ground." He took a look around the immense room, "Hello? Is anybody else here? Heeelllllooooo? Huh. What happen to everyone else? Oh well. They're probably safe somewhere." The samurai heard someone sniffling.

"Where is everybody? I don't want to die." The sniffler started to cry out of fear.

Baku looked up at the box above the training room, "That's coming from the spectator box. Looks like I'm jumping up there." He walked about halfway across the training room floor then ran as fast as possible and jumped through one of the box's windows. The glass shattered and covered the floor.

"AHHHH! Don't eat me!" shouted a little kid's voice. Bakunetsu spun around and saw a small, green, shivering, mermaid like gundam that had a triton pointed at him with its eyes closed, "Azural?"

Azural opened her eyes, "Ba-Bakunetsumaru?"

Bakunetsu sighed in relief, "Thank goodness it's only you."

Azural jumped out from under a table and hugged Bakunetsumaru after dropping her weapon, "Yay! You found me! I thought that demon was going to get me! But now you're here to guard me.'

"What!" shouted Bakunetsumaru, "I never agreed to that."

"Pweeze Bakunetsumaru?" asked the young princess with a puppy-eyed look.

Baku tried to resist, "Gah! I hate that face! Stop it! Grrr! Okay fine, I'll protect you. Now will you let go of me."

She obeyed and looked up at him, "Now what Mr. Bakunetsumaru?"

"Please don't call be that," said Baku, "just Bakunetsumaru okay? As for what we're going to do, we need to find the others before Demonico does." He looked at a nearby clock, "it's 12:32. Grab your triton and let's go." Azural grabbed her weapon and placed it in it'd usual spot on the underside of her tail. Then she grabbed Bakunetsu's right arm.

Bakunetsumaru groaned, "It's going to be a long night."

Meanwhile, Zero has flown into the storage area in the base's basement, "Good. I think I lost him," said Zero. He flew among the maze of boxes and crates marked with S.D.G., "Unfortunately, I've also seemed to have lost everybody else." He sighed.

Then he heard something topple over one of the crates and say, "Fageto! Qua dolm ne lcra esh rruta." (Damn it! I hope no one heard that.) It scurried away.

Zero looked around, "Skylarkain? Can Demonico speak it?" Zero flew towards were the voice came from. The knight found the toppled crate, which had fell open. A white BaguBagu sat in the bottom of a jar, some deactivated control horns were scattered around, and there were a few BaguBagu guns along with some Zako machine guns, and finally there were some pieces of Commander Sazabi's armor. Zero grimly looked at the various items as memories of Lacroa came rushing back. He then righted the crate and begins to carefully place the Dark Axis items carefully back inside. His head shot up when he heard something move, "Hello?" Zero scanned the darkness, "Is somebody there? This isn't funny. Come out, come out, whoever you are."

"You should never give away or position, "said a voice. It shot out from behind a stack of crates and charged at Zero. The knight quickly summoned his shield and sword and swung it at the quickly approaching figure. His sword lodged itself in the thing's armor as claws closed around his neck.

"Wait a second," thought Zero, "Claws?" he looked at a pair of light purple eyes glaring at him, "Princess Fleur, is that you?"

"Zero?" asked the now recognized gundam. She looked at his cerulean eyes, "Is that you? Wait, hold on. Lunmeris!" her golden feather, which was still in her tiara, lit up a 3ft radius around them. Zero's sword was lodged in Fleur's shoulder armor and his shield was pushing against her left hand while Fleur's right hand claws were around his neck. They quickly let go and apologized to one another.

"I thought you were Demonico," said Zero a little embarrassed.

Fleur blushed, "I…uh…thought you were Demonico and had followed me down here." She looked down at the Dark Axis stuff on the floor, "What's this junk?"

"Recovered Dark Axis items from when they invaded Neotopia," Zero continued to place the various objects back into the crate and closed it, "Do you know were everybody else is princess?"

Fleur shook her head, "I've lost everybody Zero."

"One quick question," said Zero, "Can Demonico speak your homeland's language?"

"Speak but not understand," she answered quickly. Zero senesced her uneasiness and decided to save his next question for later.

"Come on," said the Winged Knight, "We should get out of her." Zero led the way throughout the maze of boxes and crates.

While that was happening, Guneagle had scattered into the Re-equip ring's hanger. Using his light, the gundam scanned his surroundings, "No one, at least that I can see." He checked his fuel supply, "Half a tank. My refueling station should be around here somewhere." He walked through the darkness, constantly checking his scanners. Somehow, Guneagle made to his refueling station unharmed, "Sweet! Luck must be on my side tonight." Unfortunately, when he said 'luck' he began to think about Prince Lucky and what had happen about an hour ago. "Come on dude. Think of something else." Guneagle steeped into his refueling station and monitored its process. He checked his clock, "1:02 am. I wonder were everyone else is. I haven't seen any of the workers."

"Mew mew mew."

"Frenn fenn ferrrnnn."

"Mew mew?"

"Fenn."

"Huh?" Guneagle disconnected from his refueling station, since he was done anyway, and hid behind a wall. Guneagle looked around the corner and saw Fenn and Skylar walking together, "Great," said Guneagle, "I get stuck with these two furballs."

The two little spirits heard Guneagle and looked around in the dark. Without a source of light, they were both pretty much blind. One thing that they did see was Guneagle's outline and mistook him for Demonico. Fenn spat fire at him and Skylar used his energy blast on him.

"OWWWWW! HEY! DUDE! I'm sorry! EOWCH! STOP!" Guneagle shouted during the attack, "It's me! Guneagle! GUNEAGLE!" The spirits stopped and realized their mistake. Fenn and Skylar sweatdropped then tried to look innocent. Guneagle glared down at them, burned with little whips of smoke coming off of him, "And I thought you two were on my side.' They gave him a puppy-eyed looked and begged for forgiveness. Guneagle tried to resist, "I'm not going to fall for that. Just go on ahead and give up. I'm going to fall for your cute…ness. Aw, man it's too cute. Okay I forgive you guys." The spirits smiled and wagged their tails. Guneagle sighed and started to wipe off some of the burn, "Come on you two. Let's get out of here and find the others." Guneagle walked out with Fenn and Skylar close behind him.

"Well that about covers it," said Captain typing on a computer, "All of the door's automatic electronics are shut down so we will have to use the master code on the keypads. Blanc Base's electronic force field is up, so besides the fact that a demonican gundam is running around, we are safe."

"You sure have a weird definition of safe Captain," said Shute while lying down on top of a table. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, "It's 1:17. How much longer do I have to stay awake?"

Captain replied, "If you remember Shute, both Demon General and Demonico a.k.a. Prince Lucky both said numerous things about the mornings sunlight. Also, Fleur has told us that demons hate sunlight. Therefore, if we stay in hiding until sunup, then I estimate that we will be 100 safe."

Shute shrugged, "Makes sense." He yawned again, "Wake me up before sunup."

Captain stopped him, "No Shute! Do not fall asleep."

Shute groaned and glared at him, "Why not Captain? I'm tired! I can't go 24 hours without sleep."

"But you do fall asleep then Demonico can easily steal your soul," said Captain.

Shute woke up a little, "That's…a pretty good reason. Okay, how about I just take a nap and you wake me up when Demonico gets near?"

Captain nodded, "Very well Shute." His scanner came down over his right eye, "Don't fall asleep!"

Shute, whose head had been in his arms, looked up, "What is it?"

"I finally found ya," Demonico darted out from behind a large computer. Shute screamed and held up his arms in defense. Captain pushed Shute out of the way and pulled him under a desk.

"That was too close," said Captain.

Demonico skid to a halt and turned around, "Come out come out wherever you are." The demon sniffed the air, "I smell blood." Shute looked at his arm and saw a shallow two-inch cut on his lower left arm.

"No," Shute tried to stop the bleeding.

Demonico walked over to the desk they were hiding under while twirling his beamrifle around his finger, "I've never been on a hunt before. This is actually rather fun." He smashed the desk that they were hiding under with his free hand, exposing Captain and Shute., "Good thing I found you first Shute," he put away his beam rifle and raised his right hand, "So long little boy."

Shute shouted, "CAPTAIN!"

Captain's soul drive was activated. His eyes glowed with a fighting fire and his right hand lit up. He pulled back his glowing hand and aimed at Demonico who was stunned by the sight, "Sorry Lucky!" Captain swung and punched Demonico clear across the room and into a wall. Demonico left an imprint and fell onto the floor face down. Captain and Shute ran out of the computer room.

Shute gasped for air, "Man, I thought I was a goner."

Captain stared down the left hallway, "Come on Shute. He will only be knocked out for 7.2 more minutes. We need to find the others along with any S.D.G. employs that are still up here." Shute followed Captain as they hurried down the hall.

Bakunetsumaru and Azural walked into the dormitory hallway. Azural was having trouble keeping up since she was very sleepy. Baku stopped for what felt like the 100th time and waited for her to catch up, "Hurry up will ya? I'm sick and tried of waiting for you."

Azural rubbed her eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm just…" she yawned, "…tired. I need some sleep."

The samurai groaned, "Fine then. Go to sleep and I'll stand watch."

Azural shook her head and caught up with Baku, "If I fall asleep then Demonico will get me after he gets you."

"What was that?" asked Bakunetsumaru as he spun around.

The water princess asked, "What's what?"

Baku answered, "I could've sworn I heard something in Lucky's room."

Azural hid behind Baku, "M-maybe it's Demonico! We should go back."

"If it's Demonico then we should stop him," said the Blazing Samurai. They sneaked toward Lucky's room. Bakunetsumaru slowly punched in the master key code. The door slid open revealing a very plain room. The only pieces of furniture were a simple bed, a nightstand, a broken mirror, and a small desk with a worn book and a computer on it.

"No one's here let's go," Azural quickly turned on her heel to leave but Bakunetsumaru gently stepped on the end of her tail, stopping her, "Not yet," he said, "we need to check it out first." Azural loudly gulped.

With the hallway's light filtering in, the two gundams slowly walked into the dark room. The light strangely stopped at the doorway's entrance and refused to go any further. Something watched them from behind the desk as they inspected the room. It grabbed a gun, "Rest in peace." It jumped out from behind the desk and opened fire on them. Being quick on his feet, Bakunetsumaru used his katnas to deflect the shots. Azural screamed and curled into a tight green ball. The gun-wielding foe ran out of ammo and left himself wide open. Bakunetsumaru took a chance before it reloaded and rammed it into a wall hitting a light switch. Chief Haro laid against the wall rubbing his abdomen were Baku hit him.

"Chief Haro?" asked Baku.

"Bakunetsumaru?" asked the chief, "Good, it's only you." Chief Haro stood up, "Have you located anyone else?"

"Just Princess Azural," Bakunetsumaru pointed at Azural. She was still in a tight green ball shaking from fear. Bakunetsumaru tapped on her armor, "Relax Azural. It's just Chief Haro."

Azural moved her tail and reviled her eyes, "Chief Haro?" she jumped out of the ball and landed on her feet, "Chief Haro you sacred me."

"Sorry princess," said Chief Haro doing a small bow, "but it's a good thing that you are here," he picked up the worn leather book, "I was hoping that you could read this. Azural took the book and flipped through it.

"This is Lucky's journal," she said with an evil grin.

"Read it!" said Bakunetsumaru.

"No," said Haro, "We will not violate…what's it say?"

"A bunch of nothing now," said Azural as she flipped back and forth in the book, "wait, here's something." The entry was dated over 12 years ago.

(A/N This first entry is suppose to be misspelled)

Day XX

Somthing wierd hapened last night. There was a full moon and I cant remember any thing. But I was awake. I herd Dad saying something about demons and Demonico. I hope he doesnt find out what hapened in the demon city over in the wast lands. Joey and Fleur didnt talk to me today but just ran away from me. Mom was crying everytime she sawed me. And dad wont look at me no more. Does this have to do with there being a scroll on my head and gunsoul when I wokeed up? Did I do smothing bad last night?

"Do you know anything about this Azural?" asked Chief Haro.

Azural shook her head, "This was before I was born and his spelling stinks." She flipped ahead five years in the journal.

Day XA Moon: Full

I HATE the full moon! It's already happening again. My armor is turning sliver I hate my life so much. I just want to die sometimes. Forget about becoming king I just want to have a normal life. I don't want Demonico to hurt my new baby sister Azural. Then again, I can't even stand to see my own reflection anymore. Every time I look in a mirror, I see that demon. I can't go on like this. I'm going to ask that priest tonight if he will just kill me instead.

Baku looked at the broken mirror, "Poor Lucky. His life has been so miserable. At least now we know why the mirror is broken."

"That's why they didn't tell me?" said Azural, "They didn't want to hurt me?" She flipped ahead to the most recent entry

Neotopia Day V Moon: Full

Dude! Neotopia rocks! This is the first time I've written in a while. Anyway I've ended up in a different dimension and this gundam named Guneagle looks exactly like me. No lie! The sun, it's so warm and bright. Man, I forgot what it had looked like. Also I found my crazy runaway sister Azural

"I'm not crazy!" Azural shouted at the book.

"Will you keep reading it," said Chief Haro.

And my long thought dead sister Fleur. I seriously thought she was demon chow a long time ago. There are three other gundams here and human named Shute. They call themselves the 'Gundam Force'. Captain is really strong. Maybe even stronger then me. Zero is a knight and he's okay. I think he likes Fleur. He better not get any ideas. Bakumtesukarou, I think that's how it's spelled, is really powerful but is hothead at times. It's actually a good way to waste some time watching Zero and Hothead fight each other.

Azural started laughing her head off from what Lucky was calling Bakunetsumaru.

"Why that little," Baku was infuriated at Lucky now.

"Wait, wait, wait there's more," said Azural.

The only bad thing is that the full moon here has the same effect as the one back home. Fleur said not to worry but I have my doubts. I don't want him to hurt my new friends.

Azural closed the book and tossed it back on the desk, "Bakumtesukarou!" she continued to laugh.

Chief Haro spoke, "Fleur knew about this and didn't tell me. She just broke her promise to the S.D.G."

Azural stopped laughing, "So…are you going to hurt her?" Haro didn't answer. "Now what?"

Baku walked toward the door, "We find the others and avoid Demonico."

Captain and Shute have run into the weapon storage. Captain busied himself with cleaning and reloading his weapons while Shute slept peacefully on the floor. A beam saber handle stuck out of his backpack. Captain replaced his beamrifle back on top of his jetpack boosters, "I estimate a 1.2 chance that Demonico will not find us in here. Perhaps the others are safe as well." He was talking to Shute but the sleeping human didn't here it. Captain heard some talking from below the floor, "What on earth?"

"Finally, I thought we would never find a way out."

"This door shouldn't be to heavy."

Something hit the floor under Captain's feet with a loud thump. The floor opened slightly but Captain's weight held it down.

"What was that?" asked Captain as he scanned the floor.

Shute yawned, "What was what?"

"That didn't work."

"Maybe if we get a running start."

The two unknown figures rammed into the floor harder causing Captain to lose his balance. The floor opened a little more but closed back again.

"What was that?" asked Shute.

Captain scanned the floor again, "My scanners are unable to detect anything. The floor is to thick."

"Is there something on top of it!"

"On the count of 3 then. 1…2…" Captain stepped off of the floor panel "3!" The floor panel shot open with a loud crash. Zero and Fleur flew out of the trap door.

"Finally," said Fleur.

"Captain? Shute?" asked Zero, "Is that you?"

"Zero! Fleur!" said Shute happily, "Boy, am I glad to see you two."

"Are you two all right?" asked Captain.

"For the time being," answered Zero, "Where's Demonico? Have you seen him?"

"Yes," replied Captain, "Approximately 47 minutes ago in the computer room.'

"He didn't hurt you two did he?" asked Fleur.

Shute shook his head, "We got away after Captain knocked him out." He looked down at his arm, "At least that stopped. G'night guys," Shute yawned and placed his head back on his backpack.

"Sorry Shute," said Captain, But you have to remain awake again. I estimate a 97.6 chance that Demonico will now find us before sunup."

Shute groaned, "Captain."

That's…probably our fault, "said Zero, closing the trapdoor.

Fleur checked the hallway outside, "Let's hurry before he show's up." They all scurried down the hallway.

"2:22 am. Man, I've never been up this late before," said Guneagle. Skylar and Fenn were sleeping in his arms, using each other as a pillow. Guneagle hears something running towards them, "Captain? Is that you? Hello?"

"Who's there?" said Demonico.

"Crap!" Guneagle ducked into a supply closet with various office supplies in it. Demonico walked up to the door and sniffed the air. Guneagle could see the demon's feet from under the door crack. Fenn and Skylar woke up and sensed Demonico on the other side of the door. They shrunk back in fear and pressed themselves against Guneagle's chest. Guneagle could here Demonico begin typing the master code into the door's keypad. Then and engine revving sound stopped him. The demon narrowed his eyes and walked off. All three sighed in relief. Guneagle opened the door slightly and saw Demonico's retreating figure. He chuckled quietly, "Later." Then his foot knocked over a bucket.

Demonico turned around, "You!"

Guneagle flew as fast as he could down the hallway, "Nice job dude. You just had the kick the bucket didn't ya?" Demonico chased after him and used his demon magic to grab Guneagle's feet. Guneagle was pulled back and down towards Demonico. Fenn and Skylar jumped out of Guneagle's arms and ran for their lives. Guneagle, know pinned on his back and abandoned, struggled to get free.

Demonico closed one hand around Guneagle's neck trying to choke him, "Hey bro, what do ya know?"

Fenn and Skylar continued to run down the various hallways when they heard three familiar voices. They followed the voices and ran in to Bakunetsumaru, Azural, and Chief Haro.

"Fenn! Skylar!" said Azural happily as she picked up the terrified spirits, "We found you!"

Baku noticed that they were shaking, "What's up with them?" Skylar and Fenn tried to tell them in their language what had happen to Guneagle.

"To bad we can't understand them," said Chief Haro. Fenn and Skylar face faulted.

Bakunetsumaru looked down the hallway were they came from, "If we follow their trail back, we might figure out what they're saying." Skylar pushed against Baku's right leg and Fenn pushed against Baku's body trying to make him go the other way.

Azural liked their idea, "I say we go this way." She pointed down the opposite hallway. Something roared from were Fenn and Skylar just came from. Azural froze in fear while Chief Haro and Bakunetsumaru drew their weapons.

"Come on let's move," said the chief running past Azural and Bakunetsumaru. The samurai raced off after him with Azural and the spirits bringing up the rear.

Captain's group also heard the roar.

"Wh-what was that?" asked Shute from behind Captain.

Captain checked his scanners, "I am unable to recognized what caused that roar."

"Shall we check it out Captain?" asked Zero.

"Affirmative," said Captain.

Fleur stopped them, "Wait! What if it's Demonico?"

"Then we will have to fight him," Captain answered

Zero noticed something approaching them from behind, "Princess Fleur! Behind you!" Before Fleur could react, Zero pulled her down as Guneagle flew over them and crashed into Captain, knocking both of them to the floor.

Guneagle stumbled to his feet with Captain's help. His right wrist was sparking and it looks like it has been bitten.

Guneagle held his injured wrist, "Dude, I officially have bad luck with demonican gundams."

"Guneagle what happened?" asked Shute.

Guneagle faced them, "Well I had already found the two furballs. We were heading down the 2nd floor southeast hallway when I heard Demonico. We hid inside a closet and luck…fortunately he walked by us. Then I was about to leave the closet when I…uh…knocked over a bucket." Guneagle was embarrassed. Shute slapped himself on the head in disbelief, " Anyway," Guneagle continued, "Demonico heard it and came after us. He grabbed me with his demon powers and those two little guys abandoned me. The Demonico pinned me flat on my back. He put his face 5 inches away from mine," Guneagle shivered, "Those eyes. Those glowing red eyes. Man, I will never forget what they look like as long as I function. Then Demonico said something about this hunt was wearing him down and that he could use a snack. I think he was smiling at my fear. Then his mouth guard changed somehow. It's- it's hard to describe but it seemed to split horizontally across the middle. It changed into an-an-an open mouth with-with fangs!"  
"What!" shouted everybody there, "Are you serious!"

Guneagle nodded, "Dead serious. Demonico said that he wouldn't kill me just eat a few bites of my armor. Before he could do that, a shoved my beamsaber in his mouth and said he could chew on this. He bit down on my wrist and I turned on the beam saber. He roared and released me. Demon magic and all."

"That explains the roar at least," said Zero.

Captain looked at Guneagle's wrist, "How do feel Guneagle? Are you going to be alright?"

"I'm not real sure Captain," said Guneagle, "I can't move my hand. Yo, Fleur. I'm not going to die right?"

Fleur shrugged, "That depends if he poisoned you or not."

Guneagle stared at her, "If he what?"

"Clam down," she said, "just let me see your wrist." Guneagle held kept his left hand over his broken wrist.

Captain removed his hand, "She won't harm you."

Fleur gently held Guneagle's right hand and wrist in her own. The bite didn't look too severe. Just a few wires had been bitten in two. Guneagle flinched as Fleur gently ran her finger over his wound. Nothing pointed towards signs that he had been poisoned.

Fleur smiled, "You'll be fine."

Guneagle sighed and held his wrist again, "Man, that's a relief."

Captain nodded, " Now that that's done. We need to fine Kao-Lyn and get you repaired Guneagle. Come on Shute. Shute?" Shute was on the floor asleep…again. Captain groaned and tried to wake up the human for the third time tonight, "Shute. Come on Shute you have to wake up. We need to move again."

Shute opened his bloodshot eyes, "What's the possibility of me getting a goodnights sleep tonight?"

"23.27" answered Captain. He helped Shute back up.

Zero looked at the two halls before them, "So which way now Captain?"

"Hey, where are you two going?"

"Mew! Mew! Mew!"

"Frrenn! Fenn!"

Fenn and Skylar shot around the corner and jumped/flew into their master's arms.

"Fenn! You're okay," said Zero, "Thank goodness." Fenn purred happily.

Fleur hugged Sklyar, "My sweet little Skylar. Thank the crown you're okay." Skylar mewed and waged his tails.

"Man they're fast," said Bakunetsumaru as he came around the corner followed by Azural and Chief Haro who was out of breath. Bakunetsumaru saw Captain and co., "Captain. Shute. Zero. Fleur. Guneagle. You're alive!"

"I'm glad to see that you three are alive as well," said Captain.

Shute rubbed his eyes, "Chief Haro? What are you still doing up?"

"Looking for you," he answered, "Are you alright?"

"Besides the fact that I haven't gotten any sleep, yeah, I'm fine," Shute answered.

Fleur looked at Azural, "It sure has been a rough night huh little sis?"

"Umm…yeah…it-it has," Azural started at her feet.

"Is something wrong?" Fleur asked

Azural nodded, "You didn't tell me."

Fleur blinked, "Tell you what? Are you mad at me?"

"She has the full right to be mad at you," answered Bakunetsu coldly.

"What are you talking about Bakunetsumaru?" Fleur asked confused.

Chief Haro spat, "You should know that! Why didn't you tell us!"

Fleur recoiled, "Why are you three mad at me?"

Azural sniffled, "Stop playing stupid. You know what we're talking about!" Tears were in the little gundam's eyes. Captain, Shute, Zero, and Guneagle stared at her in disbelief. They had never seen Azural jump at Fleur like that before.

Fleur stopped playing dumb and turned her head away from them, "You're right I should have said something. This wasn't suppose to happen."

Shute asked what everyone wanted to, "What are you guys talking about and what going on?"

"We'll tell you later," answered Bakunetsumaru.

Captain changed the subject, "Chief Haro, sir. Do you know the current location of Kao-Lyn? Guneagle was attacked by Demonico and needs some repairs."

"What? Where?" asked Chief Haro.

Guneagle showed him his bitten wrist, "My wrist is broken and my right hand is unusable."

"Kao-Lyn is currently in the safe house," said Chief Haro, I will take all of you there just as soon as we find Gunbike and Entan…." Entango neighing for help in the distance cut him off.

"Entango!" Bakunetsumaru ran toward the distressed horse with everybody close behind.

They zigzagged through the maze of S.D.G. base's hallways. Baku was in the lead followed by Zero and Captain, then Fleur, Azural, and Guneagle, and Chief Haro and Shute bringing up the rear. The next corner they rounded brought a horrifying sight. Demonico was bent over Entango, eating away at the poor horse's side. Entango neighed weakly for his master's help.

"Get off of him!" Bakunetsuamru kicked Demonico off of Entango and into the far wall, "Entango speak to me!" Entango looked up at his master. His side was missing most of it's metal covering as some sparks flew from the broken circuits and chewed wires. Baku gently petted his old friend, "Don't worry Entango. I'll fix you. Kao-Lyn has all sorts of tools. You'll be better in no time. Please, just don't leave."

Demonico growled, "How dare you ruin my snack Bakunetsumaru!" His mouth guard was back to normal.

"Snack!" Baku growled.

Captain stepped in front of him, "What do want Demonico?"

Demonico sighed, "Man, I'm really getting tired of saying this. I want Shute's soul. And for the Gundam Force to hand itself over to the great King EagleEye."

"EagleEye is the worst king ever!" shouted Fleur and Azural in unison.

"Silence sister dear," said Demonico, "EagleEye has blessed me with this gift. And I intend to use it to its full extent. Besides who going to stop me?"

"The Gundam Force Triple Attack!" shouted Captain, Zero and Bakunetsumaru.

"Spirits in the realm of magic. By your pact with the Winged Knight gather into my wings!"

"The heavens call out! The people call out! Justice calls and I answer. Bakunetsumaru the Blazing Samurai of Ark!"

"Soul Drive Activate!"

Demonico stared at them wide-eyed, "Dude! What the hell is this?"

Shute cheered them on, "Hit him with everything you got!"

Zero pointed his sword at Demonic, "Blow, Magical Violet Tornado!" Violet rose petals flew out of the magic circle.

Baku pointed his swords out to his sides and made two circles, "Sacred arts Bakunetsu," the two circles became one with his symbol inscribed in the circle. He ran trough the circle, "Wahh…Tek-no-ken!" he made a flaming X with his sword that followed Zero's attack.

"Captain punch!" Captain wound up his punch and followed Baku's attack.

Demonico chucked, "Not bad," he put up a barrier in front of him to block the attack. The gundam's attack went through the barrier and hit Demonico in the chest with a powerful force. Fenn and Skylar cheered in their little language.

"That was awesome!" shouted Azural

"Did they kill him?" asked Guneagle.

Captain, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru landed in front of everybody exhausted. They put everything they had into that attack. Captain spoke, "I estimate a 99.99 chance that Demonico has been destroyed. Unfortunately so was Prince Lucky."

Fleur nodded, "He would've wanted that way."

Bakunetsumaru picked up Entango onto his back, "Come on. I owe you ride. They turned their backs on the battlefield and walked away.

Shute smiled, "Thank goodness that's over."

"Oh no human boy," a pair of red eyes stared at them, "It has only just begun." Every turned back around as Demonico stepped out of the shadows. His sliver and black armor was healing itself.

"What the?" shouted Zero, "That's impossible! He should be dead!"

The demon laughed at their confusion, "You fools just don't get it do you. I'm immortal." He held up his hands, "And I believe that this is yours." Demonico fired the triple attack right back at them. Everyone got tossed down the hallway and landed in a dogpile. Captain, Zero, Bakunetsumaru and Entango were on the bottom. Then Guneagle, Fleur and Azural. And on top were Shute, Chief Haro, and the spirits. They were all dazed by that surprised taste of their own medicine.

"I feel like a Zako, owie," said Azural.

Captain couldn't move, "Whoever is on me please get off."

"I'll move when Shute and the chief move," said Guneagle. They managed to untangle themselves.

Baku dusted himself off, "Where's Demonico?" The said demon whistled.

"Over here," Demonico charged them when Gunbike shot out of and adjacent hallway and into Demonico.

"Hurry get out of here," ordered Gunbike, "I'll keep him busy. Run!"

Chief Haro ran down a hallway, "This everyone." They ran down several more hallways and into the Gundiver's training pool. Chief Haro pressed a hidden button witched opens a door on a blank wall. The door opened to a slide that went deeper into the base. "Quick down the slide," ordered Chief Haro. Shute, Azural, and the spirits went first followed by Guneagle, then Fleur and Zero, then Bakunetsumaru with Entango, and finally Captain and Chief Haro. The steep slide deposited them inside a hidden room at the bottom of the base. All of the SDG employees were down here, most were asleep.

Shute looked around the room, "Now where are we?"

Captain shrugged, "I don't know Shute. I've never seen this room."

Julie greeted them, "Nice to see you guys are still alive. You are now inside the safe house."

"The what?" asked Guneagle.

Chief Haro answered, "It's a special room that was made just incase one of you attacked the base."

Captain asked, "And why would we do that sir?"

"He wouldn't tell us," answered the Gundiver squad. After a few minutes of getting everyone updated and some repairs done. The room became silent except for some snoring people.

Several hours later Captain awoke again to check if everything was safe. It was 5:15 am and the sun wouldn't be up until 6:17am. Captain needed to ask Fleur something about how to change Demonico back into Lucky. The room was very still and quiet. Fleur and Azural were sleeping near each other on the floor with Skylar in between them. Zero and Fenn were asleep on the floor further away from Captain. Bakunetsumaru and Entango were leaning against the wall. Guneagle and the Gundivers were also leaning against a wall asleep. The humans were all on mats and a few GM's were walking around. Captain looked behind him and saw that Shute was still peacefully sleeping on his own mat. Captain got up and walked over to Fleur. He tried to wake her up, "Fleur…Fleur wake up," he whispered. Fleur covered her face with one of her wings and mumbled something. Captain shook her, "Wake up. I need to ask you something."

Fleur opened on eye, "What?"

"Will Demonico change back into Lucky at sunup?" he asked.

"If the sunlight hits him then yes," Fleur went back to sleep.

Captain walked back over to Shute and sat awake for 30 minutes. He was thinking of a plan when he heard something. Captain scanned the room but detected nothing out of the ordinary. He went back to thinking when to sound came again. This time he stood up and looked around. All he heard was people snoring or taking in their sleep. Skylar and Fenn had looked up from they're sleep. All they saw was Captain standing up. Captain noticed them and walked over to them, "Do you two hear that also." They nodded. Fenn and Skylar talked to each other quietly and walked over to Zero with Captain following. They tried to wake up Zero but the sleepy knight just pushed them away. Captain caught on and started to shake Zero, "Wake up Zero." The knight mumbled something. "I said wake up," ordered Captain.

Zero woke up, "What do you want?"

Captain pointed to Fenn and Skylar, "I think they have a plan." Fenn and Skylar separated and began to wake up all of the gundams and Shute. Shute tried to attack them but tripped from tiredness.

Baku whispered, "Why did they wake us up?"

"I think they have a plan," said Captain. The strange sound came again and seemed to surround them. The two princess's gasped and looked around.

"Oh, no," said Azural, "he found us."

"Who?" asked Baku, "You mean Demonico?" Fleur nodded.

"But…how can this be?" asked Captain, "Even I did not know about this room until tonight."

"That doesn't matter," said Bakunetsumaru, "demons are tricky. He found us, somehow."

"I don't see him," said Gundiver 1. "See him," said the other 6 Gundivers in unison.

"Pick a shadow and he's probably there," said Fleur, "Maybe even your own."

A chewed up beam saber falls from the sky and landed at Guneagle's feet, "Dude that's my beam saber. But I thought I left that with…ooh shit."

Demonic laughter filled the room from a source unknown waking everybody. A black circle appeared on the far wall. The incased section exploded, scattering rubble all around the safe house.

"Did you miss me?" Demonico flew into the safe house. The employees ran for their lives as the gundams stood there ground, even though Shute and Azural were terrified. "Ah, so many souls, so little time," said Demonico, "Oh, and Captain. Here's your instructor back." Demonico tossed the front half and the back half of Gunbike into the room.

"Gunbike! What have you done to him?" demanded Captain.

"He wasn't very tasty so I gave him back," said Demonico causally. He used his demon magic to pull Shute into the air and close to him, "Now you on the other hand will be quiet delicious." Shute freed his hand and lodged the red beam into Demonico's shoulder. Demonico roared in pain, released Shute and pulled out the beam saber. Captain caught Shute and they ran out of the safe house through Demonico's entryway. The demon growled and chased after them again completely forgetting about the employees, Gundivers, and Entango.

Captain, Shute, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Guneagle, Fleur, Azural, Fenn and Skylar ran out onto the outside deck. The stars had begun to fade and the full moon was low on the horizon.

"How much longer are we going to have do this?" asked Shute.

"Ten minuets," answered Captain. Demon magic grabbed all of them and pinned them to a wall. Demonico stepped out in front of them, "My, my, my. Look at what I've caught: 5 gundams, a human boy, and 2 spirits. I guess I have some of Lucky's luck." Demonico laughed at his joke, "You might as well stop struggling. You can't get free ahhh!" Fenn and Skylar tried to hit them but missed. Demonico snapped his fingers and cut off their long rang attacks, "As I was saying, You can't get free until I release you." The demon walked up to Shute. Shute whimpered as he started into Demonico's cold red eyes. Not even Lucky's crown on the demon's head seemed friendly.

"Don't you lay a finger on him!" threatened Captain.

"Or what?" Demonico placed a single finger on Shute's forehead. Captain strained eve harder against his binds as his soul drive hummed rapidly and his fist glowed. Demonico enjoyed Captain torture, "Now, now Captain. watch your temper." Demonic removed his finger from Shute's flesh and wrapped his left hand around Shute's neck.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Zero.

"He's just a kid!" shouted Bakunetsumaru.

Demonico smiled, "I've heard the younger the better." Shute breathing quickened as adrenaline rushed through his veins.

"You big meanie!" shouted Azural, "Leave him alone!"

"You should learn to respect you older brother Azural," said Demonico.

"I can't believe I called you my twin brother," snarled Guneagle.

"Don't worry bro," said Demonico, "I see if King EagleEye will change you into a demonican gundam also. Then we will truly be twins." He raised his right hand above Shute's neck, "Goodbye Shute." Shute couldn't even scream for help he was so scared.

"I know you can hear me Lucky!" shouted Fleur, "Fight back! Don't let him win!"

"Shut up Fleur!" spat Demonico, "Oh, and by the way, thanks for not ratting me out." Demonico brought his hand down closer and closer to Shute's neck.

Z1: Greeting and welcome to today's Zako Zako hour.

Z2: FFD wanted us to do this author note for her zako.

Z3: (pulls out a note) And she would like for us to say don't kill her zako.

Z1: (takes not from Z3) Also that she will get the next chapter up after she gets reviews.

Z2: (takes note from Z1) and once again please don't kill her. Will take flames but be nice zako zako. (throws away note)

Z1: Talk about a rip off. We didn't even get a Zako Zako hour this time.

Z3: I heard she was going to give us and extra long one next time if we did this for her.


	18. Demonico's Beginning

Last time, Lucky's dark secret was reviled and it turns out that he is a Demonican Gundam. Now after chasing them around the base and the gundam force using there dodging abilities, Demonico has ensnared them in a trap and is about to steal Shute's soul! Find out what happens now in Chapter 18.

Demonico's hand continued closer and closer to Shute's neck ready to pull out and feast upon boy's soul. Suddenly his hand stops just short of Shute's neck, "What the heck? What's going on here? Why can't I attack him?"

" '_Cause I won't let you._"

"LUCKY!" shouted Demonico, "T-then that means…"

"…it's sunup," said Captain smiling.

The sun appeared as a glowing red orange ball on the eastern horizon. It's warm rays stretched across all of Neotopia, spreading their morning light. Demonico released Shute and his demon magic bonds released the others. They all landed with a loud thump. The demon shields his eyes from the light, "No! This can't be happening!" he screamed, "I'm too close to stop. I need just one more minute." Demonico's demon crystal crackled and sparked from deep within his host's gunsoul. His silver armor appeared to be retreating from the sunlight and back into his crystal as Lucky's normal white armor took it's place.

"You haven't seen the last of me gundams!" with that Demonico's red eyes changed backed into Lucky's green eyes. Prince Lucky now stood before them exhausted and frightened.

Captain got up, "Lucky? Is that you?"

Lucky began to back down the runway, "H-he got out. Demonico got out. He-he hurt you guys. He almost killed Shute and Guneagle and Entango. An-and killed Gunbike."

Fleur tried to clam her little brother, "The sun's up Lucky. Kao-Lyn can fix Gunbike. Demonico's gone."

Lucky shook his head, "He's not gone. He'll never be gone. He'll be here until the day I shut down permanently. I-I shouldn't even be here! I can't stay!" Lucky then turned around and flew far away from SDG base.

"Lucky!" Fleur cried out after her brother, "Lucky come…"

Bakunetsumaru pointed one of his katana's at her neck, "You better have a good explanation for this."

Lucky flew as fast as possible away from the city, almost breaking the sound barrier. Changing into Demonico and back had worn down his energy cells. And so, Lucky landed near a large lake surround by flowers, a forest and has a rock resting near its shore. Lucky made his way over to a tree and collapsed against its trunk. He tried to go to sleep but sleep refused to come. Too much had happen during the night. "That wasn't supposed to happen," Lucky said to himself, "I knew it would but I couldn't except it. I'm an idiot." He crawled over to the lake and peered into the clear blue water, "Please don't be there. Please don't be there."

"Who me?" asked his reflection. Demonico stared back at Lucky, "You do know that you're talking to your reflection right?"

"Damn," said Lucky, "Why did you do that last night?"

Demonico shrugged, "I'm a demon that's what we do. Or should I say that _you're _a demon."

"No I'm not!" Lucky shouted at his reflection, "I'm King Lucky! Ruler of the Kingdom of Skylark!"

"One you're still a prince and two deny it all you want but you _ARE _a demonican gundam. You and I are the same being. My demon crystal resides inside your gunsoul just like Demon General's resides inside of Kukajiro's! And it's about time you accepted it!"

Lucky stood up, "You're right. You and I are the same. Now that they know. I'm as good as dead." He turned his back on the lake and began to walk away, "Now what will I do. I'm a fugitive. What am I going to do?"

"Tell me why you didn't tell me," Guneagle flew down in front of Prince Lucky.

Lucky sighed and held out his wrist, "Just hurry up and arrest me okay."

Guneagle pushed Lucky's wrist back down, "Those were my orders but I won't. Why didn't you tell me bro?"

Lucky answered, "You would've killed me on the spot. The only person I told was Fleur." he couldn't believe Guneagle was still calling him bro.

Guneagle asked, "Has she always known?"

Lucky nodded, "It was suppose to be a secret between Mother, Father, Fleur and myself. We didn't even tell Azural. I don't want talk about it right now bro." He flew high into a tree

Guneagle looked up at the prince, then down at the lake, "Whoa! Dude!" he jumped back when he saw Demonico as Lucky's reflection.

"What?" asked Lucky.

Guneagle pointed at the lake, "Demonico is your reflection!"

Lucky answered dully, "Ooh…yeah." He flew over the lake and landed against a rock with writing on it. Lucky read the rock, sighed, and looked at his feet.

Guneagle walked over to him, "How about I make a deal with you Lucky?"

"I'm listening," said Lucky interested.

"You tell me how you became a demonican gundam and I'll plead your case to Chief Haro, dude," Guneagle suggested.

Lucky gave him a weird look, "Dude, are you serious?"

Guneagle nodded, "Dead serious. That what friends are for right?"

"Deal," said Lucky, "It all started over 12 years ago."

(A/N Lucky's voice over narration)

12 years ago Skylark. Younger versions of both Fleur and Lucky are playing in the castle garden at sunset. Fleur and I were playing games in the garden when our mom called for us

An aqua green gundam with a fish like tail walks outside, "Fleur! Lucky! Time to come in!"

Young Fleur stood up, "Coming! Race ya Lucky." She ran towards her mother.

"Hey!" shouted young Lucky, "No fair! You cheated!"

(chuckles) We would always race and my luck always saved me. But that night my luck turned bad

Young Lucky ran as fast as he could to catch up with his sister. Young Fleur taunted him and then ran into their father, King Phoenix. King Phoenix smiles down at his daughter and looks at his son, "Hurry up or the demons will get you!" Aquarmia hits him playfully.

Young Lucky smiled, "I'm to fast for some smelly dumb old demons."

"Dumb are we?"

(shivers) A pair of red eyes stared at me from high in a tree. My father tried to tell me to run but I was to scared to move

Demon General flew out of the tree and snatched up the young prince. Young Fleur and Aquarmia screamed "Lucky!" Phoenix swore out loud and chased after D.G. into the night.

Next thing I know, I'm being carried high over the kingdom. I was scared for my life. It was like a never-ending nightmare. Then the general dove into a hole that went on for miles

Demon General laughed, "You'll love my home. Our city is just as big as yours little prince." He flew out of the bottom of the shaft and into an underground city. Millions of demons roamed around unknowing of what has happen until D.G. shouted, "I got him! I got him! I got Prince Lucky!" A roared of approval erupted from the crowd below. Demon General tossed young Lucky into the air and the prince was caught by some lesser demons. They threw him into the air and at a Black Metal Phoenix. The phoenix caught him then dropped him at Trio Trouble's feet. Sliver Death picked up Lucky by his neck as Fang and MimicCat tugged on his wings. They laughed at his fear as they jumped around the city with young Lucky in tow. Sliver Death then tossed him into a pack of human demons who tossed the frighten gundam back to their General.

I was so scared. I tired yelling for help but my voice had left me. Next _he _came.

"Bring me the prince gundam!" EagleEye appeared and cast his gaze across his subjects. Demon General flew forward and presented Lucky to him, "As you command milord."

EagleEye took young Lucky inside his castle while the prince shook like a leaf in a storm. EagleEye dropped him into a comfy chair and continued to walk around him.

"Power, "the Demon King started, "What a great thing to have. Don't you agree Prince Lucky." Young Lucky started at him confused. "Surly you know what I'm talking bout," said EagleEye, "Why look at you. A prince! You were born with power."

"Wh-wh-who ar-ar-are y-you? Wh-what d-d-d-d-do you w-w-want," Young Lucky stuttered.

EagleEye slapped himself "Of course how rude of me. I am King Eagle Eye."

"My daddy's the king! N-not you!" Young Lucky interrupted.

"Let me finish," snarled EagleEye, "I am the King of all Demons. And I have a proposition for you."

Young Lucky asked, "A what?"

EagleEye tried to explain it, "A… request of sorts."

"I don't take request from stupid ugly demons," said young Lucky.

EagleEye growled, "You're in no position to insult me shrimp."

Young Lucky yawned, "You can't do anything to me. My daddy will be here shortly with an entire army to stop you. He is the King of Skylark after all."

EagleEye grinned, "Oh, really? Then why isn't he here now?" Young Lucky couldn't answer. EagleEye chuckled, "It's because he's scared of me. Daddy won't come to save you. Sure they'll cry 'Prince Lucky he was so young why o why you cruel demons' but your parents will just have another son. Or give the crown to your sister." Young Lucky was stunned by what he just heard. The demon king pulled out a demon crystal, "I, however, will make sure that you are never abandoned again. All you have to do is join me." The young prince gazed at the dark crystal incased in silver, "I…I…."

"Yes?" EagleEye brought the crystal closer to Lucky's gunsoul.

"LUCKY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Dad?" Young Lucky jumped out of his chair and ran to a window. EagleEye also looked out the window and saw King Phoenix fighting off all that approached him.

Young Lucky shouted, "DAD! Dad I'm up here!"

EagleEye slammed young Lucky against a wall, "If you won't become one willing, I force you. You will return to me next full moon. Demonico." EagleEye the thrust the demon crystal deep within Lucky's gunsoul. The young gundam screamed in pain as dark energy surround his body. Then he passed out.

Back in Neotopia now, Guneagle let out a low whistle, "Dude. And you were just a kid. Your life must have been horrible."

Lucky's hand was over his gunsoul cover, "You have no idea."

Guneagle stood up from sitting, "Well come on. Time for me to hold up my end of the bargain. I hope the Chief is in a listening mood."

"Maybe my luck will hold out," said Lucky. They flew back to S.D.G. base.

Meanwhile, Fleur was being tortured for some answers about Lucky and Demonico. She yelled in pain as the electrocution process continued. Captain, Shute, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Azural, Fenn, and Skylar looked on unable to do anything. They were all angry with her for not telling them about Lucky. Chief Haro gave the signal for Julie to stop the torture as Fleur fell to her knees shaking again.

"I'll ask you again," said the chief, "Why didn't you tell us about Demonico and break your promise to the S.D.G.?" Fleur just gave him an angry glare and remained silent. Chief Haro sighed, " Julie, up it to the next level." Julie turned to knob up to four. She pushed a button on the box causing the heavy metal rings around Fleur's neck, arms, and legs to electrocute the princess. She screamed again during the torture. When it stopped, Azural pleaded, "Please Fleur just tell him! You can't do this forever."

"Stay out of this Azural!" said Fleur, "I lied to everyone and I guess it's time I pay the price."

"Now talk!" ordered Chief Haro.

"I won't break it," said Fleur.

Haro growled, "Higher." Julie turned it to 5. "Higher. "Julie turned it to 7. "What part of 'higher' didn't you get?" She switched all the way to 10 and turned it back on. Electricity surged through Fleur's body and she screamed in pain and her systems spark from the overload.

Captain shouted at Haro, "That's enough chief. You'll kill her!" Haro said nothing.

Baku couldn't believe this "She's our ally! Stop!"

Zero flew towards Fleur, "I won't let you die princess." He grabbed the rings and got a taste of the torture. Julie stopped it after Zero grabbed one of the rings. Zero released the ring with his hands now burned and Fleur fell down unconscious. Captain, Shute, and Bakunetsumaru ran over to them.

"Zero are you alright?" asked Captain.

Bakunetsumaru shook Fleur, "You still alive?"

"Fleur!" Azural ran over to her sister, "Fleur you can't get yourself killed."

Fleur ignored them and pushed herself up, "I refuse to break the promise I made to Mother, Father, and Lucky. Just leave Azural out of this. She knew nothing of it. I'll tell you nothing more."

"If you insist," said Chief Haro, "Julie…higher."

"Y-yes sir," she turned it to 12, "Sorry Fleur." She switched it on as more electricity surged through Fleur's body. The electricity coming off of the rings forced the gundams to back away from Fleur. Skylar and Fenn destroyed the box and ran over to them. Skylar licked Fleur's face and Fenn rubbed against her as she laid on the floor unmoving.

"Sister!" Azural rushed to Fleur and began to pull off the rings, "I don't care that you didn't tell me. You had you reasons right?"

Fleur said softly, "You were to young. We were going to tell you when you were older little sis."

"What the hell are you doing?" ordered Chief Haro.

"Haro shut up!" snapped Azural. Chief Haro was taken back by that last order.

"Azural!" said Captain, Shute, Zero and Bakunetsumaru in surprise.

"Are you guys still going to help us?" Fleur asked.

Shute nodded, "We already said that we would so don't worry. But why didn't you tell us?"

Fleur managed to stand up, "I couldn't do that to him."

"Do…what? Shute asked.

"Well look at it this way," said Fleur, "you're an older sibling to Nana correct?"

"Yeah," Shute replied.

Fleur started, "Well, what if Nana had a terrible secret and turned into a monster once a week and terrorized Neotopia. And you knew that it was her. Now let's say Captain asked you if you knew anything about the monster. Would you say that it was your sister or would you lie?"

Shute scoffed, "Well that's easy I would…um…I would…uh…um…." Shute gulped.

"Would you lie Shute?" asked Captain.

"Remember," said Fleur, "If you tell the truth then she will be killed." Shute mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" asked Captain.

Shute answered, "I would…lie. Even to Captain. I couldn't have Nana's life on my conscious." Everyone but Fleur and Azural stared at Shute in disbelief.

"You…would lie?" asked Captain, "Even to me?"

Shute nodded, " We shouldn't be torturing Fleur just because she was doing her job as an older sister."

"WHAT!" shouted Chief Haro, "How can you _her_ side!"

"I know what it's like to be an older sibling," said Shute.

Before an argument could break out, Entango's neighs can be heard from outside.

"Entango!" shouted Bakunetsumaru, "Not again." They all left the room.

"He-hey there Entango," said Lucky nervously, "You're not still mad at be are ya boy?"

Entango glared and snorted at Lucky. The horse had squared off against Guneagle and Lucky on the runways.

Guneagle tried to shoo Entango, "Get out of our way Entango." Entango shook his head, reared up, and neighed again. The mechanical horse threateningly stomped the ground with his heavy black hooves.

Lucky sweatdropped and took a step back, "Hey come on. I'm sorry okay. I had no choice in the matter."

"Entango!" Bakunetsumaru ran up to his noble steed and spotted Lucky, "You! What are you doing here traitor?"

"He wants you to forgive him," said Guneagle.

"I'll lose my samurai spirit and honor first!" shouted Baku.

Lucky said to Guneagle, "Told ya it wouldn't work."

"Lucky!" Fleur ran onto the sense with everybody else, "Lucky are you okay?"

Captain stepped in front of everybody with his beam rifle pointed at the twins, "Step aside Guneagle."

"Sorry Captain," said Guneagle, "Not going to happen."

"Guneagle," said Lucky, "Stand aside." Lucky walked forward and held out his arms.

"Yo," said Guneagle, "What gives?"

Lucky spoke to Captain, "What are you waiting for Captain Gundam? Fire."

"What!" shouted Guneagle, Fleur, and Azural.

Captain lowered his weapon, "You want me to hit you?"

Lucky nodded, "To long I've live with this. If I die, so does Demonico. Now kill me! My life's not worth living."

"No Prince Lucky," said Captain, "Your life is worth living. There has to be…Chief Haro what are you doing?"

Chief Haro pointed his own gun at Lucky, "Rest in peace." He fired a beam laser at Lucky's chest. Something made the beam stop right before it hit Lucky and made it ricochet back at Chief Haro but missed.

"What the…How did that happen?" asked Zero?"

Lucky dropped his arms, "Damn, he blocked it again."

"Who?" asked Baku, "Demonico?'

"Neither one can exist without the other," said Lucky ignoring everyone else, "He knows that and so do I. One can not exist without the other until the two rival souls become one mighty power. Only then will the demon's might and the spirit's strength be harmonized."

"And that means what?" asked Shute.

Fleur explained, "It's an old scripture we found in the castle before. Supposedly that's the way to change a demonican gundam back into a gundam. But we have no idea what it means."

"I'm leaving," said Lucky. He turned around and walked down the down the runway.

"Wait," said Baku, "were are you going."

"Far away," the prince replied, "I refuse to return here or home until I figure out what it means."

"I think I've got it," Azural piped up, "What if Skylar is the key to changing you back?"

She held up Skylar in her arms.

"What are getting at?" asked Zero.

Azural smiled, "Maybe Skylar has some weird power to change demons into good guys. It's worth a try right?"

Lucky stopped and turned around, "Do you know the chances of that working?"

"0.127" answered Captain.

They decided to try it anyway and moved to the medical bay. Skylar sat on a table on one side of the room and Lucky stood a few yards away. Everybody looked back and forth between Lucky and Skylar wondering if this could actually work.

Skylar closed his eyes as the purple crystal on his forehead began to glow. Then he open his eyes which were now a solid silver white color. He opened his mouth and fired a bright light straight at Lucky's gunsoul. Lucky braced for impact as the beam came closer and closer to him. The light manages to engulf Lucky and appears to stun him. Lucky can here Demonico choking and gasping for air as he feels his gunsoul beginning to grow tighter. Everyone watched looked on when Captain noticed that Lucky's power levels were steadily rising, "His power levels are going off the charts!" They all then heard a cracking sound. It came from Demonico's demon crystal and Lucky's gunsoul. Both were beginning to shatter.

Lucky said to himself, "He's…he's going to kill me."

"No I won't," Skylar was talking to Lucky.

"He can talk?" Demonico asked Lucky.

"Just hang on a little longer. I'm almost done."

A black line drew itself straight down the middle of Lucky's body. The prince's body became engulfed in both light and dark energy. Lucky screamed and passed out on the floor as Skylar stopped his attack.

"Lucky!" shouted Fleur and Azural.

"Whoa! What happen to him?" asked Guneagle.

"He- he's changed," said Captain.

"Into what?" asked Shute.

Lucky shook his head, "Oh, man. What happen?" He looked down at his arms and hands. His right hand and arm were silver and the other was white, "What the?" he shot to his feet and examined the rest of his body. The left half and wing was Demonico's silver color while the right half was his normal white color. His legs matched his arms, "I'm…I'm…what am I?"

"His eyes are two different colors," Zero noticed.

"_He's _two different colors," said Bakunetsumaru.

Lucky looked in the reflective wall and saw that the right half was sliver and the left half was normal. His right eye was red and his left eye was green, "Dude! What happen to me!" His crown remained unaffected.

"Is that still Lucky?" asked Azural.

Captain answered, "My scanners say that he is indeed Prince Lucky but his power levels are immeasurable."

Skylar smiled and mewed, "Power down and you'll look normal."

Lucky jumped, "Okay, how long have you been talking you two tailed furball."

"Uh…Lucky," said Fleur, "Skylar can't talk, just mew."

Skylar explained to Lucky, "Only you can understand me because Demonico is now a spirit demon."

Everybody hears Demonico, "I'm a what! There's no way I'm going to be a spirit demon and your underling."

Shute screamed, "Demonico's back."

"Pipe down," Demonico snarled, "I can't eat your soul now that I serve him." He gestured towards Skylar.

Lucky powered down and looked at his reflection, "Please don't there, please don't be there," he opened his eyes and saw himself for the first time in over 12 years. A white flying gundam with a golden crown on his head, "I'm free. I'm finally free of that curse! YAHOO!" A beam of demonic magic accidentally shot out from his hand and almost hits everyone else. They all glared at him. Lucky sweatdropped, "Oops. Sorry guys. I guess I need to work on that."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR

Z1: Greeting ladies and gentlbots. Today's meeting is all about.

Z1, Z2, & Z3: What the heck is a Demonican Gundam zako! (crowd cheers)

Z1: Zako zako.

Z2: So how many Demonican Gundam's are there exactly zako zako?"

Z3: As of right now there are only two in existence. Our beloved Demon General and Demonico zako.

Z1: Wait wait wait. Demonico doesn't count anymore. He got turned into a spirit demon. Remember zako.

Z2: Thus making Demon General the one and only Demonican gundam.

Z3: Hmmm. But how does one get turned into a Demonican Gundam zako.

Z1 & Z2: You should know that zako! You're possessed by a demon aren't you?

Z3: That doesn't mean I know everything zako.

Z1: (growls)

Z2: Good thing I already arranged for us to have a special guest zako.

Z1 & Z3: Who zako zako?

DG: (flies in) what do you three want this time.

Z1: How does one become a Demonico gundam zako?

DG: Simple. Have Lord EagleEye place a demon crystal inside your gunsoul.

Z3: Are you really over 250 years old zako?

DG: Yep. 262 to be exact. Much older then I would have been If I was still a gundam.

Z2: Is your real name Kukajiro zako zako?

DG: What! Who told you that? (strangles Z2) Answer me!

Z2: Demonico did zako! I over heard him and Lucky talking zako.

DG: (lets go of Z2) If your smart you'll never repeat that name again.

Z1: And one last question zako. Why did Lord EagleEye want you to kidnap Lucky as a kid.

DG: (shrugs) I don't know. He just said so it and I obeyed. Something about getting closer to the source I forgot. Anyway for to future of the Dark Axis.

All Zakos: Zako soldiers fight! YEAH!


	19. Diminsional Hopping Part I

"Get back here!" shouted Captain as he chased Zapper Zaku down the street.

Zapper taunted him, "Nah na-nah nah nah! You can't get me slowpoke!"

Shute jumped out from behind a bush and slashed Zapper with his beamsaber, "Gotcha!"

"Annoying organic," Zapper pulled out his heath hawk and swung it at the boy. Captain blocked the attack and kicked Zapper away from them.

"Well done Shute," said Captain, "Your training is going well." Shute was in a battle suit training to fight with the gundams and take Gunbike's place.

"Why did I get these two?" grumbled Grappler as he fought off Zero from the front and Fleur from behind, "Get lost ya metal bird!" He shouted at Fleur.

"What did you call me!?" shouted Fleur. She tried to scratch him but Grappler evaded and kicked her away.

Zero body slammed Grappler, "No one attacks a princess on my watch!"

"Slow down samurai," Destroyer Dom was chasing Bakunetsumaru down a separate street.

Baku had a plan, "Wait for it, wait for it. Now!"

Azural shot and energy beam from her triton while hanging from her tail around a lamppost and hits D. Dom, "Did I get him?"

Baku stopped below her and replied, "Yeah you got him right in the stomach."

Destroyer recovered, "That does it. Gallop! Fire full arsenal!" Missiles and various other weapons fired at the two gundams as they ran in different directions.

"What's wrong? Are we too fast for ya?" Guneagle and Lucky were literally flying circles around Demon General.

D.G. swung his sword wildly, "Come here! Gah! Hold…still! Slow down traitor!"

Guneagle fired at D.G., "You want a piece General?"

D.G. growled, "Why you little AHH!" Lucky hits D.G. from behind.

Zapper and Grappler regrouped behind a building. "What's taking him so long?" asked Zapper, "Shouldn't he have given the signal by now?"

"Cool your circuits," said Grappler, "We have to stay low until then."

"Had enough?" Lucky asked D.G.

The demon chuckled, "On the contrary, the fun has only just begun." He released a pulse of energy and forced Guneagle and Lucky against a building.

Zapper smiled, "It's about time. Zakos! Attack!"

"Zako! Zako!" Hundreds of Zako soldiers jumped out from behind buildings and bushes and opened fire on the gundams.

"Look out Shute!" shouted Captain.

"Huh? Whoa!" Shute skated away from the attack.

Zero put up his shield, "Princess Fleur, behind me!"

"Where did these Zakos come from?" Fleur asked.

Bakunetsumaru deflected the shots with his sword, "Haven't you tried a sneak attack already?'

Azural surrounded herself in a water shield, "So glad I'm a water element now."

"_Excellent. All according to plan. Go now General."_

D.G. obeyed the unseen voice that only he heard and flew towards Shute, "You're coming with me human boy."

"Shute behind you!" Captain's warning came too late for his best friend.

"Captain!" Shute shouted in vain as Demon General snatched him from the street and into the air

"Shute!" Captain couldn't reach them.

"I get him," Fleur flew at D.G.

He avoided her, "You can't catch me this time." A dimension portal opened on the street below, " Ah, right on cue." He flew into the portal with the struggling youth.

"Gotcha Shute!" Fleur grabbed Shute's arm and stopped them from going completely through. Flying backwards, she attempted to pull Shute of D.G.'s grasp.

"Persistent little pest aren't you?" D.G. wrapped his demon magic around Fleur wings and attempted to pull the grounded gundam in.

"I could use some backup here!" she yelled.

Zero came to her aid, "I've got you princess!" He wrapped his arms around Fleur's midsection and pulled on her. The general growled and pulled even harder on them. Zero faltered and was almost pulled in, "A little help please!"

Bakunetsumaru pulled on Zero, "Why do I always have to save you?"

"Okay now, I'm mad!" D.G. pulled even harder on them. Next, Entango, with Skylar and Fenn on his back, arrived and bulled on Baku.

"_Plan B. Take them all somewhere else."_

"As you command sire" D.G. answered the voice. The portal began to pull with the strength of a black hole and pulled everyone in one by one.

"We got them!" Guneagle and Lucky dive-bombed the portal as it closed. They hit the pavement going full speed.

Shute, Fleur, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Fenn, Skylar, and Entango fell through the Minov Boundary Sea into another dimension. The portal dropped them in a clearing where grass and flowers were plentiful.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Zero.

Baku shook himself off, "For the most part." Entango was busy sampling the grass.

Shute spat some grass from his mouth and dusted himself off, "Where's Demon General?"

Fleur unruffled her feathers and looked around, "Where are we for that matter?" Skylar looked around unsure but Fenn seemed to know.

Baku got on Entango, "If we travel long enough we'll find out something. Huh?" A flying, glowing jellyfish like creature floated near the samurai, "GHOST!" He fell from his mount. The jellyfish flew by as if nothing happened.

"That is no ghost," said Zero, "'Tis a Mn."

"A what?" asked Fleur. She tried to touch but her hand went straight through it, "That's weird." She repeated the motion with the same results. Skylar attempted to pounce the Mn but instead went straight through it. Fenn laughed at his confusion.

"It's a lesser spirit of Lacroa Princess Fleur," Zero answered.

Shute smiled, "At least we ended up in Zero's home world. Finally something good happens today."

"Okay better question," said Fleur, "_Why_ did we end up in Lacroa?"

The knight shrugged, "I wish I knew but we need to stop Demon General before he does anything to my home."

"Hey I remember this place," said D.G. up in a tree, "This is where I kidnapped that fuzzball." He sighed, "I wish milord would hurry." He heard something behind him, "Oh crap!" He hid amongst the tree leaves. The gundams were quickly approaching his tree hiding spot.

"Up ahead, Castle Lacroa!" said Zero excitedly, "Come let us hurry."

Shute was having trouble keeping up, "Hold up guys! These skates weren't meant for grass!"

"Might as well have some fun while I'm waiting," Demon General jumped from his perch and landed in the middle of them, "Hello again." He swung his sword wildly around. The gundams charged him but instead missed and nailed each other. D.G. taunted them from the air, "Catch me if you can." He flew off towards the castle.

"After him!" Zero lead the chase followed by Bakunetsumaru riding Entango, then Fleur, and Shute, Fenn, and Skylar bringing up the rear.

Some Lacroaian's looked up from their business in the city and screamed in terror, "Evil has returned to our home!" They fled and hid from the general. One of them looked up, "Up there! It's Zero the Winged Knight! He has returned!"

"Let's get rid of him before something bad happens," said Shute. Now on a paved street, he quickly caught up to Demon General and took aim.

D.G. looked over his shoulder, "Big talk, small human." He used demon magic to toss Shute into some barrels, "One down, four to go."

"I have you now," Bakunetsumaru raised his swords and jumped off of Entango, "Scared arts Bakunetsu… Gaah!" D.G. stopped him in midair.

"Sorry but my strength is multiplied here," he tossed Baku onto a watering troth.

"Come here!" Fleur shot towards D.G.

"That was foolish," He simply flew higher and Fleur splatted into a stone wall and crashed into some crates below.

"You'll pay for that fiend!" Zero fires his magic circle at D.G. The general then grabbed the circle and returned it top its sender. Zero put up his shield but was still knocked to the cobblestone road below.

Demon General laughed triumphantly, "Man it feels good to win! Huh?" Fenn and Skylar squared off with him from the front, "What the? Where did you two come from?" The two spirits spiraled their attacks together and took aim at D.G. He held up his arms in defense when a black hand appeared and pulled him to the safety of the shadows.

Bakunetsumaru and Shute caught up to the others, "Are you two okay?" asked Bakunetsumaru.

"I've been worse," Fleur answered back on her feet.

Zero rose to hover again, "I can't believe I let my guard down like that."

Shute tried to cheer him up, "Don't worry. You'll get another chance at him."

"Shute!" Three Lacroaians ran towards Shute.

"Noah! Coah! Doah!" Shute shouted happily. The triplets jumped on Shute and knocked him down, "We're so glad to see you again Shute!"

"Ditto, it's been to long," said Shute

"See," said Baku, "Thing are already looking up."

"Zero!" The Princess of Lacroa ran towards them.

"Princess Rele!" Zero bowed, "'Tis an honor to see you safe milady."

Princess Rele stopped out of breath, "Zero I have some terrible news. The Sacred feather dragon has been…."

"…captured, changed, and napped," Zero finished for her, "Yes, I know."

"But how?"

"Fenn found me," Fenn flew on top of Zero's head.

"That's the feather dragon?" asked Noah, "No way."

"He doesn't look furious," said Doah.

"He looks like a useless fuzzball to me," said Coah. Fenn growled at him but Zero stopped the little dragon.

Shute whispered to Coah, "If you're smart, you won't insult him."

Skylar jumped onto Fleur's shoulder and mewed. Fleur seemed to understand, "I'm not sure. I'm as confused as you are."

"Oh that's right," said Zero, "Please forgive me. Princess Rele, I would like you to meet, Princess Fleur from the Kingdom of Skylark."

"A friend of Zero's is always welcomed in Lacroa," said Princess Rele, "Please to meet you." She did a polite head bow.

"Thank you," Princess Fleur returned the bow, "And this is Skylar." Fleur decided to keep quiet about Skylar's importance for now.

"No fair. You have a pet, lucky," said Rele jealous. Fleur almost looked for her brother.

"Why have you returned to Lacroa Shute?" asked the triplets.

Shute tried to explain, "Well…did you see that demon we were chasing? He dragged us here for some reason."

"Come," said Rele noticing the gathering crowd, "let's talk in private inside the castle."

With the Dark Axis trio gone, Captain, Guneagle, Prince Lucky, and Princess Azural returned to the Dimensional Transport Device in order to fetch their lost comrades.

"Hurry and start this thing Bell Wood," said Guneagle, "It's fixed isn't it?"

Bell Wood looked up from his computer, "Just because it looks fixed on the outside doesn't mean it's fixed on the inside."

Chief Haro asked from a platform, "How long will take to fix?"

"Not long," answered Bell Wood, "maybe two or three weeks."

"Two or three weeks!" shouted Lucky, "Do you know what can happen in that amount of time?"

"It's not that bad," said Captain, "They could have landed in someplace friendly."

"Friendly?" asked Azural.

"They could be in either Lacroa or Ark," he answered.

Azural sighed, "I hope so. I hope they are alright."

"Understood," said the Lacroan King, "We shall not allow the tragedy of Lacroa to be repeated. Although I understand that other worlds are endangered, we must first insure Lacroa's safety."

"Understood your highness," the gundams and Shute answered. The king dismissed them from the castle. Rele lead them outside into the castle gardens, sat down, and sighed.

"Is something wrong milady?" asked Zero.

Rele shook her head, "No. Just thinking."

"About what?" asked Shute.

"Nothing of importance," Rele answered.

"Wondering about what will happed now that evil has returned and wanting to know what you can do to help," said Fleur.

Rele glanced at Fleur, "Are you a mind reader?"

Fleur smiled back, "Nah. I just know what it means to be a princess."

Rele giggled, "You're not what I expected from a gundam princess."

Fleur sat down next to her, "Do you know that you're the first person?"

"I didn't mean to insult you," said Rele.

"Don't worry you didn't," said Fleur.

Noah, Coah, and Doah rolled their eyes and tugged on Shute's shirt, "Come on Shute. We want to show you our new magic." They ran off to another section of the garden. Bakunetsumaru meanwhile had already left to go sleep by a tree. Zero returned to his knightly duties by guarding the garden gate.

"Have you any brothers or sisters?" Fleur asked.

Rele shook her head, "I'm an only child. Those three are the closest people to being my brothers," she gestured towards the triplets, "What about you?"

"I'm the oldest of three," said Fleur, "I have a little brother and a kid sister."

"I wish I had a sister," said Rele, "Where are they?"

Fleur shrugged, "Lucky and Azural are back in Neotopia I guess."

"If everything you've said is true," said Rele, "Then your parents must be worried to death."

Fleur shook her head, "Worry didn't ki…" she choked on the word, "k…kill them. EagleEye did."

Rele gasped, "I…I'm sorry. I-I didn't think. I just…."

"Don't worry about it," said Fleur, "I've made peace with it. What of your parents?"

"My mom died when I was very young," Rele answered, "It's just me and my father. I guess those triplets are somewhat like my brothers." Fenn and Skylar came out of no where and sat in their laps.

Fleur scratched Skylar's ears, "What are you guys doing here?"

Rele petted Fenn, "How did you know we needed cheering up?" An explosion came from Shute, Noah, Coah, and Doah's direction. Everyone else hurried to where they were.

A huge hole marked the explosion point. Debris fell around Shute who was shielding the triplets.

"What happen?!" asked Bakunetsumaru.

Coah looked at the hole, "We don't know."

Noah spoke next "We were showing Shute are new magic."

Doah finished, "But then the ground exploded!"

"Have you three been practicing Dark magic?" asked Zero.

The triplets answered in unison, "We would never do that Zero!"

Fleur flew into the air to get a better view. While up there, she saw another black circle draw itself around the others, "LOOK OUT!" The enclosed ground exploded beneath them. Luckily, Baku jumped out of harms way, Zero flew into the air carrying Fenn and Skylar, and Princess Rele made a blue magic circle to carry Shute the triplets and herself to safety.

"Is anyone hurt?" asked Zero. They heard someone laughing gleefully.

The smoke cleared and show Demon General being the one laughing, "Now I know why Destroyer loves it so much! Hahaha!" He continued laughing.

Baku drew his swords, "We've should known this was your doing."

"Who me?" D.G. asked innocently, "I was merely following orders. Besides, milord is eager to meet you."

"Your lord?" asked Zero, "We do not fear him."

"Poor, poor insolent gundam." A tornado of demon dust appeared from the ground and stretched upwards. A pair of red eyes glowed from within as something laughed demonically and made the humans freeze in fear. The whirlwind vanished and left behind the very essence of evil. King EagleEye himself. The pitch black demon king stood tall and menacingly adorned with a flowing silver, red, and nearly black purple king's robe. A golden crown with red velvet and various jewels sewn into it and his hands rested atop a long slender scepter decorated many fierce animal and had a single crystal clear diamond on top. His eyes had a look of evil that you could never forget "Greetings Gundam Force."

Shute stammered, "Wh-who is t-t-that?" Fleur stared at EagleEye fearfully, shaking in her armor. Skylar and Fenn quickly hid behind Shute. And Rele along with the triplets stood frozen in fear.

The Demon King smiled, "Surely you've heard of me," his voice was deep, threatening and seemed to poison the air, "I am the master of darkness. Every wise creature trembles in fear of my name. I am…King EagleEye."

"Oh no," Fleur said softly, "Not him. Not here. Not now."

"It's about time you show yourself EagleEye," said Bakunetsumaru.

"You have no idea what your up against musha," EagleEye stepped forwarded and squinted in the sunlight but was unaffected by its light, "Well, well, well. It seems my spell continues to work on that puffball."

"You did this to my precious Fenn!" shouted Zero outraged.

EagleEye answered lazily, "Even I know when to fix a few things."

"How did he know about Fenn anyway?" asked Coah.

"Who told him?" asked Noah

"And why?" asked Doah.

D.G. answered all of their questions, "Don't let the knight fuse with the feather dragon or you're in for a tough fight. That what the Dark Axis told us."

"Should have seen that one coming," said Shute.

"Why are you here you monster!?" demanded Princess Rele.

EagleEye looked at his intended target, "Purely business with Princess Fleur." he took a step towards her.

Fleur stumbled backwards, "Get-get away from me!"

"You are not my target," said EagleEye, "but since you refuse to talk sensibly, I'll take what I want by force." He stretched out his right hand as ropes sprung from his wrist and captured Sklyar pulling the struggling spirit into his hand. Now in EagleEye's grasp Skylar mewed for help.

Fleur quickly found the courage to rush EagleEye and sink her claws into his wrist, "Release him!" EagleEye let out a low roar in pain and released Skylar. Fleur instantly flew back to the others with Skylar shocked at what she just did.

EagleEye snarled and looked at his wrist and whispered, "Damn it. It's true," then aloud, "By the way you reacted Fleur, you'd think he was your…son."

"What!" said Fleur blushing, "No! He's just an-an important ally and friend.

"Call it what you want," EagleEye hit the ground with the scepter causing and earthquake. The humans and Bakunetsumaru stumbled off balance. Next, EagleEye moved in close and grabbed Doah around the next choking him.

Doah struggled to breath, "Let go! Put me down!"

"Get your hands off of him!" Baku attacked the demon from behind. Without turning around, EagleEye ensnared Bakunetsumaru.

"Ever wonder why I'm called EagleEye?" he asked, "because I see all." He then spun them around and tossed Doah into his brothers and Baku into Zero. Shute then threw his beamsaber at the demon king hoping to stab him. Instead EagleEye caught it and hurled it back to the sender. Zero came up and skewered EagleEye in the midsection and pinned him to the ground.

Zero stood victoriously, "Survive that!" EagleEye did and preformed a backbend pushup off of the sword and over the hilt effortlessly, painlessly, and bloodlessly.

He chuckled, "Do you honestly think you can still win?"

Rele gagged, "That's disgusting!"

"He's not of this world!" shouted Noah scared.

Shute stared in surprise, "Is he even beatable?"

Coah sighed, "Well, we're done for."

EagleEye pulled Zero's sword out of the earth, " A fine blade," he said examining it, "Now I'll show you how to handle a sword." He twirled it around and pointed it at the gundams. To his embarrassment, a rose appeared on the end of it, "What is this? A magic sword?"

Bakunetsumaru hit Zero upside the head, "Nice going idiot. You gave him a weapon.

"Shut up," Zero spat.

EagleEye pulled off the rose and continued to inspect the sword. Fenn came up to him and breathed fire on him. EagleEye easily sidestepped the fire, "I don't have time for you." He nailed Fenn with his scepter. The little fuzzball whammed into the ground and rolled towards Zero.

"Fenn!" Zero picked up the little feather dragon, "Are you okay?"

"Frrenn, fenn, frren frreen." Fenn spoke. Zero seemed to understand and nodded, "It's worth a try."

Demon General, who had been celebrating, stopped and felt a strangeness in the air, "Sire, do you feel that?"

EagleEye had also noticed the change, "It's coming from that blue puffball."

Fenn's body began to grow and stretch as a pair of wings appeared, then a long white tail, clawed feet and finally, Fenn took his true feather dragon form. He let out a loud screech and flew above the battlefield.

"Of course," said EagleEye, "_now _my spell wears off."

Fleur started in disbelief, "What the? Is that thing Fenn?"

Everyone else cheered Zero on, "Take him down Zero!" They shouted in unison. Zero then fused with Fenn becoming Zero custom, Knight of Sliver Wings.

"Now EagleEye," said Zero, "You will pay for your deeds against all of our homeworlds." Zero then summoned his two swords, fused them into one, and charged EagleEye. EagleEye dodged the attack.

"Now I'm interested," EagleEye stretched a pair of black feathered wings and soared into the sky after Zero, "Come on Knight of Lacroa! Show me what you got!" They did a mid-air dogfight but Zero never once landed a hit. EagleEye sighed, "And my hopes were so high. Oh well." He vanished and appeared behind Zero, "You're not even considered a warm up." He placed his hand on Zero's back and separated him from Fenn. Zero and Fenn screamed in pain from the forced separation. EagleEye then tossed Fenn behind him and kicked Zero into the ground. Everyone stared wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Th-that's impossible!" said Rele.

"H-How strong is he?" asked Bakunetsumaru.

"Zero!" Fleur called out, "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry princess," said Zero, "I'm just fi-gaaahhhh!" EagleEye quickly skewered Zero with the knight's own sword and pushed the hilt all the way to Zero's mid-section.

He chuckled, "Gotcha." He released the sword's hilt and let Zero fall at his feet. The sword stuck out of Zero back covered in a dark black substance.

Zero choked, "You…bastard."

EagleEye smiled down at his kill and turned towards the others, "The rest of you get to live. I have more important matters to attend to. 'Till we meet again. General! Move out!" With that they both disappeared into the shadows.

Everyone ran over to aid Zero.

"Zero! Zero! Can you hear me?" asked Fleur.

"Hang in there Zero," said Bakunetsumaru, "We'll get you help."

The triplets cried, "That demon…."

"Don't even finish that sentence," said Shute.

Rele got done talking to a servant who came to see what was going on, "Hurry! Bring inside to the medical room!" Baku carefully picked up Zero and swiftly but cautiously carried him inside.

At the castle's medical room, Zero laid semi-conscious on a cold metal table. The doctor was trying to figure out the best way to remove the sword without hurting Zero further.

Zero said weakly, "Just…pull it out. Please… I…beg of you." He groans in pain from talking.

Baku tried to reason with him, "If we just pull it out you'll bleed to death."

"Got it," the doctor pulled out a small metal trinket, "This will heal him by day break tomorrow. Now Princess Rele, Princes Fleur, and Shute; you three hold him down and Bakunetsumaru, pull out the sword. Don't worry he won't die."

"Um… okay" said Shute uneasily. Rele and him held down Zero's lower body and legs and Fleur put her weight on Zero's arms and shoulders.

Baku grabbed the swords hilt, "Okay on three. 1…2…3!" He pulled the sword out a couple of inches before Zero yelled in pain as his wound violently sparked. He fought weakly against those holding him down.

"Take it easy Zero!" Rele shouted.

Zero finally stopped fighting back and relaxed slightly. He breathing was heavy and every inch of him hurt, "Mana help me."

"Let's try it again," said Baku, "1…2…3!" he pulled the sword out even further but not all the way. Zero started struggling again.

"Relax Zero!" Fleur shouted, "it's almost out. The sword was no longer sticking out of his back.

Baku got a better grip on the sword, "1…2….3!" He pulled the sword all the way out of Zero. The knight yelled in pain as his wound sparked violently. The doctor instantly pinned Zero on his back and said a spell. The magic blue circle appeared and wrapped itself around Zero's mid section. Zero passed out from the agonizing pain and probably out of relief that it was over.

They let go of Zero and looked at him with worry in their eyes. The doctor sighed, "There is nothing more I can do. It's up to the Winged Knight now." He then left the room as doctors often do.

Rele soon followed the doctor out unable to look at the fallen hero, "Come on guys. The guest bedrooms have been made up for you. And Zero needs his rest." Shute and Bakunetsumaru looked at him one last time and followed. Fleur waited for the others to leave and then gave Zero a quick kiss and quickly followed Shute with Skylar at her heels.

"How I love the night time," said EagleEye. He sat high in a tree looking into the city. Lights in houses slowly died one by one.

"Sire! Sire!" shouted Demon General from a lower branch, "What shall we do about Zero? He's still alive."

"Get the one he slained to finish him off," EagleEye answered. He pulled out a compass that pointed towards some caves behind them. He flew off towards the caves with D.G. close behind. After traveling for many miles under a starry sky they arrive at the entrance of the dark hole.

D.G. looked over the edge, "Are you positive he's down there ahhhh!" EagleEye had kicked him into the hole and jumped in behind him. Demon General recovered and flew in the air, "He could've flagged." The general's eyes glowed red in order to see in the darkness.

EagleEye dived bomb past him, "Hurry up slacker!" He flew deeper and deeper into the dark hole's depths. A pinging noise made by the compass reverberated throughout the cave as they got closer to their target. Arriving at their destination, they found a white gundam embedded in a rock spire. EagleEye smiled, "Those three finally prove useful."

"Umm, sire?" said Demon General cautiously, "how will we awaken him. Our magic is no good down here."

"Who's 'we'?" EagleEye pulled out a demon crystal incased in sliver, "Whomever awakens him will release a great evil upon Lacroa." He flicked the crystal into the gundams gunsoul, "Oops." The crystal merged with the gundam's life source. Electricity surged once more through the gundams veins. The seal that bound him to the rock was broken and the white gundam fell to the floor and looked up at the demon king.

"Who are you?" asked the gundam.

Demon General stepped forward, "You are Tallgeese are you not?"

"How do you know my name?" Tallgeese asked.

EagleEye explained, "You remember Zero the Winged Knight do you not?"

"Yeah I know him," Tallgeese answered standing up, "He killed me. But how is it that I'm alive again?"

"I gave you new life," EagleEye answered, "My name is King EagleEye. The Dark Axis has told me of your desire to control Lacroa."

Tallgeese stepped back in surprise, "You're working for the Dark Axis?"

Demon General scoffed, "They're working for us."

"Join me as and I will see to it that you get a demon griffin to merge with and increase your powers enough to once and for all destroy Zero and take control of Lacroa," EagleEye held out his hand, "What's your answer?"

Tallgeese took his hand and bowed, "You've got I deal, your majesty."

The morning sun brought a false sense of security to the unexpecting city in Lacroa. Zero was still sleeping on the metal table. He stirred from his slumber and tried to sit up. A hand gently pushed him back down, "Not so fast. Your should take it easy for a while." He knew that voice, "Princess Fleur?" Zero turned his head and saw Fleur leaning on his table while sitting in a chair.

"Morning sleepy head," Fleur greeted him.

"How long have you been there?" Zero asked.

Fleur shrugged, "Since everyone else fell asleep. I felt kind of guilty just leaving you down here by yourself."

"You felt guilty?" Zero asked confused, "What for princess?"

Fleur blushed, "Well you stayed by my bedside after SliverDeath almost killed me so I thought I would return the favor."

Zero smiled, "Thank you." Zero tried to sit up again.

"It's going to hurt," said Fleur.

"Some minor pain won't slow me down," said Zero, "Observe." He flew into the air and spun around. After that, his midsection sparked in protest, "Ouch."

"Told you so," said Fleur standing up.

Zero hovered down to her, "Don't worry. I'm fine. Let's go find the others."

"Has anyone seen Fleur this morning?" asked Rele, "She's not in her room."

"She'll show eventually," said Shute. He was dressed in some Lacroain style clothes since his battle clothes had been completely torn up from yesterday.

Bakunetsumaru showed up stretching, "Maybe she went to see her boyfriend." Shute and him cracked up from the joke but Rele didn't get it.

"We heard that!" Zero and Fleur shouted together. They looked up to the second floor and saw everyone.

Shute looked over the side railing, "You know we're just joking right?"

Fleur answered, "You, yes. Baku, no."

"Hey!" shouted Baku feeling shot down.

Rele shouted, "What in Mana's name are you doing up Zero? You should be resting." Roses appeared in Rele's hand.

"Nay," answered Zero, "I am feeling fine your majesty." He tried to bow but his midsection sparked again in protest, "Ow."

Skylar ran into the room, tugged on Fleur's foot and ran back to the door mewing for them to follow. Curious, Shute, Rele, Zero, Fleur and Bakunetsumaru followed him outside. Fenn, the sacred griffin, and the other three sacred beasts were upset and roaring into the sky trying to warn everyone. Thick black smog covered the ground and circled around their feet.

Shute coughed, "What is this stuff?"

Fleur tried to blow it away with her wings, "It's demon dust!"

Noah, Coah, and Doah ran up to them, "What's going on?"

"We meet again Zero," Tallgeese descended onto the scene.

"AH! TALLGEESE!" shouted the triplets in unison.

"How did you get free?" demanded Princess Rele.

"How do ya think?" Demon General Flew above them, "The all mighty EagleEye has freed him from your spell."

EagleEye stepped forward as the citizens of Lacroa scattered in opposite directions screaming, "Greetings once again gundams."

Bakunetsumaru drew his swords, "Vile fiend. Prepare to taste my blade!" He ran forwarded but EagleEye held up his hand forcing Baku to stop and flung him backwards.

"Do you any idea what you have done!?" shouted Zero.

EagleEye chuckled, "I gained some useful help." He drew a portal in the air, "And I intend to get more. Come Tallgeese and Demon General."

"What happen to our deal!?" Tallgeese shouted at him.

"All in good time," EagleEye answered calmly, "Once these gundams are out of the way, you will have Lacroa. Now come!" Tallgeese unwillingly went through the portal. EagleEye stepped through after his followers.

"Get back here!" Shute, Bakunetsumaru, now riding Entango, Zero, Princess Fleur, and Princess Rele ran through the portal after them just before it closed.

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR

Z1: Greetings ladies and gentlebots. (Chief Zako knocks Z2 of the stage) Today's meeting is all about.

Z1, Z3, and CZ: The return of our beloved Lord Tallgeese! (crowd cheers)

CZ: Lord T is the coolest Zako!

Z1: Zako Zako!

CZ: Lord T was sealed away after his battle with Zero and the others. Then the almighty King EagleEye brought him back to life Zako! (passes out)

Z1: But how did EagleEye do it exactly zako?

CZ: (wakes up) Who cares zako zako?!

Z3: Lord T was sealed into the rock after sacrificing himself in order to save Zero. EagleEye must have somehow changed his memories so he wouldn't remember such an event zako.

CZ: (dances) We got Tallgeese back! We got Tallgeese back!

Z3: Now the Dark Axis stands a fighting chance against those gundams

Z1: For the future of the Dark Axis, Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!


	20. Diminsional Hopping Part II

The portal opened in a wooded area. EagleEye, Demon General, and Tallgeese fell from the portal and were quickly pulled into the shadows. Bakunetsumaru, Zero, Fleur, Shute, Rele, Skylar and Entango landed in the woods just behind the others.

Zero growled, "The ran off those cowards."

"Damn it!" shouted Bakunetsumaru.

Shute sighed, "Now what?"

"Find out where we are?" suggested Fleur.

"Not Lacroa that's for sure," said Rele.

Baku slid off of Entango and read a near by sign post, "We're in Ark. I'm sure of it."

"How sure," asked Shute

"Undoubtfully sure," Baku answered, "Follow me." He jumped back onto Entango and rode off. Zero and Fleur flew off after him and Rele made a magic circle to carry Shute, Skylar and herself. They traveled a long time eventually out of the woods and into and open field. Baku halted Entango near a small lake and dismounted the horse.

"Something wrong?" asked Fleur.

Baku shook his head, "I'm just getting my bearing straight." He continued to walk around unaware of a visitor watching from a tree. Skylar heard something in the tree move. He stared at the tree waiting for it to move again.

Shute kept looking around, "Ever get the felling your being watched?"

As an answer, it jumped from the tree, "I have you now!" It landed onto top of Bakunetsumaru forcing the musha on his back, "Hahahahaha! I got you! I got you! I got you Bakunetsumaru!" It said in a teasing way. The attacker turned out to be nothing more than a kid musha gundam.

Baku pushed him off, "Dang it Genkimaru!"

Genkimaru continued to laugh in victory, "I scared you didn't I! Admit it!"

"Genkimaru!" shouted Zero and Shute at the same time, "Oh no, not again."

Genkimaru stopped laughing, "Hey-a Shute! Where's Captain? And why did you change your armor?" He was referring to Shute's Lacroaian attire

"Back in Neotopia," said Shute, "And I didn't change my armor. I needed some spare clothes." Genkimaru didn't quite understand him.

Rele smiled, "Good thing we met someone friendly."

Fleur looked at Genkimaru, "Hey Baku. Who's the kid?"

"Kid?!" shouted Genkimaru, "I'm no kid! My name's Genkimaru. And one day I'll be the next Daishogun of Ark."

Fleur smiled, "You're kinda cute for a kid."

Genki blushed, "I'm not cute. I'm a tough samurai. Now who are you and what do you want?"

Zero instantly knocked Genkimaru upside the head, "That's no way to talk to a princess."

"How was I suppose to know she's a princess?" Genki shouted back rubbing his head.

"Go easy on him Zero," said Fleur, "Greetings Genkimaru. I'm Princess Fleur from Skylark.

"Princess Fleur?" asked Genkimaru, "Never heard a name like that before."

"Genkimaru! Genkimaru! Where did he go?" Something jumped between the trees, "Gennnnkimaaaaarrruuuu!"

"I'm over here Cobramaru!" Genkimaru answered.

Cobramaru, wearing his snake armor, hung upside down from a tree branch by his armor's tail, "Oh, there you are. You shouldn't run off like that." He then saw everyone else, "Oh great. The almighty Bakunetsumaru returns."

"Oh, jeez thanks," said Bakunetsumaru, "I finally get back to my homeland and I'm greeted my a snake ninja and an energetic kid."

Cobramaru growled as a reply. Then he noticed Fleur, "Hello," he whistled and jumped from the tree and landed next to her, "Now your one fine looking gundam." He growled in approval.

Fleur replied uneasily, "Um…thanks. I think." She scooted away from him. Zero glared at Cobramaru but held back his rage.

Cobra picked up Fleur's hands, "What's a beauty like you doing with riffraff like them?"

"Riffraff!?" Now Baku, Shute, and Rele were mad.

"They're helping me save my homeland," answered Fleur, "now kindly unhand me."

Cobramaru ignored her request, "Sounds dangerous. I like danger. You should let me help," he tried to give her a kiss. Now she was disgusted but couldn't free her hands to scratch him. Instead Skylar bit Cobramaru on the butt. Yelling in pain Cobramaru leapt into the air. Skylar jumped back into the Fleur's arms and smiled in satisfaction. They all tried their best not to laugh. Cobra landed close to the water's edge, "Damn that thing has sharp teeth."

Bakunetsumaru coughed back a laugh, "Have either of you seen four new guys around here?"

"Other that you guys? Nope," answered Genkimaru.

"Is on of them a black and sliver gundam with bat-like wings?" asked Cobramaru.

"That's Demon General," said Shute excitedly, "Where did you see him?"

"Back a little ways," answered Cobra, "A musha ran my be terrified out of his mind. So I followed his trail and found about three guys talking. All I heard them say was 'Let's hurry and find this blasted castle'."

"A castle?" asked Bakunetsumaru, "maybe they were referring to Kibaoumaru's cas…oh this isn't good." He jumped back on Entango a rode off towards the east.

"Bakunetsumaru!" shouted Zero, "Where are you going?"

Baku shouted back, "I'll explain on the way! Hurry!" The others sped after him.

A castle rested on the far horizon. Quickly approaching towards it was EagleEye, Demon General and Tallgeese.

"I'll still don't think I can trust this guy," Tallgeese said to himself, "Sure he gave me a second life, undeniable powers, and a promise to control Lacroa after he takes it over, but why? What does he have planed for me?" Tallgeese the yanked on of D.G.'s wings and pulled him down to his level, "Okay talk. Why does he want _my_ help?"

The general yanked back his wing, "I honestly don't know but if I were you I wouldn't give a damn. Besides you have experience with the Gundam Force."

"He brought me back to life," said Tallgesse, "Kibaoumaru isn't dead plus he turned good. How is he going to joined us?"

D.G. smiled, "Through persuasion."

EagleEye, who seemed to be floating on air sniffed the changing wind, "They're smarter that I thought," he stopped, turned around and saw a cloud of dust behind them, "Faster too." The dust cloud was made by Bakunetsumaru and Entango, followed by Fleur, Zero, and Cobramaru, then Rele, Shute, Genkimaru, and Skylar bringing up the rear.

"Up there!" shouted Shute.

"Who are those guys?" asked Genkimaru.

"The one's we've been looking for," answered Bakunetsumaru.

EagleEye held out his hand, "Surround them." Demon General blocked their retreat, Tallgeese their left and a rock wall their right.

D.G. snickered, "Well, well, well. Look who came back for a beating."

"What are you up now EagleEye?" demanded Fleur.

"None of your concern," the demon answered, "Kill them!" Tallgeese charged at Zero and D.G. immediately attacked Fleur. Leaving Bakunetsumaru and Cobramaru to protect the others. Cobramaru hung upside from a protruding rock the gain the higher ground and Bakunetsumaru drew his swords ready for battle.

"Try to keep this interesting," EagleEye changed into a sliver tiger with black stripes holding his scepter in his tail. EagleEye lunged at them ready to kill. Cobramaru first tried his ninja stars and poison darts. All of which were dodged almost too easily. The demon king then pounced on Cobramaru knocking him down. Cobra slapped his tail across EagleEye's face a slipped out from under his tremendous weight. Turing invisible, he attempted to get behind the demon.

EagleEye similes, "That won't save you. I see all." He bit into what looked like thin air but was actually Cobramaru's tail. He flung the snake ninja up into the air and kicked him away, "Who's next?"

Baku ran forwarded with his flaming X. Anticipating this, EagleEye slipped under the attack and headed straight for the others. Shute fired his beamrifle at the demon king multiple times. The shots that hit went unnoticed

Shute started to freak out, "This shouldn't be happening. My weapon isn't working!"

EagleEye chuckled, "You think that excuse for a gun will hurt me?" He continued his charge for them. Princess Rele put up a shield, which EagleEye broke through after throwing his weight against it. Skylar then shot a beam of energy at EagleEye. The attack went straight down his back leaving a burn mark. Pain stopped the demon and he returned to his normal form, "Annoying furball." He vanished into the shadows.

"Huh? What? Where did he go?" asked Genkimaru looking around holding his knife. Next thing he knew, EagleEye appeared from underneath him and wrapped is hand around the young gundam's neck. He then shot up into the air holding Genkimaru. After grabbing the knife, he pointed it at Genki's neck, "Little boys shouldn't play with sharp toys. Regroup!" Tallgeese and D.G. left their mini skirmishes with Zero and Fleur and flew behind EagleEye.

Baku shouted, "Let go him! He's just a kid!"

"The younger the taster," EagleEye licked his lips, "Now tell me what I want to know and you might live." Genkimaru struggled to get free when EagleEye magically froze the young musha. The demon king peered into Genki's frighten eyes, "I see all that you know. Your mind's an open book. Yes, yes. You will prove useful to me later." He glared down at the gundams, "I have what I need. Until we meet again." He held up his left hand to snap his fingers, but in an act of bravery, Skylar leapt into the air and sunk his teeth into his right wrist. EagleEye growled in pain for only a second and then ripped Skylar off of his arm, tossed him into the air and sliced the young spirit across the chest with Genki's knife. Skylar fell backwards towards to gundams. Rele covered her mouth with her hands and Shute gasped. Zero and Baku could only stare in disbelief.

Fleur cried out, "Skylar! Nooooo!"

Demon General celebrated, "You did it sire! You slayed the spirit!"

Skylar's crystal on his forehead began to glow brightly. The bluish-white light seemed to engulf him. His body began to stretch and grow in size from within the light.

"Protect. Must protect friends.'

"Did Skylar just say that?" asked Bakunetsumaru.

"You have got to be kidding me!" EagleEye stared at Skylar wide-eyed knowing what would happen next. A loud roar echoed across the land and a much bigger version of Skylar did a back flip and landed on all fours behind the gundams.

"What happen to Skylar?" asked Shute. A 7ft tall beast stood behind them It's front paws ended in talons, the hind legs resembled a griffins and looked stronger and more powerful. Fiery red wings on his back stretched a combined 10ft wing span. Razor sharp teeth gleamed in the sunlight showing its ferocity. The only things that resembled Skylar were his two long bushy tails and the purple jewel on his forehead. This huge furious beast leapt at EagleEye ready to chomp him.

EagleEye stammered, "Here! You can have the kid!" He tossed Genkimaru who was caught by Bakunetsumaru, "We're out of here!" He snapped his fingers and they vanished into the shadows. The beast landed solidly on the ground frustrated.

"Are you okay Genkimaru?" asked Cobramaru.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Genkimaru, "I think." He picked up his knife EagleEye had dropped, "What is that thing?" he pointed at the beast. It turned around, wagged its tails, and galloped over to them and pounced on Fleur knocking her to the ground.

"Fleur!" shouted Zero alarmed.

Fleur was laughing, "Sto-stop! Knock it off-hahaha-Sk-Skylar! That tic-tickles!" the dust settled and showed the huge Skylar licking Fleur while keeping her pinned with his huge paws, "Ge-get off me Skylar!" Skylar obeyed and sat on the ground in front of Fleur. Everyone else had a 'what just happened' looked on their face. Fleur wiped off her face and stood up, "You scared me there for a second."

Skylar nuzzled his head against Fleur's body, "I'm sorry. But I had to protect my friends."

"Wait…,"said Rele, "did he just…talk?"

Shute, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, and Fleur said at the same time, "You can talk?"

Skylar gave them a look, "Well…yeah. I've been talking. Haven't you heard me?"

"I don't think 'mew' counts," said Bakunetsumaru.

" "Mew'?" asked Skylar, "That's what I sounded like? 'Mew.' I knew my voice was high pitched but not that high."

Genkimaru jumped on Bakunetsumaru's head, "What are you guys talking about?"

"It's not important," said Baku, "what is important is were EagleEye went."

"Oh that's easy," said Skylar, "he went to that…I guess castle over there." He pointed towards the feudal Japan style castle in the distance.

"How do you know?" asked Zero.

Skylar smiled, "I can smell him."

A black and gold musha gundam that looked to have seen many fierce battles, sat crossed-legged on the floor in the feudal Japan style castle. He rose from sitting and opened his deep reddish brown eyes, "Someone is coming." He grabbed his sword and walked over to the window. Clouds of dust were approaching his castle.

"Lord Kibaoumaru!" a musha gundam servant ran into the room, "Someone is approaching the castle with Lord Genkimaru and Bakunetsumaru."

"Genkimaru?" asked Kibaoumaru, "Don't attack. Let them come."

"Yahoo!"

"Faster!"

"Tell me when it's over."

Genkimaru, Shute, and Princess Rele were riding on Skylar's back as he galloped across the landscape. Genkimaru, sitting in the front, held on to the nape of Skylar's neck fur. Highly disliking the ride, Rele buried her head into Shute's back. Shute sitting in the middle, enjoyed having the wind whip past his face. Entango carrying Bakunetsumaru galloped along side the spirit some how keeping pace with Skylar. Fleur and Zero flew slightly to Skylar's side and only the shaking tree branches saw Cobramaru. Upon reaching the castle, they saw just how enormous their destination was.

"This place is bigger than I remember," commented Baku. He slid off Entango and looked for the roof that seemed to be hidden in the clouds.

Skylar whistled, "How tall is it?"

"Don't know, don't care," answered Genkimaru.

Rele whimpered, "Can we please get down now?"

"Huh? Oh, sure," Skylar lowered his shoulders to the ground and let those on his back off.

Cobramaru perched on an archway that led to a bridge that ran up to the solid wood castle doors, "Come on let's go!" he climbed up the side of the castle and into a window.

The others took the normal route through the front doors. Suprisingly, the ceiling was more than high enough for Skylar to walk under. The explored the many hallways unsure of what to look for.

Kibaoumaru heard their footsteps echo through the hallways. He wasn't sure if it was they, or the evil he sensed.

"Hello? Father? Are you here? Hello!" Genkimaru called out.

"Maybe no one's home," suggested Shute.

Genki shook his head, "He's here somewhere." They round another corner.

"Who's there?" Kibaoumaru stood at the other end of the hallway.

"Father!" Genkimaru ran up to Kibaoumaru, "We found you."

Kiba smiled down at his son, "I think I found you."

Bakunetsumaru glared at him, "Kibaoumaru."  
Kibaoumaru glared back, "Bakunetsumaru." Even though they were now allies, there was still tension in the air if they were in the same room, "What business do you have here?"

"A warning," said Bakunetsumaru, "An evil king named EagleEye is approaching."

Kibaoumaru scoffed, "Why should I fear this evil king wannabe?"

"Cause he can destroy entire countries in one night just by snapping his fingers," answered Fleur.

Kibaoumaru looked past Baku to the others in his castle. He walked past Genkimaru and Bakunetsumaru to the others, "Shute, Rele, It's a pleasure to see you two again.

"Pleasure to see again as well Kibaoumaru," Shute and Liliy replied.

His eyes traveled, to Fleur, "What do you mean he can destroy entire countries Feathered Beauty?"

She blushed, "Um…uh…My-my name's Princess Fleur. And EagleEye has destroyed my homeworld in a single night."

"He doesn't sound so tough," said Kibaoumaru, "I can take him out without any trouble. After all, I am the strongest gundam on Ark."

"I like to challenge that theory," whispered Baku to himself.

Skylar rolled his eyes on the scene. Then something in the air changed. Ears back, and fur bristled, Skylar growled at the opposite end of the corridor.

Zero asked, "What's wrong Skylar?" Instead of answering, Skylar leapt over all of them and charged an unseen foe. A flash of black light sent him skidding across the floor back to his starting point.

"I guess Fleur taught you how to fight," EagleEye stood alone at the end on the hallway. His crown neatly perched atop his head and on hand on his scepter, "You should know better than to listen to Princess Girly-Girl." He laughed at his insult.

"What did you call me?!?" shouted Fleur outraged, "No calls me a girly-girl and gets away with it!" She charged EagleEye in a blind rage.

"Wait Fleur! It's a trap!" Zero's warning went unheard. EagleEye changed in to a snake and constricted Fleur. Cobramaru appeared out of no where and aimed some stars at the demon.

EagleEye hissed, "If you attack me, you rissssssk hitting Fleur." He gave a hissing laugh. The trapped princess freed one of her arms and sunk her claws into the snake's body. The demon king released Fleur hissing in pain then swiftly sunk his fangs into her in the arm. Using his tail, he pinned her to the ground before she could get away, "Ssssss, your life endsssss here."

"I won't fail this time!" Zero pointed his sword at EagleEye's head and attempted to skewer him.

"Zero don't! He'll kill you!" Fleur yelled. Zero didn't here her.

"Didn't you try thissss before?" EagleEye sprouted a second tail and lashed at Zero knocking the knight back into the others, "Who'sss next?"

Bakunetsumaru drew his swords, "Sacred Arts. Bakunetsu…Tek-no-ken!" he attacked EagleEye with his flaming X. The demon opened his mouth and spat pitch black demon dust at the musha. The dust extinguished the flaming X and forced Baku down.

"Figures I would have to do this," Kibaoumaru raised his blade against EagleEye.

"Lord Kibaoumaru," said EagleEye, "we meet at last." He changed back to his original form and placed he scepter near Fleur's neck.

"How do you know my name?" asked Kiba.

"The Dark Axis has told me all about you and how you controlled Ark with an iron fist."

Kiba growled, "The Dark Axis was the worst mistake of my life. I've changed my ways since then."

EagleEye smiled, "You're lieing through your teeth so to speak. Evil still lives in your heart. The Dark Axis brought it forth and it felt wonderful didn't it?"

"Shut up!" shouted Kibaoumaru, "I'll teach you to call me a lair!" He charged at EagleEye. The demon king held up his hand and Kibaoumaru became paralyzed, "What happen? I can't move." EagleEye pointed to the ceiling and the invisible bonds and Kiba's body pulled him into the air, "Hey! What the? Put me down!" EagleEye swiftly brought his hand down which forced Kibaoumaru to slam into the floor. Then EagleEye made the musha hit both walls.

"Stop it!" shouted Genkimaru, "Leave him alone!"

EagleEye then made Fleur fly into the air and slammed her against Kibaoumaru. Both went flying backwards into the others.

"Here's my offer Kibaoumaru," said EagleEye, "Join me and a gain powers beyond your wildest imagination or lose you son. You have until sunset." And with his offer said, EagleEye disappeared in to shadows once again.

Genkimaru looked at his father, "What are we going to do?"

Kiba stood up from the attack, "Don't worry, we'll figure something out.

"You idiot!" Zero shouted at Fleur, "What were you thinking? Or _did_ you even think?"

"What was _I_ thinking?" Fleur shouted back, "You're the idiot trying to get himself killed!"

"_You _attacked in a blind rage! You were at death's doorstep again!"

"Oh yeah your one to talk you over protected knight. In fact stop being knight. I! Don't! Need! Protection! I can take care of my self!"

"Oh yeah you did a REAL good job back there you thick headed princess!'

"Useless flower gundam!"

"Weak feathered gundam!" They turned their backs on each other.

"Whoa, never saw those to fight before," said Bakunetsumaru surprised.

Princess Rele tried to reason with Zero, "Come on you have to forgive her. Besides…she's hurt."

"I though she could take care of herself," answered Zero coldly.

Shute looked at Fleur's snake bite, "Will you gold feather fix that?"

Fleur nodded, "It would, if EagleEye hadn't took it."

Tallgeese sighed, "Officially bored out of my mind." Him and Demon General were waiting in a cave for EagleEye's return.

"Where is he?" asked D.G.

"Don't know, don't give a damn," answered Tallgeese. He waved his own gold feather across his face.

Demon General sighed then looked up, "Here he comes now." EagleEye stepped out of the shadows Fleur's feather now adorning his crown, "Greeting sire!" said Demon General enthusiastically. EagleEye walked by him and sat on a rock. D.G. looked around, "Umm…where's Kibaoumaru?"

"He declined didn't he?" asked Tallgeese.

EagleEye chuckled, "No one declines my offers I just gave his to sunset to either join us or lose his son." Tallgeese groaned in frustration and laid back down on a rock.

"If I may ask sire," said D.G. timidly, "why do you have Fleur's feather?"

EagleEye took the feather out of his crown, "Poison courses through her veins. Without this, she will die at sunset."

"But aren't you scared? Even a little bit?" Skylar asked Genkimaru. They had long since left the castle and were following Bakunetsumaru somewhere.

Once again on Skylar's back, Genki played with the neck fur, "Yeah, I'm scared to death. But…he's my father. He wouldn't let anything happen to me, would he?"

"Of course not," said Shute, "He'll find a way out of this."

Genkimaru looked at the human sitting behind him, "Yeah, I guess your right."

Rele looked down at Kibaoumaru, "Poor guy. You can only imagine what's going through his head." Kibaoumaru would mutter something to himself, shake his head, and repeat to gestures. Cobramaru was no where to be found, since he was probably invisible again. As the poison took effect, Fleur felt her right arm go numb, "What did he do? Spray demon dust into it?' she asked herself, "Let's go with that." She was unaware of the poison in her bandage arm.

"Fleur?" asked Skylar, "Why are you talking to yourself?"

"I'm just thinking aloud," she answered then flying up to Skylar and scratched his ears to reassure him.

"I'm just saying Zero, you should go talk to her," said Bakunetsumaru.

"Not going to happen," said Zero, "I'm right and she knows it. She can say sorry to me."

The samurai growled, "I thought you loved her."

"What?" said Zero, "I still do love her it's just…don't mess with my head Bakunetsumaru."

Baku sighed, "Come on Entango. We still need to get to his house before sunset." Entango trotted faster ahead of everyone else. They walked for about two hours before they reached their destination; A feudal Japan style house sitting in an open field accompanied by some trees. A very short, but old and wise musha sat under a tree mediating. Bakunetsumaru slid off Entango and walked up to the old gundam, "Britanmaru-san? Britianmaru-san. I need to speak…." Britianmaru slapped Bakunetsumaru upside the head with a fan.

"Do not interrupt em when I am mediating," Britianmaru replied.

Baku rubbed his head were the fan had hit, "Forgive me master. I came here for the Bakushin armor."

Britianmaru opened one eye, "Why do you require such powerful armor?"

"It's a long story but I need it before sunset," answered Bakunetsumaru.

"Well then," said the old musha, "I suggest you start." Baku groaned and told him the story.

A long while later, Baku finished the story out of breath. The other were sitting in the grass half asleep.

"My…" said Britianmaru, "that's quite a fish tale Bakunetsumaru."

Bakunetsumaru nodded, "So you see, that's why I need the armor now."

The old musha stood up and looked up at the younger musha gundam, "After some training." Everyone facefaulted.

"Training!" shouted Cobramaru, "We don't have time for training."

Britianmaru glared at Cobramaru, "There's always time for training snake ninja."

"Okay fine we'll train," said Bakunetsumaru, "But I need that armor before sunset."

Everyone was forced to train on Britianmaru's custom training equipment. Witch truefully they needed.

"Come on! Faster! Work harder!" Britianmaru surveyed them as they broke countless plates, logs, avoided swinging logs, practiced on wooden dummies, and many different obstacles. Before sunset, they finished and all of them, including Skylar, were lying down on the grass exhausted. Unfortunately, the training only made the poison spread faster and Fleur had to stop before anyone else.

Britianmaru looked over at Fleur, "What's wrong with that feathered gundam. I thought you said she was a warrior."

"Yeah she is," said Bakunetsumaru, "Maybe she's having a bad day."

Skylar went over and nuzzled Fleur, "What's wrong with you?"

Fleur replied in pain, "My body is numb, sore, and stiff. I wish I knew what was wrong." She laid face down in the grass exhuasted. A hand was placed on her forehead. It then moved and went down her back to her wings. She looked up at the hand's owner, "Zero?"

Zero looked back at her, "Hey princess. Do you mind if I just look over you?"

"No not really," she answered, "Hey Zero, sorry I was fighting with you. You were right."

"That doesn't matter now," said Zero, "All that matters is finding out what's wrong with you."

Britianmaru looked at Bakunetsumaru, "You still want the armor or not?"

Baku instantly stood up, "Yes sir. Were is it?"  
"Where you left it," he replied. Bakunetsumaru ran into Britianmaru's house. It was eerily quite except for the sound of a crackling fire. Baku followed the sound into a hidden room. Engulfed in flame's the Bakunshin armor stood waiting for Bakunetsumaru. It looked similar to Baku's armor but was more decorated.

"At long last we meet again," Baku walked to the flaming armor and reached out the touch it. The armor, despite only allowing Bakunetsu to wear it, scorched the gundam, "This thing is still temperamental," Baku grabbed a piece of bamboo and blew air through it making the fire hotter.

Back outside, everyone except Fleur was back on his or her feet. Shute and Rele were still slightly sore. A cool breeze brought relief and a false of security. All but Skylar were fooled. He growled into the wind, reared up, and howled a warning.

"What's got into him?" asked Britianmaru.

"Here we go again," said Shute.

"Damn it," Kibaoumaru drew his sword still without a plan.

Baku heard Skylar's howl, "Took him long enough."

A swirling back ball appeared before them. It folded in on itself and left, EagleEye, Demon General, and Tallgeese in their midst, "Time's up," said EagleEye, "what's your choice Kibaoumaru?"

"To kill you," said Kibaoumaru.

EagleEye chuckled, "You honestly think that you can save your own life much less your son's? And what of your friends? Are your protecting them as well?"

Kibaoumaru glared at him, "You've left me no choice."

"You doing a lousy job of protecting them," said EagleEye. He reached behind his robe making everyone tense. Instead of a weapon, he pulled out a glass vile filled with an acid green liquid. He causally tossed it into the air, caught it, and repeated the action.

"What's that?" asked Rele.

"The antidote," said EagleEye casually.

"To what?" asked Zero.

"My poison," EagleEye replied calmly.

After hearing that, Fleur ripped off her bandages and looked at her wound. Sickly green lines stretched from the wound bite, "He poisoned me!"

"What?!" shouted everyone else.

Demon General laughed, "And you call yourself a Skylarkain gundam? If you are one then you know you only have a matter of minutes left to live!"

"Then hand it over!" Bakunetsumaru, now as Bakushinmaru jumped through a window aiming EagleEye.

The demon king jumped back, "Not bad samurai. You almost caught me off guard." EagleEye's scepter became a sword and he charged Bakushinmaru. Baku dodged and tried to slice EagleEye. EagleEye grabbed the swords with his bear hands and pulled Bakushinmaru closer to him, "Too bad I can't say it was nice knowing you." Skylar ran to Baku's aid and sunk his teeth into EagleEye's arm. The demon yelled in pain and released Bakushinmaru's katana's. EagleEye's attention turned towards Skylar, "Annoying pup. I'll finish you just like I did Ancient."

"You have to catch me first," Skylar took to the air using his fiery red wings for the first time. EagleEye followed. D.G. and Tallgeese tried to block Bakushinmaru but the samurai quickly knocked them out of his way and followed EagleEye.

Skylar's crystal on his forehead glowed and he fired a beam of energy at EagleEye. The king ducked and smiled, "Thanks fore showing me were your soul lies."

"Where my what huh?" asked Skylar confused.

EagleEye disappeared and reappeared in front of the spirit. He raised his scepter over Skylar's deep purple crystal, "Time to die." Bakushinmaru ran up Skylar's back and slashed the antidote out of EagleEye's hand, "Catch it!" Genkimaru jumped up and grabbed to antidote. Tallgeese tried to black him but Zero kicked Tallgeese in the face. Genki ran pass everyone else and handed Fleur the antidote. She quickly pulled out the cork and swallowed bitter antidote.

"Damn," said EagleEye, "That wasn't suppose to happen." Bakushinmaru, perched on Skylar's head, slashed at EagleEye again. The frustrated demon spat demon dust into their faces and dive-bombed Genkimaru.

"Genkimaru!" shouted Kibaoumaru, "Look out!" Too late. EagleEye had to kid musha gundam in his grasp once again.

"I see you have made your choice Kibaoumaru," said EagleEye, "Now watch me kill your son."

"No! I-I give! I'll join you! Just don't hurt him," pleaded Kibaoumaru.

EagleEye ordered, "Toss your sword." Kiba obeyed. "Surround him." Demon General and Tallgeese blocked Kibaoumaru from the others. EagleEye dropped Genkimaru and landed in front out Kibaoumaru, "Now bow to me." Kibaoumaru unwillingly did so, "You've made a wise choice."

"Father! Don't do it!" shouted Genkimaru. He tried to run to his father but Cobramaru held him back.

Skylar and Bakushinmaru landed at the scene. Baku shouted, "Kibaoumaru! What are you doing!?"

"I have no other choice," Kiaboumaru shouted, "He's my son. I can't let anything bad happen to him."

"Fatherly love," said EagleEye, "I think I'm going to be sick." He held up a demon crystal in the fading light, "Don't worry. As our deal nothing will happen to Genkimaru. At least not by me." He thrusted the crystal deep into Kibaoumaru's gunsoul. Crackling sparks engulfed him and electricity shot into the air. Kibaoumaru didn't make a sound but only whispered, "Genkimaru, please forgive me."

"Welcome to the demon side Kibaoumaru," EagleEye stepped back and let his new follower stand up. Kibaoumaru's hate burned in his eyes after being suppressed for far to long.

Kibaoumaru looked at the gundams, "I haven't felt this good in ages."

EagleEye laughed evilly and turned towards the gundams, "My forces grow strong as yours grows weak. They'll be even stronger, next time we meet." He snapped his fingers and they vanished into the shadows.

Tears formed in Genkimaru's eyes, "Father, why did you do it? This doesn't make sense. He stared to cry. The others lowered their heads in respect of a lost comrade.

Fleur hugged Genkimaru, "Tearing families apart is how he tries to weaken us. Don't worry, we'll get your father back." Genkimaru buried his head into her arms and continued to cry.

Cobramaru noticed a note were the demons once stood, "Hello," he picked up the note and read it, "Clever."

"What's that?" asked Bakushinmaru.

"Here, take a look," Cobramaru gave Baku the note.

Baku read it aloud, "Bakunetsumaru,

I regretfully must join this monster. Next time we meet in battle, free me of any curse he places on me. I ask you this on behalf of all of Ark.

-Kibaoumaru"

Shute spoke next, "We need to get back to Neotopia. Now."

"What's the rush?" asked Rele.

"There's a pattern here," explained Shute, "First we went to Lacroa and he brings back Tallgeese. Then we come to Ark and he forces Kibaoumaru to join. If I'm right, that leaves only one more person."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR!

Z1: Greetings ladies and gentlebots. Today's meeting is all about.

Z1, Z2, & Z3: The return of Lord Kibaoumaru! (crowd cheers)

Z1: Zako zako!

Z2: Lord Kibaoumaru once ruled the country of Ark with an iron fist so to speak when he was on the Dark Axis's side

Z3: But then the gundam force brought him over to their side zako zako.

Z1: But now he's back on our side zako. Thanks to King EagleEye.

Z2: King EagleEye is the greatest zako zako! Not only do we have two more powerful warriors but I've also heard he's going to get one more zako.

Z3: Bet you I know who it is zako.

Z1: Anyway for the future of the Dark Axis. Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!


	21. Diminsional Hopping Part III

"Are you absolutely sure Shute?" Zero asked.

Shute nodded, "Positive. It only makes sense that's who he'll go for next." They were preparing to leave Ark for Neotopia. Genkimaru, Shute, and Princess Rele sat on Skylar's back. Bakunetsumaru carried the Bakushin armor on his back and was riding on Entango. Zero and Fleur hovered in the air waiting for everyone else.

"Do me a favor and try to stay safe," said Britianmaru, "from here on out, things will only get tougher."

"We know," said Bakunetsumaru, We'll be careful."

Skylar eagerly clawed the ground, "Come on let's go already!" Genkimaru jumped onto Skylar's head and drew a crude square in the air, which expanded, into a dimensional portal to Neotopia. Entango whinnied and galloped threw the portal. Zero and Fleur flew in after him and Skylar jumped threw as the portal closed.

Britianmaru sighed as he watched them go, "It's going to take a miracle for them to survive that demon's wrath."

In Neotopia, an alarm went off at the dimensional transport device. "Oh great!" shouted Bell Wood, "Now what?" Genkimaru's gate appeared in the sky.

"What in the name of the crown is that?" asked Lucky.

"I recognize the gate," said Captain, "Genkimaru made it."

Chief Haro asked, "Is Ark in trouble?"

Entango jumped out of the gate and landed neatly on the walkway followed by Zero and Fleur. When Skylar jumped through and skidded down the walkway. Captain, and the others at the device ran to hide.

"Sweet," said Skylar, "we're back in Neotopia."

"But…where's Captain?" asked Shute, "I could have sworn I saw him a few seconds ago." Shute, Genkimaru, and Rele slid off of Skylar's back.

"Shute?" Captain looked out from his hiding spot, "Shute! You're back!" Captain ran out and greeted his friends, "What happen? Where did you go?"

Shute smiled, "Long story. Where's everyone else?"

"Good question," said Rele, "I thought I saw others here."

"Fleur!" Azural tried to run to her sister but Lucky yanked on her tail.

"Don't you see that monster behind them Azural?" Lucky asked.

Azural got back to her feet, "That's not a monster. It hasn't eaten them yet."

"Yeah yet," said Guneagle.

"Azural?" Fleur looked around, "Hey Azural are you here?"

Azural pulled her tail away from Lucky and ran up to her big sister and hugged her, "I knew you come back!"

"Hey Genkimaru," said Bakunetsumaru, "here's someone your own size to play with."

Genkimaru scoffed, "What are talking about? I'm taller than her."

"Are not," Azural stood next to Genkimaru. They looked the same size.

"Cheater! You're standing your…tail?" Genkimaru stared at Azural's tail. Azural pouted and got off her tail. She was a little shorter than Genkimaru.

"This is ridiculous," whispered Guneagle. Then he shouted aloud, "Yo! Don't you guys see that monster behind you!"

"Hey I'm not a monster!" Skylar barked back.

"Dude! It talks!" shouted Lucky surprised.

"Skylar isn't a monster," said Captain, "He's the Spirit of Skylark. Surly you remember that Prince Lucky.

Chief Haro looked up with his hat askew, "I'll just trust you on this Captain."

Meanwhile, Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf and Destroyer Dom along with a majority of the Zako army waited stationed on the outskirts of Neotopia.

"What's taking him so long?" asked Zapper, "this is insane."

Grappler growled, "That's the 100th you've asked that. He told us the wait right here. And furthermore shut up, you're giving me a migraine.'

"Duh…he said there would be destruction. Me want to make big boom!" complained D. Dom.

Zapper whacked Destroyer up side the head, "Will you be quite! You're working on my last nerve."

Grappler sighed, "Why am I forced to work with these imbeciles?"

Zapper snapped back, "If you hate it so much then why don't you go back to being to gundams janitor!"

"What!?" shouted Grappler, "I'll kill myself before I do-"

"RRRAAHHH!"

"AHHH!" the trio stumbles backwards scared half to death, "Damn it Demon General! What was that for!" shouted Grappler.

D.G. continued laughing at them, "'Cause I wanted to. You should have seen your faces!" He stopped laughing and acted professional, "And to tell you that he's coming."

"It's about time!" shouted Zapper.

"Ever hear good things come to those who wait?" EagleEye stood in a tree's shadow still in possession of the golden feather.

"K-King EagleEye!" said Zapper nervously, "I…uh…trust everything went according to plan?"

EagleEye snorted and snapped his fingers. Tallgeese and Kibaoumaru walked forward. They seemed dazed and out of touch with reality. Their eyes had a blank stare unsure of what was happening around them or what they were doing.

Zapper was lost for words, "You got…both how…what but didn't…how…wha…?'

"But I still need one more," EagleEye whispered something to them. The Dark Axis gasped then cheered

Zapper Zaku had sparkles in his eye, "You mean it? You're really going to do that!"

Grappler was about to cry, "Finally after all these years."

D. Dom was cheering, "Those gundams don't stand a chance now!"

The Zakos bowed to the demon king, "Thank you o kind king zako."

EagleEye smiled a toothy grin, "Now take me to his grave."

Back on SDG base, the proper introductions have been made. Shute was finally out of the itchy Lacroaian clothes and back in his regular clothes. Bakunetsumaru has placed the Bakushin armor in his room and tended to the armor's fire. After what felt like an entirety, Captain and the others were brought up to speed about what had happened on Lacroa and Ark and learned what they were up against.

"You saw him!?" asked Lucky, "Dude! How are you still alive?"

"We saw him, fought him, and almost got killed by him," said Shute.

"So, now what?" asked Skylar. He was laying down on the outside part of the base.

Chief Haro answered, "Stop whatever EagleEye has planed for Neotopia."

"Easier said than done," said Zero.

"For once, I agree with him," said Bakunetsumaru.

"Ah man. We are in way over our heads," said Guneagle.

"Maybe not," said Rele, "Surly he has one weakness."

"Yeah right!" said Genkimaru, "every time we managed to nick him he healed like that." Genki snapped his fingers.

"Besides," said Azural, "He got rid of his only weakness."

This caught Captain's attention, "Was his only weakness Skylar's predecessor?"

Fleur nodded, "Yeah. But I think it was 4000 years ago EagleEye slayed Ancient, the old spirit, but Ancient gave the last bits of his power to the last two usable shards of his crystal. One, I guess, went to Skylar but the other, no one knows what happen."

"Skylar's all we have but I don't think he stands a chance against EagleEye," Demonico's voice came from Lucky as his eyes glowed red, "Besides we have bigger problems to deal with. I sense EagleEye in Neotopia somewhere."

Princess Rele and Genkimaru stared at Lucky's sudden change. "You're a…a demon?' asked Rele.

"Spirit Demon!" Demonico snapped back.

"Cool it Demonico," said Shute. An explosion erupted form the city below.

"We have a code red in downtown!" shouted a male SDG employee, "Looks like the Dark Axis has some new friends."

A building crumbled into the streets. Countless Zako soldiers were firing into the street at anything that moved. Mechas and civilians both were caught in the crossfire.

"Make building go boom!" shouted Destroyer Dom happily.

Zapper Zaku ran down a street leading towards the Neotopia Tower, "I haven't had this much fun in forever!"

Grappler Gouf ran down a separate street slashing at anything and anyone in his way with his claw, "Not even those gundams can stop us now."

Tallgeese and Kibaoumaru still in a puppet like trance attacked whatever they were told to attack without caring. EagleEye walked slowly down the street enjoying the mass destruction, "It has been to long since I've witness a city's annihilation. And yet, those two insist on stopping me." Lucky and Guneagle flew in to the city firing missiles into pockets of Zakos.

"Get out of my city Dark Axis!" shouted Guneagle.

Lucky noticed the demon king, "Dude! EagleEye's here! Be careful bro."

EagleEye turned on his heel and fired two shots at the gundams. The fliers rolled out of the way and returned fire. EagleEye step in between the shots and then swung his scepter in front of him causing and invisible force and pushed Guneagle and Lucky into an already unstable building.

EagleEye chuckled as the skyscraper tumbled down, "Crushed a gundam and a traitor at the same time. Not bad." He turned again and saw the rest of the gundam force blocking his path. The Dark Axis trio, D.G., Tallgeese, Kibaoumaru, and the remaining Zakos were squared off against them. Captain, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru stood in front ready to fight, behind them, Shute, Fleur, Rele, Genkimaru, and Azural were poised. Skylar stood in the rear, wings unfurled and teeth bared.

"Stand down," EagleEye ordered his troops, "The great Captain Gundam. We meet at last."

Captain locked onto him, "Attention EagleEye! You and your followers are to lay down your weapons and withdraw from Neotopia at once!"

EagleEye stifled a laugh, "I didn't know you had a sense of humor. I mean honestly. You threaten me with such primitive weapons? But seeing as how you don't want to talk, I'll get straight to the point. The easy way: You let me pass and get what I want. The fun way: I kill you and your teammates then reach the tower."

"We can take you," said Captain, "Alright men! Don't let them reach the tower!"

"Roger!"

EagleEye sighed, "If you insist. Attack!" Tallgeese and Kibaoumaru instantly went for Zero and Bakunetsumaru. Everyone else went straight for the rest of the force. The Zakos sheer numbers and weight forced Skylar down to the ground and nearly blinded everyone else in such close quarters. EagleEye, the only one not fighting, attempted to jump straight over them and to the tower. However, Guneagle and Demonico punched him back down. Both were a little scratched up, beyond pissed and wanted EagleEye dead. The demon king snarled, jumped back into the air and slammed both of the gundams into the chaos below. He didn't stay to savor the victory, instead, he went straight for the tower and planted his scepter in its base.

"Warrior form the past, this spot your grave. Return to the realm of the living and fulfil your desire!" Lighting struck the scepter and thunder shook the earth. Those fighting stopped and watched the scene unfold. The Zakos still had the gundams pinned down.

"Died in battle, faced a warriors end. You rest in remorse wishing for nothing more than to kill your foe!"

Chief Haro stared at a computer screen, "This can't be happening." Pieces of Commander Sazabi's armor that they had recovered came to life and shot out of the storage hold, turning it into swiss cheese. The armor followed an unseen path to the tower. Clouds gathered blocking out the sun and thunder quaked the earth as the laws of death were broken.

"Show yourself once more. Rise from the grave to fight today Commander Sazabi!" Lighting flashed across the sky and a powerful wind howled threw the city. EagleEye tossed a demon crystal into the air near the armor. The armor took its place on a shadow. Crimson armor filled the gaps until the entire shadow took on Sazabi's form. The wind whistled and howled again. Lighting crashed, thunder roared. Sazabi looked up with his glowing dark red eye and started into the sky wondering how he was alive again. His hands clenched the air and his laser blasters darted around the commander's head. Sazabi lowered his gaze and fixed it on Captain.

"Captain Gundam," Sazabi spoke, "allow me to escort you to the other side." Commander Sazabi flew at Captain and punched him square in the jaw, then he kicked to unsuspecting gundam into the towers and opened fire on him

"Captain! Get up!" shouted Shute. Captain couldn't answer or react in time to dodge the heavy damage.

EagleEye turned his stare to Tallgeese and Kibaoumaru and gave a small nod. As if acting on cue Tallgeese picked Zero up by the neck and slammed him into the ground a few feet away. Then continuously picked up the knight, punched him down into the street and picked him up again. Kibaoumaru kicked Baku in the stomach then stared punching the daylight out of him. After running out of ammo, Sazabi stomped on Captain and punched him in the face knocking off half of the gundam's mouth guard.

EagleEye laughed demonically, "But why should I stop here when I can do oh so much more." He raised his scepter into the air and said another spell, "Four more Gundam Force foes, I summon thee back to this world!" The four Doga Commandos armor flew from SDG base and into the city. Four more demon crystals and the four Commandos were brought back to life. Doga Commodo Grey, Purple, Yellow and Blue hovered in the air unsure of what just happened. They saw the scene before them and soon realized that they were once again alive.

"You have got to be kidding me!" shouted Guneagle.

"What kind of monster is he?!" shouted Chief Haro.

EagleEye clapped his hands, "Enough! Save some for later when we have the home field advantage." They regretfully stopped beating up the gundams. Everyone else struggled to get out from under the Dark Axis's weight but it was useless. "Okay, one more hit," EagleEye said.

Commander Sazabi picked up the battered gundam, "What happen to the great Captain Gundam?" he punched Captain hard enough to send the gundam skidding towards the tower unconscious.

Tallgeese gave Zero one last kick in the stomach, "You're useless with that feather dragon aren't you?" the knight landed close to Captain, also unconscious.

Kibaoumaru picked up Bakunetsumaru, "You live for now. But at least I get to take your samurai honor." He threw Bakunetsumaru hard into the street making the samurai's helmet come off.

EagleEye opened a portal, "I must admit, this was rather fun gundams. Next time we meet in battle, I will have the home field advantage." EagleEye and his followers disappeared into the portal.

"CAPTAIN!"

"ZERO!"  
"BAKUNETSUMARU!"  
Baku, being the only one still conscious, stared into the sky, "There too powerful. We don't stand a chance."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR!

Z1: Greetings ladies and gentlbots, today's meeting is all about

Z1, Z2 & Z3: The return of Commander Sazabi! (crowd cheers and whistles)

Z1: Zako zako!

Z2: I can't believe it zako. After all these years we finally have the great commander back zako!

Z3: Now with the three most power guys the Dark Axis has ever known, those gundams don't stand a chance ZAKO!

Z1: And let's not forget that we also have the four Doga Commandos back zako zako.

Z2: But how did EagleEye bring back Commander Sazabi zako zako?

Z1 & Z3: (hits Z2) Who cares zako? We got him back and that's what counts zako zako!"

Z2: I was just curious zako!

Z3: If you really want to know zako, King EagleEye bent the laws of nature and brought them back zako zako.

Z1: That explains the strange weather at least zako.

Z2: But did you see the way Commander Sazabi was waling on Captain Gundam. He couldn't even get a single hit in zako.

Z3: Well what did you expect zako? Their strength has increased by at least 10,000.

Z1: And makes you think it's that zako.

Z2: And don't you dare say it's because you're one of the zakos that got turned into a demon zako.

Z3: Fine then I won't zako. Besides that was a guess anyway zako zako.

Z1: I knew it zako. Would like to say more but…

Z1, Z2, & Z3: We're all out of time zako.

Z1: Anyway for the future of the Dark Axis

All Zakos: Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!


	22. The Truth! EagleEye's Plan

Demons cheered for joy in the Dark City knowing that their strength has increased dramatically. Upon EagleEye's return with his new followers, they went business inside the black marble castle.

"You shall rule these dimensions," EagleEye said to Commander Sazabi, Tallgeese and Kibaoumaru, "The inhabitants will live in fear. They will tremble beneath the demons might. But first things first, we need to rid our selves of the Gundam Force.

"The Gundam Force's power is a joke compared to ours," said Commander Sazabi.

Tallgeese nodded, "We will take care of them personally."

"Revenge on those meddlesome gundams will be sweet," said Kibaoumaru.

EagleEye smiled, pleased that his plan was coming together, "Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf and Destroyer Dom. Step forward." The trio did so obediently, "I believe it is time for your just rewards." EagleEye made shadow clones of the trio out of thin air. With a flick of the demon king's wrist, each shadow flew into its designated vessel and power surged through the trio's systems.

Zapper's various projectile weapons sparked from the power surge. Black swirls decorated his armor. Grappler's clawed arm sparked from the surge. Sliver and gray zigzags extended from his arm and covered a majority of his body. Black sunburst covered Destoryer's body and his demon power charged every weapon in his gallop. The trio, now demons, looked down at their bodies and stared in disbelief. They felt power surging throughout every inch of their bodies.

EagleEye, however, read their minds, "Generous yes. But a great deed deserves a great reward."

Zapper spoke for the others, "Th-thank you your highness." Him, Grappler and Destroyer bowed.

EagleEye nodded excepting his thanks, "Now to bring the gundams here. Servant!" A small demon ran up to him, "Gather our best hunters and tell them to find the gundam mechanic." The servant bowed low and hurried out of the throne room. EagleEye dismissed the others form his presence.

"This is awesome!" shouted Zapper Zaku. He continues to break various statues and suits of armor with his new power.

"Now me cause bigger boom!" D. Dom laughed cheerfully.

Grappler flung his oversized claw around the courtyard shattering anything he hit, "I haven't felt this good in…ever. But…why did EagleEye give us these powers?"

Zapper punched him hard in the head, "Are your screws lose? Who cares why?! I'm just happy he's finally seen how useful we are."

"Yeah…you three are real useful," a demon standing on to far side of the courtyard said sarcastically.

"What was that?" asked Zapper annoyed.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Ignore me. I'm just thinking out loud," the demon replied.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself then!" snarled Zapper Zaku.

"My evilness you guys are slow," the demon turned on its heel and walked off.

Grappler watched him leave, "That was weird." Zapper simply waved it off and went back to breaking things. After a few hours, the Doga Commandos entered the courtyard and ordered the trio away. A minor scuffle broke out between them and the trio ended up leaving.

"Something's not right here," said Grappler, "the Dogas usually love practicing on us."

"For once we agree," said Zapper, "Is it just me or have they seemed quieter to you?"

Grappler nodded, "Yeah good point. Come to think of it, Commander Sazabi has been acting different lately as well."

"Maybe it's from being brought back?" suggested Destroyer Dom.

Zapper shook his head, "That can't be it. I could've sworn he would have summon us to fill him or to practice on us.'

Grappler crossed his arms, "If I remember correctly, didn't Tallgeese sacrifice himself in order to help the gundams?"

"True," said Zapper, "And I defiantly remember Kibaoumaru switching sides and helping the gundams beat Zeong. This doesn't make any sense. Maybe this has to do with EagleEye's persuading power Demon General went on and on about."

"Where is D.G. for that matter?" asked Grappler.

"Hell if I know," answered Zapper, "He ran off as soon as we got back." They continued to wonder through the castle and eventually they ended up outside in a decayed garden. Even the demon Zakos were giving the trio the cold shoulder. For the first time since joining the demons, they began to wonder if revenge was a good enough reason to serve EagleEye.

Grappler flopped onto his back, "Did we make the right choice? Was revenge a good enough reason?"

Zapper looked down at him, "Stop speaking your thoughts. I'm nervous enough already."

"They did save us," Grappler continued, "After the Big Zam was crushed under their base, they gundams pulled us out."

Zapper growled, "They made us their janitors."

"Yeah," said Grappler, "Instead of deactivating us." He sat up, "You've seen how EagleEye works. What will he do with us once the Gundam Force is gone? We'll be useless."

"Don't start thinking negative," said Zapper, "We can withstand sunlight. He'll probably want to keep our help

"How dense can someone honestly be," a pale demon with spiky black hair and the signature glowing red eyes walked up to them, "Do you honestly think his majesty will keep you three bafoons around for much longer?"

"Who invited you?" asked Zapper

"My name is M'Fier," the demon answered "And you want cross me if you're smart."

"Oh, really?" asked Zapper, "And why's that?" M'Fier held out his right hand and opened his eyes wider. Dark magic pulled Zapper Zaku into the air.

Zapper flailed around, "Hey! Put me down!" M'Fier released Zapper and let him fall into the dead plant life. M'Fier chuckled at Zapper's discomfort.

Grappler scrambled to his feet and pointed his giant claw at M'Fier, "Talk! If you're looking for a fight, I'll happily be your opponent."

"Cool it, I'm not here for a fight," M'Fier replied calmly, "I just can't stand how dense you three are."

"What you mean?" asked Destroyer Dom.

M'Fier stared into the moonlit sky, "I do not fear telling you this. It's only fair that you know." He reverted his gaze back to the trio, "You have already noticed that your so called 'comrades' have ignored you. The only time they acknowledge your presence is if you're in their way. Well…here's why. The demons that possess your commanders are keeping them alive and/or quite. They no longer have any control over their own bodies. Same thing with the demon Zakos; the demons in them are keeping them quite.

"Why did he give us demon powers then?" asked Grappler.

"I don't know," answered M'Fier, "But I'm sure King EagleEye has his reasons. Truthfully, I'm surprised he hasn't turned you three into weapons, or armor, or even building material."

Zapper stared at M'Fier in disbelief, "You mean…were just tools for him to use?!"

"Exactly," said M'Fier, "But I have said too much. I almost forgot why I came here in the first place. Now that you three are demons, you must share the responsibilities of one. Go and guard the only prisoner in the deepest, darkest dungeon where not even the moon shines through."

Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom descended a steep spiraling staircase lined by torches. The moon light faded the deeper they went until it was no longer there. Cobwebs, skeletons of fallen warriors, and the occasional spider decorated the dungeons. A cold wind swept up from the lower cells and a think mist choked the already stale air. Chills ran down the trio's spine whenever the wind blew. At the bottom of the stairs and at the end of a long stone hallway, they heard to voices from in front of a cell with a lonely torch on the wall.

"Bishop to G2."

"Castle to E6."

There were two demon guards on duty. One looked like a dog wearing thick heavy armor and had a huge sword leaning against the wall. His head rested on his paw as he looked at something on the ground.

The other demon, that looked like a fox dressed in robes with two short curved swords on his belt, tapped his claws on the cold stone floor. The trio moved closer on saw the demons were playing chess.

The fox stopped tapping his claws, "Pawn to F4." The pawn moved itself to the space.

The dog smiled, "Idiot. Queen to F4." The queen moved to the pawn and knocked it off the board.

"Fool," said the fox, "Castle to F4." The castle moved to the queen and knocked it off the board, "Checkmate." The dog stared at the board in disbelief. The fox chuckled, "I win again." He scratched a mark into the wall.

"You cheated Nsiga!" barked the dog.

Nsiga scoffed, "You're just a sore loser Tox."

Tox growled at him, shoved the board into a hole in the wall, and then place the lose brick over the hole, "Feel lucky our relief is here." Tox grabbed his enormous sword, looked at the trio with his glowing red eyes, and left the dungeon.

Nsiga stood up and stretched, "I was wondering when you guys would get here."

"So, uh…this guy we're guarding," said Zapper, "he's don't dangerous is he?"

"Not any more," said Nsiga, "He gave up struggling ages ago. This is probably _the_ most boring job in the universe."

Grappler peered through the dark prison cell. His new demon powers allowed him to see a gundam with blank eyes chained to the wall, "A gundam! We're guarding a gundam!"

"Yep," said Nsiga, "Have fun." The fox demon started for the stairs, "Oh and before I forget. EagleEye wants him to remain alive so check if he's still functioning every now and then.'

Zapper grumbled, "Great…we get to watch a silent prisoner for the next six hours."

"And you get first watch Zipper," said Grappler.

"Why me?" asked Zapper.

"Joining the demons was your idea in the first place," answered Grappler.

"That was your idea not mine!" Zapper shouted back.

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

Their bickering woke up the prisoner. The old gundam opened his flame orange eyes halfway. His eyes were dull and showed sadness, like the final dying embers of a fire. He saw the Dark Axis trio and sighed.

Destroyer Dom noticed the gundam, "Prisoner is awake." Zapper and Grappler stopped fighting and looked into the cell. The gundams eyes pierced through the darkness.

"Who are you?" the gundam asked in a hoarse, raspy voice that had not been used for quite sometime, "What are you?"

"Hey, he can talk," said Zapper.

Grappler answered the gundam's questions, "We are the Dark Axis. Who are you?"

"My name means nothing to be now," the gundam coughed from using his voice, "So you are the Dark Axis fools who gamble their very lives?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Zapper.

The gundam coughed again and got his voice back, "You mean to say you haven't figured it out yet?" His voice was now powerful yet warm to hear.

Zapper growled, "Stop talking in rhymes and just say it."

"EagleEye the pseudo king plans to kill all of you," said the gundam.

Destroyer spoke next, "But he's our alley Prisoner."

"Where did 'Prisoner' come from?" asked Grappler.

"Prisoner?" asked the gundam, "Is that what you wish to call me?"

"It's better than saying 'gundam'," answered D. Dom.

Prisoner nodded, "Very well then."

Grappler got back on subject, "How do you know he plans to kill us?"

"I heard it from the other guards," said Prisoner, "They said that EagleEye only gave you three demon powers so he can increase his own."

Zapper asked nervously, "You do mean increase power militarily wise, right?"

"No," said Prisoner, "EagleEye plans to take back your powers when the time is right. He only gave them to you so that when he reabsorbs the power, he'll be even stronger than before."

"Wait a second," said Grappler, "How do we know you're not lieing? I bet you're just trying to get us killed Prisoner!"

"I would never do such a thing to my loyal followers," said Prisoner, "And who would you rather take your chances with. Me? Or EagleEye?"

Grappler went deep into thought, "Hey I have an idea. We'll eavesdrop on EagleEye."

"What?" asked Zapper.

"If we eavesdrop on him then he might slip out what his plan is," Grappler explained.

"Better question," said Zapper, "_How_ are we going to do that?"

"The secret passages," Prisoner answered, "I think I might know where he will be. Just follow my directions and you'll get there in no time.'

"Get your butt out of my face!" shouted Grappler Gouf.

"Stop trying to run over me!" Zapper Zaku shouted back. They are crawling through a narrow passage in the castle wall. Destroyer Dom stayed behind since he couldn't fit.

"Finally! It gets wider up ahead," Zapper crawled out of the tunnel and in to a small room.

Grappler crawled out behind him and stood up, I'm taking the lead for now on." He jumped for the next tunnel and slipped landing on his butt. Zapper laughed at the sight. Grappler growled and jumped for the tunnel again, this time making it. Zapper jumped in after him. They crawled a little longer then found a ceiling vent. They looked into the vent and saw a very well kept room. Expensive antique furniture filled the room, a fireplace was going and EagleEye was pacing on the plush carpet.

"Hey, Prisoner was right," said Zapper, "But how did he…."

Grappler cut him off, "Sshhh! He'll here us," he whispered.

"If I use the black metals then the gundams would…no, no, no. I tried that already," EagleEye grumbled, "The slayers! That would…no, no. Skylar could kill them just like that," he snapped his fingers, " A swarm attack maybe? Right now that's my…." An opening door cut him off.

"May I enter King EagleEye, sire?" It was Demon General.

"Huh?" EagleEye looked up, "Yes, enter General."

D.G. entered and closed the door, "What ails you, sire?"

"None of your concern," snapped EagleEye, "How goes the hunt?"

D.G. answered nervously, "We still haven't found that gundam yet, sire." He closed his eyes and waited for his punishment.

"What!?!" roared EagleEye. He wrapped his hand around D.G.'s neck choking him, "I need that gundam to bring the gundam force here!"

"Yes, sire," the gray and black demonican gundam strained to answer.

EagleEye threw D.G. against the door, "Now don't come back until you have that gundam!" Demon General literally flew out the door. EagleEye rubbed his temples, "I've surrounded myself with idiots. Where was I?" the demon king walked over to an elaborate table and flipped through a document on the table. He mumbled under his breath.

Zapper growled in annoyance, "Speak up damn it."

"Who's there?" EagleEye spun around and shifted his eyes around the room. Zapper and Grappler backed away from the vent hoping he wouldn't see them. EagleEye shrugged it off, "I'm working too hard."

Grappler whispered, "Smooth move Sherlock."

"Shut up," Zapper whispered back. They crawled back to the vent and looked into the room again.

EagleEye continued to flip through the pages of the document, "Yes, yes. This is perfect. If all goes as planned, I'll be the strongest being in the universe. And those Dark Axis fools haven't a clue." EagleEye laughed. "Let's see. Sazabi, Tallgeese and Kibaoumaru…if they beat those gundams, which I'm positive they will, I'll keep. Maybe the Dogas if they prove themselves useful. But that dimwitted trio and the regular Zakos have to go. The demon Zakos I'll keep. They're disposable. Once the gundam force is gone, I'll wipe out the Zakos first. Then I'll reabsorb the demon powers gave to Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom. Along with what little power they posses. Oh well…every little bit counts, or so I've heard. Wait a second I almost forgot about the prisoner. I just kill him when I'm done with the gundam force. Crap, I lost my place…here we are. Next I'll take Demonico's demon crystal out of Lucky's gunsoul and absorb whatever demon power it has left not to mention killing him in the process. Skylar will have to fall next. And Fleur will have to be killed A.S.A.P. before she turns into her spirit form again." EagleEye shuttered, "That's the last thing I want to deal with. After she's gone…I'll send out my minions to find and eat any remaining Skylarkains, continue with Neotopia while it's weak. Skylark's, dang it EagleEye you did it again, _Demonlark's_ neighboring kingdoms are getting suspicious so I'll take care of them first and gain control of the planet. Lacroa and Ark will have to fall soon as well before they formulate a counter attack. After those places are taken care of, I can start on the rest of the universe. Hahaha! EagleEye you're a genus!" EagleEye continued to laugh at his brilliant plan.

Zapper Zaku and Grappler Gouf crawled back into the small room now scared for their lives. "I…I don't believe it!" said Zapper Zaku, "This guy is worst than Emperor Zeong was!"

Grappler swallowed loudly, "Not good, not good, not good! We need to get back to Prisoner now!" They quickly crawled back through the secret passages and into the dungeon. Grappler immediately opened the cell door and began to unchain Prisoner.

"I take it you believe me now?" asked the gundam.

"We rather take our chances with you," said Zapper. Grappler finished unchaining Prisoner. Prisoner's arms fell to his sides and he rubs his wrist, "Thank you Dark Axis." Prisoner walked into the torchlight and shook off some dust that had settled on his armor. The trio saw that his armor was mostly white with bright flame marks encased in gold decorating his body. A mustache covered a majority over his mouth guard. The gundam rubbed his neck and stretched his aching gold-feathered wings, "It feels wonderful to finally be out of those chains."

Grappler had to ask him something, "How did you know EagleEye would be in there?"

"The true king always went in there to think," Prisoner answered.

"Were you a servant here?" asked Zapper.

Prisoner stumbled his answered, "I…uh- yeah. I-I was a servant here. I was the uh, royal advisor."

"Hey Dark Axis!" a voice echoed down the dungeon hallway. The trio began to panic. What if whoever it was saw that they had freed Prisoner? They turned to face him but Prisoner had vanished. A serpent like demon with six-pairs of legs appeared, "They found that gundam mechanic. His majessty wantssss everyone in the ballroom, pronto!" The serpent slithered back up the stairs.

"Hurry! Go!" Prisoner looked out from another secret passage, "I'll stay hidden near the ballroom. GO!"

Every demon in the kingdom was crammed into the enormous and elaborate ballroom along with the members of the Dark Axis. Some were even on the walls, statues, ceiling or those who could fly were doing so. When the trio entered, the demons were shouting and cheering for something they couldn't see. From the center of the room, electricity shot up aiming at random demons but was always either dodged or reflected. The trio pushed their way through, well more like Destroyer Dom pushed everyone aside so Zapper and Grappler could get through, to the center of the room were a machine stood waiting. A green gundam with yellow lighting bolt decoration and a toolbelt around his waist stood in the center clearly exhausted from a fight. His eyes were brown and his face was blacken form countless explosions cause by who knows what. The gundam's most noticeable feature were the two pointed spikes that stuck out from under his helmet just above his eyes. They went straight out pass the sides of his helmet then made a sharp curve up. Electricity jumped between the spikes and encircled the gundam's wrists.

EagleEye chuckled, "Come now Dr. Electrocudo. You don't want any innocent lives on your hands do you?"

The green gundam spat back, "I'll never help you damn demons no matter what."

"No matter what?" asked EagleEye, "Not even if it means saving your son?"

"You leave Techno out of this!" roared the doctor.

"Do as I wish," said EagleEye, "and I will not harm him."

Dr. Electrocudo thought it over, "I'll do whatever want. Just don't hurt my son."

"Good boy Doc," said EagleEye, "Now fix this machine."

Meanwhile back on Neotopia, the gundams have recovered from the near fatal encounter. Captain now remained in hyper mode, Kao-Lynn had finally finished placing Gunbike's recovered AI into Gunpanzer, Bakunetsumaru was training harder then ever, Zero focused on perfecting his magic, and Fleur, Lucky, and Azural had lost all hope for saving Skylark. Shute, Rele, and Genkimaru tried in vain to bring the gundams out of this depression. Guneagle and the Gundivers knew it was pointless to try and cheer them up.

Shute finally got fed up with everyone sulking, "Will you guys just forget about what happen! It's in the past! Forget it and move on! And don't lose hope just yet. There's still a chance. It's the Gundam Force's mission to protect all living creatures right?"

Captain answered, "While that is our mission Shute with the Dark Axis's increased power I estimate a…."

"Don't finish that sentence Captain," Chief Haro ordered.

"Yes, sir Chief," said Captain.

Rele sighed, "I can't believe it. It's like Lacroa's destruction all over again. What do plan to do if they attack our home next Zero?"

Zero didn't want to answer but did so anyway, "Honestly princess, I don't know what I'll do…."

Genkimaru looked up at Bakunetsumaru, "You're not going to give up are you?"

"I would never give up," said Bakunetsumaru, "it's against my code. Even though more than likely…I will die the next time I fight Kibaoumaru."

Shute growled, "I can't believe all of you are going to give up like that! Don't you remember what happened everytime we held onto the very last strand hope? We won! That's what happened! There's always hope to hold onto no matter how small!"

"Hope?" asked Fleur, "That's seems like a foreign word to me now. We're fighting a losing battle."

"True," said Chief Haro, "but the tables of a losing battle can always turn."

"Whatever," said Lucky and Guneagle in unison. Haro shook his head sadly and continued on his rounds.

Julie walked up, "So that's it huh? You're just going to give up?"

"Why not?" asked Azural, "Our chances of winning are a trillion to one!"

"Then there's still and chance," said Julie.

Skylar, who was stretched out on the base near the runways, sighed deeply wishing he could believe Julie. Then he noticed a change in the air, "Oh crap."

An alarm went off on the base, "A portal is opening in…SDG's airspace?" A portal, bigger then the base appeared right next to were the gundams were.

Chief Haro stared at the portal, "This can't be good."

The machine on the other side roared to life. It created a vacuum like pull on the base trying to bring it to the demons. The suction drew in anything not tied down threw the portal. Humans and mechas held onto anything stable for dear life. Gunpanzer's sheer weight held him and the Gundivers down. Guneagle got pulled toward the portal before grabbing onto the base and he tried to fly away from the suction. Captain used a combination of his boosters and grappling equipment the hold down Shute and himself. Zero jammed his sword into the base and Rele held onto him. Bakunetsumaru forced his twin katanas into the base and crouched down to prevent himself and Genkimaru from going through. Lucky used Demonico's powers to hold himself down. Fleur sunk her claws into the base and had on arm holding down Azural. Skylar stayed on his belly and sunk his claws into the base while Julie held onto him.

EagleEye grew impatient, "More power!" The gundam doctor unwittingly turned up the machine. He could here everyone on SDG base screaming in terror. SDG base began to swing towards the portal. Everyone had heard EagleEye and knew what waited for them on the other side.

"The base can't take much more of this!" shouted an employee, "Any more stress on the junction point coupling and the base will literally tear away from the satellite's cable!" The junction point was slowly weakening and began the spark from the vacuum like pull.

"Come face your worst nightmare gundams!" EagleEye shouted into the portal.

"What are we going do!?" shouted Guneagle, "We'll be killed if it pulls us in!"

Captain knew what needed to be done, "We need to short out that machine somehow!" The junction point creaked and groaned under the stress as the base swung ever closer to the portal.

Lucky got an idea," Hey Azural! Think you could short out that machine with your water ability?"

"If there's water near by then I guess I could," Azural replied.

Lucky maybe his way to his sisters, "Come on Azural lets do it then."

"Do what?" asked Fleur.

"You've saved our hides more times then I care to count Fleur," said Lucky, "It's time we repaid you and we're starting with this machine."

"Over my dead body!" shouted Fleur, "I thought I lost both of you once and I'm not going to lose you two now."

"If we don't go then we're all dead," said Azural. She grabbed Lucky's hand and held onto him.

"We'll meet you in Dracion Village," said Lucky, "You have to stay here and show everyone else the way."

Fleur grabbed her brother's wrist, "How do you know this will work?"

"I don't," Lucky answered, "Just keep holding onto hope for us okay?"

Fleur looked in her younger siblings' eyes and smiled with renewed hope, "Though we may made worlds apart…."

Lucky said the next line, "…And all hope of meeting again seems lost…."

Azural finished it, "…We will hold each other and the last strands of hope close in our hearts." Fleur released her little brother's wrist. Lucky changed into Demonico and him and Azural charged into unknown danger on the other side of the portal. All eyes were glued on the portal. Time seemed to stand still then the suction stopped and the portal closed. The base swung back and forth a few times before settling. Everyone breathed a sighed of relief.

Shute looked in the sky were the portal once was, "They…they sacrificed themselves…in order to save us."

Chief Haro took off his hat in respect, "Lucky and Azural. May we find you safe."

Fleur held back tears, "They'll be fine. I have faith in them. And Skylark…Skylark can be saved I just know it." Bell Wood picked up a box of supplies and carried it to a helicopter ball, "You guys better be ready to leave by tomorrow 'cause that's when I'll have my device fixed."

"You can fix it that fast?" asked Bakunetsumaru.

"Yep," answered Bell Wood, "Even if it means working straight throughout the night it will be fixed by tomorrow.

Chief Haro nodded and placed his hat back on his head, "Alright Gundam Force listen up!" The Gundam force snapped to attention, "Any last minute training, preparations, or what have you, do them today! Tomorrow we load up the Gundamusai and head to Skylark. I want all of you up and ready to go at 700 hours. Understood?"

The Gundam Force answered in unison, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Zako Zako Hour

Z1: Greetings ladies and gentlbots. Today's meeting is all about.

Z1 & Z2: What the heck are we going to do now? (crowd cheers)

Z1: Zako zako!

Z2: What the heck are we going to do now zako? Z3 has turned against us. (holds up Z3 blue mic with his yellow mic)

Z1: Well it's not all that bad zako. After all we have this guy on our side. (screen shows picture of Prisoner)

Z2: This is Prisoner a Skylarkian gundam that has agreed to help us zako. All we currently know about him is that he was the true king's advisor zako zako.

Z1: I not too sure about that zako.

Z2: Zako? What do you mean?

Z1: Well, when Lord Grappler Gouf asked him he did kinda of stumble through his answer zako.

Z2: He's been locked up for who knows how long zako. He probably almost forgot what it was called.

Z1: I guess so zako zako.

Z2: Okay so we know the entire demon Zakos have turned against and so has, well, every other member of the Dark Axis zako.

Z1: Well that's depressing zako. So now our hope rest with the gu…the gund….

Z2: Please don't say it zako.

Z1The Gundam Force zako.

Z2: Zakooooo! I asked you not to say that!

Z1: It's the truth and you know it

(Prisoner flies in) Okay I defiantly don't remember ever seeing this in the castle.

Z2: Prisoner! Mind telling something about the demons zako?"

Pris: (shrugs) Okay sure. (lands on the stage) What do you want to know?

Z1: Exactly how long has EagleEye been planning this zako?

Pris: More than likely ever since the Dark Axis joined.

Z2: Oh great zako. But-but-but you are going to help us right zako zako?

Pris: I'll gladly help and defend those loyal to me zako. (realizes what he just said) Dang it! You guys got me doing it.

Z1: If I didn't know any better, I say you were the king zako.

Pris: What makes you think that?"

Z1: Well you just act so noble zako. You could pass yourself off as royalty zako zako.

Z2: Do you know if EagleEye has any weakness zako?

Pris: Only one thing, the Spirit of Skylark. But he beat the spirit long, long ago.

Z1: I'm guessing Zapper Zaku and the others didn't tell you about Skylar zako?

Pris: Who?

Z1: I would explain but (iron curtain falls) were out of time today. Anyway for the future of our lives.

Crowd: Normal Zakos fight! Yeahhhh!


	23. Unwelcoming Committe

The early morning sun sat close to the horizon. Bell Wood was finalizing everything on the Dimensional Transport Device while struggling to stay awake. Gleaming in the sun, the Gundamusai waited for takeoff. Chief Haro monitored preparations and triple checked all supplies. Captain, Shute, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Fleur, Rele, and Genkimaru stood next to it anxious to leave; Guneagle, the Gundivers, now the Gunchoppers, and Skylar were already inside the musai ready to leave. Shute's mind continued to linger on a tough goodbye.

"Mom, I have to go," said Shute, "Everything is ready to go. I have to do everything in my power to help the Gundam Force save Fleur's home world."

Keiko looked at her son about like she was going to cry, "Yes I know Shute but… I could never forgive myself if something terrible happen to you."

Shute tried to comfort his mom, "Don't worry. It's not like I'm going by myself. Captain's going to be there. I'll be fine."

Keiko hugged Shute, "Promise me that you'll come back safe and sound."

Shute blushed, "Mom! They're standing right there." He wriggled out of the hug, "I promise I'll come back alive. Don't worry. Good bye Nana." Shute tried to shake off the memory.

"Final check complete," said Julie, "We are ready to go at your command sir."

Chief Haro nodded, "Gundam Force! Report to the Gundamusai!" Captain and the others immediately entered the ship.

"Dimensional transport ready!" said Bell Wood, "All systems are go!"

Chief Haro pointed at the device, "Open the gate. Destination: Skylark."

Bell Wood pushed the final buttons. A gate materialized in the sky.

"This is really it?" asked Fleur.

Captain nodded, "Yes. This is the real thing."

Chief Haro climbed into his cockpit, "Gundamusai…take off!" The Gundamusai roared to life. All systems came online and ran a self-check. Bell Wood quickly grabbed the mini Zakorello gate communicator and boarded the ship. The Gundamusai slowly lifted off the ground and rose until it was even with the gate. The ship flew straight into the portal, leaving the safety of Neotopia behind.

The Gundamusai rattled upon entering the Minov Boundary Sea, but quickly resteadied itself. Rele looked out a window, "Here goes nothing," she whispered. Genkimaru clenched his fist. Skylar began to paw the ground equally jittery. Captain, Shute, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, and Fleur kept their eyes glued on a screen. A light appeared reviling their destination. The Gundamusai quickly sailed out of the Boundary Sea and into the light. It quaked and rumbled upon entering the unfamiliar atmosphere. Everyone lost his or her balance as the Gundamusai shook more and more violently.

"Hurry and stabilize us!" shouted Chief Haro. Various employees furiously tapped on their keyboards attempting to stabilize the ship. After a few tense moments the shaking finally stopped. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief; disaster adverted. "We're not out of the woods yet," said Chief Haro, "slow us down and get visual back."

"Screw that!" Fleur jumped to her feet and ran to the nearest hatch latter.

"Princess Fleur! Wait!" shouted Zero. Too late, Fleur had found and begun to open a hatch to the outside. After pushing the hatch open, thick, black, air choking dust swooped in. Baku quickly pulled her off the latter and Captain closed the hatch.

"Let go!" shouted Fleur.

Captain explained, "We are going much to fast for you to just open a hatch. Wait until we land." Fleur glared at him but obeyed.

Shute and Rele began to cough, "I remember this stuff from Lacroa," said Shute, "Stupid demon dust." Some other humans caught a whiff of the demon dust and started coughing.

Skylar gagged, "I wish my sense of smell was weak now."

"Our outside cameras have shut down!"

"We've lost all visual! We're flying blind!"

"Revert all power to my controls," said Chief Haro, "I see a safe cliff to land on." Chief Haro carefully guided the blinded ship to what he hope was a safe spot. A rough landing singled he was right.

"Visual is back," said Julie. She stared at the screen wide-eyed, "Oh dear god! What happen here?"

Fleur ran back to the hatch, opened it again, and ran across the Gundamusai's hull terrified at what she might find. The others quickly followed her out.

Baku caught up with her first, "You really have to stop whoa!" He stared in disbelief at what Fleur was looking at.

"What happen here!?" shouted Shute.

Captain quickly scanned the area, "I detect no life for 500km."

Painful memories of Lacroa plagued Zero's mind, "Oh, Mana what has happened to this barren world."

"This place is a wasteland!" exclaimed Genkimaru. What he said couldn't be more accurate. Thick demon dust swirled in the air. Dead, sliver-white trees stood sadly on the parched, dusty surface. Although lighting the landscape, the moon provided no comfort. The sun had not once risen to warm the cold world.

Fleur couldn't bare it any more and slammed her fist into the hard rock cliff, "Damn it!" She choked back tears, "I knew it would be bad but not…not like this. This is worse than I expected." Fleur buried her head into her hands unable to look at the land anymore.

Rele placed a gentle hand on Fleur's shoulder, "Fleur… is this…?"

Fleur nodded, "Yes…this is my home. This scarred, cold, and barren world is Skylark."

Shute couldn't believe his ears, "This is Skylark?"

A few tears rolled down Fleur's cheek and onto the rock. The parched earth quickly absorbed them, "Why did this happen to us?" ask Fleur, "Why were we attacked? Why were we plunged into this nightmarish life? I know everything happens for a reason but…what's the reason behind all of this?" She looked up and toward a far away city, "That city is Imperial. What's left of it anyway. And the castle rising above it is where I have lived my entire life."

Skylar, who had to fine another way out, licked Fleur's cheek, "We got our work cut out for us huh?" Fleur didn't answer.

Zero got an idea, "You know princess, I bet Prince Lucky and Princess Azural are wondering were you are."

"That's it!" Fleur stood back up, "We need to get to Dracoin Village as quick as possible and get reinforcements."

Shute coughed, "I can't take much more of this demon dust." He pulled his red shirt over his mouth and nose. Rele had placed a handkerchief over her mouth and nose.

Captain nodded, "Understood. To Dracoin…."

Chief Haro cuts him off, "Get back in here now!"

"Pay dirt!" a female black metal dragon flew over them and breathed fire. Rele and Genkimaru made it back inside but the dragon cuts the others off, "You're not going anywhere. There's a huge reward on your heads." She unknowingly sat on top of the Gundamusai's cannons.

"Fire!" the cannons shot the dragon's soft under belly. Surprised and scared, and dragon jumped back into the air. "Hurry!" Haro shouted.

The dragon snarled and rammed into the Gundamusai's side knocking it off the cliff. The Gundamusai was forced the take flight without the stranded gundams. The dragon turned her attention back to her prey, "As I was saying, you three are coming with me to meet the king," she chuckled.

Skylar growled, roared at the dragon, and puffed out his chest trying to intimidate her, "Get out of here while I hold her off."

"This way!" shouted Fleur, "Follow me." She literally flew down the cliff while Captain and the others chased after her.

"Oh no you don't!" the dragon tried to chase them but Skylar attacked her first.

Captain, Shute, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru followed Fleur into a dark forest. They ran for who knows how long until Shute tripped and fell into the dead undergrowth.

He spat some dirt out of his mouth, "Dang tree root." He turned around and found that it wasn't a tree root he tripped over. He had slipped on a human leg bone. His eyes grew big and he let out a blood-curdling scream. Skeletons and empty gundam armor surrounded them.

Bakunetsumaru drew his swords and looked around scared out of his mind, "What is this unholy place?"

"It looks like a graveyard," said Zero.

Captain looked around, "There is no reason to be scared. They have all ceased function."

"That's more than enough reason to be reason to be freaked out," said Fleur.

Shute tried not to step on the human and gundam remains, "Great. We're surrounded by death. Literally."

"Can we please get out of here?" asked Baku. They traveled deeper into the forest guided only by the moonlight, Captain's headlight and Shute's flashlight. Shute could've sworn that they were being followed. Another bad thing, the deeper they went, the more bodies they found.

"Recognize anybody?" asked Shute.

"Don't even joke like that," Fleur answered.

Baku was still freaking out, "What is this place? The Forest of Death?"

"Actually it's called the Mystic Forest," Fleur answered.

"Could've fooled me," said Zero.

Shute snapped back around for the tenth time, "Who's there?"

"Will you stop that?" asked Bakunetsumaru, "I'm nervous enough."

"I swear something's following us," said Shute.

"If anything was following us Shute, I would be able to pick it up," said Captain. Shute sighed and continued walking. A creature with green eyes and illuminated yellow lines poked its head out from a bush and continued to follow them. Shute continued to cough from the demon dust. Finally, he reached into his backpack and pulled out a water canteen. He quickly opened it and drank a little to sooth his throat. The creature saw this and sniffed the air. It smelled the fresh water and licked its lips. Shute jerked his head again.

"I told you to stop doing that," said Baku.

"I know I saw something this time," said Shute.

"There was nothing there the first ten times. What makes you think that there's something there now?" asked Baku. The creature shot out from behind a tree and snatched the water canteen from Shute and kept running.

"What the!?" shouted Captain and Shute.

"Come back here thief!" shouted Shute. He chased after it.

"Humans no catch me!" taunted the creature. Everyone else joined the chase. Captain's light locked on to the creature showing that it was dark red with black stripes, had a long, thick tail and ran on two legs. The creature ran as fast as it could trying to escape them. It made super tight turns and could leap high into the trees. Its three-toed clawed feet gave it excellent traction and the heavy tail was like a rudder to help steer. It led the gundams on a winding chase through the forest. Captain eventually had to carry Shute on his back the human ran so long. The creature was also starting to run out of steam when it jumped and disappeared into a thick clump of trees. The gundams jumped/ flew in after it but the creature was already gone. Instead, they found a wrecked village in the trees.

"Now where are we?" asked Bakunetsumaru.

"Tree Top," answered Fleur, "Where did that little thief go?"

"I can't pick him up on my scanners for some reason," said Captain. He put Shute down.

Shute was out of breath, "Man I sure could use that water right now."

"Sweet fresh water. It has been to long." Something made loud gulping sounds. Zero snapped his fingers and the blue magic circle pulled the creature out of hiding, "Caught ya." They surrounded him

The creature stood up, "My water!" He stuffed the water into his stomach pouch and threatened them with his clawed hands.

"You stole that from me you thief!" shouted Shute.

"Humans greedy!" the creature shouted back, "You no share food or water with Thief!"

"You're name is Thief?" asked Captain.

"That what humans name Thief," said Thief, "Thief no know why."

"Because you stole their food and water didn't you?" asked Shute.

"Humans and gundams have plenty," said Thief, "should share with Thief."

"That's not what I heard," said Fleur, "Now give back the water."

"Why should Thief give back?" the creature asked.

"Because you're stealing," said Fleur, "and that's against the law."

"Oopsie," said Thief, "Thief no want to break law. Thief give back water." He took the canteen out of his pouch and looked at it still wanting it. He drummed his four fingered hands on the canteen before giving it back to Shute, "Thief sorry." Thief began to walk away with his head hung low. Thief looked back at the water, licked his lips, and continued to walk away.

Now Shute felt guilty, "Wait, Thief. Come back." Thief turned around. His pointed ears that went straight back perked up. Shute held out the canteen, "Here. You look thirsty."

"No, no, no," said Thief, "Thief was bad. No deserve water." He scratched his short snout.

Shute pushed it against him, "I'm not going to let you die of thirst."

Thief smiled, "If you insist." He grabbed the canteen and drank half of it, "Thief needed that." He gave the canteen back to Shute, "Thanks. You Thief's new friend." Shute smiled, happy that now they had at least on native helping them.

Captain decided to ask Thief something, "Excuse me Thief? Could you help us get to Dracion village?"

Thief shuddered, "No way Thief messing with dragon again."

"Dragon?" asked Zero.

Thief explained, "There's a mean dragon in village. Dragon always picks on Thief. Even if Thief is just walking by."

"He probably didn't want you to steal anything," said Bakunetsumaru.

"Could you just take us close to the village?" asked Fleur.

"Thief do it for friends," said Thief.

Several hours later, they had followed Thief into a very dark part of the woods. "This heart of forest," said Thief, "Demons love to hunt here. Be careful." One nanosecond later, hundreds of glowing red eyes peered through the trees.

"Oh, shit," said Baku drawing his swords. Zero summoned his sword, Captain pulled out his beam rifle and Fleur bore her claws.

"Let me just say, it's been an honor fighting beside all of you my compatriots," said Zero.

"Don't start thinking like that," said Fleur.

"Remember, Don't give up," said Captain, "We might win this." Many more pairs of eyes appeared and soon surrounded them. Shute and Thief were frightened out of their minds. Then Thief looked up at a tree looming over them, "Perfect!" he whispered something to Shute. Shute opened his canteen and emptied it on the tree's roots. The ground quickly absorbed the water. The tree's branches then began to groan and bend. Suddenly a branch picked up the gundams, Shute and Thief, lifting them high into the air. The demons didn't like it and attacked the tree. The tree fought back and smashed the demons with its lower heavy branches.

"That's amazing," said Captain, "A tree that actually fights back."

"Over there! They're alive!" Skylar flew towards the gundams.

"Who that?" asked Thief.

"Skylar!" shouted Fleur, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," answered Skylar. The Gundamusai flew behind him. Relived and cheerful were the only words to describe the welcoming sight. Skylar shot a spirit blast into the demon swarm and also managed to hit the tree. The fighting tree began to glow the same white blue color as the spirit blast. Then every tree surrounding it began to glow and as if it were a wave, the entire forest began to glow with the spirit energy. The demons couldn't stand it and began to evaporate as soon as the light touched them. Cracking and popping, the demon crystals soon vanished into then air.

"Awesome!" shouted Genkimaru.

"Dude! That's Amazing!" shouted Guneagle.

"Agreed," said the Gunchoppers.

"It so pretty," said Rele. The Gundamusai opened a side door and flew in closer. The fighting tree, one by one, flinged first Captain, then Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Shute, Fleur and finally Thief into the Gundamusai with perfect accuracy. The glowing soon faded and once again the forest only showed death.

"Are all of you okay?" asked Chief Haro.

Captain answered, "We are all still functioning at 100."

"Who's the new guy?" asked Genkimaru looking at Thief. Thief looked down at the kid musha sniffing him.

"This is Thief," said Shute, "He's our friend."

"Thief?" asked Princess Rele.

"Gundam ship huge," said Thief, "More huge than dragon. How it fly?"

"Our ship is powered by engines," answered Captain. Thief continued to look around in amazement.

Skylar nudged Fleur, "Hey Fleur. How did I make the forest glow like that?"

Fleur shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it's because you're the Great Protector now."

"Great Protector?" asked Skylar.

Fleur explained, "Every kingdom on this planet has one Great Protector. A being that can not lose its soul to the demons but it can still be killed by one."

Bakunetsumaru was still trying to gather himself, "I never want to go back in that Forest of Death again."

"Food!" Thief sniffed the air, "Thief smell yummy food!" He took off down a hallway.

"Thief come back!" shouted Zero. They chased Thief around the Gundamusai.

Thief's superior sense of smell led him straight into the kitchen. He jumped onto the counter top and opens a cabinet. He sniffed around for something eatable but couldn't find anything. Next, he tried the fridge and managed to open it, "Jackpot!" Thief pulled out some prepackaged chicken and began to rip off the vacuum-sealed plastic. Before he got to far, Captain tackled Thief. Thief struggled under Captain's weight, "Let go!" Captain got off of him.

"Why did you do that Thief!?" asked Shute.

"Thief hungry!" Thief complained, "Thief no eat in ages." His stomach growled at him.

"Remember what we said about stealing?" asked Fleur.

Thief gave them a puppy-eyed look, "Thief sorry. Thief no do again. Thief no think."

The look worked on Rele, "Aw, poor thing." She petted Thief, "Couldn't we give him a little bit of food?"

"Our supplies will be shortened if we give him anything," answered Chief Haro.

Shute couldn't believe he was going to do this. He reached into his backpack and pulled out one of the rice balls Sayla made him, "Here Thief. Eat this." Thief snatched the rice ball from Shute and shoved it in his mouth.

He licked his lips and claws getting every last morsel, "Shute good friend," said Thief.

Chief Haro sighed, unhappy that they had picked up a hitchhiker, "Let's get back to business and find Dracion Village."

Everyone returned to his or her stations and stayed on high alert for any more demon attacks. An uneasy clam had settled in and was accompanied by a tense feeling in the air. A radar blip showed signs of life close by just north east of them.

"Sir, we have found signs of life on our heat radar," said Julie.

Chief Haro ordered, "Bring it up on monitor." The monitor showed a gate near the base of a mountain with two dragon statues on either side.

"Dracion Village!" shouted Fleur happily.

"Alright," said Shute.

"Do you think Lucky and Azural are there?" asked Guneagle.

"If they got away from EagleEye's grasp then yes, they must be here," Captain answered.

Zero looked back at the radar, "Uh, guys? Did anyone else see that?"

"See what?" asked Rele.

Thief saw it, "Uh-oh. Big trouble."

Genkimaru asked, "What kind of trouble-Ahhh!" Something had rammed into the Gundamusai.

"What was that!?" asked Chief Haro in surprise.

Another camera monitor popped up. It showed a huge, scaly, gold and copper, razor toothed, sharp clawed, fire breathing dragon heading straight for them. Its wings pounded the air and its scales glistened in the Gundamusai's headlights. Some stared in awe at the magnificent beast while others gasped in panic. The dragon roared and displayed its claws and teeth threateningly.

"Orders sir?" asked Julie.

Chief Haro snapped out of his trance, "Don't attack! Dodge it at all cost!" The musai turned left but the dragon mirrored the maneuver and roared again. They tried right but the dragon mirrored again staying on target.

"Barrel roll!" shouted Chief Haro. The Gundamusai barrel rolled to the left. The dragon stayed with them refusing to give up. It shook its massive spade shaped head and began to fly in an up and down wave pattern quickly closing the gap. It landed hard and heavy on the ship and tried to force it down.

"Fire!" order Chief Haro.

"No don't!" shouted Fleur. Too late. The cannons fired and knocked the dragon off.

Fleur sighed, "Chief Haro, you just gave Draco a reason to attack."

The dragon, now known as Draco, recovered and spat fire at the ship. Intense heat melted the ship and started numerous fires throughout the Gundamusai. Draco flew back to the Gundamusai and began to rip off the melting parts. Black demon dust leaked in and began to choke to air. The canons fired again but missed. Now infuriated, Draco breathed fire on the left engine.

"The left engine's on fire!" someone shouted.

"We can't stay airborne much longer!" another person shouted.

The Gundamusai began to wobble and dip to the left. Draco saw this and rammed all of his weight against the Gundamusai's right side. Spiraling out of the control, the Gundamusai headed left and away from the village. Black smoke and breaking trees marked the Gundamusai's path as it crashed, fell to pieces and scarred the dark barren world.

The gold and copper dragon laughed in triumph, "Don't come near this village again you demons!" He flew back to Dracion Village.


	24. Into the Wastland

The Gundamusai hurtled into the desolent wasteland below spinning out of control. It scraped the treetops and crashed into the earth. Everyone was screaming as the ship bounced twice before sliding on its side. A fresh gouge and pieces of the burnt left engine shattering and flying everywhere marked the Gundamusai's trail. Dust, ground, and rock flew into the air. The stray pieces of engine started mini fires but the kicked up dust quickly put them out. The Gundamusai did a 180 and somehow settled right side up.

Everyone was groaning from being tossed around; a few cursed under their breath.

Chief Haro's hat was off center and covers his right eye, "Status report."

"We've completely lost our left our left engine," aid Julie, "We will be stranded here for a long while. But the good news is that everyone is still alive."

The ship was no longer a safe haven from the demon dust outside. The dragon's attack had ripped away most of the hull allowing the air choking dust to filter in. The left side where the engine was continued to smolder and spark a little. The mecha employees quickly put out the fire. They now felt helpless and abandoned in this cold dark wasteland, especially since Thief had ran off as soon as he could. Not even the mini base that was set up next to the Gundamusai provided any comfort. A mountain rose in front of them, to there left, a small, dead, pocket forest. Behind them and to their right, the land seemed to either cut off or make a sharp turn down. The humans coughed every now and then from the demon dust even with their jackets pulled up over their faces.

Captain surveyed the area, "Strange. Something in this atmosphere must be interfering with my scanners. I am unable to detect anyone even if they are standing next to me." Shute rubbed his head, "So now what do we do?"

Princess Rele noticed that Shute was the only human not coughing from the demon dust, "Does this retched demon dust not bother you Shute?"

Shute had noticed it to, "Not really Rele. I guess I'm getting use to it."

Guneagle flew back to the mini base, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there is no way we can salvage the engine."

Chief Haro gave an angry sigh, "I was afraid of that. We don't have enough supplies to fix it either."

"And you can forget calling for help," said Bell Wood, "Our dimensional communicator got destroyed in the crash."

"Can you fix it Bell Wood?" asked Bakunetsumaru.

Bell Wood shrugged, "Maybe in about three weeks."

"Three weeks?" asked Princess Fleur, "We'll be lucky to survive three days."

Zero noticed Fleur kept shifting her eyes, "Is something troubling you Princess Fleur?"

"I just don't want to get eaten," she answered.

Kao-Lynn started jumping around like a lunatic again," Let's not think of that. Instead let's focus on the good things that have happen. Woo hoo hoo! For example, we're still alive are we not?"

"For now," said Fleur, "and if the demons don't get us I'm sure three Skylarkains called the Guntriplets will try to kill us."

"Why would they do that?" asked Genkimaru, "We're the good guys."

"But they don't know that yet," said Bakunetsumaru.

Skylar came bounding back down the mountain, "You want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Good news," answered Shute.

"Good news, I found a village not to far from here," said Skylar, "Bad news, that dragon is guarding it."

"We'll have to take our chances with the dragon," said Chief Haro, "Guneagle and Gunchoppers. Return to the skies and keep an eye out for any demons and alert me immediately if you see anything. Skylar, return to the mountain, you are our first line of defense against the demons." They saluted and left, "Captain Gundam, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Shute, and Princess Fleur, head to the village and try to get some help. We need know if Lucky and Azural are there or not." All of the radars have been crackling and giving false readings ever since they had entered Skylark so Chief Haro had his doubts on whether or not the radar showing Lucky and Azural's energy signatures was true or not.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE THIEF!"

Everyone's attention turned to the forest. They could see Thief's illuminated yellow lines on top of his black stripes as he ran at top speed towards them. His four fingered clawed hands clutched something metallic. Thief was panting, "No hurt Thief! No hurt Thief!"

"WE'RE GOING TO TURN YOU INTO RAPTOR STEW!"

"No eat Thief! No eat Thief!"

The ground shot up in front of the little raptor. Thief smashed threw it with his three-toed clawed feet and kept on running. A pink force field materialized in front of him but Thief quickly zipped around it. Lighting crackled out of the forest almost hitting his tail.

"Leave Thief alone! Thief no steal food this time!" he shouted at his pursers. He leapt into the air, jumped off of a tree and landed just outside the mini base. The lights blinded the red raptor for a second, "Phew! Thief made it." He was carrying various tools and some scrap metal in his hands and pouch. Four Skylarkains shot out of the forest trying to catch Thief. Two humans and a gundam stopped when they saw the Gundam Force and quickly retreated to the pocket forest. The fourth one, a human, kept on running and tackled Thief. They rolled into the mini base and Thief knocked him off with his tail. The human was tossed into the side of the Gundamusai. The blonde headed green-eyed human rubbed his head and winced in pain. He was wearing ragged clothes that resembled what might had been a castle servant's clothes in a former life. His leather shoes opened up at the top and were almost worn out. His glowing white skin, showing that he was a Skylarkain human, was smeared with dirt and had several scratches. He shook off the blow, stood up and tried to knock some dirt out of his clothes.

"Are you okay?" asked Fleur.

The Skylarkain looked up and realized were he was. Fear struck his face as he flattens himself against the ground Gundamusai. He quickly looked for an exit but Captain, Shute, Zero, Baku, and Fleur blocked his front escape. Genkimaru, Rele, Thief, and some SDG employees blocked his right escape and Chief Haro and the other employees blocked his left escape.

The other three Skylarkains watched their trapped friend from the safety of the pocket forest.

"He's dead," said the male gundam.

"Yep," agreed the male human.

"Not unless he has an ace up his sleeve," said the female human.

Captain tried to calm him, "Take it easy. We mean you no harm." The Neotopian gundam took on step towards him.

The Skylarkain pulled out a short sword, "S-stay back! I-I-I'm warning you!"

"Joey?" asked Fleur, "Joey…is that you?"

Joey looked past Captain, "How did you know my name?"

Fleur gave him a confused look, "Huh? Joey we've known each forever. We grew up together."

"Not ringing any bells," answered Joey.

"It's me," she said, "Princess Fleur."

"LAIR!" Joey spat, "You fifthly lair you can't be Fleur! She died. A long time ago."

Fleur felt hurt, "Joey…."

"You're a mimic demon aren't you!" Joey roared, "Fleur was my best friend in the entire kingdom! Then you damn demons killed her!" He charged at Fleur with his sword raised, "How dare you mimic her! She was like a sister to me! I'll kill you!" He slashed at Fleur but she dodged. Joey then sliced horizontally and diagonally in a blind rage.

"Joey!" shouted Fleur, Open your eyes! It's me! Fleur!" She grabbed his arm and stopped his wild attacks, "E gusipa uis oetayd iatdks equposal rpl Joey."

"Fleur?" Joey said stunned. Fleur smiled and released his arm. Joey stared in disbelief, "Great Protector in the mountains you're alive!" he dropped his sword and hugged his long lost friend.

"Took you long enough," laughed Fleur.

Joey broke the hug and they started talking at the same time, "How in the world are you alive! Dude! This is impossible! I mean…! This is absolutely amazing! Oh man I've missed you! Oh dear God! You're alive! This is unbelievable!" The two friends were the happiest they've ever been since this demon nightmare started and were freaking out.

"Glad we got that sorted out," said Shute.

Joey stepped back a little, "Who are you guys?"

"My friends," Fleur answered, "They've promised to help us against the demons."

"A proper introduction would be more appropriate," concluded Captain, "I am Captain Gundam from Neotopia."

"My name is Shute, also from Neotopia."

"I am Zero, the Winged Knight from Lacroa."

"I am Bakunetsumaru the Blazing Samurai from Ark."

"I am Princess Rele from Lacroa."

"I am Genkimaru from Ark."

"Man, Fleur you still have a weird taste in friends," Joey snickered.

"I can't help I became friends with a samurai, a knight, and a gun wielder from different dimensions," said Fleur.

"Oh crap, my Dad was right," said the gundam hiding in the pocket forest.

"Captain, Shute, Zero, Bakusnetukaru, wait that's not it, Bakunetsamuku, no that's not it either," the male human growled, "Baku, Rele, Genkimaru." He repeated their names trying to keep them straight.

"Do you think they're friendly?" asked the girl human.

"I don't know," the gundam answered, "but they haven't eaten him yet so it might be safe."

"Bakukuscaknaru? Rraah, that's not it either," the male human growled.

Joey relaxed a bit, "Nice to meet y'all." He looked up at the Gundamusai, "Is that your ship?"

"It was," said Chief Haro, "until a dragon shot us down and burned off the left engine."

"I thought it looked familiar,' said Joey, "Promise me you won't kill Draco for acting out of defense okay?"

"Don't count on it," said Bell Wood.

"Joey! Joey! Come in! Answer us!"

Joey pulled a small two-way communicator out of his ear, "Are you guys trying to make me deaf!?" he shouted at the communicator.

Three different voices came over the communicator, "Sorry dude. Is that really Princess Fleur? Are those newcomers nice?"

"Amy? Techno? Rex?" asked Fleur.

Joey spoke into the communicator, "Relax. These guys are on our side and yes that really is Princess Fleur. Now come out from behind those trees."

"Are you sure?"

"Istovi," Joey answered.

They heard the three Skylarkains fighting, "You go. No, you go. Ladies first. That doesn't apply here you go. You're the strongest. You're a gundam. You're a psychic. You have elemental powers. So do you. I'm a thinker not fighter."

The other two pushed a green and white gundam with bits of red on his armor and lighting bolt decoration that covered him form head to feet out from behind a tree, "Traitors," said the gundam.

"Techno!" shouted Fleur and Joey.

Techno looked over at the Gundam Force, "She kinda looks like Fleur." The ground under him shook and catapulted him into the air, "Curse you Rex!" Techno did a face planter and slid into the mini base. The green and white gundam shook himself off and locked his brown eyes with the Gundam Force's. He immediately jumped to his feet and electricity encircled his wrist Sparks jumped back and forth between his two antenna that went up about an inch from just above his eyes and bent down in front of his eyes and ended in a point. Anything electrical started to fizzle and tried to turn off and the gundam and robot SDG workers got instant headaches.

"Yo! Techno!" shouted Joey, "Turn that down before you fry this whole place. They're nice. I swear!"

Techno turned off his electrical elemental power, "Are you sure about Joey?"

"I already told you they were nice," said Joey. The gundams and mechas shook off their pain.

Still unsure Techno pulled out a small silver remote with a red scanner. He pointed it at Fleur and punched in some commands. The device's screen lit up, said it was scanning, then showed Fleur's profile, "What the!? Princess Fleur is alive!?"

"A chip scanner can't lie," said the girl human, "I think we're in the clear." She ran out from behind a tree and up to Fleur, "Fleur!"

"Amy!" Fleur greeted her friend. Amy's hair was cut short and her clothes were in a ragged condition as well. She wore a tattered tank top with a vest over it, a pair of jeans and worn out shoes.

Rex came out from behind the tree and moved at a brisk pace past Techno and to his friends, "Long time no see Fleur. I though you were demon chow ages ago." Rex was wearing a muffler over his mouth and nose, a worn dark green jacket with the sleeves cut of that was opened to show a black muscle shirt underneath, a pair of biker gloves that were worn out, and some ragged jeans and worn boots. His black hair was spiky and severely messed up. His blue eyes were out lined by a vine and leaf pattern that stretched across his entire body.

"Jeez thanks," said Fleur. Then she thought, 'If only you knew how many times I was almost demon chow.'

"Let's see," Rex walked behind Fleur. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and straight over his head.

"Rex!" shouted Fleur, "Put me down!"

Captain couldn't believe what he saw, "That's humanly impossible."

"Yep," said Rex, straining a bit, "Still got it." He placed Fleur back on the ground.

"Show off," said Amy.

"You three are Princess Fleur's friends as well," said Zero, "then maybe you can help us.

"With what?" asked Techno.

"Our ship," Shute answered.

Techno whistled, "Draco's gotten better." He ran up to the Gundamusai, "This is unbelievable. I've never seen technology like this before in my life. This engine must have been huge!"

Joey slapped his forehead, "We lost him."

Fleur couldn't resist, "Can you fix it Techno geek?" The Skylarkains muffled their laughs. Techno turned around and shot a lighting bolt at each of them but purposely missed.

"Can you fix it?" asked Amy.

Techno turned back to the ship, "I can't but my Dad probably can."

"Okay then," said Joey, "Who wants to come to the village with us?"

"You'll take us there?" asked Bakunetsumaru.

"Sure thing," answered Joey. His stomach then growled, "Man, I wish I had something to eat."

Rex's stomach growled, "Don't remind me.'

"All you two think about is food," then much to Amy's embarrassment, her stomach growled.

"Humans have plenty of food," said Thief, "Humans never share with Thief. Only nice outlanders share food."

"Yeah right!" Techno shouted at Thief, "You always steal our food making us go hungry!" Then Techno's stomach growled, "Why did I mention food?"

"Can't we give them some food Chief Haro?" asked Rele.

Chief Haro sighed, not liking the idea, "I guess some of Shute's rice balls won't hurt."

"Rice whats?" asked Amy.

"You'll see," said Genkimaru.

A few minutes later, an employee walked out with a plate of rice balls. The starving Skylarkains looked at them unsure.

"They look tasty," said Amy.

Rex picked on up, removed his muffler, and took a small bite out of it. His eyes let up and he stuffed the entire rice ball into his mouth. The other three tried the rice balls and they to began stuffing them into their mouths.

"Man, this is tasty," said Joey. They finished the plate in less than five minutes.

Rex belched, "I needed that." He put his muffler back on.

"Hey Fleur," said Techno, "Where have you been these past who knows how many years."

"It's a really long story," said Fleur.

"I suggest you start then," said Amy.

"Chief Haro! Chief Haro!" Guneagle and the Gunchoppers flew down on them, "That dragon has returned. We saw him walking this way."

"King Lucky! What are you doing here!?" shouted Joey.

"His name isn't Lucky," said Captain, "It's Guneagle."

"Whoa, did I miss something? Where did these four come from?" asked Guneagle.

"They're my friends," Fleur answered. The four Skylarkains were still confused at how Guneagle looked exactly like Lucky, "And when did Lucky become king?"

"Your father never made it to the village so that automatically makes Lucky king," explained Joey.

"How fast was the dragon moving?" asked Captain.

Gunchopper 1 answered, "He was to far away to get an accurate reading."

"Uh-oh," said Rex, "I think Draco's looking for us."

"Ah, dang it you're right!" said Amy, "We've been gone for too long."

Techno started freaking out, "Not good! Not good! Not good! He'll try to bar-b-que you guys on sight."

Joey started rubbing his head, "It's not Draco we should worry about it's Rocket! He'll kill us for being gone this long."

Skylar came bounding down the mountain again, "Hey guys we need to take care of that dragon pronto." The Skylarkains screamed when they saw Skylar.

"What is that!?" shouted Joey.

Fleur looked up at Skylar, "Don't worry. This Skylar the new Spirit of Skylark. He's harmless."

"New spirit?" asked Amy, "Okay you have a lot of explaining to do now."

Fleur sighed and told them about what had happen in Neotopia. In return, the Skylarkains told them what had happen. They eventually began to combine their stories in order to make more sense.

While they were talking a pair of hazel eyes watched just out of earshot. The dragon had returned and soon left to tell the villages what he had found.

"Strange," said Rex, "I never thought the Spirit of Skylark to be nice."

Skylar was enjoying the free ear scratches and all of the attention, "I'm not mean. Unless you're a demon."

Joey headed towards the pocket forest, "Hey Captain. You, Shute, Zero, Baku, and Fleur are still coming right?"

"Can I come?" asked Skylar wagging his tails hopefully.

"No offense but they might see you as a threat," said Fleur. Skylar stopped wagging his tails and his ears and wings drooped.

Joey led the way through the forest. It wasn't very deep. In fact, they could already see the fires and artificial light in the village on the other side.

"We are scrap metal when we get back," said Techno.

"Oh, come on Techno," said Shute, "Rocket can't be all that bad can he?"

"You said he was a knight correct?" asked Zero. Fleur nodded. He continued, "Then he is only looking out for your safety."

"He's an overprotective knight with a title big enough to match his ego," said Fleur.

"What do ya expect?" asked Joey, "He's Captain of the Guards." Three blurs passed by them and next thing the Gundam Force knew; Joey, Amy, Techno, and Rex were gone.

Bakunetsumaru instantly drew his swords, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

The copper and gold dragon from before landed in front of them shaking the earth. He roared and spat fire into the air. The dragon reared up on his hind legs showing off his size, stretched his huge magnificent wings and waved his tail slowly back and forth. He growled at the gundams, "Leave this place!"

"Draco!" shouted Fleur, "What are you doing?!"

"You may have tricked them but you won't fool me," A fighting fire glowed in Draco's hazel eyes. He stomped the ground with his forelimbs, shaking the earth and knocking the gundams down. He snarled and bared his teeth at his targets.

Fleur whistled and Skylar came barreling through the dead trees snarling. He jumped between the gundams and Draco and puffed out his chest trying to imitate the dragon, "Leave my friends alone."

Draco also puffed up, "You dare invade my turf?" he snarled, "Very well then. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Draco tossed his heavy head at Skylar and rammed him in the ribs. Skylar rolled, shook it off, and jumped at Draco. Draco swiped at Skylar and knocked him back down. Skylar saw his chance and scratched Draco's side. His claws managed to pierce the dragon's scales and draw blood. Draco growled a little and knocked Skylar away with his tail. Skylar clamped his jaws around Draco's tail. Draco turned his long neck and spat fire at the unsuspecting spirit. Skylar released Draco's tail and screamed in pain. He then held up his front paws and shot water at the fire and then into Draco's mouth.

Skylar started at his paws, "How did I do that?"

Draco coughed up the water that was in his lungs and shook his head, "What are you?" Skylar, not wanting to take any chances, spread his red feathered wings and shot into the air. Draco followed him high above the treetops and bit Skylar's tails. Skylar howled in pain and got the villagers attention. They stared in disbelief as they watched Draco fight, what they thought was a white and silver monster. Electricity crackled and covered Skylar's body. The dragon immediately lets go of him not wanting to get zapped. Skylar then dove back into the forest and licked his injured tails. Draco took a chance and spat fire at Skylar again. Skylar opened his mouth the fire his spirit blast but instead spat fire. Their attacks met halfway and pushed against one another. After a few minutes they both stopped.

Skylar coughed and rubbed his mouth, "Where the heck did that come from!?"

Draco growled out of annoyance and dived bombed Skylar. Draco roars again and spreads his claws ready to unknowingly kill Skylark's new Great Protector.

No longer thinking, Skylar stomped the ground causing the earth to rumble and explode knocking Draco clear out of the sky and partially burying the dragon. "Okay I'm officially freaked out!" said Skylar.

Draco strained and pulled himself half way out of the mound of dirt, "What are you? How can you use all four elemental powers?"

Skylar bared his teeth and spreads his forelimbs, "My name is Skylar and I don't know how I just did all of that. Now let us pass Draco!"

"I'll never let you outlanders into the village," Draco then let out a deep growling howl.

"Oh no," said Fleur.

"What is wrong?" asked Captain.

"RRAAHHH!" A huge hammer swung in front of them twice and then slammed into the ground knocking them backwards. The hammer's owner lifted it up and onto his shoulder The owner was a very unusual and strange looking gundam. His left eye was brown and his right eye was blue. His armor looked like a jumble of mix-matched gundam parts. His shoulders and arms were white and copper, his body had various shades of red, blue, and green, and his legs and feet were maroon red and black and he had wheels on the back of his feet. Even his helmet wasn't symmetrical and his mouth guard didn't seem to match up either. Besides the hammer, he had a variety of numerous weapons ranging from long range to short, medieval to futuristic. All different styles of swords rested on his belt, he carried everything from maces to lances to axes in a huge backpack like carrier on his back and many different kinds of guns were rested either on his arms or legs.

"Who are you?" asked Captain.

The gundam chuckled, "I can be whoever I want. Even you Captain Gundam." His armor glowed and began to change. The various colors on his armor either faded out or became more prodominate. After only a second or two he looked exactly like Captain. All of his other weapons had seemed to disappeared and he now only carried a beam rifle, a beam saber and a shield that matched Captains shield perfectly. Even his eyes were the same color as Captain's.

"What the!?" shouted Shute.

"You're still out numbered four against one," said Zero.

"It's actually three against four, "another gundam zipped around the battlefield at a blinding speed. He finally stopped and hovered next to the Captain mimic. He was a green and white knight carrying a plasma sword and a shield. On his cape, the letters GT were inscribed. His eyes were also green.

"What!?" shouted Zero, "You're a knight of Skylark?"

"How observant outlander," said the green knight chuckled and gave Zero an evil look.

"You'll pay for hurting Draco!" a gundam wearing copper and gold dragon armor jumped up and landed next to the knight with his sword drawn. This gundams eyes were brown.

Baku raised his swords against him, "Speak! Who are you?"

The three gundams answered in unison, "We are the Guntriplets. We have sworn ourselves to protect others from all forms of evil." The Guntriplets charged the Gundam Force. Captain and his mimic locked beam sabers. Zero and the green knight swapped blows. Bakunetsumaru and the dragon gundam clashed swords. Fleur grabbed Shute and flew into a tree. She motioned to Skylar to hide in the trees.

"Aw, man," said Shute, "This could get ugly."

"Trust me," said Fleur, "It already has."

Zero and the green knight circled into the air and exchanged blows. Their techniques were similar except Zero struck with magic and the green knight used his speed.

The mimic had copied Captain perfectly. No matter what Captain tried, his mimic matched it blow for blow. Eventually Captain felt like he was fighting a mirror version of himself. The dragon gundam's single sword was a small disadvantage against Bakunetsumaru's twin katanas. Baku repeatedly landed hits on the dragon gundam, but they went unnoticed as the dragon gundam stayed on the defensive. Baku finally got careless and allowed himself to get attacked by the dragon gundam's tail. Baku recovered and jumped right back into the fray but his strikes continued to bounce off of the dragon gundams armor.

"Pretty good outlander," said the green knight.

"You're not to bad yourself," said Zero.

The green knight placed his shield on his back, "Maybe I should stop going easy on you." He placed both hands on the sword's hilt and pointed it at Zero. Zero raised his shield ready for a straight on attack. The distinct sound of an engine revving up came from the green knight, "Time to live up to my name." The flight boosters in his feet fired up causing a small flame to appear out of the bottom of his feet and sent him straight towards Zero like a rocket. Zero flew higher and dodged the attack. The green knight kicked off of a tree and came back for him.

Zero ducked and dodged again, "Speed isn't always a good advantage. Lacroaian Crescent!" The green knight ricocheted again but this flew straight into Zero's attack, knocking him out of the sky. The green knight slammed into the ground below with tremendous speed.

"Rocket!" the dragon gundam broke away from Baku and ran over to him, "Are you okay brother?"

Rocket stumbled to his feet, "I'm file…five…fine! I-I'm fine Dragoon. Just a little sore."

The mimic looked away from Captain for only a second to check on his brothers. Captain took the open opportunity and punched the mimic straight in the gunsoul. Well more like gunsoul's cover. The mimic slammed against a tree and changed back into his original form, "Cheap shot," said the mimic.

"Wheeler!" shouted Rocket and Dragoon. They both ran/ flew past Baku and Captain to their brother, "Are you okay?"

Wheeler shook it off, "I'm fine brothers."

"Hold up," said Shute, "They're related?"

"Yes Shute," Fleur answered, "They're triplet brothers. You mean 'Guntriplets' didn't give that away?" Shute felt stupid. Fleur laughed softly at Shute's confusement then shouted, "Guntriplets! Stop attacking guest of royalty."

The Guntriplets finally noticed Princess Fleur.

"What the hell!?!" shouted Dragoon.

"Who are you and why have you copied the late Princess Fleur?!" shouted Rocket enraged.

"I _am_ Princess Fleur!" she shouted.

"Lair!" shouted Wheeler, "Reveal yourself!"

"Use your scanner Wheeler," said Fleur, "That will prove my innocence."

A green visor came down over Wheeler's left eye. He did a quick scan of Fleur, "So you have cloaking chip as well? Impressive."

Fleur almost fell out of the tree, "You have got to be kidding. Even they don't believe me?"

"How dare you mimic the princess!" Rocket got ready to attack Fleur but Skylar pounced on the Guntriplets.

"Run! Get to the village!" Skylar ordered, "I can smell Lucky and Azural. They'll sort this out."

"You're not getting pass me," Draco was back on his feet and blocked their path. He breathed fire but the Gundam force zig-zagged out of the way and passed the dragon. Before Draco could attack again. Skylar pounced on him and the Guntriplets chased the gundams.

Captain, Shute, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, and Fleur, ran/flew straight into the center of the village. The Skylarkains gasped and ran screaming at the gundams sudden appearance. They knew already that Shute wasn't from Skylark since his skin did not glow a bright white color.

"So much for a good first impression," said Shute. An alarm horn blared and hundreds of human and gundam warriors appeared and quickly surrounded them. The Guntriplets emerged from the forest and pointed their weapons at them. Draco tossed Skylar out of the trees and pinned the young spirit under his tremendous weight.

"Hands up! Drop you weapons!" an archer shouted.

Captain, Zero, Fleur, and Shute obeyed and held up their hands in defeat. Bakunetsumaru however, kept a tight grip on his swords, "I will never surrender my sacred blades."

Zero tried to talk some sense into him, "There's already enough tension. Just drop your swords and stay alive."

Baku refused, "I would rather die with them in my…." Two well placed shots knocked Baku's swords clear out of his hands.

"Go ahead pick them up," said the human gun wielder, "I dare ya." He cocked the gun. Baku growled and unwittingly raised his hands as well. A few Skylarkains took their weapons.

Rocket, Dragoon, and Wheeler walked slowly around there captives. Shute tried to show that he wasn't scared but failed whenever one of them waved a weapon in his face.

"This is only a misunderstanding," pleaded Captain, "I assure you, we mean you no harm. We attacked only out of defense. I'm sure King Lucky can sort this…."

Rocket punched him square in the jaw, "Speak not our king's name." Captain didn't flinch but mearly remained quite. Rocket hovered to Fleur and landed in front of her, "State your name."

"Princess Fleur," she answered.

Rocket backhanded her, "You know, I don't like to hit ladies. Now tell me your _real_ name."

"That _is_ my real name," Fleur answered.

Rocket knocked her down, "Your real name."

Fleur couldn't believe the Captain of the Guards just knocked her down, "How dare you treat a princess like that."

Rocket pointed his plasma sword at Fleur's neck, "So…you say that you are our long since dead princess. Well then, where's your golden feather?" Now they were in trouble. EagleEye still had the feather as far as she knew.

"EagleEye took it," she answered. Several Skylarkains broke out into laughter.

Rocket chuckled, "It seems we have a comedian in our midst." He moved his sword away from Fleur's neck, "Get up," he ordered. The knight roughly yanked on Fleur's wings and pushed her back against the gundams.

"Are you okay princess?" asked Zero.

"I'm beyond miffed off more than anything," Fleur whispered back.

Rocket hovered over to Shute, "Well, you're defiantly not from around here."

Shute locked eyes with him, "Okay, look. We're not here to cause trouble. We just want to help free Skylark from the demons. The village broke out in laughter again.

"Ask your king," said Zero, "He'll tell you the truth."

"Silence you!" Wheeler punched Zero hard in the stomach.

"Just go get Lucky and Azural," said Bakunetsumaru, "They'll…"

Dragoon gave him a swift uppercut, "You will address royalty properly." Nothing was working. They were staring down the wrong of countless weapons and the villagers refused to believe them. Some curious little kids looked out from behind the houses and torch stands.

Joey, Amy, Techno, and Rex climbed onto a rooftop for a better view. Much to their horror, they saw the Gundam Force surrounded and defenseless.

"What are y'all doing!" shouted Joey.

"You blind idiots!" shouted Amy, "That's Princess Fleur!" they jumped off the roof and ran towards their friends.

"No! Stay back!" some older Skylarkains held them back, "Princess Fleur is dead! These outlanders have violated our village. They are working for the demons."

"Do they look like demons!?" shouted Techno, "No! They are our friends! That's Princess Fleur!"

Rex struggled to get free, "That over sized mutt is the Spirit of Skylark! They are the Gundam Force! They're here to help!"

"What's going on out here?" Azural stood on a tall hill overlooking the scene. She was wearing robe lined with fur, a jeweled choker around her neck, and her tiara sat on her head and she had metal bandages covering most of her body. She looked down and saw her friends surrounded, "Fleur! Captain! Shute! Zero! Bakunetsumaru! You guys came!" she ran down to greet them but was stopped by a knight, "Hey! Let go!"

"Forgive me princess but I must look out for you're safety," the knight apologized.

"Azural!" Fleur and the others shouted. They were relived and happy to see her alive.

Azural struggled to get free, "Guntriplets don't you dare hurt them and especially not my sister!" Now the Skylarkains were in a stalemate. They were suppose to protect the village but have just received direct orders not to hurt the outlanders.

Skylar struggled under Draco's weight. All he had to do was howl and Chief Haro would send reinforcements. He finally dislodged his mouth from Draco's claws and howled at the top of his lungs. Draco covered his ears the howling was so loud.

Chief Haro heard Skylar's cry for help, "Guneagle! Gunchoppers! Rele! Genkimaru! Lock onto that howl and move out!" Skylar continued to howl causing everyone else to cover his or her ears.

"Yo! Skylar! Chill out already!" Guneagle flew in followed by the Gunchoppers, then Rele and Genkimaru on the blue magic mana circle.

"What are you guys doing here!?" shouted Captain, "Fall back! Fall back now!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Genkimaru, "You guys need our help."

Shute shouted, "Get out of here before they…"

"Fire!" Wheeler shot multiple missiles at Guneagle an the others.

"Scatter!" said the Gunchoppers in unison.

"Send out the flight restrainers!" ordered Rocket. Ten flight restrainers shot into the air attempting to ground Guneagle and the Gunchoppers.

"Come on Princess Azural," the knight picked up Azural and ran for cover. Rele and Genkimaru landed in the middle of the Skylarkains and quickly knocked the Gundam Forces weapons back to them. Unfortunately they soon found themselves staring down the wrong end of every weapon imaginable.

"Princess Rele!" Zero went for his weapons but Dragoon cuts him off and clamps a flight restrainer around Zero's neck and pointed his sword at the Winged Knight's neck "You're not going anywhere. Take down those other fliers!" Some flight restrainers had clamped around the Gunchoppers necks and forced them down. The villagers closed in and surrounded all seven of them and forced them to drop all of their weapons

Skylar slipped out from under Draco and ran to assist his friends but Draco quickly pinned him again.

Several aerial units circled Guneagle and knocked him out of the sky. "Speak!" said an aerial gundam, "Who are you mimic?"

"Dude! Get off of me!" said Guneagle, "I'm Prince Lucky's friend, Guneagle!"

"Lair!" spat his capturer.

"What's going on here?" Lucky flew a few feet in the air and was covered in metal bandages. A fur-lined robe with a four-leaf clover on the back draped his back. His crown sat neatly atop his head and he held something in a tightly clutched fist.

"King Lucky," all of the Skylarkains bowed and forced the Gundam Force to do so as well. No one dared moved without unless Lucky said so. Lucky's gaze swept over the fire lit village. As he surveyed his subjects. It was deadly quite except for the crackling fires. His eyes traveled to the knight holding Azural, "Release my little sister." The knight obeyed and Azural swiped at the knight. Lucky slowly flew down the hill, his robe slowly waving in the wind. He froze when he saw the Gundam Force and how they were being treated, "What are you doing? Release my friends and my older sister!" Rocket, Dragoon and Wheeler instantly moved away from Captain, Shute, Zero, Baku, and Fleur, Draco got off of Skylar, The flight restrainers were removed from the Gunchoppers' and Zero's necks and Rele, Genkimaru, and Guneagle were freed. A murmur ran through the crowd.

"Fleur!" Azural raced down the hill to her big sister, "I knew you would come!"

Fleur picked up and hugged her sister, "I promised I would."

"Azural! Your tail," said Shute in alarm, What happened?" Her entire tail was covered in the metal bandages.

"The demons got us," answered Lucky. He flew towards his friends and landed in front of them, "Are you guys okay?"

"Besides the unwelcoming committee," said Guneagle, "Yeah we're fine, bro."

"Sire?" asked rocket cautiously, "Not to doubt our judgement your majesty but…are you quite certain that she is your older sister? She does not posses a gold feather."

Lucky held up the gold feather that was clutched in his fist, "You really need to learn some patience Rocket."

"My feather!" Fleur took it from her brother, "I owe you one Lucky." The Skylarkains gasped, realizing they had just committed treason. They all instantly bowed to Fleur and begged forgiveness. "Knock it off," said Fleur, "I forgive you."

"You fought EagleEye?" asked Captain. Some Skylarkains cringed upon hearing his name.

"It's a long story," said Lucky, "But first, allow me to welcome all of you to the Village of Survivors."


	25. Village of Surviors

The other Skylarkains came out of hiding. Most ranged from little kids to older teenagers and young adults. Unsure, they started in awe at the newly arrived gundams. But, if the king said they were safe, then it must be so. The warriors that had attacked them earlier sheathed their weapons; disbelief running through their minds that Fleur was alive and standing before them.

"Thank you your majesty," said Captain.

"Dude, Captain," said King Lucky, "You guys are my friends. Don't start calling me 'majesty' or 'highness' or any of those other titles okay?"

"As you wish, King Lucky," said Shute.

Azural questioned them, "What took you guys so long?"

"We had to wait on bell Wood to finish his device," said Bakunetsumaru.

One question continued to burn in Fleur's mind, "Say, Lucky. How did you and Azural escape from EagleEye." Some of the Skylarkains shuddered at the name while the little kids covered their ears and whimpered.

"Well it wasn't easy," Lucky started, "after Azural and I flew through the portal, we ended up inside the ballroom…"

Demonico and Azural soar out of the portal and land just in front of the machine. Demons surrounded them, growling and snarling filled the air. The green gundam mechanic, Dr Electrocudo, started in shock at what he saw.

Demonico took command, "Azural! Short out the vacuum!" Flatten against the machine, Azural grabbed her triton and activated her elemental power. Metal pipes creaked and groaned eventually bursting through the ballroom walls spraying everyone and everything with water. Doc caught on a shot a well-placed lighting bolt at the frizzling machine causing it to explode.

EagleEye shook himself off after the water finally stopped. The portal was closed and the machine was in shambles, "Seize them!" Demons swarmed them but Demonico quickly placed a shield up around the Azural, Doc and himself.

"Why are you helping us?!" demanded Doc.

"I'm the good kind of demon," answered Demonico straining, "How many can you take?"

Doc snapped back, "I'm a thinker not a fighter!"

"You really don't have a choice right no," said Azural

Doc growled, "I guess maybe 15."

"Azural, what about you?' Demonico asked.

"Umm…one," she answered embarrassed.

"Great," grumbled Demonico, "I get 1,074,967. Okay. One the count of three," he said, "1…2…3!" Demonico dropped his shield and led the attack. Doc shot multiple lighting bolts at any demon whom approached him; Azural warded off some with her triton; and Demonico took the remainder of the demons that came for him. From his birds eye view, Demonico watched the Dark Axis trio flee from the ballroom and saw Prisoner quickly dart back threw a secret passage, "Was that…?"

"Low down traitor!" Demon General brought him back to reality, "You could have been great."

"Save your breath," spat Demonico. He dodged D.G. and flew to the middle of the room and shouted, "All of you demons are blind! Your reign is coming to an end. We need to help the Gundam Force not fight them!"

"Don't listen to him!" shouted EagleEye, "The Gundam Force will fall. Stay on the winning side!"

"Winning side?" interrupted Demonico, "For how long? The sun is gone and is slowly taking the humans and gundams with it! What will you do after you destroy all existence in the universe? What will you do after you catapult everything into eternal darkness? All of you will starve to death that's what!"

"Silence!" EagleEye knocked Demonico into Azural and Doc causing him to change back into Lucky for a quick second then back into Demonico.

"Lucky!" Azural helped him up, "Are you okay?"

"Sire!?!" shouted Doc in disbelief.

Demonico groaned in pain, "Doc, use thunder-strike. We have to run for it."

"As you command King Lucky," Doctor Electrocudo formed first an electrical force field around them, then the semi sphere filed collapsed into a straight line that crackled and causes thunder to roar throughout the ballroom. Then the straight line dove into the ground and sent an electric ripple racing towards and up the walls, electrocuting everyone in its path.

"Move it!" Demonico, Azural and Doc raced out of the ballroom. Their footsteps echoed off the tall walls and were soon joined by millions of demon footsteps. Azural looked behind them and screamed as a wave of hungry demons raced towards them, "We're going to die!" The swarm came down upon them. Screams and missed aim shots came from both sides. Then, a miracle; the outnumbered gundams were pulled out of the swarm by three demons leaving the others to fight each other. Demonico gasped for air, Doc was on his knees close to a heart attack, and Azural had been knocked out and her tail spilt down the middle.

"Azural!" Demonico shook the water princess, "Come on. Wake up."

"Demonico," one of the demons spoke, "We have switched sides."

"We rather take our chances with you," said a second demon.

"You're helping us?" asked Doc confused.

"Thank you," Demonico scooped up Azural.

The tallest one nodded, "We'll hold them off as long as we can while you three escape."

"I owe you guys," he headed for the front doors, "Come on Doc! Move!"

One demon in the swarm looked up, "They're getting away!" The swarm broke up and charged again. Demonico's followers slowed them down before they too ran out of the castle.

Demonico sped threw the forest carrying Azural and Doc. His followers galloped close behind. Battered and severely injured, all of them made it to Dracion Village a.k.a. the Village of Survivors. The Skylarkains gasped in fear but Doc managed to calm them and told what had happened. Demonico changed back into Lucky, "No one is to harm these three demons. They are allies." Then he passed out from exhaustion.

Captain, Shute, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Fleur, Rele, Genkimaru, Guneagle and the Gunchoppers started at Lucky in disbelief.

"You sir, are officially crazy," said Guneagle.

Lucky chuckled, "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Does the word 'suicide' mean anything to you?" asked Bakunetsu.

"You could've been killed!" said Zero

"You idiot!" shouted Fleur, "You do realize that you, Azural, and me are the family we have left?"

"Course I do sis," Lucky answered, "But we're still alive aren't we?"

Shute smiled, "I guess that's why you're called Lucky."

Captain scolded him, "Your luck held out this time must next time you will not be as lucky Lucky."

Sensing something Skylar had wondered off during the story. He quietly sneaked towards the familiar smell. "Hello," he spied three demons crouched down in the grass out of sight of the villagers. Muscles tensed, he sneaked on his belly threw the dead grass. Teeth bared, Skylar let out a low growl and pounced at the demons brandishing his hippogriff like fore claws.

The demons heard and fled from him just in time yelling, "Demonico! Demonico! Heeeeeeellllllllllp!"

"Come back here!" Skylar tore after them hot on their heels eventually chasing them into the artificially and fire lit village.

The demons, two of which are half human half animal and the third one was a strange creature almost the size of a giraffe, ran for their lives, Skylar snapping at them trying to catch at least one.

Lucky shouted, "Skylar! Knock it off!" The three demons saw their leader and made a tight turn, throwing Skylar off his balance, and tried to hide behind Lucky

"Save us Demonico," pleaded on of the demons.

Skylar slipped and rammed into a tree, "What are you doing?"

"You didn't here any of that story did you?" asked Azural.

"I wondered off," Skylar answered.

Joey slapped his head, "I can't believe I'm about to say this but…they're on our side." He shivered at the thought.

Baku eyed the demons, "How do we know it's not a trap?"

Azural smiled, "Don't worry they're harmless." She walked up to the tallest one.

Fleur watched her. "Um…Azural? What are you doing?"

Azural flopped against the tall demon, "See? Nothing."

"Hey," said the tall demon, "Get off."

Genkimaru asked, "So what are their names?" The three demons first looked at Lucky, who nodded it was okay.

A five foot six inch female demon stood up first. A bit of fox demon made her disobedient fluffy hair brown, and have the ears and tail of a fox. Her glowing red eyes stood out from her slightly tannish skin, I'm Karisa Ti'Sharul."

Next, the six-foot tall female stood up. She looked like a cross between a human and a raptor. Her feet were that of a velociraptor, scales are tannish brown, and her right hand was clawed while the left hand was human. Her ears are very long ending in black tips; black stripes run down her neck and back all the way to her tail ending in a black tip. Stripes also ran along her legs to the top of her knees; her elemental power, fire, "My name is Raptor."

The last demon is a super tall male that walks on four legs. Two arms held a pair of wings down and out of the way. His long whip like tail had a sail spine running down it. The top of his round head also had a small sail spine. He towered over the other and was only shorter than Draco. His skin is silver and his spines are black, "I'm Hubert."

Rele smiled, I guess they're not _to_ bad." Genkimaru agreed. A Skylarkain gundam scoffed and jumped into a tree. The gundam had solid black armor with green eyes and had a spike coming off of either shoulder. His pet, a bat known as a flying fox, hung down from on of the spikes. Then gundam glared at the demons with the look to kill.

"What's his problem?" asked Shute.

Fleur answered, "That's a demon slayer. It's their job to kill any demon they see and are usually black or gray." Karisa, Raptor, and Hubert took a few steps away from the silent gundam.

Captain got back to business, "Guneagle and Gunchoppers, return to the Gundamusai and tell Chief Haro what we found.

"Roger Captain," Guneagle and the Gunchoppers flew back to The Gundamusai. While Captain filled Lucky and Azural in on what had happened, the Guntriplets discussed amongst themselves.

Rocket growled, "This just doesn't make any sense."

"Everything checks out," said Wheeler, "She is our long lost Princess Fleur."

"How is she still alive after all this time?" Dragoon asked, "That's impossible!"

Wheeler rubbed his head, "This is nonsense. Demons are the predators and we're the prey. Now one is our king and three more want to help."

"Everything I know is a lie!" Rocket covers his face.

Dragoon looked over at the Gundam Force, "It wouldn't hurt to give them a chance. The new gundams and humans, I can handle but Skylar. I don't trust him."

"You're scared of him?" asked Rocket, "You raised a dragon from an egg. Why are you scared of him."

"He's got you there," said Wheeler.

"I know that," Dragoon snapped at his brothers, "But I know Draco won't harm Dracoin Village. It's part of his territory."

Rocket looked back at Captain, "We should keep an eye on their leader. Just in caahhhhh!" the Guntriplets were snatched into the air by an almost invisible wire, got swung around in the air and pelted with bright florisant paintballs, and then smacked into a tree upside down hanging from their feet in a daze. Paint in every florisant color imaginable covered their armor. The royal siblings busted out laughing along with Joey, Shute, Techno, Amy, Rex, Genkimaru, and pretty much the entire village. Neither Bakunetsu nor Zero could hold back their laughter.

"Serves them right," said Baku.

Dragoon shook it off, "Ah-ouch. What just happen?"

A young Skylarkain, a little younger and shorter then Shute with lettuce green hair was laughing harder than everyone else, "Hahaha! You should've seen your faces." He had on a blue backpack and tattered clothes.

Rocket blew a circuit, "Jay Turner! Just wait 'till I get my hands on you!" He struggled to get free. Wheeler pulled out what looked like a yo-yo with razors on it and trained it to the nearly invisible wire cutting it. Dragoon and him fell out of the trap but Rocket flew straight at Jay. Jay stopped laughing and managed to out run Rocket, at least until he cornered himself. "I've got you now." Rocket reached out to grab Jay but the quick kid darted out from under him causing the green knight to slam into a building. Rocket stood back up holding his head, "One of these days Turner!" he proceed to wiping off some of the paint. Jay Turner stopped near Shute and the other kids still snickering.

"That was awesome," said Shute

"You have to show me how you did that," said Genkimaru.

Jay did a quick bow, "Thank you, thank you, you're a wonderful audience."

After a scowl from Dragoon, anyone still laughing instantly stopped.

Jay then changed from a mischievous brat into someone friendly, "Name's Jay. And, if I remember, you guys are Shute, Princess Rele, Genkimaru, and of course the noble Princess Azural." He bowed to the water princess.

Azural answered trying to sound important, "Correct Jay."

"That was rather clever, " said Princess Rele, "How did you do that?"

"Simple," Jay answered, "Some trip wire, a few well placed paintball guns, and you guys as a distraction and viola! My backpack's full of all kinds of stuff." The four kids continued to talk amongst themselves.

"Saves me the trouble of messing with them," said Fleur.

Zero finally had to know, "Why is it that both princes and princesses love to tease knights though we risk life and limb to protect you."

"It's fun," answered Lucky, "Besides, there's nothing else to do inside a huge castle."

"What are you two doing up?" Lucky and Azural froze at the voice. A green gundam with yellow lighting bolt decoration stood a few feet away.

Techno groaned, "They're fine Dad."

Dr. Electrocudo shook his head, "Neither one can fight and they shouldn't be walking around with those kinds of injuries." His gaze shifted to Fleur.

Lucky sighed and held his head, "Here we go."

"And _you _princess Fleur," Doc walked up to her and grabbed her wrist.

Fleur fought back, "Hey what are you-ouch!" Doc used his elemental electricity power to expose Fleur's retractable claws, "What have you been sharpening your claws with? A rock?"

"Well um…yes?" Fleur sweatdropped in embarrassment.

Doc scowled at her, "Your claws are dull and not to mention off center." He dropped her hand and walked behind her, "And your wings aren't much better." He reached out to grab one. Fleur quickly turned around, "Whoa! Don't think so Doc. What's wrong with my wings?"

Doc answered rather professionally, "One, your feathers are out of aliment. Two, I can tell you broke them at least once. And three, I can also tell you used your golden feather to fix them along with a severe injury on your left arm both of which were caused by a demon knowing full well that the fix was only temporary and that the wound would eventually reopen after you used it one to many times. You better let me give them a proper repair."

Captain was impressed, "How were you able to conclude all of that by just looking at Princess Fleur."

Doc answered rather proudly, "It's my job as a gundam mechanic."

This caught Shute's interest, "A gundam that repairs gundams?"

"Basically," said Joey.

Amy suddenly remembered something, "Say, didn't you guys need Doc to fix your ship?"

"The Gundamusai," said Baku, "I'd almost forgot about it."

"How could you forget about our way home?" asked Zero.

"You know good and well that we're stranded here until Dr. Bell Wood can fix the trans-dimensional device," Bakunetsu snapped back.

"There's no need to remind me you hothead," said Zero.

"Why you-!" Baku went for his swords.

"Calm down!" Captain restrained Baku.

Zero smirked, "You can release him Captain. I can handle this samurai."

"I thought they were on the same side," said Rex.

"Usually," said Fleur.

Doc tried to ignore the bickering gundams, "What's the 'Gundamusai'?"

"It's their ship and their only way home," answered Techno, "Can you please fix it Dad?"

Doc though it over, "I guess I could try."

Captain, Shute, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru led the way back to the Gundamusai through the pocket forest. Joey and Techno tagged along sense that was the only way Dr. Electrocudo would come. Raptor and Karisa came as well to provide protection.

Chief Haro heard them coming and looked up, "Welcome back Captain Gundam. Guneagle and the Gunchoppers have reported your finds to me."

Captain saluted the chief, "Always a pleasure to find you and the SDG unharmed."

Doc was instantly lost in the foreign technology, "Amazing. I was right. There are other dimensions out there. And they're as advance as we are."

"Who's the new guy?" asked Bell Wood.

"This is Doc," answered Shute, "he's going to try and fix the Gundamusai."

Julie looked pass them and noticed Karisa and Raptor, "Demons! Right behind you!"

"We're on your side!" they shouted in unison. Raptor growled out of annoyance, "Didn't you tell them about us Guneagle?"

Guneagle scratched his head, "I'm pretty sure I did."

Karisa sighed, "This is going to take longer than I thought."

Thief was hanging around the mini base humming when he noticed the gundams, "Friends return! Thief find many things. Now you fix ship. Thief ability to find things helped."

Joey whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Probably stole them more likely." Techno agreed with a nod.

Kao-Lyn was hanging around the damaged Gundamusai doing various random karate moves when he noticed Doc, "Ah-ha. Finally, someone who is familiar with these materials. Yea woo hoo-hoo!" He performed a back flip. Joey, Techno, and Doc took a step backwards from Kao-Lyn somewhat scared of him. Shute couldn't help but snicker.

Doc walked slowly around Kao-Lyn, keeping his distance, and up to what once was the left engine, "Nice shot Draco." He examined the burnt hole before jumping inside, "Amazing, such technology." He looked back at the supplies Thief had gathered, most of which were pieces of scrap metal and a few broken wires, "That should be enough."

"So you can repair our left engine?" asked Chief Haro.

"With some time and a better understanding of your technology, yes I could," answered Doc.

"Now if we just had our dimensional transport working we would be set," said Bakunetsumaru.

Bell Wood glared at Bakunetsu, "I told you it's going to take me a few weeks."

"Why don't you just use ours?" asked Techno.

"You have a dimensional transport device?" asked Zero.

"Yep," answered Dr. Electrocudo, "I've been working on it for about 15, 16 years and I still can't get it to work."

Chief Haro got an idea, "I'll make you a deal Doctor, you fix our ship and we'll help finish your device."

"Deal," Doc continued to work on the ship.

Something in the air changed and Raptor's ears shot up, "You sense that Karisa?"

Karisa sniffed the air, "Yeah, I do."

"Sense what?" asked Shute.

"Demons," they answered in unison, "Five of them."

Leaving Doc, Guneagle and the Gunchoppers behind, Captain and the others raced back into the village, finding that everyone was already on high alert. Hubert and Skylar had sensed the demons but still didn't know where they were or what they were.

"I knew we couldn't trust those demons," said Rocket, "they led more of there kind straight to us."

"We're on your side," snapped Hubert. A thunderous roar shook the ground and rattled the trees and houses in the village. All eyes on the sky, four shadows encircled the moon's light.

"Let's get out of here!" Jay led Genkimaru and Rele to safety.

"Shute go with them," ordered Captain.

Shute protested, "But, Captain-"

"Go!" Captain ordered. Shute reluctantly ran after Jay.

"Lucky, get out of here," said Fleur.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" asked Lucky

"That doesn't matter," said Fleur, "You're far too severally injured to fight right now. Hide!" Lucky went and hid with Azural. All of the other Skylarkains were long gone hiding throughout the village. Only Captain, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Fleur, the Guntriplets, Skylar, Draco, Raptor, Karisa, and Hubert remained to protect the village.

"I only see four," said Draco, "Where's the fifth one?"

"Hiding," Hubert answered.

Skylar's eyes sifted around the village, "There!" He shot a blast of energy near the village gate. A black and gray centaur ran out and trumpeted on a curled horn. The other four black metal beasts circling the moon dive-bombed the village.

"Scatter!" Everyone went a different direction as a dragon, phoenix, hippogriff, and griffin landed in the village pounding the ground. Five pairs of glowing red eyes sought out their targets, the look to kill dominating.

The sliver griffin called out, "Here, traitor, traitor, traitor, traitor, traitor."

"Don't worry," said the sliver and gray hippogriff, "We won't hurt you too much."

Rocket, Dragoon, and Wheeler, were hiding behind Draco, Fleur, Zero, Captain, and Bakunetsu had ducked behind Skylar while Karisa, Raptor, and Hubert were no where to be found.

The phoenix taunted them next, "Come now Fleur. Your father was named after us great fire-birds." Zero held Fleur back by her wings.

The dragon chuckled, "Very well. If you will not come out, I'll just level this city like I leveled Travel's Rest."

"You bas-"Joey gets cut off by Amy covering his mouth.

The centaur drew his bow and arrow, "Okay, we'll do this the fun way." He shot a single arrow into the air. One arrow became hundreds and rained down on the village. "Heads up!" Captain raised his shield as arrows fell around them.   
"There," the griffin jumped clear over the hut Skylar was hiding behind, "Pay dirt!" He stretched his talons and bore down on the gundams. Captain fires a single shot at the griffin clipping its wing. Skylar swiped at the demon knocking him out of the air while Captain, Zero, Baku, and Fleur ran out from behind the hut. The pitch-black dragon caught them off guard and spat fire at the gundams.

"Get down!" Draco spat fire at the dragon.

Skylar kicked the griffin into the hippogriff missing the dragon, "Get out of this village!" he growled. Rocket and his brothers ducked behind Draco, "Are you four okay?" they asked in unison.

"For now," Zero answered.

Captain thought up a plan, "Bakunetsumaru, Fleur. Can you two expose the griffin and hippogriff's demon crystal as you did before?"

"If we can get close enough," Fleur answered.

"That prize is mine!" The centaur galloped at the gundams from behind bow drawn. They readied for the attack when another demon appeared in front of them.

"Hi!" Raptor popped out of the shadows and sunk her teeth and claws into the centaur shattering his demon crystal. The centaur screamed in pain before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Traitor!" the phoenix dive-bombed Raptor but a diamond whip cut across his eyes. Karisha jumped out of nowhere wielding her whip and cracked it at the demon phoenix again. Unable to see, the phoenix retreated to the skies.

"Oh great," groaned Wheeler, "we owe a demon." A roar snatched their attention as the black dragon body-slammed Draco knocking the copper and gold dragon onto his back. Draco racked his claws across his attacker's face and righted himself. The demon shook off the attack and growled. Just before he could attack again, Hubert body slammed the demon dragon knocking him off balance.

Draco gave Hubert an angry glare then said, "Thanks." Hubert smiled grateful Draco didn't want to attack him.

"Well," said the hippogriff, "Here's three traitors. Now where's Demonico?"

"We're not telling you," snapped Dragoon

Captain saw their chance, "Baku! Fleur! Now!" Bakunetsumaru shot out from behind Skylar aiming at the griffin and Fleur flew towards the hippogriff.

Rocket thought they were crazy, "What are you doing you idiots?" Baku jumped on the griffin's back and Fleur got on the hippogriff.

"Let's go Zero!" Captain and Zero shot out from behind Skylar and into the battle.

The hippogriff saw what they were up to, "Oh no you don't. Grok!" The griffin, Grok, charged at high-speed to the hippogriff.

"Now Heruka!" Grok and Heruka, the hippogriff, jumped into the air and slammed their backs against each other squashing Baku and Fleur. Backs together, Bakunetsu and Fleur flopped onto the ground in a daze. Grok and Heruka turned their attention to Zero and Captain who had preformed a sudden stop.

Zero gulped, "I hope you have a plan 'B'."

"Don't move!" Various missiles and beam rifle shots landed near the two demons forcing them to retreat. "You guys owe me one!" shouted Wheeler.

"Thank you," said Captain.

The black metal phoenix regained his sight and saw an open opportunity, four gundams standing right out in the open. He chuckled and gave a loud shriek.

"Look out!" Rocket literally shot into the air aiming his sword at the demon's chest. The phoenix hammered Rocket hard into the ground with his powerful wings.

A blast of demon energy came out of nowhere almost hitting the phoenix, "Pick on your own species." Guneagle and Lucky, now fully healed, double-teamed the phoenix knocking it off course.

The dragon knocked Hubert down and looked at the twin gundams, "Which one's Demonico?"

Grok and Heruka were busy fighting off Karisa and Raptor, "Pick one!" The demon dragon readied for another attack when Dragoon jammed his sword into the dragon's shoulder joint. Roaring in pain, the dragon attempted to bite Dragoon but Draco sunk his teeth and claws around the black dragon's neck. Baku and Fleur finally snapped out of it. "Ah…my head," complained Baku.

Fleur shook out her wings, "Ow…that hurt."

"Lookout!" Captain shouted. They looked up and rolled out of the demon phoenix's second attack's way.

Guneagle and Lucky whistled, "Over here demons! Catch us if you can!" they shot into the sky with the phoenix following. After flying straight they dove back down aiming were Skylar waiting. The second they passed Skylar, the spirit unleashed a spirit blast onto the phoenix. Going to fast to stop or dodge, the phoenix was instantly vaporized.

"After him!" The dragon broke away from Draco and charged Skylar with Grok and Heruka close behind.

Grok and Heruka jumped onto Skylar pinning him, "Now Thence!" The dragon, now known as Thence bore his teeth only to get pelted by projectile rocks and dirt clumps. He stopped and backed away from the sudden attack.

"Leave them alone! Get lost you demons!" More rocks mixed with arrows struck the demons causing them to back off of Skylar. The entire village armed with slingshots, bows, swords, or their own two fists stood ready to fight.

"What's the meaning of this!?" shouted Thence.

Joey casually tossed a rock in his hand, "Simple, we're tried of being afraid of you!"

King Lucky stood in front of his loyal subjects arms crossed, "We no longer choose to live in fear of the dark and of are own shadows. We're taking back Skylark and bringing back the sunlight."

"500,000 against 3," said Heruka, "Later!" They tried to run but their feet got stuck in Shute's glue traps.

"You guys aren't going any where," said Shute.

Lucky took command "Elements ready?" Everyone with an elemental power prepared to unload, "Around the circle. Fire!" Fire elemental powers rushed at the demons scorching them, "Earth!" The ground shook and quaked knocking them off balance and pelted them with more rocks, "Water!" water rushed at them instantly soaking the demons, "Karisha!" Karisa took the hint and form some of the water into ice crystals cutting deep into their skin, "Electricity!" Lighting shot down from the sky electrocuting the already soaked demons.

"Give! Give! We surrender!" shouted Grok.

"Have mercy!" pleaded Heruka.

"I didn't even know you knew that word," said Skylar.

All of the villagers said in unison, "Finish them Skylar!" Skylar opened his mouth and fired a spirit blast at the demons. They yelled in pain as their demon crystals shattered and they vaporized into thin air.

"They did it!" shouted the little kids."

Genkimaru shouted, "They'll think twice before messing with us again!"

"Down with the demons!" shouted Joey, Amy Techno, and Rex, "Down with EagleEye!" Then everyone joined in, "Long live King Lucky! Long live the Gundam Force! Long live Skylar!"

Celebration broke out across the village. Hope and faith restored, big feast was prepared in the Gundam Force's honor. Much to Chief Haro's disapproval, food that was once prepackaged cardboard from the Gundamusai was turned into succulent delicacies. Music and games insued as joyfulness flourished. Demons forgotten, a party soon broke out under the night sky complete with every crazy thing that went with it. Azural and Jay showed Shute, Rele, and Genkimaru how to play a ball game that was a cross between football and dodge ball. One team would try to reach the opposite goal while carrying a ball about the same size as a soccer ball while other the other team attempted to either peg the runner with smaller softball sized balls or tackle the runner.

"I could get use to this," said Karisha, "No longer needing to harm the helpless."

"Even though we still need to eat human souls in order to survive," said Raptor.

Karisa replied sarcastically, "We could eat something else."

Raptor huffed, "I wish."

The royal sibling look like such, dressed in long flowing robes, expensive jewels decorating his or her armor and their crowns resting neatly atop their heads.

"Now this is what I remember," said Fleur.

Captain enjoyed the peaceful scene, "After those demons were destroyed, the village really came together."

King Lucky placed his feet on the table crossed legged, "If things keep going like this, Skylark will be returned to it's former glory in no time."

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" asked Zero.

Bakunetsu stopped eating for a second, "You saw how Skylar, destroyed those demons. EagleEye doesn't stand a chance." He resumed eating whatever the no longer starving Skylarkains missed.

Dragoon couldn't help but wonder how Baku was managing to eat all of that food, "And I thought you ate a lot Draco."

Draco was watching the samurai in disbelief, "I think his stomach is a black hole, Dad."

Rocket sighed, "I can't believe I'm about to say this but those outlanders. Well…they're all right. And they are pretty strong fighters as well."

Wheeler looked over at the green knight, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother." Dragoon held back a laugh.

"Say, Demonico," said Hubert, "How come you were unable to detect those demons earlier."

Lucky shrugged, "I guess it's because I'm a spirit demon."

This caught Raptor and Karisa's attention, "A what kind of demon?" asked Raptor.

"Basically, I have all the power of a demon, but I don't have to eat souls nor listen to EagleEye."

"So you're a demon that serves Skylar?" asked Karisa.

"Pretty much," said Lucky.

"And Skylar can turn us in spirit demons?" asked Hubert.

Skylar was to sure about that, "Well…yeah I guess I could. But when I did it on Demonico I was a lot smaller. Plus I don't want to accidentally kill you guys."

Hubert no longer liked the idea, "Hold up. You could kill us?!"

"Not on purpose, "said Skylar.

"I say let's try it," said Karisa.

"Just one second, "said Raptor, "Yes I know you don't like being a demon but do you honestly want to risk your life to become a spirit demon?"

Karisa replied, "Think of it this way. Whenever EagleEye finally bites the big one every demon goes down with him including us. On the other hand if we change and EagleEye gets destroyed, we stay alive."

"Good point," said Raptor, "Okay sure, I'll try it."

Hubert balanced his options, "What do I got to lose? I'll go for it."

Skylar stood up and backed away a few feet, "Okay, show me your demon crystals." Karisa and Raptor held up their demon crystal necklaces and Hubert puffed out his chest. "Ready?" Skylar asked. The three demons nodded nervously. Skylar closed his eyes and focused his thoughts, "Change not destroy. Change not destroy." His purple crystal in his forehead began to glow brightly. His eyes glowed with a bright white light. He shot a single spirit energy blast at the three demons. They swallowed as the blast came closer and finally hit their crystals. All three screamed in pain as their crystals began to crack. Every soul of every being they had ever eaten left their body in the form of butterflies and flew away. The escrutinating pain stopped as suddenly as it began. All three fell down on there side supposedly dead. The Skylarkains gasped in horror but the silent demon slayer gundam chuckled thinking it served them right.

Then Raptor slowly stirred and open her eyes half way. Her demon crystal clutched in her clawed hand had changed from solid black to yin yang. Her eyes then traveled up her arm and noticed that her scales were a slightly lighter brown. She sat up and rubbed her head when she noticed her reflection in her own demon crystal. Eyes that had once glowed red changed into less intense red irises on a white background, "What the hell!" she jumped to her feet and examined her body, "It worked!"

Karisa had also noticed the change her tannish skin had a slight glow of a human Skylarkain, "Holy crap! I'm a spirit demon! Awesome!"

Hubert's color had completely changed. His skin was green mixed with sliver markings. His spines remained black, "Whoa! Amazing!"

Karisa started to dance around acting goofy, "We don't have to listen to EagleEye anymore," she said in a sing song voice, "No more orders from the demon king. Hahaha!" Lucky and Raptor slapped their foreheads in embarrassment while Skylar happily wagged his two tails.

"Unbelievable," breathed one Skylarkain.

"Awesome," said Shute, "Now we have four spirit demons on our side."

"We'll beat that demon king in no time!" said Jay and Genkimaru at the same time.

"You'll have to get pass us first." Everyone looked around frantic as demoniac laughter surrounded the village.

"Ahh, the look of terror. It never gets old."

"Agreed brother."

"Now then brother, shall we reak havoc on those responsible for our older brother's death?"

"Yes, indeed we shall. I have been waiting for to long."

Rocket drew his sword, "Who goes there?

"Reveal yourself!" shouted Dragoon

"That hurts. You don't even remember us…Gunbrats!"

"It's Trio Trouble!"

"Correct!" Lighting struck the ground around the villagers, as black crystals appeared wherever the lighting hit.

MimicCat jumped onto a rooftop, "Long time no see eh, Gundams?"

Fang slithered into the village, "The Winged Knight and Feathered Princess are here. Oh, this will be fun."

"I remember you two," said Zero, "You tried to attack Fleur while she was to weak to fight back."

"A+ for memory knight," said MimicCat.

Fang laughed and licked his lips, "Now Fleur, tell us how you did it."

"Did what?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb," said Fang, "How did you kill our brother Sliver Death?"

"You killed Sliver Death!" shouted the Guntriplets in unison.

"I can't remember," Fleur answered.

"Very well," said MimicCat, "we'll play it your way. Now Fang!" Fang slammed his clawed paws into the ground causing a trail of black crystals to travel to Shute, Rele, Genkimaru, and Azural and imprisoned them inside a huge demon crystal

"Help! Get us out of here! Help us! Gets us out!" The frighten kids pounded on their crystal cage.

"Hang on Genkimaru!" Jay pulled a metallic bat out of his backpack and started to whale on the crystal with no success, "Don't worry, I'll get you out." Some other villagers started attacking the crystal.

"Release them at once!" ordered Captain.

"Not until she tells us how she did it," said MimicCat.

"I told you I can't remember!" Fleur shouted angrily. Captain, Zero, Baku, and Fleur attacked the crystal.

"Alright," said MC, "we'll do this the fun way." The crystal pulsated knocking everyone away from it, then it grabbed the Gundam Force and pulled them in. Demonico led the spirit demons in an attack but to no avail, the crystal merely knocked them away. Skylar attack with the same result. Laughing demonically, Fang and MimicCat jumped into the crystal ready to fight.

Trapped, Captain, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Fleur, Shute, Rele, Genkimaru, and Azural were being force to fight the last remaining members of Trio Trouble. Thick smog of demon dust swirled around them choking the air of its oxygen. Panicked, they began to beat on the crystal wall but with no effect. They could see the villagers and Chief Haro shouting orders and trying to free them.

Fang snickered, "Demon Dust swirls 'round and 'round, soon you all will go down." He sung in a taunting tone. Two pairs of glowing red eyes peered through the thick dust.

MimicCat smiled, "Good, all according to plan. Soon those two humans will pass out and suffocate on the dust. It's a pretty powerful weapon, no?"

Baku drew his swords, "What do you fiends want?"

"Nothing more than to avenge our brother, Sliver Death," said MimicCat, "You see, he was all we had left after some no good demon slayers killed our parents."

"Go cry me a river!" shouted Rele.

"My, that was unoriginal," MC commented.

Fang hungry eyed the gundams, "Can I eat them now brother?"

"You eat to much," said MimicCat, "But yes, you can eat the munchkins but remember, King EagleEye wants the Gundam Force alive." Fang charged at them with blinding speed, his two saber fans, on shorter than the other, gleaming in the moonlight. Captain grabbed the half-oriental dragon half-human by his tail and flung him against MC.

Captain drew his beamrifle, "If you want them you'll have to go through us first."

MimicCat pulled himself out from under his little brother, "We don't need to get pass you in order to hurt them, Captain." Rele started to cough violently, choking on the demon dust before passing out.

"Princess Rele!" Shute shook the Lacroain princess, "Rele wake up!"

Zero gasped in horror, "Princess Rele, no!"

Fang looked up, "Figures a girl would go first."

"What was that!" shouted Fleur.

Fang replied slowly, "Girls…are…weak."

"Why you little!" She charged the demon brothers.

"Fleur! Get back here!" shouted Bakunetsu.

"Gotcha!" Fang wrapped his left hand around Fleur face and sunk his claws into her helmet. Fleur struggled to free herself but Fang made sure she couldn't attack.

"Keep struggling," said Fang, "It makes it more enjoyable." His huge paw muffled Fleur's cries for help.

MimicCat walked behind her a place one finger right between her wings, "Let's see how many scars Sliver Death gave you." He sent a pulse of energy into her body causing every wound she received from Sliver Death to reemerge. Fang then tossed Fleur against the opposite wall. Wings broken, left arm useless and searing pain running up and down her body, Fleur could no longer fight.

"Fleur!" Azural ran over to her sister, "You're going to be okay right?"

"Yes," Fleur lied.

MimicCat huffed, "See? Girls are weak, and pretty dumb as well."

"Villain," growled Zero, "I teach you the meaning of pain!"

"Zero!" shouted Captain get back here!" He grabbed Zero's cape, "Do you want to die as well?"

"What are you guys waiting for!" shouted Shute, "Use your special move- Cough! Cough!" The swirling dust started to effect Shute.

Captain, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru shouted in unison, "Right. Gundam Force Triple Attack!"

"Super magical violet tornado!" Zero's attack swirled out of the Mana circle of magic.

"Scared Arts, Bakunetsu, Tek-no-ken!" Baku's swords formed a flaming X.

"Soul Drive Activate!" Captain revved up his attack. They all charged towards the gundam slayers. The triple attack knocked Fang and MimicCat against the crystal cage's wall and cracked it slightly.

The demon brothers slid down the side of the cage and landed on top of each other, "Ow…that hurt."

"No…" said Shute, "the crystal didn't…" he passed out next to Rele.

"Shute!" Captain flipped Shute onto his back, "Shute say something. Wake up."

"They're poisoned," said Azural, "we need to get them to the herb medic Rowan. She can make them better."

Fang shook of the attack, "You'll pay for that." Fang ran at them again, darting pass Zero and Bakunetsumaru.

Baku yelled, "Captain! Look out!" Captain turned around to see Fang lunging at him claws ready to strike. Baku then grabbed Fang's tail and pulled him back. Snarling, Fang snapped his head around and faced the samurai. "I won't let you attack them," said Baku straining.

Fang growled, "And just who's going to stop me?" Fang literally warped his snake like body around Bakunetsu twice, pinning the musha's arms, "Now what samurai?" Fang began to constrict him.

"Bakunetsumaru!" shouted Captain.

"Worry about your own life for once!" MimicCat leapt at Captain but was knocked away by Zero.

"Captain, help Bakunetsumaru," said Zero.

"Oh, no you don't," MimicCat changed into a spider and cuts off Captain. Captain drew his beam saber but MimicCat knocked it away, "You can't save anyone now Captain Gundam." Zero drew his sword and punctured the spider's back. MimicCat screeched then changed into a loin and pinned Zero, "I thought knight didn't believe in backstabbing."

Roaring loudly and with a knife in his back, Fang released Bakunetsu. Genkimaru laughed in victory, "You owe me one Bakunetsumaru."

Baku rubbed his sore arms, "Thank you Genkimaru."

Genki coughed a little, "No problem." The kid musha passed out from the demon dust.

Fang pulled out the knife then saw Genki, "It's about time he passed out." Fang pounced towards Baku, but Baku picked up Genkimaru and ran back to Azural. He placed Genkiamru near Shute, "Azural, keep an eye on them."

"Fang you idiot!" roared MimicCat, "Get them!" Fang ran around Captain and Baku trying to constrict both. Captain jumped out of the way but Baku was too slow on the draw and was constricted again. Captain aimed his beam rifle at Fang but something jumped from the shadows and he was captured by…Sliver Death."

Fang and MimicCat gawked in disbelief, "Sliver Death!"

"Hello, my dear little brothers," said Sliver Death calmly, "Long time no see."

Captain struggled to get free, "You're suppose to be dead!"

"Wrong-o," said Sliver Death, "I slipped away at the last second."

"Im…possible," said Fleur weakly, "I might…not remember how but…I did defeat you."

Sliver death glared down at her, "Then why am I standing before you?"

Azural pointed her triton at Trio Trouble, "You three have caused enough trouble. Now leave us and this village alone."

"Oh ho! A brave fish out of water," said Sliver Death. Fang and MimicCat laughed at the scared kid gundam.

"She doesn't know proper demon edict!" shouted Fang.

"Let's teach her some manners!" shouted MimicCat.

"Don't touch her," said Fleur.

"Or what?" Sliver Death, keeping one arm around Captain, raised his sword above Azural's head. He brought it down with a tremendous force and got splashed with water. "Azural!" Fleur shouted.

"Yes?" Azural was on the opposite side of the crystal.

"Slippery little fish aren't you?" said MC.

"Thank you," said Azural smiling. She then curled her self into a ball and rolled towards MC and swiped her triton at him. It went right through him as if he were a hologram.

Fang gulped, "Uh-oh."

"Tricky," Azural shot at Sliver Death and landed a hit. Sliver flew backwards and hit the crystal wall. A cloud of smoke surrounded him leaving MimicCat. "I was right, I was right," said Azural, "Sliver Death was MimicCat in disguise and the lion is demon magic."

"What!?" Zero swung his sword at the lion. It disappeared.

"Uh…later!" Fang released Baku, destroyed the crystal cage and ran out of the village scared.

MimicCat rubbed his head and found himself surrounded by many demon slayers, monks, priest and priestess "Heh heh. Hey now, let's not do anything we'll regret." They raised their weapons and destroyed MC.

"Whoa! What happened in there!" shouted Guneagle.

"Fleur!" Lucky ran to his injured sister, "What happened?"

"Demon scars," she answered.

A female green and white gundam wearing a red cape and had eyes the same color as Zero's ran forward, "Oh great, they're poisoned. Get them inside the medicine hut!" Rowan ran inside the hut followed by Captain, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru who've picked up Shute, Rele, and Genkimaru while Lucky picked up Fleur. Doc sighed and followed knowing they needed repairs.

Fang ran as fast as possible back into Imperial. Upon arriving, Demon General stopped him, "Well?" asked D.G., "Where are the gundams?"

"You want the Gundam Force," said Fang, "Go get them yourself. I'm not messing with them anymore." He ran off.

Two zakos watched the terrified demon run away, "Zako, sounds like the gundams are getting stronger."

"Well what are we waiting for zako," said the second one, "Let's go see if they will help us." Z1 and Z2 left the city for Dracion Village.

"Hey Rowan, they're coming to."

"Took them longer than I thought."

Genkimaru woke up in a daze, the strong smell of medicine herbs in the air. He looked around and spotted Rowan.

Rowan smiled, "Hey there sleepy head. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," Genki answered.

"That's common," Rowan handed him a potion, "Here drink this. It's the antidote for the demon poison. Genkimaru took the warm cup of some thick green liquid. With a grim look, he chugged the potion…and almost chucked it back up."

"Ugh!" What is this stuff?!" he asked.

"I told you it was the antidote," Rowan answered with a giggle.

"Wh-where are we?" Shute had woken up.

Rowan walked over to the Neotopian and gave him the potion, "Drink this." Shute did so with the same reaction as Genkiamru.

"Man, that's bitter," said Shute. Genkiamru couldn't help but laugh.

"What happen?" Rele rubbed her head. Rowan moved to her and gave Rele the potion. Rele actually like the potion, much to Shute and Genkimaru's surprise.

"Are you three felling okay?" asked Captain.

"Yeah we're fine," said Shute, "What happened to MimicCat and Fang?"

Captain was about to answer but Fleur yelped in pain, "Take it easy Doc that hurts!"

"Hold still and it won't!" Doc was trying to fix Fleur's wings.

"What happen to her?" asked Rele.

Zero answered, "Somehow MimicCat was able to make the wounds Sliver Death gave her return."

"They're called demon scars," said Rowan, "and unless fixed properly, any demon can make them resurface."

"Cut it out Doc!" shouted Fleur

"I said hold still!" Doc snapped back.

"My gold feather can fix them now leave me alone!"

"Then why did they resurface?"

Everyone outside could hear Fleur and Doc fighting. Joey sighed, "Yep, still as stubborn as ever."

Skylar kept his eyes on the hut, "What do you think made Fang run off like that?"

"Simple," answered Azural, "I scared him off."

"Did not you little liar," said Lucky.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Everything scares you not the other way around," said Lucky.

"Leave me alone!" Fleur finally managed to get away from Doc, her left arm and wings were bandaged up, "Annoying gundam." She limped to Skylar and flopped against him.

"Why do you insist on being so stubborn?" asked Zero.

Fleur shrugged, "I like to do things myself if I can."

Raptor was busy calculating something on a small computer, "Both energy divided by the square root of the tangent, take the cube root, multiply by the 18th degree of 7 plus the mass of both minus to cosign of their velocity. Yes, yes, that could work. In fact that's the only thing that will work at this point."

Chief Haro glanced at the computer screen, "What are you talking about?"

Raptor looked up, "A way to defeat EagleEye. You see, while they were trapped, all of us spirit demons and Skylar felt the old Great Protector of Skylark's power. The old protector, Ancient, was defeated by EagleEye but did something to the last two usable shards of his spirit crystal. One shard in obviously inside Skylar's forehead crystal and the other must be inside Fleur's gunsoul."

"That explains it," said Baku, "Fleur that's how you became that spirit gundam before."

"That's fight's something we learned in history," said Amy, "And besides it supposedly just a myth."

"Key word 'supposedly'," said Rex.

Fleur stood back up, "Myth or not that's all we have to go on."

Skylar wagged his tails, "I say we go and attack EagleEye before he attacks us again."

"Right," said Lucky, "Wheeler, give us your best, most recent map of the kingdom. It's time we ended this Demon Nightmare."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR.

Z1: Greeting ladies and gentlbots today's meeting is all about

Z1 &Z2: Will the Gundam Force actually help us!

Z1: Zako zako.

Z2: While we don't know exactly what happened in Dracion Village we do know that the demons are getting fidgety zako.

Z1: Why else would EagleEye send five black metal beast and two gundam slayers to try and take out the gundams zako?

Z2: Hmmm…perhaps EagleEye is growing fearful of them zako.

Z1: I'm glad we're out of earshot of him.

Z2: Ditto. If we keep going this way we should be there in no time zako.

Z1: I hope you're right, I miss Z3 zako. Anyway for the future of the Dark Axis.

Z1 & Z2: Zako solders fight! Yeah!


	26. Cave Maze

"Are you guys trying to get killed!?" asked Rocket.

"No," answered Captain, "we are trying to defeat King EagleEye."

Wheeler crossed his arms, "Royalty or not, I refuse to knowingly put you in danger."

"Come on," said Shute, "how dangerous could it be?"

"Well," answered Hubert, "if you do manage to get pass all of the watch towers, you'll never get into the city. Not with those Doga Commandos guarding it."

"Watch towers?" asked Bakunetsumaru.

"If we had a map we'd show you," said Karisha

"Fine," Wheeler pulled out metallic diamond prism shaped device. He pressed down on the top and bottom points causing it to glow brightly then open up displaying a very accurate and precise holographic map of Skylark. Everything from mountains to farmland to a forest and even the sea shore.

"Cool!" Genkimaru waved his hand through the map trying to figure out what it was made of.

Wheeler walked through the map, "Here we are in Dracion Village. And all of these towers are watch towers I have managed to find."

"You've missed quite a few," Raptor pointed out many more watchtowers all scattered throughout the landscape.

"You're losing your touch Wheeler," said Dragoon.

He growled at his brother, "Shut up."

"They are well prepared," said Zero, "I'll give them that much."

Joey scanned the map, "No problem. we just have to find the safest way to Imperial."

"Zako. Zako. Huff…puff…I'm out of shape zako."

"Look zako. The gundams are down there."

"Do you think they will help us zako zako?"

"We won't know until we ask zako." The two zakos carefully navigated down the mountainside trying to go unnoticed. Draco snapped his head up and towards the mountain. He snorted and looked back at the map.

"Be careful zako," said Z1.

"I know, I know," said Z2. A rock slipped from under his foot and clacked down the mountain. Capturing Draco's attention, the copper and gold dragon looked up again.

Dragoon noticed him, "Something wrong?"

Draco shook his head, "It's nothing Dad."

Z2 sighed, "Too close zako."

Z1 whispered, "Zako, hurry up will ya?"

"Why don't we just fly there?" asked Guneagle.

Lucky shook his head, "Demons have good eyesight. We'll be spotted in no time."

"Perhaps a direct path through the forest?" suggested Haro.

Baku shook his head, "Too many demons and too many human and gundam remains."

"Almost their zako," Z1's foot slipped and hit a keystone holding back a boulder. The boulder came crashing down the mountain and into the village aiming at the gundams and humans.

Rex shouted, "Heads up!" The vine pattern on his body glowed a bright green. He held out his hands and lifted the boulder straight up into the air a few feet.

"Where did that thing come from?" asked Shute.

Skylar looked at the mountain and snarled, "Zako soldiers! Up there!"

"Oh great," said Fleur.

" No doubt there spying on us for EagleEye," Captain concluded.

"I got 'em," after a few hand signs, Rex transformed the boulder into a round rock cage a sent it back towards the zakos.

"Run for life!" Z1 and Z2 jumped out of the way as the rock cage slammed into the mountain. They raced down the mountain with the unscathed cage close behind until it split in two a captured the Zakos. It then rolled back to the waiting gundams and humans.

Z1 stumbled around dizzy, "Zako-o-o-o. What happen?"

"I think I'm going to be sick, zako," said Z2

"Only two," said Bakunetsu, "Darn it. I was hoping there would be more."

Z2 looked up, "Gundams! Please here us out."

"Why should we?" snapped Rocket.

"You two work for EagleEye," said Dragoon.

"You're just here as spies aren't you?" asked Wheeler.

Z1 pleaded, "Please we beg of you. We need your help zako."

"You require are assistance?" asked Captain confused.

"EagleEye tricked us," said Z2, "he plans to turn us into weapons, or armor or…or…building material!" he burst into tears.

"Lord Zapper Zaku, Lord Grappler Gouf, and Lord Destroyer Dom sent us to find you," said Z1, "Please zako, we'll tell you anything. You have to save us. We'll do anything!

"We can't trust them," said Zero.

Amy smiled cunningly, "I know on way to test if they're lying or not." She walked up to the rock cage.

"Zako?" Z1 watched to human carefully as she placed her hand on his head and closed her eyes, "I want you to concentrate on the demons, okay?"

"Um…okay…." answered Z1 unsure. A pink aura appeared around Amy and the zako. Z1 instantly froze and Amy's eyes rolled back and she went into a daze.

"See anything?" asked Joey.

Amy answered, " I see Imperial in ruins…demons…everywhere…roaming the streets…," she gasped, " EagleEye…he's planning…something…four fliers…Doga Commandos…gray…purple…yellow…blue…three more mechas…two are gundams…Commander Sazabi…Lord Tallgeese…Lord Kibaoumaru…were given demon power…increased their own…the Dark Axis is rising up…led by Zapper Zaku…Grappler Gouf…Destroyer Dom…and a…a gundam named Prisoner," Amy started to breath faster as her heart rate increased.

"Amy? Amy! Amykira!" Joey and Techno pulled her away from the zako. The pink aura disappeared and Z1 collapsed against his teammate.

"What just happened?" asked Genkimaru.

"She used her psychic powers to long," answered Azural as if it were nothing.

"You okay zako?" asked Z2.

Z1 was gasping for air, "That…that organic saw my thoughts. They should believe us now zako."

"Release them Rex," ordered Rocket. Rex snapped his fingers and the rock cage crumbled into dust.

"Okay," said Lucky, "So you were telling the truth this time. Then maybe you two know the safest way to Imperial."

"Oh, that easy," answered Z2, "Just go through that cave zako." He pointed to a cave entrance not to far from the village.

"Not going to happen," said Rex, "The Maze Cave is as far from safe as you can get."

"How come?" asked Guneagle

Wheeler answered, "The Maze Cave is full of rabid plant life, giant lizards who eat both flesh and metal, poisonous snakes that can kill 10 men in one bite, vampire bats, and any plant that isn't rabid is more than likely carnivorous. And besides, if you survive all of that, you'll more than likely get lost and die of dehydration."

Shute gulped, "I'm with Rex on this one."

Captain asked, "If such a place is so dangerous, then why did you enter the Maze Cave?"

"How did you know I went in there? I mean…." He felt his brother bearing down on him.

"You went in there?" asked Rocket and Dragoon in unison

"Only to get away from the demons, they will never go in there," answered Wheeler, "Besides, it took me three days to get out of there."

Thief died out laughing, "It…it took three days for mimic scout to get out! Hahaha! That embarrassing!" he fell on his back from laughing.

"And I suppose you know a faster way?" Wheeler snapped.

Thief sat up, "Thief know way that only take two hours. That shortest way." He smiled a toothy grin.

"Perfect!" said Bakunetsumaru, "Will you show us Thief?"

Thief smiled, "Thief do it for friends."

"If you guys want to go get killed fine by me," said Dragoon, "But I'm staying here."

"Ditto," said Rocket.

"Trio," said Wheeler.

"Very well then," said Captain, "That leaves, Shute, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Fleur, Thief, Skylar and myself. Eight of us."

"Try twelve," said Techno.

"Huh?" asked Fleur.

"You left us out on your last adventure," said Joey.

"So we're coming with you like it or not," said Amy.

"Besides," said Rex, "We made an oath of friendship to always help each other no matter what. Remember?"

"Are you guys crazy!?" shouted Doc.

"They are," said Lucky, "If they think that they're going without me."

"Or me," said Azural.

"Or me," said Genkimaru.

"I'm taking the safe route and staying out of this one," said Rele.

Rocket couldn't believe this was happening, "Four humans, seven gundams, a pouched raptor, and a spirit. You guys a re by far the strangest group of fighters I have ever seen."

"Hurry!" Thief dashed out of a bush heading straight for the Maze Cave. Skylar barreled out of the bush behind him carrying Shute, Azural, Genkimaru, Joey, Amy, Techno, and Rex. Captain sped towards the cave followed closely by Bakunetsumaru, Guneagle, Lucky, Fleur and Zero. An open field 500-yd dash stood between them and the cave. Both Chief Haro and Wheeler monitored radar in order to watch their back.

Chief Haro spoke into the communicator, "Nothing's after you yet but hurry and get inside that cave." Wheeler spotted something, "Hide!" Captain and co. quickly dove into a nearby bush as some bat like creatures flew by.

"Is it safe?" asked Captain.

"They're gone," said Wheeler, "Move!" Thief and Skylar led the way again towards the cave.

"Safe," Thief disappeared inside the cave with his yellow lines illuminated.

"Wait up Thief!" Skylar ran into the cave after him.

"Both of you slow down!" shouted Zero.

"You pick up the pace slacker," shouted Baku. The gundams made it inside.

Thief stood on a rock waiting for the others, "You guys slowpokes."

Skylar was panting, "I have an excuse. I'm carrying close to half a ton on my back."

"Hey!" shouted everyone on his back.

"We're not that heavy," said Amy insulted.

"Whatever," Skylar sat on his haunches, "Now get off." Everyone on his back slid off.

"…11…12…13…14…15, Good, we all made it," said Captain.

Guneagle shined his headlight around the cave, "Which way do we go?"

"Demon-less way," Lucky snickered at his joke.

"Now that was bad," said Joey.

"Oh come on," said Lucky, "You can cut the tension with a-"

Azural screamed, "Demon!" A pair of glowing red eyes pierced through the darkness.

Shute quickly shined his flashlight on the demon, "Who goes…Lucky?"

"Ah-yow! Turn that thing down Shute," said Lucky. Shute moved the light as Lucky rubbed his eyes, "Jeez, don't tell me my eyes _still_ glow red in the dark."

Thief jumped off the rock and headed in deeper, "Come on. This way."

The group moved carefully through the maze cave. The first obstacle looked like a rock maze but thankfully, Thief knew it by heart and got through in a matter of minutes. Stagnant water pooled on the ground, fed by what was dripping from the stalactites. Thief led the way with his illuminated yellow lines out lining his black stripes and some or his red body. Captain, Guneagle and Lucky used their head-mounted lights to help see, Shute carried a dyeing flashlight, and Amy carried a glowing light ball of white light. Skylar brought up the rear, the purple crystal in his for head glowing.

"Uh-oh," said Thief.

"What's 'uh-oh'?" asked Shute.

Thief pointed at the bottomless gorge, "Long way down."

Genkimaru looked over the side, "Hello," His voice echoed down the gorge, "Cool."

Azural tried it, "Hello-o," her voiced echoed making her giggle.

Bakunetsumaru watched them, "Be careful you two."

"Looks like were flying across," said Techno, "How much can you guys carry?"

Lucky scanned the other side, "There's no where to land over there."

Captain scanned it, "He's right. We need to fine a tunnel first."

"Or a bridge," said Rex.

A light bulb went off in Thief's head, "Thief remember now. Thief remember bridge further down. This way." He trotted down the gorge with everyone else right behind him. They found an old wooden suspension bridge that looked ready to fall apart.

"You're crazy if you think we're crossing that," said Amy.

"Only way," said Thief, "Thief cross many time. Rock spire in middle, good jumping platform."

Shute tested the bridge with his foot, "It doesn't look very sturdy."

"No matter," said Fleur, "we'll just fly across."

"Not a good idea," Rex was looking at the ceiling.

"If you want to fall to your death," said Baku, "Be my guest."

"You'll be flying to your death if you do so," said Rex, "Look up." They shined their lights on the ceiling revealing a moss like plant with thick vines and sickly orange flowers.

"I see no reason to fear a plant," said Zero.

Captain's v-fin lit up and projected a holographic screen, "Don't you even think about flying across," It was Wheeler.

"It's a plant," said Genkimaru.

"It's a toric nethronin," said Wheeler.

"Huh?" asked Azural.

Wheeler growled, "Common name toxic vine. If you get to close to it, it will grab and intoxicate you then eat you, organic or metallic. Wheeler out."

"Great," said Guneagle, "Now what?"

"We jump!" Thief made a flying leap to the rock spire in the middle then jumped again to the other side unharmed, "Come on! It easy!" All you can see are his yellow lines.

"You next," Fleur pushed Joey towards the bridge.

Joey got nervous, "No, no, no. Ladies first." Fleur and Amy pushed him closer causing him to step onto the bridge. It shook for a second then settled. Joey looked back at them.

"Well go on," said Fleur.

"Traitor," Joey cautiously walked across scared half to death, "So glad I'm not afraid of heights," Joey said to himself, "Okay nice and easy. I'm not going to fall. I'm not going to fall. I'm not going to fall." The boards creaked under his weight as he held onto the frayed rope. Joey the saw the rock spire marking the half way point, "Oh thank goodness." He happily trotted towards it, "Ahh!" His scream echoed down the gorge.

"Joey!" shouted Amy, "Are you okay?"

Wide-eyed Joey sat on the bridge clutching his chest, "I-I'm fine. A board just snapped from under me." He got back to his feet and made a mad dash to the other side breaking two more boards in the process, "Next."

Captain took command, "In theory, anyone lighter then Joey should be able to cross on the boards that held him. Therefore it would be wise to go from lightest to heaviest."

"So from Azural to Skylar?" asked Shute.

"Correct," said Captain.

"What!?" shouted Azural, "You're nuts if you think I'm crossing this thing."

"You're lighter than Joey," said Fleur, "It held him up so it will hold you up." Azural looked back at the bridge, audibly gulped, and walked onto it.

Lucky shouted after her, "Just don't look down!"

Azural's fear of heights came into play. She hugged her tail close to her body and slowly walked across. Not paying attention, she almost stepped through the gap Joey made earlier. She gasped, stepped backwards, then looked down, "Ahhh! I looked down! And there's more of those toxic things down there.

Skylar looked under the bridge, "Oh, prefect. Fall and your dead, fly and your dead."

Azural carefully stepped over the gap and made it to the other side, "Your turn Genkimaru!"

"Yeah, yeah I know," Genkimaru placed his hands behind his head and causally walked across, "Who's next?"

"Shute."

"Amy." Shute and Amy pointed at each other.

Amy argued, "You're younger then me so naturally you'll be lighter."

"I believe in-" Shute got cut off.

"Say ladies first and I'll kill you," Amy threatened

Shute growled, "Okay fine, I'll go." He shined his flashlight on the bridge and started walking across. After a few steps, his flashlight flickered and tried to die. "Come on," Shute tapped the flashlight against his palm, "Don't do this me." The light came back on only to start flickering a few seconds later, "Work darn it!" Towards the middle, the boards creaked and groaned under his weight. Then three in a row snapped from under him, "Ahh!"

"Shute!" shouted Captain alarmed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Shute shouted back holding onto a board, "Scared out of my mind but fine." The toxic vine's flowers glowed brightly as it creeped up towards Shute.

"Shute!" shouted Rex, "Pull yourself up! Now!" Shute looked down, screamed, then pulled himself up and ran to the other side and collapsed.

Thief nudged him, "You okay?" Shute nodded.

"You're next Amy," said Captain.

"I know, I know," she gracefully crossed the bridge, "Come on Rex!"

"Showoff," said Rex. He walked onto the bridge and snapped a board about a quarter of the way down. He steeped back in surprise but kept going snapping four more in the process, "How weak is this bridge?" he thought, "Well one thing's for sure, the gundams are going to have trouble."

"Your turn Princess Fleur," said Techno.

"Here goes nothing," said Fleur. She first walked backwards away from the bridge, then ran towards and across it at top speed. The bridge shook violently as gundanium hit wood until a board broke from the stress. Gasping, she reached out for another board but it snapped as well. She screamed and grabbed onto the frayed rope that held the bridge together.

"Princess Fleur!" shouted Zero worried.

"I'm okay!" she shouted back. After few deep breaths she pulled herself up and away from the toxic vine that reached up for her. Not wanting to fall again, she dashed across to the other side.

"Be careful Techno," cautioned Captain.

Techno looked at the bridge with a grimace, "Yeah, I know." Techno slowly walked across jumping any previously made gaps. Gundanium landed hard on old wood causing the broad to snap. He jumped back and broke another one, "I'm gone!" Techno jumped the gap and ran on all fours to the other side managing to run over everyone waiting on the other side.

Shute groaned, "Watch where you're going will ya?"

"Didn't get scared did ya?" asked Genkimaru.

"Shut up!" said Techno. Two engines roared and propelled Guneagle and Lucky to the other side, their wings just above the rope. Zero hovered across right after them.

"Showoffs," said Fleur.

Lucky smiled, "Can't help it if I got mechanical wings."

Captain, Bakunetsumaru, and Skylar looked at what was left of the bridge.

"You know," said Baku, "It's not to late to find another way across."

Captain looked at him, "If we take another path we could get lost in here forever. I'll meet you both on the other side." Captain stepped on the first broad which immediately snapped.

Baku couldn't hold back his laughter, "Been packing on the pounds their Captain?" Captain groaned, shook his head, and stepped over to the second broad. A few steps later, another broad broke causing him to step back and break another one Captain then jumped the gap and ran to the rock spire breaking plenty more in the process. After regaining himself, Captain started on the second half and once again, found himself jumping back and forth as plank after plank broke. Somehow, he made it without falling.

"Are you okay?" asked Shute.

Captain nodded, "I am just fine Shute."

Skylar nudged Baku towards the bridge, "Your turn."

"Here goes nothing," Bakunetsumaru, made a flying leap and landed in the middle of the bridge causing the entire thing to snap from under him, "AHHHH! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Baku held on for dear life as the bridge swung down and smacked against the rock spire, "Oh, thank you God. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." He held tightly onto the rope and looked up. Then he noticed just how close he was to the toxic vine, "Oh, crap!" Baku scrambled up the bridge and onto the rock spire just before the ravenous plant grabbed him.

"Are you okay Bakunetsumaru?" asked Zero.

Bakunetsu stood up, "I'm fine, I think." His foot brushed by Shute's forgotten flashlight, "Hm?" He picked up the flashlight, and gently tapped it causing it to turn back on. He then made two flying leaps and crossed the second bridge, "Here, Shute. You dropped this." He handed him the flashlight.

Skylar looked over the edge and watched the toxic vine tear down what remained of the bridge. He then looked up at the other toxic vine and gulped.

"Hurry up Skylar!" shouted Fleur.

"Coming!" Skylar made a flying leap to the rock spire but only managed to grab it with his front paws. After puling himself up, he made another leap but this time, landed square in the middle of the second bridge causing it the break on two. Howling, Skylar plummeted to the waiting plant below.

"NO!" Everyone, look over the edge trying to see him.

"Where is he?" asked Guneagle.

"Skylar get back -" Captain was cut off by and energy blast that shot right in front of his face. They heard Skylar snarling a he fought off the toxic plant. Then the snarling stopped and time stood still.

Fleur eyes shrunk in worry, "Skylar!"

"I'm okay!" Skylar's voice echoed, "Keep going! I'll meet you up ahead!"

"Too close," said Shute.

Thief trotted into another tunnel, "This way."

Mile after mile they trekked through the seeming endless Maze Cave. The only real dangers they encountered were some bats and a couple of slime pits they had to jump. After what felt like forever, the ground shook violently under their feet. Everyone immediately looked at Rex. Rex held up his hands in defense, "Wasn't me." The ground shook again knocking a few off balance. Captain looked around, "Is their always seismic activity around here?"

Techno shrugged, "I don't know."

Chief Haro came up on screen, "Everyone watch your step! You're standing on an active volcano!"

"What?!" asked Amy, "You didn't tell us there's a volcano in here!"

"Thief no know," he said back. Steam jets erupted from the fissures caused by the earthquake. Pressure built up and cracked the surface allowing more steam to escape.

"Be careful everyone," said Captain, "the steam jest are at temperatures over 300 degrees." The cave quaked again and the steam erupted even more violently. Unable to withstand any more pressure, the ground beneath them broke and rose at sharp angles. All non-flyers scrambled for higher ground as the fliers hovered just above them. The angry earth shook again knocking many off balance and causing several rocks to crash down from above.

"Everyone heads up and hold on!" ordered Captain.

"Hold on?" asked Joey, "To what?" Captain took out his extending v-rod and jammed both ends into opposite sides of the cave. Techno, Rex, and Baku held onto on end while Amy, Joey, and Shute grabbed the other end. Genkimaru and Azural reached up for the v-rod but the floor sifted again and a jagged rock leapt up in front of them as another came crashing down through the floor revealing a river of molten lava. The two kid gundams tried to scramble away from the lava but another rock fell and broke the floor from under them.

"Hang on!" Zero shot towards the kids and grabbed them just before they hit the lava.

"Thank you Zero," said Azural.

Genkimaru looked up, "Look out!" A boulder dislodged itself and hurtled towards them. With no time to react, the boulder struck Zero out of the air.

"Zero!" Fleur, Guneagle, and Lucky shouted. The boulder slammed into the lava river but resurfaced just in time to catch Zero, Genkimaru, and Azural.

"They're goners," said Rex

"The rock caught them," said Shute, they could still be alive." The angry earth violently shook again, causing a cave in and forced the fliers out of the air. They reached for the v-rod but missed and landed on the rock rafts. On boulder smashed into the v-rod breaking it in two and forcing everyone else to ride rock rafts in the raging lava river.

"Captain! Captain! Come in Captain Gundam! Do you read me?" Chief Haro frantically shouted into the communicator, "Oh, no. They're not responding. Captain! Shute! Guneagle! Anybody, please answer!"

Wheeler growled at the two zakos, "You better not have sent them to an early grave." The two zakos gulped nervously, "We're on your side now zako."

"We are going to die!" shouted Techno, clinging to the rock raft.

"Dude calm down!" shouted Lucky, "These rocks contain gundanium! They're not going to melt anytime soon and neither are we."

"Easy for you to say," said Amy.

"Calm down?" asked Baku, "How are we suppose to calm down. We're in a volcano! We could melt at anytime." The lava river swelled and pushed them further down stream. Guneagle and Lucky's raft surged ahead followed by Baku's then Fleur and Amy's; Shute and Joey's tailed them and Captain, Techno, and Rex's brought up the rear. The raging river turned into a roller coaster as it threw them around tight turns, tossed them in to the air and back onto their rafts, and sent them spinning every so often.

Fleur looked around frantic, "Where's Zero and Azural and Genkimaru?"

Captain tried to scan, "I am unable to pick up their signal. There is to much interference."

"Rex!" Joey shouted, "Pull yourself together and get us out of here!"

"I'm trying," the green vine pattern on Rex's body glowed brightly as he tried to use his elemental power, "This heat's sapping my energy."

Guneagle heard a rushing noise and looked over his shoulder, "Lava fall!"

"A what?" asked Bakunetsu.

Guneagle explained, "Like a water fall, but with lava."

Amy shouted, "What are you fliers waiting for? Save us!"

"We can't carry all of you," said Fleur.

Demonico took over Lucky's body, "I'm not staying here to fry. Come on bro." He grabbed Guneagle and disappeared into the shadows.

"I'm with him," Joey pulled out a collapsible hover board and jumped on, "Come on Shute. He pulled Shute onto the board and darted into small cave.

Baku spied another cave, "Later!" He jumped into it.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Amy held onto Fleur as she flew after Bakunetsumaru.

"Don't leave us!" shouted Techno.

Rex growled, "Some friends they are."

Captain saw a tunnel near the lava fall, "Listen up you two, we need to time our jump just right if we're going to make it." The raft sailed closer and closer to the lava fall, "Ready…," Techno and Rex grabbed onto Captain's shoulders, "Now!" They jumped of the raft and into the tunnel. After a minor stumble, Captain, Techno, and Rex climbed into the tunnel as their raft along with the others fell over the falls, "we made it!"

"Oh thank God," breathed Rex relived.

Techno looked into the dark cave, "Now what?"  
Captain turned on his head-mounted light, "We find the others." They walked into the darkness as the lava lake bubbled and spat up rocks and steam. On it's shore were two gundams trying to wake the third.

"Zero? Zero! Zero wake up!"

"Come on up and at 'em!"

Zero moaned in pain and shook his head, "Wha-where are we?"

"Inside a volcano," said Genkimaru.

Azural looked down at the knight, "Are you okay?"

"I could be better," Zero began to hover and looked around the lava filled chamber. Everyone else's rock rafts floated in the boiling liquid and lava was occasionally spat into the air, "Where's everybody else?"

Genki shrugged, "Don't know. We floated down here after you got knocked out cold."

"Can we please get out of here?" begged Azural.

"Good idea," Zero lit his sword with magic and led the way through another cave.

Elsewhere, Guneagle and Lucky fell out of the shadows. Guneagle grasped his soul drive cover, "Never…do that…again."

"Sorry bout that," said Lucky, "Defense mechanism." They scanned their new surroundings.

"Guneagle to Captain. Come Captain," No one answered, "Captain come in. Do you read me? Crap! There's to much interference." Guneagle began to walk around the cave, "Now what do we do?"

Lucky sniffed the air, "Hey, I think I got something. Well, Demonico's sense of smell has something anyway. It kinda smells like Joey and Shute."

"Which way?" asked Guneagle.

Lucky sniffed the air a couple more times, "This way." They ran down the tunnel in order to save fuel.

Shute and Joey rode the hover board around multiple rock spires in the cave, "Whoo yeah!" shouted Joey, "The King of Hover Board lives on! Ha ha!" He swerved tightly around corners and rocketed up and down, "Rock grind!" he slid down a rock rail, "Nailed it!"

Shute looked like he was going to be sick, "I think I'm lose my lunch.

"Hey! Not on me," Joey landed on solid ground.

Shute happily jumped off, "Much better." He switched on his flashlight while Joey collapsed his hover board.

Shute tried his communicator, "Shute to anybody. Come in anyone." All he got was static, "Great, we're out of range and my flashlight is still trying to die."

"Here, try this," Joey pulled out what looked like an elongated battery.

"What's that?" asked Shute.

"A battery," Joey answered, "I think it'll fit."

Shute dumped out his old dead batteries and put in the elongated battery. His flashlight instantly lit up brighter than ever, "Haha! Thanks Joey."

"No prob.," said Joey, "now let's get out of here."

"Hello! Captain? Shute? Zero? Anybody?" Bakunetsumaru sighed, "Great. I think we're lost."

"No duh," said Amy.

Fleur looked around, "There has to be some way out of here."

Bakunetsu faced the two females, "I for one am not going to walk in circles for days on end."

"Don't you have a communicator or something Bakunetsumaru?" asked Fleur.

"Had," Baku corrected, "Until your boyfriend stole it and hid it somewhere on the base."

"Boyfriend?" asked Amy.

Fleur snapped, "Zero's not my boyfriend."

"Fiancé then," said Baku with a laugh.

"He's not that either," said Fleur annoyed, "He's a friend who so happens to be a boy."

"Wait a second," said Amy, "You like that knight from Lacroa?"

Fleur blushed, "A-as a friend."

Amy teased, "One you're blushing, two I can read your mind remember? And three, you stumbled."

"If you're 'just friends'," said Baku, "then why do you kiss, mouth guard off?"

"Who told you that!?" Fleur instantly clasped her hands over her mouth, "I mean uh…"

Baku died out laughing, "Are you serious! I just made that up. And I believe as Shute says, 'Mook, nine, and stunker.'"

"That's 'hook, line, and sinker' but yeah," said Amy, "I wonder what your kids will look like?"

Fleur covered her face in embarrassment, "This never leaves the cave."

"Eeney meanie miney moe," Guneagle pointed at a cave, "This way."

"'Eeney meanie miney moe'?" asked Lucky, "That's the best you got?"

Guneagle looked at his twin, "You have a better plan?"

"How about we try our communications again?" suggested Lucky. Footsteps echoed down the tunnel. Guneagle pointed at. The gundams readied their beamrifles at the approaching footsteps waiting for just the right moment.

"Fire!"

"Duck!"

The two beamrifle shots sailed over Joey and Shute, "Whose side are you on?" asked Shute.

"Sorry about that," apologized Guneagle and Lucky in unison, "We thought you were something else."

"How about lookin' before ya shoot next time?" said Joey.

Lucky headed towards the other tunnel, "Come on you guys. Let's see if we can find anyone else."

"Alright you two hang on," Zero flew over a bottomless pit while carrying Azural on his back and Genkimaru in one arm. Genkimaru looked down into the pit, "Wow. That's along way down."

Azural buried her head into Zero's cape, "Tell me when it's over."

Genki teased her, "Scardy cat. Scardy cat."

"Hey knock it off," said Zero. Something roared from under them.

"Wha-what was that?" asked Azural.

"Something bad," said Genkimaru.

Zero shines his lit sword around the cave, "I don't see anything." He continued to hover through the tunnel. The roar came again, this time, closer and followed by it's source, a twenty foot, four legged, snake like creature. It jumped from an adjacent tunnel and ran along the walls after Zero.

Azural screamed, "Morthura! Run!" Zero flew as fast as possible away from the blind lizard. The morthura perked up it's ears an opened two slits on either side of it'd throat and chased after them. Zero tried his magic but the creature managed to dodge thanks to the heat seeking slits on its neck and closes the gap.

"It's going to get us!" shouted Genkimaru. The morthura snarled and leapt at Zero, teeth and claws bared.

"Shute. Guneagle. This is Captain, come in," Captain vainly tried his communication, "No good. There's too much interference."

Techno started freaking out, "Not good, not good, not good. We're lost in the Maze Cave. We're never going to get out!"

Rex knock Techno upside the head, "Knock it off. It's embarrassing."

Techno chuckled, "Right, sorry."

"if you two are finished," said Captain, "May we continue?" They walked deeper into the cave when they heard a woman scream.

"That sounded like Amy," said Techno.

"Come on," said Captain, "This way."

"You okay Amy?" asked Fleur.

Amy sat at the bottom of a six-foot pit rubbing her tush, "I'm fine. I think."

Baku reached in and pulled her out, "Be more careful for now on okay?"

"Amy!" Rex's voice echoed down the tunnel, "Where are you?"

"Rex?" asked Amy and Fleur, "Rex! We're over here!"

Captain, Rex, and Techno rounded the corner, "Amy! Fleur! Bakunetsumaru!" said Captain happily, "Are you three alright?"

"Not to worry Captain," said Baku, "we're fine. Since I was here." Amy and Fleur rolled their eyes at the sight.

Techno spoke, "Come on. Let's try and find the others."

Lucky, Guneagle, Joey, and Shute hovered in front of a bottomless pit. "I'm not going in there," said Lucky.

"Why not?" asked Shute.

Joey answered, "Morthura tunnels.'

"Morthura?" asked Guneagle, "What's a morthura?"

Lucky answered, "A short tempered cave predator you don't want to mess with. Especially if it's a mother."

"I'm going this way," Joey steered his hover board towards a separate tunnel followed by Guneagle and Lucky. The tunnel twisted and turned before opening to the rim of a very deep pit. They hovered around the pit's rim.

"Whoa," said Shute, "what is that ugly thing?"

Lucky swore, "Damn it to hell. It's a morthura."

Joey spied some broken eggshells, "A mother morthura. Let's get out of here before she wakes up."

"Guneagle! Shute!" Captain and his group rounded came into the area, 'thank goodness you ar-"

"Shh!" said Joey in a loud whisper, "Mother morthura." Fleur, Amy, Techno, and Rex gulped.

Baku looked over the side and into the nest, "It's Zero. He's alive."

"Huh?" Everyone else looked into the nest. Zero was flatten against the wall near three sleeping baby morthuras.

Zero saw the others and whispered, "Help me."

"Amazing," whispered Captain, "He's still alive." He scanned the area, "It appears that Azural and Genkimaru are with him as well." The mother morthura had the two kids pinned under her paw.

"This is bad," said Lucky, "How are we going to get them without waking the morthuras?"

Captain got an idea, "Lucky, can you use Demonico to get them?"

"Sweet idea Captain," said Lucky, "I'll be back in a second." He vanished into the shadows and traveled down to Zero, "Pss…Zero. Up here."

Zero looked up and whispered, "How did you…?"

"I'll tell you later," said Lucky, "Now give me your hand." Lucky pulled Zero up onto the rock ledge then disappeared back into the shadows and reappeared next to Captain and the others.

Zero quickly stumbled away from him, "Never…again."

Lucky rolled his eyes, "What do you guys have against the shadow world?" One of the morthura babies let out a high pitch squeal waking its mom and siblings.

"Damn it!" Rex swore. The mother morthura twitched her ears and open the slits on the sides of her neck. She growled and lunged at the humans and gundams standing on the ledge. Everyone on the ledge parted causing the morthura to ram her head into the rock wall. Back in the nest, the three babies closed in on Azural and Genkimaru.

Genkimaru swung his knife at them, "Back you ugly snake things back!" he whapped one across the nose causing it to shriek. Attention diverted, the mother dropped back down into the nest ready to punish Genki for hurting her baby but a boulder, courtesy of Rex, knocked her in the back giving Lucky and Guneagle enough time to dive in and rescue the kid gundams then fly after Captain and the others.

"Come on! Move it!" Captain led to group with the mother morthura galloping right behind them snarling.

"She's gaining on us!" shouted Shute.

Techno looked behind them, "I say now's a good time to high-tail it!" All of the Skylarkains dropped down on all fours and ran at top speed, and even managed to pass Guneagle.

"Amazing!" said Zero, "They have the ability to run on all four limbs." The roaring morthura began to close the gap as the head for a narrow tunnel lined with a yellow rock.

Captain ordered, "Everyone into that tunnel! The morthura can't fit in there."

With Lucky leading, the entered the tunnel only to lose their footing on the slippery rock. Lucky slid down it first followed by Fleur, then Amy, Joey, Techno, Rex, and Azural. Next Shute's hover board slipped and he began to slid followed by Bakunetsumaru, Genkimaru, and Captain, then finally Guneagle and Zero who also stumbled and slid down. The morthura jammed her head into the tunnel jaws snapping but her shoulders prevented her from going further.

Screaming for dear life, the humans and gundam rocketed down the twisting slid while pulling off some 360s every now and then. At the bottom of the slide, they shot out and landed in a pool of water. Zero and Guneagle however recovered and hovered above the pool.

"Where are they?" asked Guneagle.

"I'm not quite sure," Zero answered.

Bubbles broke on the murky water's surface. Then everyone except Lucky and Azural surfaced gasping for air. Genkimaru quickly climbed onto a rock island since the water came up to everyone else's neck and shoulders.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Captain.

"Water!" Techno jumped out of the water, onto Zero, then he jumped to Guneagle, trying to get as far away from the water as possiable.

Rex answered, "Besides the fact we're wet and he's hydrophobic, yeah, we're fine." Techno shook like a leaf as he held onto Guneagle's shoulders  
Fleur looked at her drenched wings, "Great, it's going to take forever for them to dry."

Shute was the first to notice that two gundams were missing, "where's Lucky and Azural?"

"Ahh!" Baku screamed, "Something just swam by my leg."

"Gotcha!" Azural splashed Bakunetsumaru with her feet, "I got you Bakunetsumaru." She laughed and swam on her back. Then something grabbed her tail and pulled her under water.

Lucky emerged, "Who's got who?"

Azural resurfaced, "Cheater."

"You two can swim?" asked Bakunetsu.

Lucky answered, "We can but she can't," he gestured to Fleur. A deep distant howl came from the cave the water was running into.

"That was Skylar!" said Fleur, "Come on!"

"Hold up!" shouted Techno, "There's no way I'm getting back into the water."

Joey groaned, "You'll have to get over your fear some day so why not now?"

"A snowball will survive in hell before I get back in the water," said Techno.

"Better find another way then," said Amy, "cause we're going this way."

"What!?" shouted Techno, "Oh, come on! Surely I'm not the only non-swimmer here."

"He…uh…has a point," said Zero

"Huh?" asked Joey.

Captain answered, "Neither Zero, nor Bakunetsumaru, nor Guneagle nor Genkimaru can swim."

"They won't have to," Azural chirped, "The currents strong enough to carry you. But the humans might need breathers."

"Whats?" asked Shute.

Joey pulled out some facemasks with filters on both sides, "Breathers. They'll let you breath under water." He tossed one to Shute, Amy and Rex.

"Alright team," said Captain, "Move out!"

"Wait!" Techno jumped onto the rock island just before Guneagle and Zero hit the water, "I'm not getting in the water!"

"Have fun with the morthura then," said Amy.

Techno looked at where they came from, then the murky water, then the fading lights of everyone leaving, "Wait for me!" He unwittingly jumped in.

"Hey get a camera!" shouted Joey, "Techno's swimming!"

"Sh-shut up!" shouted the frighten gundam. The current carried them swiftly down stream. The river began to deepen forcing them underwater. With a flick of her tail, Azural stayed well ahead of the others as the current quickened.

Lucky shouted after his little sister, "Hey Azural! Slow down! You're getting to far ahead!"

Azural shouted back, "Come guys pick up the pace! We don't have all day." Fleur tried to talk but all that came out were bubbles.

Shute laughed, "Don't tell you can't talk underwater either."

"Hm?" Captain scanned the area, "Where is the origin of that rushing sound?"

"'Rushing sound'?" asked Joey. The water pushed them around a corner and towards a, "Waterfall!"

"Swim away!" shouted Rex. Techno began to freak and almost activated his elemental power. Rex stopped him, "Don't do it. Remember what happened last time?"

"The current's to strong!" shouted Captain, "We'll never make it!" They fell over the fifty-foot waterfall and into a cave lake.

"Land!" Techno happily scurried out of the water.

Genkimaru spat out some water, "Can we please walk from here?"

"Walk more easy than swim." It was Thief standing at the lake's edge, "How friends alive?"

"You!" shouted Zero, "You abandoned us!"

"We were almost eaten by that morthura thing!" shouted Bakunetsumaru.

Thief gave them a confused look, "You no see tunnel or no hear Thief. Thief say 'come' but friends no hear."

"Fleur!" Skylar came bounding out of no where and pounced on Fleur, "Your okay!" He happily wagged his tails and licked her face.

Fleur laughed, "Skylar! I'm-hahaha-I'm wet enough."

"Captain Gundam! Come in Captain Gundam! Can you hear me?"

"Chief Haro?" Captain turned on the hallo screen, "We read you Chief Haro."

Haro sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. We thought we lost you there for a second." Chief Haro looked over his shoulder, "You three can stop torturing them. They're alive." They heard the Guntriplets groaned. Chief Haro faced Captain again, "I'm glad you're alive but you've wasted to much time. Get out of there and get to Imperial."

"Roger!"

Thief led the way again, followed by Captain and Baku, then Zero, Guneagle, Lucky, and Fleur, then Skylar who was carrying everyone else. Thief soon led them into a cave filed with mirror like crystals and had precious jewels embedded into the crystal walls.

"Pretty," said Azural.

Lucky whistled, "Man, and though the treasure room looked expensive."

"How much do think all of this is worth?" asked Shute.

"Couple mil.," guessed Joey.

"$3,974,331,735,274," answered Captain.

Thief looked at the jewels in a daze, "Shiny. Must have shiny." He grabbed one of the embedded jewels and tried to pull it out.

Rex quickly jumped of Skylar and pulled Thief away from the jewel, "Hey!" snapped Thief, "What big idea?"

"I tried it before," said Rex, "Take a jewel and something's going to try and kill you."

"There's the way out!" shouted Genkimaru excitedly.

"It's about time," said Bakunetsumaru. They raced towards the cave's exit and back out into the thick demon dust choked air. They were on a ledge overlooking the land and spied their target, Imperial, of in the distance.

""We can't stay out in the open," said Captain, "This way." Everyone jumped and hid behind some rocks as they worked their way down the mountainside. Everyone on Skylar's back slid off and crouched down with the others.

"Now what?" asked Fleur.

"You get by us!" a strong-armed demon knocked away the boulder they were hiding behind. Everyone froze in fear, forgetting how to scream and fight as the strong-armed demon and his army closed in, "This victory is going to be sweet."


	27. Charge to Imperial

The Gundam Force backed themselves into a corner as the demon hoard closed in hungrily. Shute, Genkimaru, Azural, and Thief hid behind the gundams shaking in fear. Skylar flattened himself against the rock wall whimpering. Even with weapons drawn, Captain, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Fleur, Guneagle, and Lucky stood frozen in feared seeing as how they were severely outnumbered.

The lead demon stepped closer, "What's the matter? Not scared of your own kind are you traitor?" Lucky swallowed loudly.

Captain regained himself and shouted, "What are you waiting for Skylar!? Fire!"

"Huh? Oh! Right!" Skylar inhaled deeply and readied his spirit blast. Just a s he was about to fire, another demon used his powers to materialize a muzzle onto Skylar's snout causing the blast to get caught in his cheeks.

The demon snickered, "didn't think we would let you hit us that easily did ya?" Skylar swallowed the attack and tried to remove the muzzle.

Captain came up with another plan, "Guneagle! Lucky! Fire your missiles!"

"Roger!" Lucky and Guneagle fired their wing-mounted missiles as Captain fired some of his own. Several demons fired plasma ring guns at the missiles disarming them.

"Now what?" asked Shute.

Baku crossed his swords, "We die with honor."

"You maniacs aren't going to die today. Not if I can help it." What looked like a tank carrying two zakos thundered down the mountainside firing into the hoard. It ran off the side of the mountain and landed between the demon and gundams, "Hit 'em with everything you got!" The tank and the two zakos opened fire, scattered the demons, and caused one to lose his concentration on Skylar's muzzle.

"Gunpanzer!" said Captain surprised.

Gunpanzer chuckled and spoke in Gunbike's voice, "Y'all didn't think I would let you die did ya? Now hop on. We have a city to reclaim."

Gunpanzer thundered down the remainder of the mountain-side heading for a paved path while carrying Captain, Shute, Guneagle, Z1, Z2, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Genkimaru, Fleur, Lucky, Azural, Joey, Amy Techno, Rex, and Thief while Skylar ran close behind.

Captain asked, "How did you three get here?"

"Simple," answered Z1, "we took the round about route zako."

Z2 nodded, "And helped him to avoid the numerous watchtowers zako."

Gunpanzer spoke up, "Chief Haro got worried after we lost communication and sent us to find y'all. And before I forget, the Gundamusai's almost fixed and they'll supply air support as soon as it's ready."

They hit the paved path and started for their target off in the distance only to be stopped by Demon General and his army.

D.G. greeted them, "Hello again, Gundam Force."

Captain aimed every projectile in his arsenal at D.G. and his army, "We've beaten you once before and we will you beat you again General."

D.G. laughed, "Not this time Captain. For I will the victor," he drew his sword, "Now my Demon army, ATTACK!" Demon General's troops rushed the Gundam Force.

"Hang on!" Gunpanzer switched to reverse and sped away from the oncoming attack, "Don't waste a single shot!" Captain, Guneagle, Lucky, Shute, and Gunpanzer carefully aimed at the approaching army firing only when they had a clear shot in order to conserve ammo. Joey tossed his chained throwing knives, basically knives that he could pull back, at the army, Techno and Rex combined their conflicting elemental powers and hurtled electrified boulder bombs at the demons taking at a fair sized chuck with each hit.

D.G. shouted, "Demon zakos! Spray them!" The demon zakos puled out their machine guns and fired on Gunpanzer. Amy made a physic barrier that which absorbed the shots while Z1 and Z2 returned fire.

Demon General growled, "I knew there was something I didn't like about that Dark Axis. All right men! Charge!" A roaring fire shot down from the heavens and straight into the heart of the demon army roasting a majority of the demons. Draco flew down carrying dragoon and Wheeler while Rocket flew in close behind.

"Well it's about time!" shouted Fleur. Draco landed behind Gunpanzer and roared at the demon army while shaking his scales threateningly.

Wheeler jumped onto Gunpanzer, "How you guys made it, I'll never know."

Gunpanzer asked, "Where's the Gundamusai?"

Rocket answered, "It's fixed but it's not flying yet."

"Behind you!" Skylar shot his spirit blast past Rocket and wiped out half the demon army, "Saved you life."

"Con sarn it Skylar!" shouted Gunpanzer, 'Save your energy for the city!"

"Retreat!" The demon army fled in fear of Skylar.

D.G. vainly tried to stop them, "Wait you cowards! Get back here! We still outnumbered them!"

"Charge!" Gunpanzer chased after the demon army with Draco close behind.

"Everyone stay on high alert!" ordered Captain, "Who knows what they could be planning." Gunpanzer continued to rumble down the path with only a few demons appearing but they quickly found their demon crystal shattered.

Thief's ears perked up, "What that?"

"What's what?" asked Genkimaru.

Azural looked at the sky and screamed, "Air attacked!" A dark cloud of thousands of glowing red eyes closed in.

"You have got to be kidding me!" shouted Wheeler.

Dragoon looked at him, "When you're done gawking, I suggest you use Total Annihilation."

"Right!" Multiple air assault missiles, and lasers looked onto the appraoching demons, "Total Annihilation!" Wheeler fired his arsenal at the demons destroying only the outer fliers."

"Some good that did," said Bakunetsumaru, "You barely left a dent in their forces."

"Gotcha!" Demon Generals ground troops jumped from the shadows and swarmed Gunpanzer.

"Get off!" Bakunetsu slashed the demons with his twin katanas.

"Begone demons!" Zero used his magic to repel the demons.

"Show them no mercy!" Captain sprayed the demons with his gattling gun.

"Man, for everyone you destroy, five more take his place," Guneagle, Lucky and the two zakos watched Shute's, Genkimaru's, Azural's and Thief's back as they picked off the demons.

"Let's claim that reward men!" The demon leading the air force shouted. The air force dived bombed Gunpanzer but was stopped by the Gundamusai and all of the villagers.

"Not on my watch!" shouted Chief Haro. He rode on the Gundamusai's outer hull along with Doc and several warriors while the other Skylarkains rode on either hover boards, fighter jets, or on the wings of the fighter jets. A majority of the kids carried sling shots and bags full of stones while the teenagers and adults handled a variety of different weapons. "Fire!" The cannons fired into the ground troops knocking them back and dispersed the remaining air forces.

Lucky shouted, "Way to go Doc!"

Demon General growled, "Take down that ship!" His forces shouldered air assault missiles.

"Don't think so," Raptor, Karisha, and Hubert jumped from the shadows and destroyed those carrying air assault missiles.

D.G. growled, "Fall back! We need reinforcements!" The demon army retreated leaving a wide-open path to Imperial.

"We did it!" shouted Shute, Azural, Genkimaru and Thief, "We did it! We did it! We drove back the demons!"

The Gundamusai flew down and hovered near Gunpanzer and Draco, "They under estimated us this time but I doubt they'll do it again," said Chief Haro, "But for now, we leave it up to you King Lucky and Princess Fleur, to guide us safely to Imperial."

Lucky took command, "Alright I want everyone to stick close together! Wander off and your demon chow! Anyone with a scanner do so! Oldest get on the outside and youngest, closer to the center! Gunpanzer, stay in the center! Draco, you and the Gundamusai supply air support! Everyone, conserve your ammo until you absolutely need it. Now lets take back our home and END THIS DEMON NIGHTMARE!"

"I should've known they couldn't be trusted," snarled EagleEye, "Now that the Dark Axis has turned against me, they will pay dearly." He lifted his scepter and spoke into it as if it where a microphone, "Here me my loyal followers! Half go and bring me the Gundam Force! Kill any that get in your way! Everyone else, find Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom and bring them to me. Any non-demon zakos you find, destroy them as well."

The Skylarkain army thundered towards the awaiting city off in the distance. No one had attacked from quite some time, but that just put them more on edge. The eternal night air was still allowing the heat trapped by the demon dust that darkens the sky to suffocate them. The four spirit demons and Skylar sensed something, "Stop!" Lucky, Raptor, Karisha, and Hubert slammed on the brakes causing some of the army to run into them.

"Signal next time," said Jay.

"Why do you stop?" asked Captain.

Skylar growled at the surrounding area, Hubert kept snapping his head around and Karisha and Raptor scrapped their feet across the dry earth. ""Something's coming," said Raptor.

One of the aerial units saw a black circle beginning to draw itself around the Skylarkain army, "Get out of there now!" Everyone tied to scatter but only managed to run into each other and were then caught in the following explosion and sent flying.

"Kigo…what happened?" asked a Skylarkain.

Karisha shook herself off, "Enclosed explosion."

"ATTACK!" An enormous demon army emerged from the shadows and started a full out assault on their startled opposition. The demons jumped between the Skylarkains and destroyed those to scared to fight back. The Skylarkain army tried to fight back but they were far to out numbered; the various demon slayers, monks, priest and priestess could barely keep up.

Demon General laughed evilly, "That's right take them down but leave the Gundam Force for his highness."

Gunpanzer shouted, "Forget it! They have us to far outnumbered! We have to retreat."

"If we retreat we die!" someone shouted.

Rocket ordered, "Everyone stand your ground! We must make it to Imperial!"

"We're going to need a miracle!" shouted Shute.

Z1 pulled out a communicator, "One miracle coming up, zako! Open fire!" Machine gun fire surrounded the battlefield and mowed down most of the demon army, "No one double crosses the Dark Axis zako!"

"Fall back!" ordered D.G., "They have the zako hoard! I repeat! Fall back!" The remaining demon army turned tail and ran from the zako onslaught.

The Skylarkain army took a second to regain themselves. The Gundam Force looked around at what was left of their army. Bakunetsumaru growled, "Those cowards. Hiding in the shadows and attacking when we least expect it. They have no honor."

"Hey!" snapped Karisha, "Some of us have honor!"

"Knock it off you two," ordered Captain.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Zero.

"Define 'okay'," answered Fleur.

"Zako." Several of the zako hoard help those injured by the demons and helped them back to the central unit of the Gundamusai, Gunpanzer, and Draco.

Rocket glared at them first knowing they used to work for EagleEye then said a quick, "Thank you." Both of his brothers gave him a confused looked, looked at each other, and shared a silent smile and laugh.

"I guess this means we owe you one," said Chief Haro.

Z2 answered, "Ah, shucks, zako. It was nothing."

"What!?! You were beaten by those idiotic zakos!" EagleEye roared outraged.

D.G. shook in fear, "F-forgive me sire. I-I didn't plan on a zako attack. I-"

"Silence!" shouted EagleEye, "the Gundam Force's army is coming closer by the second. Doga commandos! Prepare to repel the approaching army!"

"At once sire!' The four Doga's flew back into the city.

EagleEye turned to his shivering general and said with growing anger, "Now General. Make yourself and find out how the prisoner escaped!"

"Y-yes sire!" Demon General flew off towards the dungeons.

EagleEye drew his breath and slowly let it out in a low growl while clenching the clear diamond that rested atop his scepter, "This is not how I planned. Even in death Ancient you are a thorn in my side along with the Gundam Force."

The Gundam Force and their army raced towards their target without any more interruptions.

"Did they give up?" asked Azural.

"More than likely, not," answered Rele.

"They're probably planing on getting us as soon as we enter the city," said Genkimaru.

Sklyar, with Fleur on his back led the pack as they rounded another corner. Fleur looked up and shouted, "There's Imperial!" The tall city walls blocked them out. Some remaining buildings still loomed over the walls and watchtowers dotted the wall's top where various weapons laid waiting.

"Impressive," said Bakunetsumaru looking up from Entango.

Chief Haro looked through a pair of binoculars, "Not good. They're expecting us." Every kind of demon imaginable waited on the rooftops and snarled at the Gundamusai. Chief Haro shifted his gaze to the castle were it locked with EagleEye's. The demon king stood waiting on the main balcony over looking the city. "Darn it," said Chief Haro, "I willing to bet EagleEye already knows we're here."

Gray Doga Commando spotted the Gundamusai, "Gundam Force approaching at 10 o'clock. What are your orders sire?"

"Let them come," said EagleEye, "we will wipe them out in there own city. Now...let's see how they handle their own defenses." The glowing skin of the human Skylarkains almost looked like a beacon of light coming to take over the darkened city.

"King Lucky," said Captain, "My scanners have detected a barrier extending from the city wall to exactly 15ft. What is your purposed plan of attack?"

"More than likely they reconfigured the outer perimeter defenses to repel those without a demon crystal instead of those with out a chip. The wall's only weak spot in the main gate." The army made a sharp turn and followed Lucky staying well enough away from the invisible barrier as they approached the main gate. The old, heavy, weathered, gate was constructed of marble, stone, and was held together by solid metal straps that were a mixture of gundaium and steel.

Rocket hovered forward, "Allow me. Isurku kata!" The heavy rusted lock on the backside of the gate responded to Rocket's voice command and began to slide open. Metal scraped metal as the various locks within the lock creaked and clanked from having been neither oiled nor used in a long, long time. Both forces on either side of the gate covered their ears as the lock continued to try and open itself.

EagleEye ordered, "Someone stop that thing!" Several strong-armed demons grabbed hold of the lock forcing it the grind to a halt.

Gray Doga first shook of the pain then asked EagleEye, "Um…sire? Not to question your plan but, do we not want them in here?"

EagleEye rubbed his ears, "Yes we want in here. But why not weaken them first?"

Bakunetsumaru groaned, "Ah-ow…what the? The gate didn't open!"

"What!?" shouted Rocket, "But that's the password. I came up with it myself!" He growled and said it again, "Isurku kata!" The lock didn't budge, "Isurku kata! Isurku kata! Why isn't it working?!"

"So much for the Green Knight," said Zero.

"Zero," said Fleur harshly. Rocket growled, pulled out his plasma sword, and jammed it into the gate's seam.

This caught Lucky off guard, "What are doing Rocket?"

Rocket placed his ear to the gate and jiggled the sword into the lock, "There's a 'sweet spot' that allows one to open it from the outside. Now where is it?" Demon magic grabbed the sword and pulled it through the gate, "No my sword!"

"Thanks for the weapon Gunbrat!" Fang laughed from the other side. Rocket pounded his fist against the gate.

Draco sighed, "Okay, we'll do this my way." He lifted his sergeant father off his back, placed him on Gunpanzer, and back away from the gate.

Dragoon watched him, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," Draco charged the gate and rammed it with all his body weight in vain, "Ouch…."

This however, gave Captain and idea, "Chief Haro! Locked one of the Gundamusai's cannons onto the gate. Anyone and everyone with some kind of projectile, lock onto the gate." Everyone who met the requirements followed his order, "Fire!" Captain, Guneagle, Lucky and all other with a projectile weapon fired at the gate. The birage only weakened its metal couplings and chipped some of the stone. "Fire elements!" shouted Captain, "Heat it up!" Raptor and the other fire elementals began to torch the gate. "Water elements! Cool it down!" The fire stopped and Azural and the other water elementals shot water at the gate instantly cooling it. "Draco! Skylar! Hubert! Ram it!" Anyone standing on or around them quickly backed away as the three giants rammed all of their body weight against it managing to knock off the metal couplings. Captain continued his plan, "Electrical elements! Zap it!" Doc and the other electric elementals shocked the already soaked gate electrocuting the demons on the other side and started the lock's opening sequence again. More demons latched onto the lock and stopped it once more. Captain barked another order, "Earth elementals! Smash it with your boulders!" Rex led the earth elementals in their attack and managed to knock off fair size chunks of the gate with the projectile rocks. "Skylar! Draco! Hubert! Ram it again!" The three giants rammed the gate again, this time causing the lock to warp from stress. Captain smiled, "Alright everyone! Charge the gate and let's take back this city!" Everyone let out a cheer as they charged the gate a finally forced the lock to break and the gate to swing open allowing them to flood into the city.

EagleEye raised his scepter, "ATTACK!" The demons let out their own battle cry and charged the opposition ready for an all out war.

"Skylar!" shouted Fleur, "Take out some of these demons!" Skylar let out a roar like a gunshot, sending a pulse of energy down all of the main streets and obliterating half the demon army.

Lucky said with urgency, "Fleur. They've deactivated the defense grid. You take south and west. I'll take east and north."

"Got it," Fleur replied, "But we'll need cover fire. Captain! You, Shute, Guneagle, Rele, and half of the Gunchoppers watch Lucky's back. Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Genkimaru, and the rest of the Gunchoppers, watch mine."

Lucky shouted an order to his spirit demon forces, "Raptor! Karisha! Hubert! You three protect my loyal followers and especially my little sister."

"Roger Demonico," they answered in unison.

EagleEye shouted, "Dogas! Guard the defense buildings. Everyone else, take down those Skylarkains!"

"At once sire!" The Dogas flew to the four defense buildings.

"Be careful Lucky," said Fleur.

"You too sis," said Lucky. Fleur and Zero flew towards the southern defense building followed closely by Bakuntesumaru and Genkimaru, who were riding Entango, and Gunchoppers 5-7. Countless demons lunged at them from all angles but the Gunchoppers and Zero's magic kept them at bay. They darted down an alley where they found Blue Doga waiting for them in front of a building without windows or doors.

Bakunetsumaru jumped off of Entango, "I had a feeling we would face one of you."

Blue Doga laughed, "And I assure you, you will not be disappointed." Blue Doga fired at the gundams from his head mounted cannons causing them to scatter then surround him.

"We've beaten once before and we'll do it again!" shouted Zero angrily.

"Oh contraire," said Blue Doga, "Last time, I didn't have demon powers." Blue spread his arms causing a pulse of energy to knock down the gundams. Next, he flew down and snatched Genkimaru into the air.

"Unhand him!" ordered the Gunchoppers in unison.

Genkimaru struggled to get free while Blue Doga smirked, "My demands are simple. I'll free the brat if you hand yourself over to EagleEye."

"We'll just take the brat." Ninja throwing stars cut across Blue Doga's arm causing him to drop Genkimaru who was caught my Bakunetsumaru.

Cobramaru minus his snake armor jumped off the side of the building and landed in the middle of the gundams, "You okay Genkimaru?"

"How did you doing here?" asked Genki.

Cobramaru answered, "To make a long story short, Diashogun of Perfect Virtue appeared before me and said I must help my friends. Next thing I know. I'm in this freaking war zone. Where am I any way?"

"My home," Fleur answered.

Blue Doga growled, "You'll pay for that."

"I got him," Baku drew his twin katanas, "Scared arts Bakunetsu…Teknoken!" He slashed straight through Blue Doga with his flaming X destroying him instantly. Genkimaru laughed, "Ha ha! Take that demons!" He held up a peace sign."

Fleur ran over to the blank building and placed her hand on the wall. After a few seconds, a hidden door slid open reveling a small room containing a computer with a cracked screen. She rapidly typed on the keyboard muttering in Skylarkain. Various screens flashed by then a symbol that resembled the old spirit appeared, "Yes!" shouted Fleur.

A siren wailed and a computer voice said loudly, "Demon alert! Demon alert! Demon alert!" Huge sun lamps turned on blinding everyone in the southern quadrant and destroyed all lesser demons save human demons. Laser guns appeared out of the sides of buildings and from underground and fired on the demons within range. Soon, the entire southern part of the enormous city was lit by the sunlamps and was demon free. The Skylarkain army rubbed their eyes and had to blink several times in order to see in the artificial sunlight. Some gasped and others cheered, "They did it! Hahahahaha!"

"One down, three to go," Lucky, Captain, Shute, Guneagle, Rele, and Gunchoppers 1-4 ran down the eastern side of the wall heading towards the next defense building while the army moved the front line closer to the castle and continued to repel the demons.

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Shute.

"Don't worry," said Lucky, "I'll know it when I see it." They raced around the outer edge of the city almost flush with the wall.

An archer spied them from a walkway, "Not so fast traitor." She shoot five arrows at them.

Captain's scanners picked them up, "Heads up!" The dodged the arrows then Captain, Shute, Guneagle, Lucky, and the Gunchoppers returned fire. Evading the shots the archer vanished into the shadows.

"Where did she go?" asked Rele.

"My scanners are unable to detect her," answered Captain, "Let's keep moving."

After a few more minutes of demon dodging, the Gunchoppers spotted Purple Doga, "Captain, we've have detected Doga Commando Purple northeast from our position."

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Guneagle sarcastically.

Purple Doga had also spotted them, "Well it's about time. I was starting to get bored."

Captain aimed his gattling gun at Purple Doga, "Attention Doga commando, I order you to come peacefully with us."

Purple Doga chuckled, "I'm not becoming your prisoner." Purple Doga launched his missiles at them.

Rele quickly put up a shield around the others, "Hurry and get him! I can't hold this thing forever."

Shute fired his beam rifle at Purple Doga but the mech easily dodged an closed in on the humans, "Is that all you got organic?

Shute then screamed, "Captain! Do it now!"

"Soul drive activated!" Captain's right fist glowed and a fighting fire burned in his eyes. He jumped in the air and wound up his attack, "Captain Punch!"

Purple Doga turned around just in time to see Captain, "What! Oh no!" Captain's super charged punch shattered Purple Doga's demon crystal, "No! Not again!" Purple Doga was destroyed.

"Alright Captain!" shouted Lucky and Guneagle at the same time. Lucky then flew in to the partially destroyed building and reactivated the eastern defense system.

A computer voice shouted, "Demons detected in the east! Demon alert! Demon alert!" The eastern sunlamps turned on and and the lasers opened fire on all demons within reach.

"Two down, two to go!" shouted Shute triumphantly.

"Our turn again," Fleur's team headed west in to the demon city.

"Not if I can help it," said EagleEye, "Demon zakos, attack!" The demon possed zakos fired at the on coming gundams.

"get down!" Zero raised his shield and blocked the attack.

"Forgive us zako!" the normal zakos fired their machine guns on their demon counter parts.

Yellow Doga growled, "I always knew those zakos were useless. Guess it's up to me."

"Out of my way!" Fleur scratched Yellow Doga across the facemask knocking him aside.

"Ow! What was that?!" shouted Yellow Doga. He recovered just ion time to see Bakunetsumaru and Zero coming for him.

"Taste our steel!" shouted the gundams in unison.

"Don't think so," Yellow Doga turned on his twin beam sabers that were permanently fused with his wrist as he fought of the gundams. Cobramaru and Genkimaru slipped by them unnoticed and chased after Fleur who was already at the west defense building.

"Better hurry up cutie," said Cobramaru."

Western defense grid back on line," said a mechanical voice

"WHAT!?" shouted Yellow Doga.

"You want this one Zero?" asked Baku.

"It would be my pleasure," Zero forced his Buster Sword in to Yellow Doga's armor instantly destroying him.

"Demon alert! Demon alert!" The western sunlamps and lasers destroyed all demons within their quadrant.

EagleEye swore out loud, "All demons! Retreat to the castle now!" Every remaining demon dashed to the enormous castle that covered the entire northern quadrant.

Grey Doga chuckled, "Have no fear King EagleEye. They will not activate this one."

"I'm making sure of that," EagleEye sent down a pulse of energy that completely destroyed the defense building, Grey Doga and a section of the castle's fence. Then he too retreated into the castle.

"What the!" shouted Lucky, "Okay, _that_ was messed up!"

Captain sighed, "Destroyed, then brought back to life, then destroyed again. I almost feel sorry for the Doga commandos."

"Nooooooo! My work shop! It's ruined!" shouted Dr. Elecrtocudo, "This can't be happening! That was my home!"

"They destroyed the train station!"

"Noo! The Inn's been totaled!"

"AHH! My home!"

"Nooo! My office! I just got a promotion!"

"The police station's gone!"

"My apartment! Noo!"

"The library's gone!"

"The museum! It's ruined!"

"They leveled the bank!" The Skylarkains continued to shout denial that everything they had is gone. The sunlamps that had once provided happiness now displayed the total chaos and destruction this living nightmare has caused.

Joey groaned, "Talk about a bitter sweet victory."

Skylar looked around, "It's going to take forever to rebuild this kingdom."

Captain ran a calculation through his processor, "From the damage I have witness, I estimate that it will take-"

"I beg of you Captain, do not finish that sentence," said Fleur.

Azural looked up at the castle, "Now what do we do?"

Chief Haro answered, "We take back the castle and destroy EagleEye once and for all!"


	28. Storm the Castle

Skylar looked at the castle and chuckled, "No problem, I'll just bust down the front door."

"Wait!" shouted Cobramaru. Skylar stopped suddenly and did as face-planter. "You can't just charge into a castle's front door," said Cobramaru.

Baku looked at him, "Then how do you get in Castle Conquer?"

Cobramaru smiled and chuckled at his old nickname, "As an ex Castle Conquer with a record of 9 out of 10, I know you should always find a secret passage inside or trick the guards away. If you use the front gate, you'll be met by an army."

"Okay, we'll just use obtuse bush to hallway armor," said Fleur.

"Huh?" asked Shute.

"A secret passage in and out," answered Lucky.

"Why didn't you say so?" asked Genkimaru, "Come on!" Genki walked towards the castle but was stopped by Durin the silent Demon Slayer, "What do you want?" Durin got on one knee and shouldered bazooka like weapon aiming at the castle. He fired a pulse of plasma at the castle, knocking down and invisible barrier, which surrounded the castle. He smiled and gestured for the Gundam Force to go ahead.

"I was wondering how we would get pass that," said Captain.

Fleur, Lucky, and Azural ran over to the castle's right side and into some border bushes. They pushed all their weight against a section of the wall

"A little help please?" asked Azural. Captain, Shute, Guneagle, Zero, Rele, Bakunetsumaru, and Genkimaru trotted/ hover over to them and pushed on the stubborn wall section. Skylar lazily walked over, put on paw on the panel, and easily pushed it open causing Lucky to fall in.

"Ow!" Lucky shouted, "You guys comin'?"

"Comin'!" Shute, Rele, Genki and Azural jumped in after Lucky followed by Fleur, Zero, Guneagle, Captain, and Baku. Skylar first dug the hole wider and then squeezed into the secret passage after them.

The passage's staircase spiraled down twice then went up and straight lit by torches. Having to duck several times, the Gundam Force worked their way through the confusing maze. Skylar, being the biggest, despised the low ceiling and narrow passageway.

"Where is it?" Lucky growled, "Are you sure this is the right way Fleur?"

Fleur answered, "I was going to ask you that."

"Great," said Shute, "we're lost."

"We're not lost," said Lucky, "we…just don't know where we're going."

"Same thing," said Bakunetsumaru.

Captain looked through his scanners and spotted something, "Strange…that torch has a green fire."

"Where?" asked Zero.

"Exactly 4.126 feet above us," Captain answered.

"That's it!" shouted Fleur, "that's how we get out of here. Can you get Zero?"

"Gladly m'lady," Zero, being the only one who could still fly in the narrow passage, hovered the to torch. After fidgeting with it, he managed to push it into the wall, opening a hidden door.

"Alright Zero!" Lucky pushed the door open and stepped into the silent hall. The others filed out and looked around. The hall was filled with tapestry torn to different degrees; suits of armor and dusty tables where digital picture frames sat deactivated. A stained glass window at one end absorbed the sun lamps light and showed a battle scarred, royal looking gundam. The air was stagnate and choked with high concentrations of demon dust, which had settled on everything giving the castle an abandoned look.

Baku looked around with a grimace, "Not very homey. There' aren't any gh-ghost in here right?"

"No," the royal siblings answered in unison.

Rele ran her white glove across the table leaving a fine line in the dust, "Yuck, this place is in shambles."

"Now where's EagleEye," asked Shute.

Captain quickly scanned the area, "I detect no demon life forms in this area. Perhaps we should try else where."

Their footsteps echoed down the silent, dark, deserted corridors. The only light came from Captain's, Guneagle's and Lucky's headlights as well as Shute's flashlight. Genkimaru shivered, "this place gives me the creeps." They entered another room, this one was longer and contained a grand staircase extending to the upper levels.

"No life detected here either," said Captain.

"Strange," said Fleur, "where is everyone?"

Demonico sensed something and looked up, "Heads up!" Everyone looked up and saw a grand chandelier hurtling towards them, "MOVE!" They scattered as the chandelier smashed into the floor sending glass and crystal flying everywhere.

"Where did that thing come from?" asked Zero.

"I thought you said there was no one in here Captain," said Azural while holding onto her sister's head.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Skylar.

"Shaken more than anything," answered Shute.

"What was that?" asked Zapper Zaku.

"What was what?" asked Grappler Gouf.

Zapper looked at him, "Didn't you here that crash?"

"Big boom! Me here big boom!" shouted Destroyer Dom happily.

"Keep quite!" Grappler knocked Destroyer upside the head, "we're trying to hide remember." Prisoner sighed and continued to clean and reload his twin machine guns. A left-handed sword rested on his right side. D. Dom recovered from the blow, although it caused little damage, and continued the stuff his gallop full of the weapon room's various firearms.

Prisoner stood up and stuffed his machine guns under his golden wings, "That sounded like a chandelier. It was probably aimed at the Gundam Force you were talking about."

"How did they get in undetected?" asked Grappler, "Surly a siren or something would have gone off."

Prisoner chuckled at a memory, "Fleur and Lucky could sneak anywhere in this castle. Gave the knights plenty of trouble."

Zapper laughed, "If they're in here then they can take of EagleEye while we sneak out. I'm sure my loyal Zako minions are in good favor with them."

"Hey yeah," said Grappler, "If we're quite we can sneak out no problem."

"Agreed," said Prisoner, "I've been in here to long." He finished off some saki then followed the Dark Axis trio out, leaving Demon General bound and gagged to a heavy shield.

"What was that?" Shute quickly shined his flashlight around the room.

"What was what Shute?" asked Captain, "Did you hear something?" Shute nodded.

Skylar's ears perked up, "Did anyone else hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Genkimaru.

"It coming from this way," Skylar walked over them and followed the barley audible noise to a heavy solid wood door. He placed one ear on the door and listened like a safe cracker, "Someone's in there." Everyone else put one ear to the door and listened closely.

"Did you honestly think you could escape that easily?'

"That was EagleEye," said Captain.

"Truefully, yes."

"I do not recognize, that voice," said Captain.

Lucky did, "Hey Fleur, did that sound like…?"

"Yeah, a little bit," Fleur replied.

"My, my, my. You have grown foolish in your cell."

"Foolish? I believe I've grown desperate more than anything."

"Desperate for freedom?"

"Desperate to live."

EagleEye chuckled, "What's left to live for? They will all die after I finish you."

"Who's he talking to?" asked Bakunetsumaru.

Azural tried to look trough the keyhole, "I don't see anyone."

"Let me see!" Genkimaru pushed Azural aside and looked through the keyhole, "No one's in there."

"Come on there has to be some one in there," said Guneagle.

A pained yell sounded from the other side, "NO! HELP!"

"There's no point in crying for help. The kingdom is mine." Everyone grew wide-eyed as they listened to EagleEye torture someone, "No one can save you. Your cries for help fall on deaf ears."

"Gahh! No. I won't die! Not like this…ahhh!"

"We have to help him!" shouted Rele. Everyone grabbed onto the elaborate gold handles and forced all their weight against the heavy solid wood door.

"It's locked!" shouted Shute.

"Not for long," Skylar turned around and kicked down the door with his powerful hind legs, splintering it into the throne room.

"Right into my trap." Demon bonds grabbed the unprepared Gundam Force and pulled them swiftly into the room and pinned them against the wall. The gundams and humans were held spread eagle on the wall while Skylar was strapped to the floor at the wall's base and now wore a demon magic muzzle. They struggled to get free but the demon power bond held strong around their arms, legs, wrists, ankles, midsection, and throat.

"I can't move!" Captain struggled to get free. Demonico couldn't break them either. They were trapped like rats.

EagleEye cackled as he walked forward, "Well, that was easy."

"Not you again!" shouted Genkimaru.

"Who were you torturing?" demanded Zero.

"The royal brats," answered EagleEye calmly.

Fleur growled, "You son of a-"

"Language!" cautioned EagleEye, "There are young tasty morsels here." Skylar grunted in an attempt the break his muzzle.

"What do you want with us?" asked Bakunetsumaru.

EagleEye smiled, "It isn't I who wants you but your greatest foes."

"You mean, Commander Sazabi, Tallgeese, and Kibaomaru," said Captain.

"Correct," EagleEye replied.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't look good," said Grappler from an over head walkway.

"What?' asked Zapper. Grappler motioned with his over sized claw to the trapped gundams.

"The gundams have been captured," said Destroyer.

Prisoner looked over the side, "They're alive?"

EagleEye walked up to the Gundam force, "Let's se how did it go again? Oh, yes. Sazabi will have the pleasure of dismantling Captain, Shute, and Guneagle. Tallgeese will take care of Zero and Princess Rele once and for all. And Bakunetsumaru and Genkimaru, you two shall be destroyed by Kibaomaru." EagleEye cracked his knuckles, "But first, I'll claim by prize. But where to start?" He first walked over the Skylar, "Hmm? The New Great Protector that doesn't even know how to use his powers." EagleEye ran his fingers through Skylar's bristled fur. Skylar growled and showed what he could of his razor sharp fangs. The demon king chuckled as one finger came to rest on Skylar's spirit crystal in his forehead, "No…not yet. I want all of Demonlark to see." He walked pass Captain and Guneagle before stopping in front of Lucky, "The traitor returns to fight his king."

"You're not the king," said Lucky, "And you never will be."

"Still rebellious I see," EagleEye touched the clear diamond that topped his scepter to Lucky's gunsoul cover, "Maybe this will teach you some manners." The jewel topping the scepter glowed brightly sending black sparks across Lucky's body.

"Ahh!" Lucky fought off the pain with Demonico's help. EagleEye stopped the torture allowing Lucky to catch his breath. Lucky glared down at him with Demonico's red eye.

EagleEye chuckled, "Your luck holds out. I need you for later." He continued pass Lucky, Zero, and Shute, this time stopping in front of Fleur, "Hello princess." Fleur growled in response. "Is that you growling or Ancient?" asked EagleEye.

"Who?" asked Fleur confused.

EagleEye let out a small laugh, "Amazing, the main player doesn't even know her role in all this. But I would much rather finish the fight then start a new one with you." He moved further down pass Bakunetsumaru and Rele to Azural. Azural gasped and gulped loudly. EagleEye grabbed her lower jaw and examined the kid, "You look just like your mother. It would only be fitting that you die like her." He released her jaw and turned his slender scepter into a broad double-edged sword, "Say goodnight, Princess

Azural."

The other shouted in protest as they tried to get free, "No! Don't do it! She's just a kid! Leave her alone!"

"No! Don-!" Prisoner tried to shout but was muffled by Zapper Zaku

"Be quiet! He'll here us." Zapper snarled.

Prisoner knocked away his hand, "I don't care! He tried to jump over the railing but Grappler and destroyer grabbed his golden wings

"It's to late!" said Grappler, "They're done for!"

"Not if I can help it!" Prisoner's body became engulfed in flames burning the trio. He leapt from the rail and flew towards EagleEye. EagleEye saw him coming and quickly jumped back and soon found himself in a ring of fire.

"Heat of a thousand suns!" Prisoner circled the demon king, "Flaming Phoenix Fire!" Prisoner first punched the demon king in the stomach, then keened him into the air, and finally hammered him back to earth and to the far side of the throne room all while engulfed in fire and burning the demon king. Prisoner landed in front of the Gundam force minus the fire with his flame marks glowing, "If you want them, you'll have to go through me first demon!"

"That was awesome!" shouted Shute and Genkimaru at the same time.

"Your assistance is much appreciated," said Captain.

Zero and Baku nodded and said in unison, "Yes, thank you stranger."

Rele sighed in relief, "What is your name kind sir?"

The old gundam turned halfway around and faced them, "My friends call me Prisoner."

The royal siblings gasped upon seeing his face. Fleur stuttered, "Is…is that you…?" Prisoner smiled and let out a soft chuckle. EagleEye's struggling to get up, captured Prisoner's attention, causing him to face forward again.

Guneagle looked at Lucky, "What's wrong bro? You look like you just saw a ghost"

"I…I think I just did," Lucky answered.

Grappler shook off the burn, "He's a maniac."

"Uh…should we help him?" asked Destroyer.

Zapper shook his head, "Let's see how good he is against EagleEye first."

EagleEye shook off the surprise attack and stood up, "Not bad old timer, you caught me off guard." He picked up his scepter, which had lodge itself in the floor. After wiping away some mouth blood, he turned his scepter back into a sword.

Prisoner drew hi left hand sword and exposed his golden retractable claws on his right hand, "Tell me EagleEye, when was the last time you fought a left handed warrior."

"Once I finish you, it will be seven," EagleEye charged Prisoner sword raised to kill. Prisoner ran his right hand through his wing and made a shield out off the golden feathers. The shield deflected EagleEye's attack as Prisoner swung at him. The demon king preformed a backhand spring away from the old gundam and into the shadows.

A small scanner came down over Prisoner's left eye, "Where are you coward!?" As if one cue, the scanner beeped and flash Skylarkain symbols. Prisoner jumped into the air and flew away from EagleEye's from below sneak attack.

"Pretty fast old man," EagleEye turned his own hand and arm into a three clawed elongated grappling hook and grabbed Prisoner, "But not fast enough." He first flung him into the wall behind Prisoner, then the wall behind EagleEye, then he smashed him into the throne shattering it and causing prisoner to hit a third wall, and finally EagleEye tossed Prisoner against the wall the Gundam Force was pinned to. After being released, Prisoner feel from the sky and landed face down, his sword out of reach and his shield once more tens of feathers.

"Ahh! I'm getting to old for this…," Prisoner rubbed his back while on one knee.

"Yes bow before your king," said EagleEye.

Prisoner growled, "I bow to no one!" he stumbled back to his feet but still needed to catch his second wind.

"We will see about that," a black aura formed around EagleEye.

Prisoner quickly grabbed his twin machine guns from under his wings and opened fire on the demon king but to no effect. The bullets merely bounced off him, "Oh crap!"

"He's going to get himself killed," said Zapper.

"Not if we help him," said Grappler, Come on!" Grappler shot his giant claw at EagleEye but the demon dodged it easily. The claw lodged itself in the wall allowing Grappler Gouf to use the chain zip line and go to it while Zapper Zaku and Destroyer Dom held onto his feet. Zapper and Destroyer jumped off when they were right in front of EagleEye.

"Gallop! Fire full arsenal!"

"What!?" Destroyer's attack interrupted EagleEye's.

"You okay Prisoner?" asked Zapper.

"I owe you one Dark Axis!" Prisoner replied.

EagleEye coughed in the smoke, "What's the meaning of this!?!"

Grappler dislodged his claw, "Let's see…you messed with our minds. Tricked us and our zako's into coming here and working for you. And made us think that we wanted revenge on the gundams when in fact we owe them our lives! Furthermore we would much rather be back on Ark working for Genkimaru!"

Genki laughed, "I knew you guys wouldn't betray me! Now get us down from here!"

EagleEye smirked, "Congratulations. You three are the first to fight off my mind fixer."

"Grappler free them!" ordered Prisoner, "Zapper! Destroyer! We'll keep him busy." EagleEye laughed a returned to his fighting pose, "Bring it on!"

Grappler hurried over to the gundams while his companions fought EagleEye, "Here goes nothing," Grappler trusted his claw into the wall and used his own demon magic to break their bonds causing them all to fall on the floor.

"Never thought I would say this but thanks," said Fleur.

Demonico grabbed Skylar's bonds in an attempt to break them, "Figures there would be more power in these."

Skylar said muffled, "Fus et mo mounth fee."

"Huh?" asked Shute.

Captain answered, "I believe he said, 'Just get my mouth free.'"

Demonico and Grappler pulled hard on the mouth and neck bonds, "Success!" shouted Demonico.

"Heads up!" Skylar fired a spirit blast at EagleEye.

"Hit the deck!" Zapper, destroyer, and Prisoner, slammed into the floor as the blast sailed over them and nailed EagleEye in the leg.

"AHHHH! My leg!" EagleEye sprouted wings and hover in mid air. First, he growled then literally went in six different directions. Laughter surrounded the new allies, "Beginners luck. Next time the outcome will be different."

"Why are you helping us Dark Axis?" Bakunetsumaru demanded.

Zapper looked at him, "Simple. He's planning on killing us."

Shute sighed, "Guess we're on the same side again."

Genkimaru jumped on to Zapper's head, "Good. The Genki Energy Force isn't the same without you three." Zapper growled at the kid musha but with no effect.

Prisoner seethed his sword and faced the royal siblings, "Are you three okay?"

Azural quickly ducked behind her big sister, "Is that really him?"

"It' can't be that's impossible," said Fleur.

"So was you being alive," said Lucky.

Prisoner looked hurt, "Fleur, Lucky, Azural… don't you recognize me my little one's?"

"Hold up!" the sibling said in unison, "Only our dad, calls us that!"

Prisoner smiled a made tiny Phoenix shaped fires dance in his hand, "Now do you recognize me?"

Azural and Fleur were on the berg of tears, "It…it's really you…." Azural ran toward him, "Daddy!" Azural jumped into his arms

"Papa!" Fleur flew into his arms knocking him slightly off balance.

"Dad!" Lucky flew to his father and managed to knock him down.

Their father laughed, "Hey! Three against one. That's not fair." He sat up, hugged them back and wrapped his wings around his long thought dead children, "Thanks goodness all of you are okay. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you any of you as well."

Lucky choked back tears, "Man, we thought we lost you forever."

"Daddy!" Azural cried into his chest.

Their father smiled and stood up, "We're all here alive together. That's victory enough for me."

"Wait a second!" shouted Zapper, "You're the king!?"

Prisoner nodded, "My actual name is King Phoenix."

"King!?" Zero quickly bowed, "Greetings your majesty."

"I don't believe this!" shouted Zapper.

"If you're the king then why did you tell us you were the royal assistant or whatever it was?" demanded Grappler.

"The title of king is given to those who have sworn to protect their homeland," answered Phoenix, "and I thought I had lost both my home and my family. But now, I gladly reclaim my title as king. And by the way, the royal advisor was a human named Gramps."

Captain bowed, "Pardon me your majesty but we must stop EagleEye."

"Ah, yes. The Gundam force correct?" asked Phoenix.

"Correct, I am Captain Gundam," Captain started, "And this is Shute, Guneagle, Zero the Winged Knight, Bakunetsumaru the Blazing Samurai, Princess Rele, and Genkimaru.

"Hey don't forget about me," Skylar walked over to them, "Thanks for leaving me back there."

"Sorry Skylar," Fleur apologized.

"Great Spirit above! What is that!?" asked Phoenix clearly surprised.

"I'm Skylar, the New Great Protector of Skylark!" Skylar struck a pose trying to look impressive.

Phoenix sighed out of relief then whispered, "How big is this family going to get?"

Lucky quickly snapped his head towards an over head walkway, "So that's were he went."

"Where who went?" asked Guneagle.

Lucky changed to Demonico, "I'm 99 sure that EagleEye went into the back garden."

"When did you gain control over Demonico?" Phoenix asked.

"Long story," answered the Gundam force in unison.

EagleEye sat in a tree healing his leg, "Damn gundams. Who knew they would be so troublesome? And the Dark Axis betraying me." He snarled, "Oh, well. They are just small nicks in my master plan. Nicks I intend to smooth out. Why do you trouble me Tallgeese?"

Tallgeese wore a look of surprise wondering how EagleEye heard him, "Forgive me sire but, when will I get to fight the winged Knight?"

"Patience is a virtue," EagleEye answered, "They are on they're way now, or so I think." He reached for his scepter but it wasn't there, "What the? My scepter! Where is it!?"

He frantically looked around the garden.

"Sire?" M'Fier knelt before his king holding the scepter, "I have retrieved your scepter for you my king.'

"Very good M'Fier," EagleEye took his scepter, "At least you are still loyal."

"Oh, too the very end of time sire," M'Fier answered.

"Very well then," answered the demon king, "lead the Gundam Force here. it's time to put my plan into action."

"At once sire," M'Fier bowed low and disappeared.

"He went this way!" Skylar barreled through the castle busting open every down and breaking down a few.

"Skylar! Slowdown!" Guneagle and Lucky struggled to keep up with the speedy spirit. Fleur flew close behind them followed by Zero, who was carrying Rele, then Shute using his rocket skates and Captain using his jet boaster. Next Baku was running after them while carrying Genki and leaving twin trails of fire behind him, then Phoenix flew even with him while carrying Azural piggyback, then the DA trio brought up the rear. Zapper and Grappler held onto Dom's gallop while he pulled them using his wheeled feet.

"Come on hurry!" Skylar pulled further ahead leaving the others in his dust.

"Skylar! Fleur shouted, "Get back here! You don't where you're going!"

"'Course I do!" Skylar shouted back, "To EagleE-" He ran head-first into an invisible barrier, "…Eye."

"Serves you right for leaving us," said Genkimaru.

Shute placed his on the barrier, "Where did this come from?"

"It appears to be of demon origin," said Captain.

"What's it blocking is the better question," said Bakunetsumaru.

"The wrong way," said Phoenix out of breath, "That takes you to the servant quarters. The garden is this way." Phoenix turned down a separate hallway with the others following. Skylar shook off the embarrassment and brought up the rear.

M'Fier looked over the railing, "That's right we mustn't keep them waiting much longer."

"The door's open," said Azural. She pointed to a cracked door leading outside.

"They are probably expecting us," said Zero, "We must stay on our guard."

"Agreed," Captain pulled the door open reveling a decaying garden full of black mold. The stale air choked out any remaining oxygen and clogged their sense of smell.

Rele coughed, "Stupid demon dust." The dry grass crunched under their feet as they traveled deeper in.

Shute shivered, "This place is giving me the creeps."

Baku drew his twin katanas, "I sense an abundance of evil here."

"That would be EagleEye," replied Grappler.

"Negative Grappler Gouf," said Captain, "I do not detect EagleEye hear."

Zero looked slowly around the garden's remains, "I have sensed this evil before."

"Do you mean me?" Tallgeese descended from the tree tops 'till he was hovering a few feet off the ground, "I was wondering when you would get here Zero the Winged Knight."

"Tallgeese!" shouted Zero angrily, "What do you want?"

The Tempest Knight chuckled softy and replied, "To merely finish what was started many years ago. You see, sense your Spirit Feather Dragon, one of Lacroa's Sacred Beast, finished off Death Scythe, EagleEye granted me this power along with the ability to use a demon griffin." Said griffin stood amongst the trees waiting. Tallgeese continued, "Here's a fair warning knight, sense EagleEye cannot bring back those who were killed by a spirit, he has given me Death Scythe's power, times ten. After I finish you, I might take that cut feathered princess." Tallgeese gave her a seductive look. Phoenix growled, stepped in front of his eldest daughter, and placed his hands on his machine guns.

"Not in this lifetime nor the next perv!" Fleur shouted back.

"Oh ho!" said Tallgeese, "I always did like the feisty ones."

Phoenix drew on of his machine guns, "Don't even think about it."  
"Leave her alone Tallgeese!" shouted Zero, "This is between you and me."

"Just as planned," EagleEye snapped his fingers causing crystallized red light pillars to emerge from under ground. A barrier stretched between each pillar surrounding the gundams, Dark Axis, and humans. Then another crystallized red line drew itself around Zero and Tallgeese creating the battlefield's boundaries. EagleEye sat in what looked like a spectator box overseeing the battlefield, "Rules are simple, last on functioning wins. No outside help is allowed. And tricks are not only allowed, but encouraged. Began!"

Tallgeese moved first, "Griffin! Come to me!" The demon griffin charged in and merged with Tallgeese turning him into Griffin Tallgeese Demon. The griffin's black and silver claws formed a protective armor over Tallgeese's feet and hands. Its wings became Tallgeese's and the griffin's chest now protected his, "Now, die Zero!"

"O Mana! Come to me!" Zero summoned his shield and Buster sword. But before he could defend himself, Tallgeese knocked Zero into the invisible barrier marked by the red line, was electrocuted, and fell face flat in front of his companions, "That wasn't very sporting."

"Are you okay Zero?" asked Baku.

Zero stood up and shook it off, "I'm fine. He just...Huh? My shield and sword!" They lay on the opposite side of the battlefield.

"Aw…already lost your weapons?" teased Tallgeese, "to bad you can't use your wings to fly from this fight as well Winged Knight. Or else you'll be electrocuted again." Tallgeese slammed Zero in the side of his head with his griffin lance sending him flying across the small battlefield. "Now you will parish!" Zero landed on his back stunned from the blow. Tallgeese hovered above him ready to strike. Aiming true, Tallgeese dived-bombed Zero, his lance pointed directly at his gunsoul.

The Gundam Force called out "Zero! Get up! Run! Move! Fly! Get out of there! Before he hits you again! Move!" Zero regained himself and rolled out of the way losing a piece of his red cape.

Zero clutched his racing gunsoul, "Too close."

"In the name of Dark Mana!" Tallgeese yanked on his lance trying to dislodge it, a piece of Zero's torn cape trapped under it, "Damn you Zero!"

Zero quickly grabbed his sword and shield and headed straight for Tallgeese ready to attack, "Time to send you back to the depths of the under world Knight of the Tempest!" Tallgeese gave up on his lance for now and turned around, "You shouldn't be so eager." Demon energy appeared from the griffin claws protecting his hands. He raised up his hand and brought in down attempting to squash Zero. Zero quickly switched strategy and raised his sword and shield to block the attack. Tallgeese laughed evilly and began to press down harder and harder until Zero was on one knee.

Zero strained to keep the attack from coming down on him, "I wish I had Fenn right about now." Suddenly, as if on cue, Zero's gunsoul began to glow brightly.

Rele closed her eyes and folded her hands, as though she was summoning something, "Please Fenn, here Zero's plead."

"Captain! Captain! Come in Captain Gundam!" Chief Haro vainly shouted into the communicator, "Captain! Shute! Guneagle! Anyone! Answer!" he sighed, "Cunning fiend, he's jammed all communication."

"Uh…actually the castle automatically blocks out any unregistered signal," answered Joey timidly, "Sense your signal is unfamiliar the castle is jamming it." Joey let out a weak laugh and sweatdropped. Chief Haro growled in response.

Then the Gunchoppers, in unison, looked up and said, "Chief. A dimensional portal is appearing at seven o'clock." Everyone else looks behind and to the left as a portal; materialized in thin air.

"Now what?" asked Chief Haro. A deafing thunderous roar came from the gate as the Sacred Lacroian Feather Dragon appeared, flew over the startled Skylarkains and headed for the castle.

"Was that a dragon!?" asked the Guntriplets in unison.

"What's Fenn doing here?" asked Juli.

Cobramaru watched Fenn fly off, "Hmm, it appears that the knight is in trouble."

Fenn's roar echoed into the garden and entered the barricaded battlefield.

"What was that!?" asked Genkimaru.

"Better question," said Azural scared, "What _made_ that?"

"It's Fenn!" Skylar wagged his twin tails happily, "I'm sure of it!"

"So what," said the demon king, "It's not like he can get in here."

Fenn flew above the crystal red barricade and shot his spirit blast into it ripping a hole. The attack landed close to Tallgeese who jumped away and stopped his attack on Zero.

"What the hell!?!" EagleEye shouted, "No one can break my red crystals!" Fenn flew into the battlefield as the hole was sealed behind him.

"Fenn!" shouted Zero, "Here boy!" Zero flew up to meet him.

EagleEye ordered, "Stop him Tallgeese!" But it was too late. Fenn flew straight at the knight and merged with him forming Zero Custom Knight of Silver Wings.

Zero then summoned his twin feather dragon swords, fused them together and readied an attack on Griffin Tallgeese demon, "Now Tallgeese! I will in your and send you back to the depths of the underworld from whence you came."

"That I would like to see!" Tallgeese charged Zero lance pointed straight but was countered by Zero's swordsmanship. Zero then took an open shot and attempted to slice Tallgeese's gunsoul. Tallgeese flew backwards and only gained a shallow mark on his gunsoul cover.

"You'll have to do better then th-aahh!" Tallgeese dropped his weapon and held his head, "Help me Zero!"

"What?" Zero turned around clearly confused.

Tallgeese growled and shook his head, "Silence slave. I control your body now."

Captain's suspension was confirmed, "Zero! Tallgeese is not willing doing this. One of EagleEye's demons is controlling his mind and quite possibly Sazabi's and Kibaomaru's. Get rid of the demon and he should be returned to normal!"

EagleEye laughed evilly, 'So you figured it out eh Captain. Not like it matters. They only way to remove the demon is my destroying the demon crystal witch is right behind their gunsoul, or soul drive in Sazabi's case. Now Tallgeese, finish him!"

"As you command sire!" Tallgeese charged Zero.

"Can't believe I'm about to do this," Zero ducked Tallgeese's and jammed his sword in up through Tallgeese's lower chest then pulled out his sword along with a black sliver encased demon crystal.

"Success!" Zero smashed the crystal against the ground shattering it.

"NOOO!" Tallgeese screamed in pain as all his demon power left him along with the demon griffin whom promptly fled. Tallgeese fell to his knees then collapsed on he ground unmoving. The liquid red crystal battle field dissipated leaving the gundams, humans and Dark Axis alone in the dead garden, EagleEye was no where to be found.

Zero and Fenn separated, both exhausted. Fenn sat on the dry grass, while Zero leaned on his normal Buster sword for support. The Gundam Force was at first stunned then cheered and ran over to Zero, "Awesome! You thrashed him! Why didn't you tell us you could do that? Way to go! Dude, I've never seen EagleEye that scared before! Are you okay Zero? Very impressive I must say."

Zero blushed from all the attention, "Thank you my friends. But if it wasn't for Fenn and Prince Rele, I would have never succeeded." Fenn snorted and let out a soft roar. Zero looked at him, "What do you mean quit being so modest?"

Tallgeese moaned and struggled to get on all fours. He held his bleeding chest and waited for the world to come into focus, "Wh-what happened? Where am I?"

"He's still alive!" shouted Shute.

"Zombie!" Azural ducked behind her father.

"Huh? What?" Tallgeese looked up and saw the wrong end of Captain's gattling gun, "Now what did I do?"

"Get up Tallgeese!" ordered Captain.

Being in no mood, nor having the energy to fight, Tallgeese obeyed, "Wait a second…that voice. It's…it's gone! I'm free! I'm free from that demon!" Tallgeese laughed, "Thank you Zero!" Tallgeese flew at Zero and hugged the surprised knight's foot, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Get off me!" Zero yanked his foot out from his grasp.

Tallgeese stayed on all fours, "Say, if I tell you some of EagleEye's secrets, will you forgive me for trying to conquer Lacroa?"

Zero and Rele answered in unison, "NO!" Rele added, "But we will take those secrets."

Tallgeese growled and stood up, "Not unless I get something in return. Let's say, a kiss from the gundam princess?"

That was the last straw for Phoenix. He swiftly grabbed Tallgeese around the neck, his left hand golden claws pressing against his soft exposed neck armor, and slammed him against a tree, "Either tell us those secrets or I'll put you to death for unwanted flirting with my eldest daughter."

Fear struck Tallgeese's eyes, "Okay sure, uh…your majesty. Demons had possessed some of the zako soldiers along with Sazabi and Kibaomaru." Tallgeese began to choke.

Phoenix tighten his grip, "We already know that. I meant _useful_ information."

Tallgeese frantically answered, "Traps! Ton of traps. Even in the secret passages. Sazabi's halfway up and Kibaomaru is at the top. The demons have found a way to not be detected by scanners. And EagleEye is scared of Skylar and someone named Ancient. That's all I know I swear!"

Phoenix dropped at the base of the tree, "That's more like it."

Captain nodded, "Very well, we'll find Sazabi and get that demon out of him. Tallgeese you're…." Tallgeese was attempting to sneak anyway undetected. Zapper, Grappler, and Destroyer stepped in front of him and glared.

Zapper spoke, "If we're going to get dragged through this then so are you."

Captain grabbed Tallgeese's cape and pulled him back to the group, "You're coming with us and you are going to show us all of the traps."

Tallgeese hung his head, "Drat."

EagleEye quickly and skillfully jumped from one room to the next until he entered a large room with a high ceiling, "Sazabi!" His yell echoed in the room.

"Yes sire?" Commander Sazabi causally waked up and bowed to him.

EagleEye drew his breath as growl, "You better not lose to that low tech Captain Gundam."

"I take it Tallgeese to that pansy knight," said Sazabi, "I always knew he was weak but no matter. With this power I'll get my revenge on that damn Captain Gundam and those humans he protects. He will never see another sun rise."

"You better be good to your word or I'll make sure you suffer for all eternity. EagleEye leapt to an overhead walkway and readied to watch a fight.

Meanwhile, Captain, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Fleur, Lucky, Azural, Zapper, Grappler, Destroyer, Guneagle, Shute, Rele, Genkimaru, King Phoenix, Skylar, and now Tallgeese, were back inside the castle and were working their way up. Tallgeese pointed out and sprung many traps as they slowly ascended. Fenn had long sense flown back to the Gundamusai to wait on them.

"How do we know we can trust?" whispered Shute.

"We can't," answered Zero.

"Unfortunately he is the only insider we have working for us right now," said Captain.

"Hey!" shouted Zapper, "what about us?"

"Come on think about it," said Grappler, "EagleEye more than likely told each of them parts of his 'master plan'. And all we found out is that he renamed this place Demonlark, and is planning on turning us into building materials."

"Ah great," said Zapper, "Now I'm even more depressed."

Skylar continued to sniff the air trying to get EagleEye's sent, "Blasted demon dust. I can't tell whose sent is whose."

"Ahh!" Lucky felt a chill run down his spine, "Brrrr…man I hate that feeling."

"What's wrong son?" asked Phoenix.

Lucky's eyes changed into Demonico's, "EagleEye's calling all the demons to watch something. More then likely Captain vs. Sazabi."

"Where is the signal originating from?" asked Captain. For an answer, the suspended walkway broke from underneath them in an explosion. Phoenix quickly grabbed Azural, Zero snatched up Rele in his arms, Guneagle grabbed captain who held onto Shute, Fleur grabbed Genkimaru, and Lucky grabbed Bakunetsumaru.

"Conveniently forget to tell us that one Tallgeese?" asked Zero coldly.

"I didn't even know that one was there!" Tallgeese snapped back.

"A little help please!" Zapper hung onto the side railing with Grappler and Destroyer holding onto his feet.

"Guneagle get them," said Captain, "I can maintain flight with Shute." Captain turned on his jet boasters and hovered in midair while Guneagle pulled Zapper and company up. They flew across the gap and landed on solid ground.

"Ohh, sorry. Where you standing there?" Sazabi hovered a few floors above them, "I thought you were some more of this castle's rats. Well, you almost qualify."

"Commander sir!" shouted Zapper, "Thank-"

"Silence!" The DA trio whimpered, "I have no use for you three. Not since I've gained a demon crystal." His laser blasters darted around his head then fired at the trio. The trio yelled in pain then fell down burned to a crisp.

"I've beaten you once before and I'll do it again!" Captain flew to Sazabi's floor.

Sazabi quickly ran off, "Catch me if you can!" Captain gave chase.

"Captain!" shouted Shute, "Wait for us!" The other flew up and chased after the rivals.

Sazabi led them into an enormous open room. Suits of armor lined the walls and the sky outside was reflected in the high ceiling. As soon as they all entered the room, the liquid red crystal sealed off all exits.

Sazabi flew to the far side and faced the gundams, humans, and Dark Axis, "Captain Gundam. We meet again."

Captain aimed his entire arsenal at Sazabi, "Come on Commander. I know you are still in there. While you did try to destroy my home I will not allow anyone to be a demon puppet."

"Oh don't make me laugh," said Sazabi, "This demon crystal has greatly increased my black soul drive's output. I don't need your pity."

"C-Commander sir," stuttered Zapper, "You're allowing yourself to be controlled by him."

"Silence!" Sazabi snapped, "No one controls me, not even EagleEye."

"But sir," said Grappler, "he brought you back to life. Surly he must have some form of control that we don't-"

"Silence you fools!" Sazabi's laser blasters danced around his head causing the trio to step back in fear, "True he has given me second life, which is more then I can say for that ingrate Zeong. Now all I want is to finish Captain Gundam once and for ahhh!"

Sazabi grabbed his head then suddenly shouted, "Quickly Captain! Kill me again!" Sazabi shook his head and growled, "Stubborn soul. That makes four times he's done that."

"Just as I thought," said Captain, "Sazabi is trying to fight off this demon."

"That's one fight he's going to lose," said Lucky.

"Please Captain," pleaded D. Dom, "Please don't destroy the commander again."

"Removing the demon crystal when it is so close to his soul drive will be nearly impossible. I cannot make that promise."

"Less talk more fight!" Sazabi charged at Captain rapidly giving the Neotopian barley enough time to put up his shield. The others scattered as Sazabi forced Captain against the wall. Captain held fast as his shield pushed back against Sazabi's arm. Captain then pulled out his repaired v-rod and jabbed it into Sazabi's abdomen. Extending, the v-rod forced Sazabi into the opposite wall. Captain then drew his gattling gun and fired on the Dark Axis commander trying to disable his weapons. Sazabi held up a demon shield, which absorbed all the shots.

"Thanks," Sazabi fired the shots back at Captain but he easily evaded them. Sazabi then trained the lasers on his fight boaster wings at Captain and opened fire.

"Whoa!" Captain tried to side step them but many connected, thanks to some demon magic, and tore up pieces of his armor. Sazabi then flew forward and knocked off some off Captain's damaged armor. Captain however responded with numerous quick punches of his own knocking away some of Sazabi's armor.

"Your stronger then when we last met," said Sazabi. He then wound up and sucker punched Captain in the jaw knocking off half his mouth guard, "But not strong enough," He kicked Captain in the stomach, sending him flying back to the others stunned.

"Captain!" Shute and Guneagle ran forward, "Captain? Captain! Captain come on! Say something," pleaded Shute.

"Something?" answered Captain.

Guneagle sighed in relief, "Can you get up?"

Captain attempted to move, "That last attack has stunned me. I can barely move for the next 43.87 seconds."

Demon bonds Shute and Guneagle unexceptingly and pulled them towards Sazabi. Shute and Guneagle strained to get free while Sazabi laughed, "How perfect. Now I can dismantle you two closest teammates while you helplessly watch.

Captain struggled to sit up, "Leave them…alone Sa…zabi.

"We'll get them!" Zero and Bakunetsumaru tried to reach them but they hit and electrified barrier and were tossed backwards.

"Ah, ah, ahh," EagleEye waved one finger and smiled evilly.

"Come on Captain get up!" barked Skylar.

"They need your help! Come on!" shouted Rele.

"Get up Captain!" shouted Genkimaru and Azural.

"You can still fight! "Get up!" shouted Phoenix.

"You have to save Sazabi! And them!" shouted Zapper.

"Save you breath," said Sazabi. He activated two beam sabers in his wrist, shot them out, and expertly one caught in each hand, "Nothing will stop me from fulfilling my destiny!" Sazabi forced Shute and Guneagle faced down on the floor and held the beam sabers above their throats, "Say goodbye to your teammates."

Shute shouted at the top of his lungs, "Captain!!!"

Captain's soul drive activated and glowed brightly in its compartment. A fighting fire appeared in his eyes as he jumped up and shot towards Sazabi while winding up his Captain Punch, "You will never succeed!" Captain landed the punch square in Sazabi's soul drive, knocking out the demon crystal. The demon bonds disappeared and Sazabi feel to the ground apparently dead. The crystal fell threw the air and shattered on impact with the floor.

"Damn," EagleEye vanished once again.

"Are you two okay?" Captain asked.

Shute jumped up and hugged his best friend, "Thank you , thank you, thank you, thank you! That makes another one I owe you."

Captain blushed, "Well…I…aw, shucks."

"Phew! Too close for comfort," said Guneagle

"Commander!" Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf and Destroyer Dom raced to the fallen commander, "Commander! Commander! Please wake up!"

Sazabi groaned and opened his mano eye, "What do you sniveling bucket heads want?"

"Commander! You're alive!" shouted D. Dom.

"Thank you Captain!" said Grappler, "Wait…did I just thank a gundam?"

"Yep," answered Zapper.

Sazabi stood up and shook his head, "What the? Where am…how in the…wasn't I…I'm alive?"

"Yes," answered Captain.

Sazabi stepped back in shock, "When did you get here? And where is here for that matter. What the hell's going on?"

"Tallgeese answered, "Do you want the long story or the short one?" asked Tallgeese.

One long story and some repairs later, the Gundam Force plus Tallgeese, Sazabi, the trio, and Phoenix traveled, higher and deeper up into the castle.

"Two down one to go," said Guneagle, "How easy do you think Kibaomaru will be?"

"He won't be," answered Bakunetsumaru.

Genkimaru looked nervous, "All we have to do is get the demon crystal out of his gunsoul and he'll be find…right?"

"I don't know" Baku answered, "It was a miracle that Tallgeese and Sazabi weren't killed. And last time I checked, the same miracle doesn't happen three times in one day."

EagleEye watched them from above, "Yes, keep walking, straight to your doom Bakunetsumaru. This time, my plan, will work. Or there'll be hell to pay."

"Huh?" Baku suddenly stopped and sifted his eyes around the room.

"What's wrong Bakunetsumaru?" asked Zero.

"He's near," Baku snapped his head to the right, "This way!" He shot down the hallway leaving a trail of fire.

"Bakunetsumaru! Wait for us!" Captain and co chased after him. Baku dashed through the castle zigzagging his way to his target.

"Slowdown Baku!" shouted Shute.

"Pick up the pace!" Baku shouted back, "Hurry!" he rounded a corner and entered a gigantic room with seemingly no ceiling, "Where are Kibaomaru?" Baku walked slowly into the room, katanas drawn, "Where are you?"

"Man, I didn't know he was that fast," said Guneagle. All of the other gundams save the kids plus the Dark Axis and Skylar entered to room about half a minute later. Shute, Rele, Azural, and Genkimaru came in behind them out of breath.

"What's…the hurry…Baku," asked Shute out of breath, "He's not ….going any…where."

Genkimaru looked around the room, "Father!? Father? Are you here?"

Phoenix looked down at the kid musha, "Kibaomaru is your father?" Genki nodded.

Something chuckled, "It's about time Bakunetsumaru."

Kibaomaru opened his crimson eyes, his black and gold armor seemed to gleam in the moonlight. However, he still appeared to be in a puppet like trance.

Baku raised his guard, "Take it easy Kibaomaru. I'm here to free you from EagleEye's grip."

"Free me?" asked Kibaomaru as if Baku was joking, "From this awesome power? "I don't think so." Kiba charged and brought his heavy sword down on Baku. Baku quickly crossed his twin katanas and caught the attack, "Open your eyes! You're being controlled!"

"I'm not doing this by control," said Kiba, "I'm doing it my choice." Kiba kicked Baku in the side of the head knocking the samurai off balance. Kiba then grabbed one of Baku's arms and flung him into the wall.

"He's going to get himself killed" shouted Rele.

"There is a barrier here as well," said Captain, "we are unable to intervene."

"Then again," said Zero, "Bakunetsumaru would never let one of us interfere."

Bakunetsumaru recovered from the toss and charged the musha warlord, "I knew you couldn't be trusted! Bakunetsu sacred arts, Tekyoken!"

"You won't get me that easily!" Kibaomaru jumped over the flaming x.

"What the!?" Baku shouted in disbelief.

Kibaomaru came down with full force and stomped on Bakunetsu's back forcing him into the floor. Kiba jumped off him then stood before him, "Where's is your samurai spirit? Get up and die standing!"

EagleEye shouted, "You idiot! Finish him!"

Kiba ignored him, "Get up Bakunetsumaru. I want to fight the Blazing Samurai, Hero of Ark. Not some weakling who gives up easily."

Kiba then flinched in pain as EagleEye clutched his fist tighter and tighter, "Either kill him now or I will kill both you!"

"Very well sire," Kibaomaru raised his sword above Baku as he tried to get up.

"Father! Don't do it!" Genkimaru ran onto the battlefield and jumped onto his father, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Father it's me, Genkimaru. Come on! Fight off that demon!"

"Genki…maru?" Kiba seemed to be coming out of his trance.

"Don't you remember?" asked Baku now on one knee, "You agreed to serve EagleEye so long as Genkimaru was not harmed. He's your son."

"My…son?" asked Kibaomaru. He appeared to be fighting off something.

Genkimaru squeezed tighter, "Don't you remember me Father? Come on! Fight off this demon!"

"Fa…ther?' Kibaomaru began the fight off the demon, "What are you…doing here Genkimaru? Get…out of here."

"Not without you," Genkimaru continued to hug his father.

"You good for nothing gundam!" shouted EagleEye, "Get rid of that brat and finish the job!"

"As you command sire," Kiba entered his puppet like trance again, grabbed Genkimaru's wrist and flung him across the room and into some wall-mounted armor and weapons.

"Genkimaru!" Baku shouted.

"Kiuma Oukatana!" Kibaomaru shot a wave of lighting from his sword aimed at Baku. Baku dodged the attack and ran to Genki, "Are you okay Genkimaru?"

"Yes," the kid musha answered weakly.

Baku faced Kibaomaru outraged, "Villain! Attacking a child. Have you no honor?"

Kibaomaru laughed evilly and answered, "Honor is foreign word to demons. Women, children, men, sick, healthy, old, young and everywhere in between. I don't care. I only live for the thrill of taking another's life."

"You attack those weaker then you?" asked Bakunetsumaru, "Then you have no honor demon!"

Juli continued to type furiously on the computer, "Chief, I'm getting a strange reading from both inside the castle and inside the Gundamusai."

"Now what?" ask Chief Haro clearly agitated. The Bakunshin armor, which had been stowed away aboard the Gundamusai, shot of the air ship, into the air, and into the castle almost hitting Cobramaru in the process.

"20 bucks, Baku's in trouble," said Bell Wood. Entango neighed in agreement.

The Bakushin armor surrounded Bakunetsumaru before taking the place of his original armor.

Kibaomaru stared in terror, "Are you kidding me!?"

"What's going on here?" shouted EagleEye.

"Have you forgotten Bakushinmaru?' Bakushinmaru spread his katanas allowing his red and gold armor to be seen by all.

"Amazing!" said Phoenix.

Kibaomaru scoffed, "You changed you're armor so what?" The black and gold musha charged Bakushinmaru.

Bakushin crossed his katanas, "Bakushin Kaitennobo!" He uncrossed them and sent a ball of exploding fire at Kibaomaru.

"Not this time," Kiba created a ball of black energy and encased the attack around Bakushinmaru causing it to damage attacker. Baku screamed in pain as his own attack dealt heavy damage to the musha.

"Bakunetsumaru!" Captain, Shute, Zero, and Fleur shouted in worry.

Genkimaru looked up from under the pile of armor that still covered him, "Oh no."

Bakushinmaru was forced to lean on his twin katanas, "That was a dirty trick."

"Demon," replied Kibaomaru.

"Now this is more like it!" laughed EagleEye.

Bakushinmaru pushed through the pain of having his body burned, "One more attack like that and I'm done for. I have to finish this…now." Bakushinmaru charged at Kibaomaru katanas raised.

"Ready for round three?" Kibaomaru charged at Bakushinmaru sword raised . They both swung at the same time, both cracking the other's gunsoul with their attack. They landed backs toward each other opposite of where they started. A demon crystal smashed into the floor shattering. With that, Kibaomaru fell face forward onto the cold marble floor. Bakushinmaru stood up a sheathed his swords. EagleEye could do nothing more but stare in disbelief, his plan didn't work. In fact, it failed, miserably.

"I'm sorry Genkimaru," said Bakushinmaru. He took off his helmet and walked back to his friends, "But, your father will need some time heal." Bakushinmaru smiled at the kid musha.

Genkimaru's face lit up and he ran over to his father, "Father! Wake up! Are you going to be okay?"

Kibaomaru groaned and got up on all fours, "That depends. Know where I can get about two hundred riceballs?" Genkimaru laughed and hugged is father.

EagleEye fumed then roared, "That's it! I'll do it myself!" EagleEye jumped from his roast holding a black purple ball of energy and blew up the room. Everyone outside looked up and gasped as one of the highest towers fell from the castle. They also saw everyone save Skylar riding the shock wave away from the castle and were plummeting towards the ground.

"The fliers had restrainers on!"

"They going to get killed!"

The gundams, humans, and Dark Axis screamed in fear as they dropped out of the sky.

"I got 'em!" With green vine pattern glowing Rex pounded the pavement causing it to leap up and turn into a slide. The pavement caught those falling and allowed them to safely slide towards the Gundamusai that waited opposite the castle. A small jump at the end sent them back into the air. Sazabi and the trio in the middle of some very shocked zakos. Tallgeese crashed near Fenn, Zero and Rele however where caught by Fenn. Kibaomaru and Bakushinmaru landed near some Skylarkains, Genkimaru landed on his father and the Bakunshin armor, being out of energy, removed itself and Bakunetsumaru's original armor was replaced. Guneagle, Lucky, and Captain landed on the Gundamusai, Shute and Azural were caught by them. Rocket caught Fleur and placed her down while Phoenix was left to crash into the Gundamusai.

"Ow…I'm getting to old for this," Phoenix rubbed his sore back.

"K-K-K-King Phoenix!? You're alive?!?" shouted Rocket, Dragoon and Wheeler in unison.

Phoenix stood up and looked around at his shocked loyal followers, "Fear not my fellow Skylarkains. I am King Phoenix the Benevolent returned to aid my country and vanquish the demon king." Doc used his elemental power to deactivate the flight restrainers. "Thank you Dr. Electrocudo," Phoenix gave him a short head nod.

"Beat EageEye," whispered Sazabi, "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Freeze Sazabi!" Chief Haro along with several other SDG employees and mechs aimed a weapon at Sazabi.

"We're on your side!" shouted Zapper.

"Calm yourself good sir," said King Phoenix, "The Dark Axis saved me from my prison deep in the dungeons. I owe them." Chief Haro called his men to at ease.

"Hey Phoenix," said Grappler, "You got him off our commander's back, we're even."

"Long live King Phoenix!" shouted Joey.

The other Skylarkains joined him, "Long live King Phoenix! Long live King Phoenix!"

"Oh will you please shut the hell up!" shouted EagleEye, "In case you haven't noticed, you might have your king but I have your Great Protector." Skylar held onto the crumbling remains of the tower for dear life while EagleEye used his powers to hold down his wings.

He knelt down so that only Skylar could hear him, "Do me a favor and say 'hi' to Fleur's mother Aquarmia for me will you?"

Skylar gasped and fear struck his face. EagleEye stood up and announced for everyone present to hear, "Well, Gundam Force. You certainly made things quite troublesome for me," then he spoke with increasing length on each word, "But now…you've really pissed me off." He raised his pointed scepter above Skylar's spirit crystal, "Say goodbye to Skylar, the Worthless Protector of Skylark!" He stabbed Skylar's crystal causing the spirit to cry out in pain.

"NOOO!" Fleur shouted. But it was too late. Skylar pained yell was quickly silenced. Lifeless his claws released the castle and he fell into the waiting pile of rubble below. Everyone watching could no do more then just that. They watched wide-eyed and in horror as their last hope for bringing back Skylark's former glory was silenced forever.

"He's…dead…." Fleur began to cry, "SKYYYLAAAAARRRRR!!" She broke down in tears while EagleEye laughed in triumph.

He then jumped into the city below and faced the opposition, crown tilted slightly to the side and scepter in hand, "Who's next?"


	29. Final Fight

The sunlamps circled the remains of the shocked and scared city. EagleEye waited calmly on his next opponent. The glowing white skin of the human Skylarkain's seemed to outline what little remain of their home's former glory. Most had feared struck faces, others, anger beyond compare; several weeped for Skylar, other clenched their fist in rage. It seemed as though there was no more reason to fight, for without Skylar, no one would see the sun rise again. Humans and gundams alike, both old and young, no matter what they were feeling, stood fast even though they were staring defeat in the face, this was their home, and they weren't going down, not without a fight.

EagleEye grew tried of waiting and walked forward, "Well?! Is there not one brave fool among you who will face me?"

Demonico, Raptor, Karisha, And Hubert stepped forward and blocked his path, "We will fight," said Demonico weapons at the ready.

Raptor nodded and bore her teeth and claws, "These humans and gundams have given us more then you ever have and will."

Karisa grabbed her diamond whip, "We will make you pay for harming those weaker then yourself."

Hubert pawed the ground and stretched his wings, "Your reign ends here and now."

"Ah, the traitors," said EagleEye, "You four were my first target but if you insist." With a flick of his wrist, EagleEye sent the spirit demons skidding backwards.

"Attack!" Demonico led his quad in a full-scale assault on EagleEye. Hubert charged forward but soon found his four feet bound together and he preformed a face planter. Karisa tried her whip but EagleEye allowed it to wrap around his wrist then he pulled her in and kicked her into Bakunetsumaru. Raptor first used her fire elemental power but EagleEye managed to put it out with out much fuss. Then she decides to use her fans and claws but was paralyzed by the demon king and tossed into the Dark Axis. Demonico meanwhile fried everything in his arsenal at the demon king. EagleEye put up a shield, which absorbed every last missile, beamrifle shot, and anything else that was thrown at him. He then fired it back at the youth in one power blast causing Demonico to slam into the Gundamusai as Lucky. Hubert was the quickly tossed over and behind the gundamized ship.

EagleEye yawned, "Is that it? I was expecting more but what do you expect from such weaklings." Missiles whistled in the air but he easily sidestepped them.

"There goes my plan," growled Zapper.

"Trying to delay your demise I see," said Eagle, "I knew giving you powers was a waste of my time."

"Zako! Allow us to fall them." The demon Zakos marched forward and stood ready to fire.

"You? Mere cannon fodder?" EagleEye laughed, "The only reason I gave you demon powers was so I could increase my own when I reabsorb them!"

The demon Zakos looked at their king, "Zako? You mean…."

"You talking trashcans were mere pawns in my plan," EagleEye answered, "I have no further use for you." He then planted his scepter in the ground and placed his crown on top of it, "Now I will show you the full power of a demon king!" EagleEye spreads his feet as though bracing himself. His muscles tighten as he increased his energy levels.

Captain quickly scanned him with a fearful look, "His energy readings, they're off the charts!"

Wheeler gasped in fear, "How can one being contain that much power?!" Popping indicated the sunlamps blowing out along with the anti-demon lasers frying.

EagleEye shouted to the heavens, "Come to me my demons! Give me your power!" Every demon that ha been in hiding obeyed his command and seemed to leap into his body multiplying his own strength. As more and more merged with their king; numerous energy scanners began to crack

"Wait what's happening zako?" the demon Zakos felt themselves being pulled towards EagleEye.

"Zako! He's pulling us in!" The demon Zakos dropped their weapons and ran to the normal Zakos, "Please help us!"

"Why should we Zako?" questioned Z1.

"We're sorry!"

"Please don't him get us!" Some cried in fear.

Several normal Zakos grabbed them , "We won't let him take you zako!"

"Th-thank you!"

EagleEye looked at the opposition with a power hungry look, "Don't even _began_ to think this excludes you Dark Axis. Or the spirit demons!"

Grappler felt his feet trying to slide towards EagleEye, "Hey! What's going on!?" Grappler planted his oversized claw into the ruined street.

Zapper tries walking backwards, "You can't have my power."

D. Dom was trying his best to run away, "No get Dom! No get Dom's weapons!"

Finally they slipped but were saved by Commander Sazabi who grabbed Zapper, who in turn grabbed Destroyer, who grabbed Grappler. "I don't even know why I'm doing this!" shouted Sazabi straining. Raptor had dug her clawed hand into the Gundamusai's hull, "I won't let him get me that easily!" She too lost her grip but grappler caught her, "Hang on I got ya!"

Karisa was holding on to Bakunetsumaru for dear life while Genkimaru, Zero, Captain, Shute, and Entango helped. "Just hang on," said Baku, "We won't let him get you!"

Hubert was trying his best to hang onto the city wall. Fenn, Draco, and several Skylarkains held him back, "Don't worry! We've got ya!"

"It's too strong," Sazabi finally slipped but was then saved by Tallgeese, Kibaomaru, Cobramaru and some nearby Skylarkain gundams and humans, "Thanks."

"No! I won't go that easily!" Lucky firmly planted his feet in the Gundamusai. Phoenix held onto Lucky with help from Fleur, Guneagle, and Azural.

The scene turned into a tug-o-war with an invisible rope. Despite everyone's attempts, EagleEye was winning.

"This is taking to long," EagleEye stretched out his arms and clenched his fist. The Dark Axis and spirit demons yelled in pain. Snapping his wrist towards him; the demons that had posses the Dark Axis along with the yin yang spirit demon crystals inside of the foursome were pulled out and absorbed. Everyone tugging on them fell backwards holding their limp lifeless bodies.

"Hubert? Hubert!" Draco nudged him, "Come on wake up!"

"Zako! Get up! Get up! Zako please get up!" The Zako soldiers pleaded for their fallen comrades, who have changed back to green, to awaken.

Sazabi shouted at his minions, "Zapper Zaku! Grappler Gouf! Destroyer Dom! Get up! You to Raptor! Get up!"

"Karisa!" Bakunetsumaru gently shook her, "Karisa! Can you her me?"

"Karisa wake up!" shouted Shute. Captain and Zero didn't even bother. Genki just stood there wide-eyed. Phoenix held his fallen son in his lap, "Lucky! Lucky! No…not you to."

"Lucky!" Azural shouted, "Don't die Lucky!"

Fleur stared in shock, "Lucky…no…. Wake up!" Guneagle sadly hung his head.

EagleEye's laugh was loud and evil, "Yes! I finally have it! I'm finally immune to the Great Protector's attacks! This power feels so good!" The demon king grew to and immense size roaring until he was towering over the city. His body was haunch over to where his hands hung only a few feet off the ground. A forked tongue slid out from behind his fangs and tasted the air. A third eye had opened on his forehead.

EagleEye's breaths sounded like growls, "Too long it has been since I reached full power. Once I'm done here, I'll just hurry and finish off this planet. And don't even bother calling for help. The other four kingdoms will not come. They are far too scared and so are the other four Great Protectors." He opened vents along his body and exhaled demon dust into the air, "Without Skylar, it will take your sun exactly 10 years, 11 months, and 26 days to break down all the demon dust. But by then, this planet will…be…dead."

King Phoenix had had enough of listening to him, "You think it will be that easy!?" He drew his left-handed sword, "You killed my wife! My son! My friends! My home! Now it's your turn to die!" He charged EagleEye in a blind rage.

Fleur shouted, "Papa! Wait!"

"It's easy to tell were your kids get their foolish bravery!" EagleEye raises his right hand and strikes Phoenix straight through two buildings and in to a third, which promptly collapsed on the gundam king.

"Daddy!!!"

"Papa!!!" Fleur and Azural were horror struck. Not knowing what else to do, Azural burst into tears. Fleur was crying as well, "Papa why…why do you have to be so stupid! You knew you couldn't beat him!"

"_But he tried anyway because loves you, your sister, your brother, and your mother."_

"Yeah but, that was sheer stupidity. He attacked in a blind rage without a plan," said Fleur angrily.

"You do foolish thing for those you love. Why do you think he attacked EagleEye when you sister was in trouble? Why do you think he stayed behind to fight? When this all started?"

"Damn you EagleEye," said Fleur ignoring the voice, "If it wasn't for him, none of this would had happened."

"But it has happened and standing here crying isn't going to solve anything. I have a plan so long we stick to it, we might succeed."

"We?' asked Fleur, "Wait…are you?"

"Ancient? Yes. Do not worry. You will remember this time."

Everyone else was to distracted by EagleEye to notice Fleur was talking to herself.

"Just go ahead and give up!" said EagleEye, "You know you can't win! Just make it easier on yourself!" He suddenly stopped his approach

and wore a look of fear, "What the hell? Where is that energy coming from?"

Captain's cracked scanner beeped and read and energy increase coming from Fleur, "Huh? Is she going to change again?" This captured Shute, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, and Guneagle's attention.

Fleur shook in rage with clenched fist, "First my mom, then Skylar, next my little brother, and then my dad." She locked eyes with EagleEye and shouted in Ancient's sly yet powerful voice, 'You'll pay for your misdeeds EagleEye!" Purple black spikes shot out of her back and ran down her spine. She spreads her fingers allowing her retractable claws to show and grow longer and her wingspan increased.

Azural looked at her, "Are you okay big sister?"

"Azural stand back," said Fleur, "I don't want you caught in the cross fire." Azural slowly retreated at first then ran behind Guneagle.

Wheeler noticed Fleur's rise in energy, "How on Pagno Desidero can she have that much power?" His scanner broke from the energy reading.

EagleEye growled, "Damn it, looks like I'll have to finish what I started 4,000 years ago."

Fleur then crossed her arms and her energy continued to increase. Blue flame marks ran up her legs, watermarks decorated her helmet, a green vine pattern ran up her left arm while yellow lighting, her right.. On Fleur's body, expanding from he gunsoul, a bluish white sunburst covered most of her body and replaced her purple flame marks. Fleur uncrossed her arm and howled towards the heavens, "Now EagleEye! You will suffer the consequences for your deeds against my home! 4,000 years ago we started this duel only for it to end in a tie. But now I have returned to this world to finish our battle."

EagleEye laughed causing Fleur to become confused, "A draw? From what I remember I shattered you spirit crystal!"

"Then why am I standing before you?" she asked calmly.

EagleEye tried to stop laughing, "I…hee hee…I guess what you were saying about you returning when the time was right was true." He snickered failing at holding back his laughter, "But…even though one of your last two sh…ha ha ha…shards were in Skylar…you…heh heh…you do of course realize you're in a _girl _don't you?" EagleEye fell over laughing.

Fleur growled, "Fleur was to be born at the right time and I did not have the luxury of being choosy."

EagleEye stopped laughing and breathed deeply, "Okay, so after you halved my demon crystal, you left on of the shards here in Skylark and took the other one with you to the Garden of Souls. But one question before I kill you, why out of all five did you challenge me."

Fleur smiled, "Because knew how to gain second life. Even though I am a mortal now, and a girl at that, I can still finish my destiny."

Rex thought to himself, "It makes sense now. That ancient text I found. When the Protector of old returns from the Garden of Souls, Pagno Desidero will witness the end of a millennia year old duel."

EagleEye scoffed, "Well, well, well. Destiny screws you over 4,000 years ago and now my density will be realized!" EagleEye shot a pulse of energy at the gundams. Fleur raised her hand and created a barrier, witch scattered the attack. With the sound of a gunshot, Fleur flew forward and swung her claws at aiming for his eyes. EagleEye preformed a backhand spring and kicked her in the back and sent her skidding down the street. Fleur shook of the attack, "Forget about my spikes."

EagleEye quickly healed his foot and stood on all fours, "Only for a minute." He lunged at his prey but Fleur jumped out of the way and shot a spirit blast out of her hand and directly into his three eyes.

"Rrahhhhhh! My eyes!" he rubbed them painfully, "Damn you Ancient."

Fleur flew behind the demon king and dove towards the middle of his back claws out. EagleEye the opened a huge eye which covered his back, "I see you!"

"What the-!" Fleur didn't finish her swear as demon bonds wrapped around her and smashed the gundam into a building.

EagleEye turned around and reviled three more eyes, one on each shoulder and a third on his chest, "Come now Ancient. You didn't think I wouldn't have a few spare eyes did you?"

"Okay!" shouted Baku, "That's beyond unnatural!"

"As much as I hate to admit it," said Zero, "His name suits him quite well."

Captain nodded, "Agreed. Fleur will have to be more cunning in order to win this fight."

Fleur lay in the rubble struggling to get up. Debris had pinned down her wings and covered her armor. EagleEye towered in front of his opponent, "Get up and fight!" EagleEye backhanded her out of the building and into the street.

She rolled a few times then got on all fours shaking her head, "Man this guy is strong. I'm running out of ideas."

"I said get up!" EagleEye formed a massive ball of energy and tossed it into the street below. The following explosion left an immense drop into the sewers beneath the city along with a steep crater and bent buildings. Fleur's helmet somersaulted through the air landing near the Gundamusai.

Fleur was back in the air minus her helmet. Without it, her 'hair' flowed down her back in a ponytail. Several diamonds, emeralds, and rubies dotted the top of her head and gundamium hair, which gently blew across her back thanks to the steady wing-beat.

"Now you're mine!" EagleEye swung and missed.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Fleur zipped into the city with EagleEye close behind.

"What does she think she's doing?" shouted Rocket, "Surly she knows that one swift blow to the head will spell disaster."

"Fleur's stubborn but not stupid," Joey, "There's a method behind the madness."

EagleEye continued to chase Fleur around the city and castle grounds at lighting speeds. Every attempt at attacking made by the demon king was swiftly dodged. "I've had enough of your games!" EagleEye jumped in front of Fleur and punched her lights out with a blow to the head. Fleur landed in the city street unconscious.

Zero shouted, "Princess Fleur!"

"No!" shouted Captain.

"Aw, man she's done for," said Guneagle.

Baku silenced his friends, "Wait. She's planning something."

"Planning something?" asked Dragoon, "She just knock in the head with out a helmet. She took immense damage."

EagleEye bent over his prey and wrapped his forked tongue around her wings. All of his eyes, including the three on his forehead that had now healed, followed the female as he tilted his head back, "Looks like I win."

Azural cried out, "Fleur! NO!"

Chomp! EagleEye swallowed the spirit gundam. He coughed and thumped his chest, "Bit spicy."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to chew your food?" The voice snapped its fingers causing the trap to spring. The copy EagleEye swallowed exploded into thousands of razor sharp gold feathers, which cut their way out of EagleEye's body in every direction.

"Whoa!" shouted Shute.

Cobramaru was surprised, "Nice one."

Bakunetsu smiled, "I told you!" EagleEye fell to the ground severely injured, coughing up a few remaining feathers.

Genkimaru pondered, "Wait…if that was a clone then where's…?"

"Miss me?" Princess Fleur, still in spirit form, jumped from her perch and skillfully kicked her helmet into her hands then placed it back on her head.

Jay laughed, "Awesome trap your highness."

EagleEye pushed himself up blindly, "You tricked me!"

"Yep! Fleur flew back into the fray, "Although I must admit, I didn't think my single feather would multiply into that many." Fleur took her advantage and kicked EagleEye into a decaying building, "How does that building taste!?"

EagleEye regained himself healing his seven visible eyes in a flash of black light. He spat out insulation and wood, "You'll pay for that." He inhaled deeply and shot a demon blast from his mouth. Fleur reacted and shot Ancient's spirit blast from her hands.

"Not this time," EagleEye fired a second blast, which circled the first, a spirit blast. Both broke past Fleur's attack and hit her full force. Both her and Ancient screamed in pain as her gunsoul began to crack.

Azural's eyes weld up in tears, "He's… he's going to kill my big sister!"

EagleEye stopped the attack and held Fleur firmly in his hand, "Thanks to those spirit demon crystals even your most powerful attack is useless Ancient."

EagleEye grinned a toothy grin and formed a black ball of energy near her damaged gunsoul, "Any last words?"

Fleur vainly struggled to get free until something caught her gaze, "Just one question. Do you know what a pheonix's ablity is?"

Techno slapped himself in the face, "Come on Fleur, everyone knows that. Why let those be your famous last words?"

Captain saw something, "Perhaps that is why."

EagleEye couldn't help but laugh, "They can rise from their ashes."

Fleur smiled, "Correct."

"Rise from the ashes, a furious volcano!" An eruption of fire nailed EagleEye charring the pseudo king. Fleur managed to get away-unscathed thanks to her mock fire elemental.

The Phoenix that caused the attack landed on the Gundamusai exhausted, "Officially…too old…for this." He fell on his back.

"Daddy?" Azural leaned over him, "Is that you?"

Phoenix smiled at his youngest, "Hey, Littlest One."

"Daddy!" Azural hugged her father.

Phoenix hissed in pain, "Easy, easy…that took a lot out of me."

Shute was riddled with confusement, "Wait…but you were…you got smashed into…." The outlanders looked in amazement but the Skylarkains breathed a sigh of relief.

"How did you do that?" asked Sazabi.

Phoenix pushed himself up, "There's a…reason my name…is Phoenix."

Fleur flew to the Gundamusai and asked in her normal voice, "Are you okay Papa?"

Phoenix looked at his eldest surprised but decided not to ask, "I'm almost out of energy. Don't expect me to do that again."

"Understood," Fleur's voice changed into Ancient's, "Are you still among the living EagleEye!"

EagleEye forced himself back up, "Damn it. Did not see that one coming. You just had to choose someone who is as clever as her father is and as cunning as her mother."

"Fleur glared at EagleEye, "give it up. You're out of energy. Now show me the remaining half of your demon crystal and I'll make it quick.."

"Never!" EagleEye snarled, "I refuse to lose. All I need is a quick snack." Shute, Rele , Genkimaru, and Azural were quickly pulled into the shadows then appeared in EagleEye's grasp. Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Kibaomaru, and Rocket drew their swords while Captain readied his gattling gun..

Captain ordered, "Release them at once!"

"Not a chance," EagleEye quickly swallowed the terrified kids whole, "Not bad."

"Give them back!" Fleur charged but EagleEye pulled a machine gun on her and opened fire. Fleur easily dodged thankful for her feminine flexibility.

"Give me a few days and you can have their remains back," said EagleEye. Fleur growled and though to herself, "Now what my spirit blast are useless. I need to destroy his demon crystal, even if it means destroying my little brother in the process." She then noted her armor decoration, "Hmm…it's a long shot but it might work."

EagleEye grinned, "So are you ready to finish this fight?"

"I've been ready for far to long," Fleur's water pattern on her helmet glowed brightly, "Take this!" she drench the demon king.

EagleEye shook off some of the water, "Okay so I'm a little wet big deal."

Next her earth and electrical elemental patterns lit up, "Rock bomb!" Parts of buildings formed a tightly packed ball covered in electricity.

EagleEye took a step back, "wait and second! Those two conflict!" The rock bomb exploded on him scratching his skin and electrocuting the drenched demon.

"Hey that's our move!" Techno and Rex shouted.

"Now here's one of my favorites," the water and fire patterns shined brightly, "Piro Agua!" Fire and water spiraled together into one attack, severely damaging the demon king. EagleEye screamed out in pain as whips of smoke slowly spiraled into the air.

"Now here's a new one," Fleur spun around faster and faster creating a tornado with a fire in the middle and something shining in the center.

Captain scanned the move "Is that what I think it is?"

"Triple attack!" Fleur first sent the tornado, then the fireball, and finally the energy ball at EagleEye knocking him into the castle.

"I didn't know she could that!" shouted Baku.

"Give up?" asked Fleur.

EagleEye started laughing insanely, "Oh thank you! Thank you for hurting me so. The more damage I recover from the stronger I become!" EagleEye jumped forward and knocked Fleur into the castle rubble, "You grow weaker as I grow stronger. I'll be back to finish you later. Now Gundam Force, you're mi-ahh!" EagleEye clutched his stomach., "I guess foreign food doesn't agree with me." EagleEye took another step then doubled over, "Ahhh….my poor stomach." He breathed deeply then regained himself, "Okay I'm fine." EagleEye roared in pain again and looked ready to hurl, "Keep it down. You just ate too much too fast again."

"What the heck?" asked Kibaomaru, "He's acting like he ate some bad rice."

EagleEye gripped his stomach tightly, "Oh no…I knew swallowing them whole was a bad idea." He breathes in deeply, flexed his throat and spat up Shute, Rele, Genkimaru, and Azural along with a crystal ball. The four kids screamed and landed near the gundamized ship covered in gunk.

Rele cringed, "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

Shute attempted to rid himself of the slime, "Most, disgusting thing, ever!"

"Sick, sick, sick, gross, gross, gross," Azural attempted to clean herself off.

"That was beyond disgusting!" Genkimaru shouted.

"Shute! Rele! Genkimaru! Azural!" shouted Captain, "You're alive!" Zero sighed in relief.

"Dude what are you covered in?" asked Guneagle.

"I really don't want to know," said Shute.

"Are you okay?" asked Baku.

"Besides the fact he ate us!" shouted Genkimaru.

"Here," Chief Haro tossed them each a towel.

"Uugghhh…so much for my snack…urgghh," EagleEye then spied the crystal ball, "No! My crystal!"

Captain picked it up, "You mean this?"

EagleEye got nervous, "Come on don't play around with me. Just hand it over and I won't eat them again."

"Not going to happen," Captain smashed the Crystal against the Gundamusai's hull.

"No!" EagleEye shouted, "The spirit demon crystals and the Dark Axis energy was in there!" Streams of light shoot into the air carrying either an Axis energy signature or a spirit demon crystal. The zakos were the first to have their energy returned, "Zako-o…. Wha…what happened?"

"You back to normal zako! The other zakos cheered. Zapper, Grappler and Destroyer had their energy returned next.

Zapper groaned, "Ow…my head."

Grappler looked up, "Huh? Hey what happen?"

Destroyer Dom shouted gleefully, "We're alive!" Sazabi sighed, "Never though I say this but thank goodness."

The spirit demons' crystals buried themselves deep in their owner's chest healing their wound.

Raptor shook her head and pushed herself up, "Wh..what the? How did get back here?"

Karisa came back next, "Ohhh…it feels like someone smashed a watermelon over my head."

Hubert shakes his head slowly, "What happened?"

Lucky flinched and clenched his fist, "Wha…how in the…I'm back?" His eye screen flickered on and he looked around, "Ahh...it feels like someone tried to rip out my gunsoul."

"Eh, close enough," said Demonico

"Lucky!" Azural hugged her older brother.

"Hey! What the! Azrual get off!" Lucky pried his sister off.

"Are you okay Lucky?" asked Phoenix worried.

"I think so," Lucky answered, "How did you come back?"

Phoenix smiled, "So far eight lives."

EagleEye yelled, "No! My plan's ruined!" Those who were revived quickly ducked behind someone, "You damn spirit demons were my only defense against Fleur and Ancient."

"Fleur and who?" asked Lucky, "Okay I'm lost. And where is Fleur?"

"Unsure," answered Guneagle, "But man you missed one hell of a fight."

EagleEye reared up on two legs and loomed over the gundams opening an eighth eye on his stomach, "Might as well take care of you three while Fleur's out of the picture. And I spoke too soon." Fleur the Spirit Gundam charged straight at EagleEye's fourth eye, "Didn't you try that already?" Demon bonds grabbed the princess and flipped her into the Gundam Force.

"Fleur?!" asked Lucky.

"Long story, explain later," Fleur righted herself and faced EagleEye then turned back around, "Wait you're alive? And how did you four get out?"

Shute shouted, "Behind you!" EagleEye had his hand raised to strike then ached his back inwards and roared in pain.

"Good boy!" Fleur shot at the demon king's chest and sliced her way through, "Now!" A 7-ft. beast jumped over EagleEye with Fleur holding onto one of its tails. The beast was Skylar.

Skylar flipped his tails forward an placed Fleur on his back. He flew a few feet in the air trying to catch his breath, "'Sup guys?"

"Skylar!" Everyone shouted in disbelief.

Zero pointed at his cracked crystal, "But he killed you."

Skylar rubbed his crystal, "He didn't shatter it just cracked it a little. The pain knocked me unconscious."

"Skylar," said Fleur, "His crystal wasn't there."

EagleEye recovered, "That pup's still alive!"

Skylar flatten his ears and growled at EagleEye, "Alright where is it?"

"Obviously not where you think it is," answered EagleEye.

"I guess it makes sense for you to hide you crystal," said Fleur.

"Oh so you finally figured it out," said EagleEye, "Yes I his my remaining demon crystal half somewhere in this universe. And I'm the only one who knows were it is."

Raptor shouted, "Fleur! It has to be somewhere close by! A demon must always keep his or her crystal near them at all times!"

"Somewhere close by," Fleur repeated, "Then it's somewhere in this city. Probably under some kind of protection spell."

"Great," said Skylar, "This will be like finding a needle in a hay stack. Plus my energy's depleted. I don't know how much mare I can take."

"Just hang in there a little longer," said Fleur, "We'll find it and bring back the sun."

"Don't you know when to give up?" EagleEye fired his demon blast at them. Fleur and Skylar countered with their spirit blast. The two forces pushed on one another but spirit over whelmed demon and EagleEye was pushed back badly damaged.

"Let's go Skylar!" shouted Fleur, "Not only is Skylark but all of Pagno Desidero is depending on us finding and destroying EagleEye's crystal! We will bring back the sun! Now let's finish this!"

"You got it!' Skylar charged EagleEye with Fleur on his back. His forehead crystal glowing brightly, Skylar head-butted EagleEye, "Bomb blast!" The resulting explosion sent EagleEye flying further backwards causing him to hit his crowns and scepter. In turn, both sailed forward, the crown picking up multiple dents in it's soft gold, the scepter landed up side down causing the diamond to get scratched on the street. EagleEye grabbed his chest and winced slightly.

"Hello," Fleur jumped off Skylar's back and picked up the scepter, "Last time I checked, diamonds don't get scratched on streets." She drew one claw across the top of the fake diamond.

EagleEye gripped his chest and yelled ion pain, "Stop! I can't take it!"

"Ha! So I was right!" said Fleur in triumph, "This is no diamond, This is your remaining demon crystal."

"Give it back!" EagleEye vanished into the shadows. Before he could reappear, Skylar and Fleur jumped out of range.

"Mercy?" asked EagleEye.

"Mercy!" shouted Fleur, "You don't know the meaning of the word!" Fleur then smashed the diamond against the street shattering it into millions of tiny pieces.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All of EagleEye's power left him as he shrunk back down to normal size. Every soul that had ever been devoured by a demon was finally free and turned into a small white butterfly. Soon the city was full of the small white butterflies as EagleEye laid in the street his body slowly vanishing.

"I did it…," Fleur said in disbelief, "I did it! I beat EagleEye!"

"Hey! Skylar butted in, "_We_ did it!"

"Okay fine," said Fleur, "We beat EagleEye!"

"They did it…," everyone stood in disbelief the shouted together, "They did it! No more EagleEye! No more demons!" Everyone jumped for joy, punched the air, danced for joy, and yelled in excitement.

"Who here said girls couldn't fight!?" asked Fleur in her normal voice.

"Fleur you rock!" shouted Lucky and Guneagle.

"I always knew you were strong!" shouted Azural.

"Alright Princess Fleur!" shouted the Dark Axis.

"Awesome!" shouted Shute.

"Very well done indeed," said Captain.

"So glad you're on our side!" shouted Bakunetsumaru.

"Way to go Fleur!" shouted Zero.

Phoenix was beaming with pride, "I always knew their was something special about you!"

"Yeah! Way to go Fleur and Skylar!" shouted Genkimaru.

"Thank goodness he's gone," said Rele.

Fleur turned to Skylar, "The Nightmare may be over but we still need our sun back."

"One long overdue sunrise coming up!" Skylar dashed towards the castle knowing that he needed to get as high as possible to get all of the lingering demon dust at once.

EagleEye however wasn't done for yet. He summoned the last remaining ounces of energy in his dying body, "You may…hove won…Ancient but…I'll have…the last laugh." He formed a single arrow out of his crystal shards, "I'll see you on the other side, Princess Fleur." He shot the arrow with deadly accuracy.

All eyes were fixated on Skylar as his swiftly ascended the castle. Captain however saw the arrow and its target, "Fleur! Lookout!"

Fleur didn't have time to react; the arrow went straight through her gunsoul forcing out a tiny shard, which shattered on impact. Horror took over the scene; Fleur changed back to normal and fell out of the sky.

Phoenix shouted, "Fleur! NO!" Zero and Rocket quickly caught the fallen warrior and placed her gently on the Gundamusai while she clutched her bleeding gunsoul. Skylar saw what happened but knew that Fleur's dyeing wish would be to see the sun one more time.

Phoenix, Lucky, and Azural quickly surrounded her as she winced in pain.

Phoenix held her protectively in his arms, "Fleur! Fleur! Can here me? Come on…wake up!"

"Come on sis you can pull through this. Please don't die not after all this," pleaded Lucky.

Azural begged, "Please don't leave Fleur!"

"Pa…pa?" Fleur slowly opened her eyes and gave a weak smile, "I'm sorry…for all the times…I scared you and…mom."

"Shhh, saved your energy," Tears weld up in the old king's eyes as he tried to hold back his rage.

"Lucky," Fleur continued, "I'm sorry…I always called you Little Lucky. Can you…forgive me?"

Lucky choked, "Hey you had full right to call me that. I'm your little brother and half an inch doesn't count."

"Azural…do me a favor and…keep them out of…trouble, okay?" Fleur asked.

"Don't start talking like that," Azural pleaded, "You're going to be okay aren't you?"

Fleur laughed softly at her sister's optimism. She breathed for a second and continued, "Joey?"

Joey rubbed his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll show…Skylar all of…Skylark for me…."

Joey nodded, "Yeah sure, no problem." Joey rubbed his eyes again trying to hide his tears from his first and best friend.

Phoenix tried to make her stop, "Please that's enough. Save your strength."

Fleur continued to ignore her father, "Gundam Force…thank you for everything. If it wasn't for you I…I would have never…made it…this far."

Shute was crying, "Hey, that's what friends are for."

"Please Fleur you must conserve your remaining energy," said Captain.

Zero was trying to hold back his tears, "Just hang in there a little longer princess." Bakunetsumaru turned away in order to shield his tears from everyone else. Fleur drew a harsh breath and clutched her gunsoul tighter. It had dulled as her life slowly left.

Skylar clambered to the top of the castle. Eyes closed he concentrated his energy blast. His eyes now solid white, he fired a concentrated ball of spirit energy into the demon dust filled sky. A blinding white light engulfed the land and everyone present. For a minute, that's all they could see. The light faded into something less harsh but warm and familiar. Everyone shielded their eyes at first, then saw what they thought they had lost for good, the sun. It's warm rays stretched across the revived kingdom, Skylar's blast had renewed the plant life. The Skylarkains were first speechless, then yelled and cheered at the top of their lungs. Two crossing rings, which circumnavigated the planet hung high in the blue cloudless sky. Cerebration erupted as many danced, whistled, whooped and hollered. Skylark had been returned to its former glory but at a price.

"It's back!" shouted Lucky, "The sun's back! Can you see it Fleur? Fleur?" he turned around and saw his father cradling his lifeless sister, "Fleur…no…."

Several tears ran down the old gundam's 'stache and landed on Fleur, "Goodbye, my rebellious angel."

The Gundam Force hears this and looks back at their fallen comrade. Out of respect, all warriors sheathed their weapons. Skylar descends his perch not caring about his achievement. He trotted towards Fleur but a pillar of white light shot up in front of him blocking his path. The little kids screamed in terror, others stepped back in shock wondering now what. The pillar took the shape of a being with two strong legs, a club like tail, an elongated body, the arms of a hippogriff and the head of a dragon. Spikes ran down his back.

"Ancient!?" asked Skylar in shock.

Ancient looked down at his processor, "thank you Skylar for helping me save my home. Myself along with the other Great Protectors were created from the hope of this planet's inhabitants and now that is were you draw energy from. Continue to protect our homeland as I did before you. Farewell." He lifted of the ground and hovered towards the sky, millions of butterfly souls quickly following him. In his right hand, he held Fleur's battered soul along with the halved spirit crystal shard.

Skylar looked at Fleur's battle weary body then shouted at Ancient, "So that's it? You just used her in order to finish EagleEye? She's still young! She had her whole life ahead of her! Her home has been restored and you're just going to accept that she can't enjoy the fruits of her labor!"

Ancient closed his right fist, light shined from in-between his talons, "Patience is a virtue. I was not planning on taking Fleur to the other side with me." He opened his fist reviling a whole shard, which is then shot back into Fleur's gunsoul, "It is not her destiny to die today."

Fleur groaned and squinted her eyes. "Fleur!" Everyone gathered around her as she opened her eyes, Seeing double, she blinked several times then looked at her family, "Mom says hi."

"Fleur!" Phoenix hugged his daughter tight. Lucky, Azural, and the Gundam Force breathed a sigh of relief. Overwhelmed with joy, Skylar reared up and howled at the top of his lungs.

King Phoenix stood in front of the remains of his castle, Fleur and Azural stood on his left, Lucky, his right. The Skylarkain crown sat neatly upon his head, whose previous owner was EagleEye. Captain, Shute, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru stood facing the royal family. The Skylarkians stood waiting behind them in the city while the outlanders waited near the Gundamusai.

"Thank you Gundam Force," said King Phoenix, "for all that you have done for not only my country, but my friends and most importantly, my children. Without your help, I shudder at what today might be like. I believe I speak for all of Skylark when I say we owe you our lives. And are forever in your debt." King Phoenix removed his crown and bowed at the waist. Fleur, Lucky, and Azural followed suit and knelled before them. The gundams and Shute turned around and saw the natives bowing even lower with their weapons on the ground. Captain, Shute, and Zero were stunned at the respect they were receiving from Phoenix but Bakunetsumaru stood thinking it was about time. Phoenix righted himself and replaced his crown, "How can we repay you brave warriors?"

Captain spoke, "No thanks are necessary you majesty. We only do what is right."

"Plus Princess Fleur, Prince Lucky, and Princess Azural are our friends,' said Shute, "And that's what friends do for each other."

"I will not take no for an answer," said Phoenix.

"You four risked your lives to save your," said Fleur.

"Isn't there anything you guys want?" asked Lucky.

"Anything at all?" Azural pushed.

The out-land gundams looked amongst themselves and came to a silent agreement.

"Well, if it's not to much to ask," Zero started.

Baku finished, "We would like only to return to our home-worlds."

Phoenix nodded, "An admiral request. Dr. Electrocudo! Is your trans-dimensional device ready?"

"Just a few more tweaks and she'll be good to go," Doc answered, "Now if you will just follow me Gundam Force." He snapped on some hover boots and flew towards to mountains with Techno close behind on his hoverboard. The gundams raced back to their ship, waving goodbye and followed after Doc.

The king smiled and chuckled, "Friends like that don't come along every century."

"I'm going to miss them," said Fleur.

Phoenix looked at his oldest, "Why don't you go see them off?"

"You mean it?" asked Lucky.

"Their father smiled, "Go on. We can start with out you."

"Alright!" Skylar scooped up the royal siblings and chased after the Gundamusai.

The Skylarkains ducked as Skylar ran over them and flew off. Phoenix chuckled then ordered, "Alright this place isn't going to clean itself up! First order of business, clear out this debris!"

The Gundam Force waited in front of the Skylarkain dimensional transport device. It consisted of a long tower topped with a three-quarter circle. Inside the circle sat a sphere with a cylinder going through it and the circle. At the towers base sat a large control panel in which Doc, Bell Wood, and Techno were waist deep trying to finish.

Captain, Shute, and Guneagle patiently waited by the Gundamusai, Commander Sazabi was in their custody.

Over by Fenn, Zero hovered near Princess Rele, who held Tallgeese in a magic prison. The Ark gundams stood in a very loose pack. Bakunetsumaru waited by his steed Entango, Cobramaru hung upside down from an overhang, Genkimaru walked around looking for something to do, wishing EagleEye hadn't drained his energy, so he could create a dimensional portal. Kibaomaru took the time to mediate and Zapper, Grappler, and Destroyer, having helped Phoenix escape, were free to return to Ark so long as the Zakos remained behind to repair the kingdom.

Baku finally got fed up with waiting, "This is taking to long! Can't you three work any faster?"

"Get off your high horse," shouted Doc muffled, "This isn't as easy as it looks."

"This is unbelivea-huh?" several roses appeared on Baku's armor.

"Calm down samurai," said Zero, "Why not take this opportunity to enjoy this planets beauty?"

Baku tore up the roses, "The only reason you want to stay here longer is because of your girlfriend, Fleur!"

"Oh I get it now," said Zero, "You're jealous cause I have a girlfriend and you don't."

"What!?" shouted Baku, "I can get any girl I ever want when I want."

"But she will never be as fair as Fleur," Zero countered.

Baku steps forward, "Admit it. You're only interested in Fleur because she's a princess."

"I could care less if she was a princess!" shouted Zero, "True love knows no title. Me and her are meant to be."

"Oh, come on," said Baku, "You' may not be in a separate dimension but you're sure as hell on a different planet. She's just using you!"

"Is not!" Zero shouted outraged, "How dare you make such an accusation!"

"Who's to say it isn't true?" asked Baku.

"Okay that's it!" Zero raised his arm, O' Mana! Come to me!" His sword and shield dropped from the magic circle

"You want to settle this with swords?" asked Baku drawing his katans, "Fine by me!" They charged each other but a rock wall shot up blocking them.

"Jeez can't you two go one day without trying to fight each other?" Skylar jumped over the rock wall and landed in front of the machine.

Fleur jumped off his back, "Good you haven't left yet."

Lucky immediately flew in front of Zero, "Now what was that you were saying about being my sister's girlfriend?" Zero gulped and slowly stepped back as Demonico advanced on him.

"Leave him alone Lucky!" shouted Fleur.

"Yeah right," said Lucky, "He's no where near good enough for my sister."

Fleur body slammed her brother away, "You think I care what you think?"

Zero whispered, "Thanks." Genkimaru and Azural gagged.

Captain asked, "Why have you three come?"

"We wanted to see you off," Fleur answered. Guneagle helped Lucky back up.

"It was our pleasure," said Zero, "At least it was mine. Even I some of your actions were foolish."

"You're one to talk," Fleur countered.

Rele giggled and whispered, "They make such a cute couple."

They heard Doc grumbling at his device, "Come on you piece of junk work!" He connected a few more wires and was promptly electrocuted. The surge sent him skidding backwards.

"Are you alright?" asked Bell Wood.

Doc rubbed his permanently blackened face, "It's not the first time the curse has hit."

"Curse?" asked Shute.

Techno answered, "Everyone in our family ends up with a blackened face from countless blowups and backfires. I however refuse to fall to such a curse." Techno tested something, which promptly backfired on the youth. Techno pulled his head out f the control panel coughing, "Damn it!" he fanned away the smoke.

Doc smiled, "A little late but looks like it finally hit."

Techno looked at his reflection and screamed, "No!" He rubbed his smudge face only to smear to black smudge, "Stupid curse." Fleur and Lucky stifled their laughs.

"Got it!" Bell Wood shouted, "There. It should work now."

"Excellent!" Doc furiously typed on the keyboard, "Activating gateway generator!" the three-quarter circle apparatus begins to spin slowly at first then picks up speed, "Activating dimensional bridge generator!" Another machine whirred and began to rip a hole in the Minov Boundary Sea More machines located in the rock hummed to life, "Activate tri-gate stabilizer!" More machines located in the rock hummed to life and shot a beam at the main tower. The main apparatus spun faster and faster creating three separate dimensional gates. One displayed Neotopia; another, Lacroa; and the third Ark. Doc smiled, "Okay you better hurry. I don't how long it will hold."

"Understood," said Captain, "Let's move!"

"Wait," said Fleur, "Will you guys come back to Skylark sometime?"

Shute nodded, "Sure. So long as you promise to come back to Neotopia."

Zero smiled, "You are always welcomed in Lacroa, Princess Fleur."

Baku agreed, "Feel free to come to Ark whenever you want."

Captain then handed her a communicator, "Remember if you ever get in trouble, we're this close."

"Got it," Fleur looked ready to cry.

Zero cupped her cheek, "What's wrong Fleur?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. I'm just going to miss all of you."

Zero gave her a small kiss on the mouth guard, "I'll miss you to." Fleur, Lucky, Azural, and Skylar stood back and waved goodbye to their friends.

"Good bye Fleur! Good bye Lucky! Good bye Azural! Good bye Skylar! We'll see you later!" Everyone save Tallgeese and Sazabi waved back as the Gundam Force disappeared back to their own separate homes.

In Lacroa, Zero, Princess Rele, and Fenn received a warm welcoming while Tallgeese was immediately dragged to the dungeons to await further punishment. King Lacroa greeted them, happy for his daughter's safety. Fenn flew back to his rightful perch while various human knights surround and congratulated the last remaining loyal gundam knight. Zero thanked them but his mind was elsewhere. He hovered outside and stood in the castle garden staring off into the sunset, "Fleur…one day soon. I will return to you. Just wait for me please."

Bakunetsumaru, Entango, Genkimaru, Kibaomaru, Cobramaru, Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom were deposited a few yards from the Ark palace. The rest of Genkimaru's Genki Energy Force, which consisted of four-experienced musha warriors and some Zako Busshi, greeted them and begged to know what happened. Genkimaru explained to them while Kiba retired to his castle, just wanting some sleep. Baku mounted Entango and went on their way. Baku started at the twilight sky and though out loud, "Now that EagleEye is gone, I wonder what evil will rise up and take his place. I remember my master saying that every time some great evil is destroyed an evil that is even more so takes its place. Hopefully nothing will. At least not for a while, I could use some peace and quiet."

The Gundamusai smoothly sailed out of the Minov Boundary Se and back into the safety of Neotopia. The SDG Base provided a welcoming sight for the tried travelers. Captain and Shute stood on the runways while everyone else ran a post mission check.

"Thank goodness that's over," said Shute.

Captain nodded, "Agreed. EagleEye prove to be quite a challenge. Thankfully Fleur failed him in the end. With Skylar's help of course."

Shute sighed and wondered, "How do you think Skylar survived having his crystal cracked and why was Fleur given a second life?"

Captain went into deep thought, "I don't know. Perhaps those questions are better left unanswered. One thing I would like accomplish when we return to Skylark is to meet the other four kingdoms on that planet."

Shute looked of into the distance, "You know what? I wonder just how many dimensions and how many planets that have life are out there."

Fleur, Lucky, Azural, Skylar, Doc, and Techno returned to the remains of Imperial, sunlight quickly fading. Everyone was busy shuffling through the ruins trying to find a place to sleep.. Moonlight began to grace the sky no longer bringing fear but instead wonder. Joey greeted the royal siblings, "Hey welcome back. Everyone's sleeping in or around the castle until we get the kingdom repaired." The siblings slid off Skylar's back and looked around.

"Man, this place is a mess," said Lucky.

"It's going to take forever to fix this, even with the Zakos help," said Fleur.

"Don't be so sure about that," said Lucky, "Remember, the other kingdoms owe us big time for getting rid of EagleEye."

"True," said Fleur.

Azural looked at the moon and made a face, "You don't scare me." She then saw something unfamiliar to the night sky, "Whoa! Check out the rings!" Everyone who heard her looked at he sky, the planet's rings in the moonlight gave the night a romantic feel.

Then another kid shouted, "Look! A sky diamond!"

"Hey there's some more!" another kid shouted. Even the adults were caught in amazement at the sparkling lights in the sky.

"Wow! What are they?" asked Joey.

Fleur smiled, "Well, back in Neotopia, they were called stars."

Good and evil, these forces keep the universe in balance. If one is thrown off balance, the opposing force must rise up to correct this. However, the force that does the correcting may just throw it back out of balance, thus creating chaos and turmoil. It's a never-ending struggle to maintain balance. It will probably never be achieved until the end of time. A dark figure shifted in a tree, "Every demon that was absorbed my EagleEye was destroyed along with him. I guess I should be grateful I was bound and gagged during the fight." It rubbed its aching body, "Unfortunately when EagleEye fell my power went with him. I nee some time to heal before I do anything. Plus I'll need a plan, "It chuckled, "oh well. Wither it takes 4,000 years or 40,000,000 years, the demons will rise again." Demon General spreads his wings and returned to the Underground Demon Citadel.


End file.
